Sticky Note Girl
by Rainezeik
Summary: Brittany Pierce is the Sticky Note Girl in their office.She can't refused almost everyone.She is simple and an ordinary office girl.But when fate brought her to meet rich and famous Santana Lopez,her world will definitely turned upside down.She loses her virginity to her in an unbelievable accident.Yes, it was really an accident.Want to know how that happened? Read on! G!P Santana
1. Fate or Accident?

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: As I promised, I have a new story now that I finished "Straight Or Not"… Hope u will like this story as much as you love my first 3 stories. I borrowed the idea for this story on one of my favorite Asian dramas I watched entitled "FATED TO LOVE YOU"… I am overwhelmed with the response that I took from my third story "The Flower Four" so I decided to write another Brittana story with a little touch of asian dramas I loved. So there, hope you like it. And this is my first g!p story so I hope I did justice to it. And yeah, I won't abandon "The Flower Four" so nxt update will be a new chapter of that story once I got my day off. So here it is. The first chapter. **

**STICKY NOTE GIRL**

CHAPTER 1

"Excuse me. Excuse me." I said in a rush tone while holding 2 paper bags from Starbucks. It was already 9:05 A.M. and I am sure that they were all looking for me. Who are they? Hmmm.. You'll know.

I arrived at the office at 09:10 A.M. As soon as I arrived, they were all glaring at me. I just smiled at them. Well, I was used to it already.

"Here is your Caffè Vanilla Frappuccino, Mercedes." I said as I approached Mercedes first.

"God! Finally Brittany! You are so goddamned slow!" Mercedes said as she shot me a glare and then she took the drink I offered.

I gave her a weak smile, "I am so sorry. Next time, I promise I won't be late."

"You better be!" she said as she turned her back away from me.

I took a deep breath and I felt bad already about myself. I should adjust my alarm clock again so I can't be late next time.

I saw Unique stood up from her chair so I ran to catch him. "Unique! Here is your Caramel Frappuccino."

"Thanks Brittany. Wait, you ordered light blended right?" he asked.

I mentally cursed myself. "I'm sorry. I forgot that you liked light blended." I said, apologizing again.

Unique raised his eyebrow and then took a deep breath. "How many times do I have to remind you?"

"I am so sorry." I lowered my head.

"Hey Pierce! Where is mine?" Puck yelled.

I left Unique and went straight to Puck. "Here."

Puck smiled, "Thanks." then he went back to work.

I approached Rory and gave him his coffee. Then to Joe, Tina and Mike. After I finished giving all their drinks, I went straight to my desk. Time to start working on my real job.

You see, buying drinks for my officemates is not really part of my job. I was just doing favors for them.

I run errands even though I am not their servant. Even if I am busy, I just can't turn them down.

Let me tell you something first. My name is Brittany S. Pierce. Not Britney Spears. It is BRITTANY S. PIERCE. You heard that right. I have the same name as the famous pop icon which makes the people around me instantly remembers my name.

But I am no Britney Spears. I am just an ordinary girl. My existence is like a sticky note.

Yeah. Sticky note. Let me define it.

It is very convenient. You can toss it after you were done with it. It comes in handy when you needed it but you can just ignore it when you don't.

So therefore, I am the convenient sticky note girl Brittany S. Pierce. To say it more nicely, My personality like to help others and I just can't refuse when others ask for my help. Even if I'm taking advantage of, I won't mind a bit.

But the truth is… I am just scared!

I am afraid of turning people down.

I am afraid of making others mad.

Even if I'm being advantage of, I won't dare to say it.

I am a person who is completely without self esteem!

Having no personality is my personality.

Why have I become like this?

I am going to tell you a short story of mine.

My mom doesn't want me. She doesn't want to get pregnant again so to speak. I already have two sisters namely Serena and Hanna and she didn't expect that she would be pregnant again with me. But fate brought me in this world. So here I am.

Don't get me wrong, my mom loves me coz she doesn't have a choice, I am hers. But still, I can say I am her least favorite. I was always ignored. She didn't buy me new clothes when I was little. I didn't even have new toys to play with. But I am not complaining. You want to know why? Because even though I am not my mom's favorite. Atleast I have my dad.

He used to read books before I sleep. He used to sing lullabies for me just to get me to sleep. He always reminds me that one day, I will meet my prince charming and we will live happily ever after.

Oh, erase that. Did I mention I am gay? I didn't, right? So let me tell you now. I am gay.

My father used to read me fairy tale books but the funny thing is, I am interested with the princesses not with the princes. And when I was young, I saw my sister Serena kissing her bestfriend who is a girl. I got intrigued by it so being my innocent self, I asked my dad questions that made him hugged me.

* * *

_**"Dad. I was wondering, is it possible for Cinderella to fall in love with Snow White?" **_

_**My dad closed the book and gave me a curious look, "Why are you asking that question, sweetie?"**_

_**I shrugged. "I don't know. I think I like them to be in love with each other so that no more evil stepsisters or evil witch will intrude in their relationship unlike with their prince charming."**_

_**My dad gave me a hug. "Do you want them to be together? Do you like girls, Brittany?"**_

_**I gave her a shy smile. "I think so. I saw Serena kissing Blair last Saturday."**_

_**"Hmmm… you saw your sister? Listen, Brittany. Your sister Serena is gay."**_

_**"What is gay?" I asked. **_

_**"If a girl likes a girl or a boy likes a boy." he answered. **_

_**"Then I might be gay?" I asked, my eyes twinkling. I don't know. I don't like boys. They usually bully me, tease me, and don't want to play with me because I am not pretty.**_

_**My father hugged me. "As long as you are happy, Brittany. I am too."**_

But sadly, my father died when I turned seventeen. But his words will forever be inside me.

_**"Happiness will come knocking at your door, Brittany. I believe that one day you will become the most beautiful princess of our family. There is nothing wrong with being ordinary, being ordinary will be your greatest power. So don't ever give up! You will definitely meet a princess or a prince who will love you and you both will live happily ever after."**_

I've always wanted to meet the princess who will take notice of me and love me. And then I met her two months earlier.

* * *

_**I was working late again, when someone spoke at the side of my chair. **_

_**"Wow! So cute!" **_

_**I looked up to see who it is, and I smiled shyly as I saw the most pretty girl in our office. Katerina Petrova. **_

_**She removed something in my hair, a sticky note. I didn't know that I had sticky note attached to my hair. It's embarrassing. **_

_**"If you want me to do something for you, just write it in a sticky note. And I'll take care of it." I said softly. **_

_**She was still looking at the sticky note on her hand. "It completely illustrates all your distance qualities. The sticky note girl is so cute." she said.**_

_**I can feel myself blushing at what she just said. I adjusted my thick eyeglasses and I focused my eyes on the computer in front of me. I can't believe she said that I'm cute.**_

_**Katerina Petrova, the prettiest girl in our office took notice of me. She never looked at me straight in the eye before. Yet, she is talking to me right now and even called me cute. My cheeks are burning. **_

_**"Although I have resigned from the company today, I'm giving you my number and when you have some free time, we can meet for coffee?" then she sticked the sticky note on my hand with her number written on it. **_

_**I looked at the sticky note and I smiled shyly. **_

_**"Bye." she said.**_

_**I followed her with my eyes as she walked then she stopped and looked back at me, smiled at me and winked sexily at me. My heart dropped. **_

_**With that, I fell in love for the first time. **_

* * *

We dated for two months but I still don't know how to become a princess. I am still the ordinary sticky note girl in our office.

Most of the time, I don't have time for our date. And I always seem to forget our scheduled date. I have so much work to do that I don't even have time for myself.

My cellphone rang and without looking at the caller, I answered it.

"Where are you now Brittany? I've been waiting here for so damn long!" Katerina yelled at me through the phone.

Oh shit! I forgot! We have a scheduled date now. "Oh. I'm still in the office, I'm so sorry. I forgot that we have date today. I'm really sorry."

She cursed that made me flinched. "Goddammit! So, you mean you're not coming?"

"I need to work overtime now. I have so much things to do." I said, sorrowfully.

"Again? How many times you have to turn me down? I'm thinking right now that your work is more important than me. Guess I am right all along!"

"No. That's not it-"

But she interrupted me. "I'm sick and tired of this. Being your second priority and all. It's over!" then she hung up on me.

Katerina just broke up with me. Tears ran down on my cheeks. It's over. My princess charming just left me.

* * *

Christmas is coming and as usual, I will be alone once again. I can't even handle a relationship. How pathetic of me.

I walked out of our office with a heavy heart. I need something to distract myself. I went inside my favorite bookstore hoping to find something nice to read.

I passed by the magazine stands and one article caught my attention.

**10 WAYS ON HOW TO WIN BACK YOUR LOVER'S HEART**

Wow! Just what I need. I scanned the pages and read one tip. "Go on a short vacation with your lover. This is the chance to re-ignite your love once again. A sexy dress. A romantic candle light dinner." I blushed at the thought, if I'm going on a vacation with Katerina, so it means we have to sleep together? Oh god! Am I going to lose my virginity?

* * *

BUTTERFLY STROKE!

BREAST STROKE!

SIDESTROKE!

BACKSTROKE!

Ah! I feel so alive when I'm in the pool swimming my heart out. Wearing my special two-piece bikini, I know that I'm sexy and hot as hell. Oh did I mention "special?" I have explanation for that.

My name is Santana Lopez. The only child of the famous Lopez Family. I am special because I am a sexy girl with an extra accessory downwards. What I mean is, I have a 7-inches long penis. Yeah, you heard that right.

I am the last descendant of the Lopez and I happened to be the only girl and luckily, I was blessed to have a male sex organ or I could never carry our famous last name. My parents died in a plane crash and I am currently living with my abuela. My abuela is always forcing me to marry and have children before I turned 30 coz our family have this superstitious beliefs that once I become 30 years of age, I cannot produce a baby anymore. Even if it is true or just a mere coincidence, nevertheless my abuela believes in it. Because you see, I am the only Lopez in our family living aside from my abuela of course.

I took my time in getting out of the pool, you know the one in the movies. Sugar, one of my assistant and best friend, gave me my robe and a towel.

"My god! That was super brilliant Ms. President! 52 point 18 seconds! From America's biggest chemical engineering organization, the President of Lopez Group of Companies, Miss Santana Lopez. After all the exhaustion you experienced in a day being the boss and all, I didn't think that you would will still be able to have such great results in the pool. I should recommend you to join the Athletic Committee-"

I interrupted her blabbering as I called her name in a firm tone, "Sugar!"

She stopped.

"Did you finished all the things I told you to?" Then I walked away from her.

"Santana, relax! Everything that you prepared from your meticulous plan of proposing in a two days one night cruise trip to Ms. Quinn Fabray have all been prepared. The flowers and the boarding ticket have been sent to Quinn." she said, smiling.

"Good!" I smirked.

"And the car is also ready at the lobby. I'll take you directly to the dock and we will just wait for Ms. Fabray to come aboard and meet you there." Then she handed me the small box.

I smiled as I take it from her hand.

"Santana, you are so thoughtful to prepare your marriage proposal in a romantic cruise ship. There's probably no woman in the world as romantic and passionate like you." she said dramatically. "I believe Ms. Quinn will definitely be in your control now."

I smiled as I took the engagement ring in the box, and said, "Quinn, tonight on the cruise, I will definitely make you mine."

Then I walked away from Sugar, smirking. Yeah, definitely, Quinn Fabray will be my wife soon.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

"Wow! It's so huge!" I exclaimed excitedly as my hands were hooked on Katerina's right arm. "It's so pretty and spectacular!" I turned to face Katerina, she had this bothered face in her. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Are you not happy?"

"I am absolutely not that kind of woman that spends her girlfriend's money, you know." she said, "but you insisted on using your credit card."

"Yeah yeah. I insisted. You don't have to worry about that. Anyway, this is my way of making it up to you because I sucked on our relationship." I told her. "Just please don't think about unhappy thoughts. Can we please enjoy the moment that we will be together for two days and one night?" I said, and I already felt flustered, just thinking about her in bed with me.

She smiled at me, "You know I respected you like a lot, right?"

I nodded.

"So, we won't do anything if you don't want to." she said, then I noticed her eyes flew at my back.

But I ignored it, I am more focused on what she just said to me. "I can give you everything if you want me to." I said shyly, bowing my head.

"Great!" she said. Then she whispered at me, "I brought a dildo with me."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Dildo?" I repeated.

The smile disappeared as I noticed her impatience. "Sex toy. 7-inches long penis."

"Oh." I blushed.

"So, are you really want to do this tonight?" she asked.

"O-of ccouurrss ACHOOO!" I sneezed in front of her and by the look of her face, she was annoyed.

"Are you sick or something?" she asked.

"I guess. Look, don't worry, I brought my medicine kit. I'll be well in no time." I said cheerfully.

"You better be, Brittany. This is your last chance to prove your love to me. Don't screw it up." she said, her eyes locked with mine.

"I won't. I promise." I said.

"Good, now take a rest in our room while I explore this place." she said that made me nod. "I want you to have a good rest so you can prepare for tonight." she said then winked at me.

Oh my god. I need to prepare for tonight.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

"Sorry to bother you, captain. But as you know, President Lopez here wants everything to be perfect for her romantic proposal to Ms. Fabray." Sugar said as she walked in front of me, on her side is the captain of the ship. "So we absolutely cannot allow mistakes."

"Everything is set, Ms. Motta. Even the fireworks." the captain said.

"Excellent." Sugar said.

I don't need to talk as long as Sugar is with me. So I remained silent at their whole conversation.

But then someone bumped me at my sides, and in an instinct I caught her waist, preventing the stranger from falling down.

Our eyes met instantly and her piercing blue eyes bore into mine. We were just staring at each other for about 5 seconds. The blonde girl is smiling at me dreamily.

Then I heard a loud crack. I just stepped on her eyeglasses.

"Watch where you're going. And don't leave your glasses on the floor next time." I said sarcastically. I didn't mean to become a bitch to the girl but I can't help it, I am a busy woman. I don't need any distractions right now.

So I steadied her for her to stand up properly. Then I left.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

I narrowed my eyes just to focused at the back of the woman whom I accidentally bumped.

"Oh. Sorry." I murmured.

Then I looked down just to see my eyeglasses cracked. Oh boy. I bent down to picked them up. I tried them once again, guess I need to buy another glasses again. But for now, I have to used this even if it was cracked.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

I was indeed satisfied by the honeymoon suite that the captain of the ship offered me. It was well-decorated with too much love. Guess this day will be the day that my girlfriend and soon to be fiancee will be mine. I am dreading for this day to come. I smiled at the thoughts that clouded inside my mind.

Then I reached out for my phone inside my pocket and dialed Quinn's number.

After one ring, she immediately answered it.

"Hey hun." I greeted.

"Hey." she said, her voice cheerful.

"Quinn Fabray, you stood up on me for five times at the airport in Paris. Twice at New York Grand Central Terminal. This isn't going to be the first time in a cruise ship right?" I asked, my voice serious.

"The weather is so nice at the dock today." Quinn said that made my heart melt. She is here!

"You're already here? You're not flying to London?" I asked, eagerly.

"Hmmm. The star decided to stay." she said that made me grinned widely.

"Then please hurry up and be at my side." I said.

"But you should know that… there are things that you need to understand if you want me to stay with you." she said teasingly.

"I know. I know. I won't stop you from acting. I won't force you to have children. And I won't let grandma butt in on your affairs." I said truthfully. If she doesn't want to have children right now, that's fine with me. As long as she's with me. That's all that matters. "Is that enough?" I asked smiling.

"Okay. Wait for me at room 1009. Can't wait to be with you Santana."

"Me too. I love you."

"I love you too." she said then she ended the call.

I grinned from ear to ear.

* * *

"Enjoying the luxurious cruise ship, Santana?"

I smirked. I knew that voice. Faye Chamberlain.

I turned to face her. "Faye." I said calmly.

She looked at me with lust filled eyes as she walked towards me. She is accompanied by a brunette girl which looked at me like I am a piece of meat.

"Mind if we join you?" she asked.

I maintain my coolness. Faye is not even one of my exes. But she was very obsessed with me. I can tell that. We hooked up once because she caught me drunk when I was so depressed that Quinn stood up on me on one of our dates because of her career.

"I missed you." she whispered against my ear. "You broke my heart." She sat at my right side while the other brunette sat on my opposite side.

"We hooked up once, Faye. But that was it." I said firmly. "And I was drunk at that time."

"You don't need to say that to me over and over again, Santana." Faye said, she pressed her fist on her chest. "Coz it hurts."

I exhaled a deep breath. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm in love with someone else?" I asked, frustrated that she won't leave me alone. She can't ruin my marriage proposal to Quinn now. She just can't!

"Do you really love her?" she asked, cupping my chin. "Tell me. Look at me."

I looked at her. "I love Quinn. And I can't imagine myself being with someone else. So please, Faye. Please." I begged.

"Okay." she smiled and kissed me on my cheeks. Then she left with her friend.

Well, that was weird. Anyway, at least she left. I sipped my wine once again.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

Where is Katerina? I wonder where she is. I looked around but I haven't seen her. Oh well, I think I need to go back to our room coz I really feel dizzy right now. Maybe it was because of the medicine I took for my colds.

Oh boy, my mind is spinning right now.

I leaned on the wall as I took my steps slowly. My cracked eyeglasses aren't really helping either. So I just traced the number by my fingertips. Right here it is. Room 1006.

I was surprised that the door was open without my key pass, oh well, maybe I forgot to locked it properly.

The lights are off and I didn't bother to turn it on because my head spins right now. Immediately, I lay down against the soft mattress of the bed. I need time to sleep before Katerina comes in.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

Oh Fuck! I'm so hot right now! My whole body is burning!

I can't even breathe properly now that my member is throbbing. Why do I feel like this?

Where is my goddamned room? Right here it is. Room 1009.

I opened the door with my key pass and I didn't bother to turn the lights on.

"Quinn?" I mumbled.

"Hmmmm…" she answered. "You're back?" she whispered.

I unbuttoned my blouse and jumped at her side. God, she smells so good. "I'm glad you're here."

"I promised that I won't neglect you because of work again." she whispered softly.

I kissed her ear wetly.

"I can't." she mumbled again. "I'm not wearing my sexy lingerie. And my head felt dizzy."

I smiled at her cuteness. "But I can't wait anymore. My whole body is burning. I want to be with you forever." I said then I turned her to face me and captured her lips with mine.

She didn't respond at first but in my hottest state, I managed to open her mouth and I slid my tongue inside hers.

I felt her losing control as she cupped my neck and pressed my whole body against hers.

God, I can't wait. I want to be inside her. But I don't want to be aggressive with her. This is our first time and I want it to be special.

Slowly while kissing her lips, I removed her clothes and tossed it at the side of the bed. I captured one nipple and I sucked it deliciously. She moaned and that made my throbbing member harder if that's even possible.

"Ohhh…" she moaned and I unzipped her pants. I removed her pants off hers together with her panties. I touched her wet center and she whimpered.

I came back to kissing her again on her lips. She tastes so good.

Our tongues clashing against each other as we fight for dominance.

I left her lips and slowly trailed my tongue at the sides of her neck. I sucked on her pulse point making sure to leave a mark there. She moaned and it was music in my ears.

I can't wait anymore now that she is bucking her hips against my member. I removed my pants and underwear and in a matter of seconds, I am completely naked too.

"This will going to hurt a bit." I huskily said.

"Mmmm…" she mumbled.

I guided my throbbing member at her center and I heard her gasped as I began to enter her.

"Oh…" she moaned, in pain or pleasure, I don't know coz I was blinded with her sexy moans.

She grabbed my shoulder and tried to push me but I held still. "Baby, please don't stop me. I can't stop right now even if you wanted me to." I said.

"I'm not. Just slow down please." she said, her voice deep.

"I will. I promise." I said and then inch by inch I entered her.

I moved slow at first but her movements making me lose control.

Apparently, the initial pain was gone so with her bucking her hips against mine, I assumed she want more. "Does it still hurt?" I asked.

"No. Just. Just. Faster." she breathed. "Please."

"Oh god. You're so tight." I moaned as her walls clenched against mine.

I started to moved faster against her as I pumped my body in and out of her.

She moaned in ecstasy as I continued my fast pace.

Damn! I feel good inside her.

"Ahhhh… ahhh… oh…" she breathed and moaned.

Her moaned are so sexy, just by listening to it, I can already feel my orgasm washing over me. But I need to wait for her. I need to control myself. I want her to come too.

"Oh god… I'm gonna… Oh… Ahhh… I'm gonna…" she moaned.

"Come for me baby. Coz I can't take it anymore," I breathed into her ears.

I felt my seed come out straight inside her center.

"Oh god…" I moaned. I put my whole weight on top of her. "Oh god…" I breathed.

"That was hot!" I managed to blurt out.

"Yeah." she said, breathing heavily.

Then after a while, we slept together, our bodies tangled with each other.

I woke up when I felt her move. "Don't move. I will never let you leave me again." I said as I encircled her with my arms.

"I never knew that I was that important in your heart." she whispered.

I cuddled her inside my arms. I reached out for something in the bedside counter.

I smiled as I put the ring on her finger. "I can finally put it on you. This ring symbolizes my unending love for you. I will take care of you and will love you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

She wrapped her arms around me. "Yes. I will marry you. I love you…. Katerina."

"I love you too, Quinn."

Then something struck me!

"Who is Katerina?" I hissed.

"Who is Quinn?"

Panic struck all over my body as I reached out for the bedside lamp.

Then as soon as the light is on. My eyes went wide as I saw a woman with blonde hair but is definitely not Quinn!

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?"

We both said in unison as I pulled away from her, tugging the sheets which covered both of our naked bodies.

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

What did I do?

* * *

**Similar to "The Flower Four" story, I'm going to put most of the characters here as gay. So it's only a product of my imagination where girls rule the world. ryt? And the characters which I will use in the future chapters will also be characters from our favorite tv shows. And Katerina Petrova is the evil doppelgänger of Elena Gilbert in The vampire Diaries. I chose her coz I need a pretty brunette too that will soon be a bad guy in the next chapter. **

**And Serena (gossip girl) and Hanna (PLL) being Brittany's sister were awesome too ryt? They are blondes. haha **

**And yeah. you can tell ur favorite scenes? favorite lines too? **

**So I hope u love the first chapter! Enjoy! Till next time! **


	2. Be a Super Glue

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Wow! 34 reviews in only one chapter? Thanks a lot! And Because of your unending love for my 4 stories, I'm making chapters longer than I usually write. Just be patient in waiting coz as you all now, I am a nurse and being in a medical field is a tough job. So, I can only write when it's my day off.**

**And again, with this story I just borrowed it from an asian drama, 'FATED TO LOVE YOU' but still, I'm giving my own twist of it. So, I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed your reviews. **

**EFFYX: Thanks for the reviews SWEETIE. lol! as usual, I love reading ur reviews, it really made me laugh when you said ur reactions to all of the scenes. You are the best! **

**GUEST: Hmmm. G!P Santana have reasons so I think u know that it will definitely turn out like that. As Ive said, it's in the story. Hope u still like it.**

**I ONLY WATCH THE STARS: Haha, u loved it? Hmmm thanks! i love ur fanfics also, so u should update like ryt now, haha i would love to see u laughing as u read. **

**WANKYWANKY: My stories are really addicting? wow! thanks! **

**ITS ME GM: Have u watched the original drama? Anyway, this story really made u laugh? haha I love making my readers laugh.**

**CELINAMINAJ1: Thanks for reading!**

**S LOPEZ: Haha! u didn't see the ending coming? hmm. did u like it? haha and about Now showing, I'm going to update alternately so be patient in waiting. =)**

**GUEST: Hmm. Actually I really am not a fan of G!P stories either but some, I'm reading it if it's really nice. So I hope u will read this story as an exception as u said. I promise that it will be good. **

**BRITTANA1997: U loved the original drama too? me too! like one of my favorites. haha Yeah, i have my twist. So u have to watched out for it.**

**LIKENOBODYsWATCHING: Hmmm, sorry I forgot to put a G!P warning in the summary. I promise I'm gonna put it now. And I hope u still read this story even if you don't like G!P. **

**PHOENIX HEMO: Thanks! awesome it is? **

**GUEST: NO FABERRY here. So no need to worry, haha**

**JUSTONEMOREPERSON: Hmm. WONDERFUL? Wow! thanks! Really, all of my stories are awesome? Thank you. And really, u fell in love with this story? haha I am too. **

**ELIZITRO: Haha, actually Brittany here is super naive. Super innocent so she didn't know about the difference between a penis and a dildo hahaha anyway it's a fantasy world like u said, so… that means, i can make Brittany super naive, haha And about the voices, Brittany is clearly dizzy at that time and she spoke really soft. While Santana, well, u have to read this why Santana acted like that last chapter. Thanks for the thumbs up!**

**FONTES2100: Sweet? Thanks!**

**SLEEPINGISDUMB: Hahaha! really? I laughed when u said something about ur face while reading this. and I also smiled when u said u didn't expected that accident to happen, haha**

**CHICAVOLCOM89: hahaah! yeah. there's a lot. But this would explain everything. **

**THIEEE: hahaha yeah. sorry for not updating fast enough =)**

**PEPPER6: You're hooked already? Hmm. I'm sure ur going to be hooked with this next chapter. **

**GSTARRAHHXX72: Haha, yeah there's a room for that in this story, hahaha hmmm. yeah. u were right about ur second point. And third? U like G!P? hmmm. thanks!**

**LIH710: I think I explained that to you already? about the voices? =)**

**HEYALILLENGIES12: Yeah. It will be amazing, haha**

**GUEST: Wow! thanks for telling me I'm an excellent writer. So flattering. Oh god. **

**TAYLOrD: thanks! I hope i could know ur favorites nxt time. =)**

**GUEST: Yeah, ahahaaha!**

**P4Tr1c14: haha, cliffhanger? hmm. i think this chapter won't have a major cliffhanger. thanks for the reviews. and ur the one who followed me on twitter ryt?**

**TECKY 06: Hahaha! Ito na nga un! eheheeh yeah. I know it has an amazing story line. I promised to tone down the drama. **

**SASSYGLEEK: At sinabi mo talaga and nickname ko? haha oh my god! U just asked me how do I… what? hahaha! ngayon ko lang nakita ing word na un kasi dati nakalock yata ing settings ko pagdating sa words na ganian. and oh my god, did u really asked me that? hahaha And eto na po, babe. nag update **

**UNICORNSNIXX: So, u watched Fated to love you too? hmmm. yeah, some of the scenes I will borrow but as Ive said, i have my own twist to make our Brittana fantasy happy. So there. and yeah, ur ryt. tama ka dun sa mga sinabi mo regarding that. ehehe Thanks for not pressuring me to update fast, hehe**

**82966: Hmmm. yeah the end was really funny and thanks for telling my stories are worth it! I have the best readers in the whole world! lol**

**KAYLA: I don't want to give any more spoilers but I have a reason why I turned this into a G!P fic, so I assumed u realized it by now, lol. Ur reading flower four too? Did you reviewed there? I hope u did, =)**

**SINKINK: Yeah, it is Fated to Love you. Coz i like that asian drama so much. =)**

**NAYALOVE: I have plans about Katerina and Brittany and u will find out here in this chapter. And about Quinn and Santana? Quinn will play a major role in this fic just like in the asian series. So, u just have to read the succeeding chapters. =)**

**HEYA-GLEEK12: I'm going home early next year, maybe February March April like that. So I hope I could get a chance to meet some of my readers. If they want to, coz I really want to. and yeah, this drama made me cry too, literally. So, this drama is really one of my favorites. =)**

**Now, enjoy reading!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

_**SANTANA**_

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?"

She took her eyeglasses from the bedside table and wore it in front of me while tugging the bed sheet that was covering both of our bodies.

"Don't look!" she screamed.

"Fuck!" I cursed under my breath as I pulled another sheet and covered my body.

"You?" she asked at me, bewildered.

I knew her, too. She was the girl who clumsily fell in front of me earlier by the deck.

"I knew you! What the fuck is this? Why are you-?"

I got cut off when someone opened the door and pushed me right into my bed. Right into this blonde woman's breast. She pushed my head off her breast that I fell into the opposite side of the bed.

"Caught! You two are caught in the act!" the woman screamed and I recognized her immediately. Faye Chamberlain.

The other brunette smiled while she took pictures of us, me and this nerdy blonde in bed. Oh my god!

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing? Stop taking pictures of us!" I screamed but she still continues to take pictures of us using her digital camera.

Then Faye made a dramatic act, "Santana! You were the one heartless. You broke my heart and I'm gonna break yours once I showed these evidences to your girlfriend!" she said then laughed like a crazy woman.

"You tricked me! You put something in my drink!" I accused them, that's the reason why I had raging sexual desire earlier.

Then the other brunette crossed her arms and smiled devilishly. "You are smart, Santana. Very smart!." then she laughed, "And now I'm going to introduce you to the girl whom we paid to sleep with you…" She pulled the sheet that covered the face of the girl beside me then she stopped mid sentence. "Oh my god! Brittany! What are you doing here?"

Faye looked at the girl wide-eyed. "What are you doing in Santana's bed?" she said, obviously panicking.

I looked at the three of them and glared at the blonde girl beside me. "You three knew each other?" then I yelled at her, "What is your relationship with these two?"

"She is my sister's wife. Blair." she pointed at the other brunette. And then to Faye. "She is her sister."

Then the girl named Blair glared at her, "Why are you introducing us?" then they pulled her out of my bed screaming, "Don't you dare look at her!" they yelled at me.

I was completely shocked to what had just happened minutes ago.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

Blair and Faye pulled me and cornered me inside the bathroom. Faye locked the door and Blair made me sit on the covered toilet bowl.

"What the fuck were you doing on Santana's bed?" Blair yelled at me, poking my head in anger.

I sniffed. "I don't know." I answered, whining. It is the truth. I really don't know! "Then how about you? What are you two doing here? Does my sister knew that you're here?"

"No, she doesn't know that we're here." Blair said, guiltily obviously avoiding my eyes.

Then I was distracted by Faye's voice, "Samara, where the fuck are you? Why are you not here in Santana's room?" she continued, "What do you mean return the money? You can't turn down a job when you already accepted the money!" Faye yelled on her phone. "You've just cause someone else to suffer!" she yelled again. Then she listened to her phone again, "Yeah! You should give my money back! And I don't ever want to see your face again or else I'm gonna- Fuck! She hung up on me!" she said, screaming obviously angry.

And then someone opened the bathroom door.

"Take them!" the stranger whom I accidentally had sex with screamed in an angry tone. Our gaze met and I felt myself blushing. And then the crew grabbed Faye and Blair's wrists and pulled both of them away from the bathroom. I was scared that they will take me too.

Faye pushed the crew who took her thus managing to escape and then she grabbed Blair's hand and they ran away.

Brunette girl yelled once again, "Don't make them go away! And get their fucking camera!"

I started to cry because I was really scared that they will take me too.

"Hey! Why are you crying? Don't make that drama just to show me you were innocent!"

I looked at her. "Why are you always yelling?"

She ignored me and then walked towards me. She grabbed my wrist and led me out of the bathroom.

She made me sit on her bed as she closed the door.

"Now, you planned this all along with them right? How much money do you want from me, huh? How much money do you want for sneaking in my room and pretend to be my girlfriend?" she said, anger laced in her voice.

I looked at her, wide eyed. "What do you mean your room? This is my room!" I said, crying. I just can't control my tears from falling down. "1006. Take a look at it yourself!"

Her eyebrows furrowed as I said those words at her. She opened the door and we both looked at it. It is clearly 1006. But then she touched the last number. It was obvious that the last number fell down making the previous number 9 become number 6. I looked at the door opposite our room now that our door is wide open. Opposite our door, is my room 1006. I clearly made mistake.

She closed the door once again and turned to me. "Still, how did you get in my room with your room key, huh? You can never fool me!"

"I really don't know. I didn't know that I entered the wrong room. It must have been due to the medicine I took that made me dizzy. I really don't know why I was able to come in and pushed the door. I thought at first that I just forgot to lock it." I explained, stomping my foot like a child.

"Stop trying to act innocent! Drop the act okay! There is no such thing as coincidence in this world!" she said, still giving me her death glares. I looked at her and noticed that she wears a robe now with her cleavage shamelessly showing. And then I glanced down, I literally held my breath as I saw something poking below her waist.

She followed my gaze and cursed under her breath. "Oh shit!" she covered 'it' with her hands as she turned back from me. I noticed that she tried to calm herself down.

"Is that real?" I asked.

"Shut up!" she hissed as she continued to take a deep breath.

Then I looked at the bed sheets. I noticed stains of blood. I cried my heart out.

She turned to look at me. "What now?!" she yelled.

I sniffed. I bit my bottom lip trying to fight back the tears. "How could I possibly use my first time…"

"Anyway, go back and tell your sisters that if they will do such methods again to hurt me, I swear I'm gonna-"

I cut her off, "Hurt? You were hurt? How could that be possible? You were the one who took advantage of me and took my virginity as well!" I yelled at her.

"Took advantage? Me?" she laughed bitchily. "For woman like you who can sell their body for money, what right do you have to say that, huh?"

"I'm not!" I screamed. "I'm not that kind of woman!"

She was unbearable, I can't take it anymore! I am the victim here! Not her! I grabbed the sheets that covered my naked body, then I walked out away from her.

I opened the opposite room and I was shocked to see Katerina in bed pounding a woman.

"What are you doing?" I screamed.

They were obviously shocked as they pulled apart from each other.

"Uhh… Nothing… we were just…" I noticed the strap-on she wore with a 7 inches dick attached to her. She immediately removed 'it' and threw it on the floor.

The woman eyed me up and down and then she slowly wrapped her body with the mattress. Katerina, on the other hand, wore the oversized t-shirt that was scattered on the floor earlier.

Then she looked at me, "Hey, how about you? Where are your clothes?"

I looked away from her, guilty spread across my face.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

When she left, I noticed the blood stains on my bed sheet and I cursed. "Shit! You've gotta be kidding me!"

She wasn't lying! She was a virgin! Oh my god! What did I fucking do?

But then I remembered something! The Ring! Shit!

I grabbed her clothes which were scattered on the floor and went straight to her room. The door was open and I immediately came in.

"Here. Here are you clothes. And where's the-?"

I stopped as I noticed three people inside her room. A woman in bed wrapped with blankets. Another woman in her oversized t-shirt who happened to stand beside the blonde girl earlier in my room.

We were both speechless as we looked one another.

Then the woman in bed laughed mockingly, "Oh god, Katerina! Seems like your girlfriend is far from innocent."

"Don't say that! I'm not like you!" blonde girl yelled at her.

Then the woman with an oversized t-shirt yelled at blonde girl. "Hey! Why are you screaming at Jenny?" then she grabbed blonde girl's arm, "Brittany, I never thought you're a slut! You were so good in playing innocent that you made me a fucking fool!" Her gripped on Brittany's arms were tight that I noticed Brittany winced in pain, "I can't believe you cheated on me with this woman! What does she have that I don't have, huh?"

"It's not my fault. I remembered taking this medicine and it made me dizzy and you told me to rest in our room which is room 1006 then I ended up going into room 1009." she answered, crying.

"That is bullshit! Stop acting innocent already, you slut!"

_So, she really went into the wrong room. _I thought to myself. My anger rose for this woman, "Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" I warned as I removed her grip from blonde girl.

I noticed Katerina's anger rose as well as she pushed me on my chest.

I pushed her as well, "For a woman who cheats on her girlfriend, what right do you have to criticize her, huh?"

She laughed mockingly, "For a woman who steal someone else's girlfriend, what right do you have to talk to me like that, as well?" I pushed her as she leaned closer to me, "What does it feels to have my girlfriend in your bed? What do you have that I don't have?" she said mockingly.

I smirked at her, accepting her challenge. I opened my bath robe revealing 'my pride'. "This." I said.

Katerina's jaw dropped and the woman in bed gasped as they saw 'mine'.

"Oh my fucking god! That is huge!" The woman in bed exclaimed as she stood up in bed. Her eyes mirrored desire. Well, what can I say. I mentioned that I'm hot as hell, right? I'm used to those reactions already. Then something caught my eyes. A dildo and a strap-on on the floor. I smiled mockingly at Katerina.

I saw how blonde girl's cheeks reddened in embarrassment as I revealed myself. I covered myself once again as I took a step beside her.

Said blonde girl shoved me away as she wiped her tears. "I spent so much money and so much time for this trip. But you brought an old woman behind my back and fooled around on my bed! Yet you still managed to say those hurting words at me?"

Katerina laughed, "Well, let me get this straight then. I've been meaning to break up with you a long time ago. Hell, I really don't want you to be my girlfriend anyway. But you know what? It's so nice having you around. You were always the one who paid in our dinner dates, I didn't have to spent a single cent with you having around. And you always believe what I said." she continued laughing. "When I told you, 'the sticky note girl is cute' I wasn't referring to you. I was referring to the cute sticky note that was attached on your hair, not you, personally. Coz you know what, Brittany? You are not even cute nor beautiful!" she said harshly, "See this woman you're referring to? This is Jenny Schecter. And she is hot and sexy unlike you. You are so ordinary, not to mention, stupid, dumb, boring! I didn't plan to have sex with you anyway, so I'm just so glad that I met a hot woman in this cruise which made me enjoy this trip!"

My jaw dropped at what this Katerina just said to blonde girl named Brittany. I am a bitch, yeah, but not like her. She was unbelievable!

Brittany never stopped crying, "I know, deep in my heart that you really never like me. But my father said that…"

"Your father again? You really can't stop talking about your father, huh! You thought your father was great? He wasn't! Because he had a stupid daughter like you! I bet your father is much stupid than you are!"

"Don't talk to my father like that!" Brittany yelled.

"Stop this drama! Both of you!" Jenny yelled. "Hey you stupid girl! Leave us alone right now. Take your luggage and leave or I'll toss them out for you!"

Katerina snickered as she took Brittany's luggage and handed them over to Brittany.

Brittany was about to get her luggage from Katerina's hand when she tossed them outside.

I yelled at her, "Don't you think you're being too much!" I said, as I defended Brittany.

She didn't say anything, she ran and left the room.

"Hey. You think I'm scared of you? I could never be scared of you!" Katerina said to me.

Then my phone beeped. I read the message. And it was from Quinn.

_"Santana, I'm so sorry. I couldn't make it. They finally gave me the main role I was dying to play on a movie. You know what that is coz I can't stop blabbering about it once I auditioned for the said role. So, finally, they gave it to me! Would you believe that? I'm at the airport right now. My flight to London will be at 3 P.M. today. Please give me 1 more year. I hope you could forgive me. You know how much I love you. I'll come back to you, I promise."_

Once I finished reading the text, I was so angry that I kicked the bed. I nearly punched Katerina but I controlled myself.

"I'm calling the security now!" she threatened me.

I glared at her and left without a word.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

The wind is blowing my hair. The water is so calm. The view is so nice up here.

But my mind and thoughts are the opposite of calm.

Now I don't have any place to stay, they invaded my own room.

I paid for this cruise but ended up alone, without a girlfriend, and without a room.

I heard my phone beeped and as I read the message, the phone slid off my hand and fell down.

I tried to look where it fell down so I climbed up a little onto the railings.

But then someone pulled me away.

"What are you doing?"

We both fell down on the floor. I looked at the person who pulled me away. It is the stranger who took my virginity. Ugh. Not again!

"What the fuck are you doing? You don't need to jumped into the water just because you got dumped. She was not even worth it!" she scolded at me.

I ignored her as I sat up straight. "My money is gone. My room is gone. My phone is gone. My destined princess is gone. My precious 'first time' is gone! All are gone!" I whined. "I only wanted to love a person with all my heart and soul. I don't deserve this!" I cried once again as I yelled. "I did everything! I've worked so hard! But why did she end up being like all those people who treat me like a sticky note that she can ripped and tossed out! I believe in her. I thought she was the one!"

"What is a sticky note? Why are you like a sticky note?" she asked.

I sniffed, trying to control my tears. "A sticky note is a small note where you can take and use it at your convenience. And when you don't need it, you can just rip it and toss it anywhere. It's easy to rip out and it doesn't stick to your hand. It doesn't leave a mark and can be forgotten easily. I am a sticky note girl. If someone needs help, they will remember me but if they don't need me, they will just ignore the fact that I exist."

She stood up and pulled me with her by grabbing my wrist. "Hey. How could you fall for someone like her? Even with your glasses on, are you blind or something? She's not even worth your tears. She is an asshole!"

I looked at her and I didn't answer.

She gave me her hanky and said, "Wipe your tears away."

"I paid for the room. I paid for the cruise ticket. And I even spread rose petals on my bed. But now I don't have a room to stay because they already invaded my room. I really hope that they could feel guilty of what they did to me." I said, wiping my tears away.

"Are you seriously thinking they will feel guilty of what they had done? I'm telling you, Brittany, they are not! I think your brain needs to be fixed like your eyeglasses." she said in an angry tone.

"Are you really that rude?" I asked because all she did was yelled at me. Seems like she had a problem on her own too. "Or you're just upset about something?"

"What? Are my words making you think that I'm upset about something?" she asked, bitchily.

I nod my head.

Then I remembered something. I looked at her. "Is this because your girlfriend found out about us? You had a fight with her? I'm so sorry." I softly said.

"Forget it! Let's not talk about her!"

"If you need me to explain, I'm gonna-"

"There is no need to explain!"

"But we should explain…"

"There is no need to explain because Quinn didn't came. I've been dumped and I'm mad! Is that what you wanted to hear?" once again, she yelled at me.

"I'm sorry." I said, lowering my head.

"What is wrong with you? You're even saying sorry to this?"

"I'm sorry…"

"There you are again, stop saying sorry coz it's not your fucking fault!"

Then I remained silent.

"I don't understand why there's people who can easily turn their backs and leave us without even thinking how badly hurt we will be. Then here we are, sad and upset. I've done everything to Quinn but she always kept me hanging, she always kept me waiting for her multiple times already!"

My heart sank for her. I know how badly she is hurting right now. I just want to comfort her. But I can't. We're practically strangers.

"I'm used to it by now." I softly said. "I'm used to people doing those things to me."

Then she looked at me, and held my wrist. "Let's go." she said.

I pulled away from her, fear in my eyes. She's not going to take me in her bed again right?

As if reading my thoughts, "I'm not going to rape you or something."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Don't be a sticky note girl today. Be a super glue. So that if you are torn apart, you would still rip out a layer of their skin." she said to me. "Let those people know that we aren't nice to be bullied, now let's go!."

She grabbed my wrist again and pulled me with her. I wonder what does she meant by that.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

"We are going to the cruise's salon. We're going to show your ex-girlfriend not to mess with you again." I said. "So we need to prepare."

"I don't want to-"

"Stop wriggling okay? I'm doing this for you!" I said.

She kept quiet. Good.

When we entered the salon, I immediately ordered the staff there, "Give her a make over from head to toe. I want her to become the prettiest, hottest, sexiest girl that will make women and men drool over her." I said and I smirked.

The girl working there giggled, obviously flirting with me. "I don't know if we could fix her to be the prettiest, sexiest, hottest girl, Miss Lopez. Coz you're just the only one."

I don't know how she knew my name but hey, I'm a VIP guest here so that explained everything. I winked at the girl, then whispered, "Just make her a second place."

"Okay." she said and smiled at me.

Then Brittany went to my side, "I think I already look okay like this."

"Those eyeglasses are not okay at all." I said as I removed her eyeglasses. Then I turned once again to the girl, "Give her a new pair of eyeglasses but I don't want her to wear them tonight. I want you to give her clear contact lenses coz I already like the color of her eyes."

Then the girl smiled at me before pulling Brittany with her.

I control my laughter as I heard Brittany saying, "Please don't walk too fast. I can't see."

Oh boy, this is really gonna be interesting.

I sat down on the couch and took a magazine on the table for me to read as I waited for Brittany's makeover.

* * *

** After 2 long hours…**

"I'm done."

"Finally!" I said, closing the magazine in front of me and then I looked up to see the result.

And. Oh. My. Fucking. Shitting. Crap.

My eyes widen at the goddess in front of me. Or is it an angel? Either way, she looked fucking amazing.

Sexiest. Prettiest. Hottest Girl. Definitely.

Brittany wore a blue above-the-knee fitted dress, her creamy white legs go on like forever. The said dress showed her curves and cleavage that made me drool. Yeah. Who wouldn't?

They let Brittany's long blonde silky hair fall down that made her look like a goddess. I remembered running my hands through her hair. I shook my head as I erased dirty thoughts running through my head.

"You don't like it?" she asked, suddenly looking worried. Apparently she thought I didn't like it coz I was rendered speechless.

I smiled at her. "You look great Brittany. I like it!" I said, completely honest.

She smiled at me and I realized how pretty she is when she smiled like that.

Yeah. Really really pretty.

* * *

I want us to be the center of attention so I instructed the crew to give us a spotlight once we entered the club.

Brittany's hands were on my arms and I can feel she's trembling. "Don't be nervous. You are beautiful. Tonight, you will make all the men and women drool. Got it?" I said.

"I don't think I can… make them drool over me." she said. "I'm not even pretty like you, Santana."

I suddenly felt myself blushed at what she had just said and it's the first time she called me by my name. I'm used to compliments but hearing Brittany say those words at me made my stomach churned.

"Did you see yourself in the mirror? You are beautiful, Brittany." I looked deeply at her. "Let us show them how pretty you are right now."

Then as they opened the door for us, the spotlight blinded our spot. I smirked at the people who stopped and looked at us. I immediately noticed Katerina and Jenny in the middle of the dance floor and I controlled myself from laughing as I looked at their shocked faces. I know right? That was my face awhile ago when I saw Brittany.

Brittany tightened her grip at me.

"Don't worry. The spotlight is definitely yours right now. Hold your head up high. Take a deep breath. Because tonight you are not a sticky note girl." Then I whispered at her, making us look like a real couple, "Tonight you are the princess and you're with your princess charming."

I noticed her shivered as my lips made contact with her ear.

I removed her hand from my arm and I intertwined our fingers. I smiled and winked at her. "The show is about to start."

I led her to the dance floor just beside Katerina and Jenny. I looked at the DJ and smirked at him. He already knew what I want so he played the sexiest dance that is appropriate in this situation.

_**I know you like me (I know you like me) **_

_** I know you do (I know you do) **_

_** Thats why whenever I come around she's all over you **_

_** And I know you want it (I know you want it) **_

_** It's easy to see (it's easy to see) **_

_** And in the back of your mind **_

_** I know you should be home with me **_

I winked at Brittany as I grind my body against her and put my arms around her neck. Brittany looked at me and I can see desire in her eyes as I danced in front of her.

I noticed that the crowd stopped from dancing and were encircled around us intently watching us. Good. This is what I want. The attention.

I went to Brittany's back and I encircled my arms around her as I danced from behind. I smiled as Brittany followed every moves I do around her. Hmmm. I love the feeling of her butt grinding against my front.

_** Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me **_

_** Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me **_

_** Dont cha, dont cha **_

_** Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me **_

_** Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me **_

_** Dont cha, dont cha **_

As these words played I made Brittany looked at Katerina as I kissed her ear, making sure that Katerina had a good view of my tongue against Brittany. I saw how Katerina swallowed and I fought back a smile. Good job, Brittany. I mentally congratulated her.

Then I spin Brittany around making sure that she end up in front of me. My lips inches from hers as I sing the next lyrics of the song.

_** Fight the feeling (fight the feeling) **_

_** Leave it alone (leave it alone) **_

_** Cause if it ain't love **_

_** It just ain't enough to leave a happy home **_

_** Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly) **_

_** You have to play fair (you have to play fair) **_

_** See, I don't care **_

_** But I know she ain't gon' wanna share **_

Brittany looked deeply into my eyes and then at my lips. Her hands were at my waist and I had my arms around her neck. I licked my lips and she licked her lips too. And oh god, I really wanted to kiss her at this moment so I plunged in for a kiss but before our lips touched, someone pulled her away from me.

It was Katerina.

"Stop making out with my girlfriend!" she yelled at me.

I crossed my arms, clearly irritated what she had just stopped from happening.

The music stopped too.

Well, it is showtime.

"Oh really? Now you want her as your girlfriend now?" I said mockingly.

"She is mine." Katerina said, possessively holding Brittany's forearm.

"How about her?" I pointed at wide-eyed Jenny. Obviously, she wasn't expecting this to happen.

"I don't want her. She just seduced me, that's all. And she's too old for me." Katerina said as she looked at Brittany, "You are so goddamned hot!" she said.

Jenny's movement didn't go unnoticed as she slapped Katerina's face with a loud smacked.

I snickered. Serves you right, bitch!

Katerina was stunned by Jenny's movements that she was rendered speechless.

Jenny walked out from the room.

Good.

I heard someone said, "What a bitch!" and "Serves you right!" Well, at least most people thought about that to Katerina too. I'm clearly not the only one.

I looked at Brittany and she looked back at me. Not knowing what to do with the situation.

"Britt baby. You have to choose between me and your ex now." I said.

Then Katerina looked at Brittany, "Brittany. What I've told you earlier was a lie. I really care for you. I really like you."

I laughed, "So, now you like her? Is it because she looked so goddamned hot?" I mimicked her words.

"Shut up!" she hissed at me. "Brittany, tell her that you choose me. Tell her to get off." she said sweetly.

"Kneel down in front of her. Tell her how sorry you are." I said.

"Why will I do that?" she said.

"She might choose you if you did that." I said mocking her.

So to our surprised, she knelt down in front of Brittany. "I'm so sorry for what I did. I'm so sorry for treating you like a servant. I'm so sorry for fooling around. Please forgive me, Brittany. Please."

I looked at Brittany and she was intently looking at Katerina.

There was an uncomfortable silence while we all waited for Brittany's answer.

"Yes." she said softly that made me looked at her, making my eyebrows furrowed.

Katerina was about to stand when Brittany spoke again, "And I hoped that in my entire life, I will never see your face again." she said softly then walked away from the dance floor. Katerina was stunned as she was humiliated in her entire life.

I followed Brittany as she ran away.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

I ran away from that place. So I went to the top deck and let the wind blew my sadness away.

"Aren't you cold?" the voice said behind me.

I smiled weakly at Santana. "You must have thought I'm so weak. You worked so hard to helped me but in the end, I still forgave her. I'm sorry."

"Everyone has their own way of handling things. But I'm very curious as to why you still forgave her?"

"I just want to free myself." I explained softly.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

I looked at Santana, "When I saw her kneeled in front of me just to save her pride by making me choose her over you. I felt that I must have really been blind in the past. I won't long for her love and there's no need for me to be upset. I will completely let go of her now that I forgave her. It is enough for me." I said, then I looked away.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

I looked at Brittany and for the first time I realized how attractive she really is when she's all serious.

"Oh." she said as she looked at me, and I was caught staring at her. I felt my cheeks reddened. I looked away in embarrassment. "Your ring is still on me. I think it should be returned to its owner now." she said as she started to pull away the ring but I think it got stucked. "I hope one day that you will be able to give this to your one true love."

"What's your full name, Brittany?" I asked.

She smiled at me, "Brittany Susan Pierce. How about you?"

"Santana Lopez." I answered.

Then I heard a loud clapped followed by the captain of the ship and his crew.

"Congratulations President Lopez on your success on proposing to Miss Fabray." the captain said that made me panicked inside. One crew gave me a bouquet of flowers knowing that I should give it to Brittany. The captain continued talking, "We are very honored that you chose our cruise ship on your plan of proposing to your girlfriend. Thus making this a memorable day for us and for the both of you as well."

I'm so embarrassed to Brittany right now.

"Now with all the staff and crew witnessing, it will be our honor to see you express your deep love to Miss Fabray and sealed it with a kiss." The captain said and the others clapped their hands.

I took a deep breath. "Thank you for all helping me. But unfortunately, Miss Fabray didn't accept my proposal."

"Marry her!"

"Marry her!"

"Marry her!"

They all chanted that made me flushed in embarrassment. Oh god!

The Brittany leaned into me. "You helped me acted awhile ago. Now let me help you, Santana."

I looked at her in confusion as she showed them the ring in her finger. "I accepted her proposal." she said.

People around us clapped their hands once again as they screamed, "YES!"

Then they chanted once again.

"KISS!"

"KISS!"

They said, oh boy!

I smiled at them and turned to face Brittany.

She looked at me, and I can't help but to stare at her piercing blue eyes. She nod her head in agreement as they all chanted endlessly.

"Just do it." she whispered that only I can hear.

I cupped her chin and leaned into her. I have to admit, she is beautiful.

I licked my lips unconsciously before our lips pressed against each other.

And that moment, I was lost.

I nipped on her bottom lip softly. Her lips taste sweet.

I moved my lips slowly as I captured her top lip. She mimicked what I did and it made my heart flutter.

Her lips are very soft.

Our lips perfectly fit with each other.

My hand made its way to her neck as I pulled her head against my lips. Our heads angled with each other and I made her open her mouth as I entered my tongue inside her.

As soon as my tongue made contact with hers… I felt fireworks!

She pulled away and looked at the sky. I looked at the sky too.

Yeah. Fireworks indeed.

I can't believe they planned all this. Even I was surprised.

Then the captain gave us two pairs of baby cupids stuffed toys, "There's a romantic legend on this cruise that whichever couple proposed marriage with each other, they will definitely be forever in love. So, congratulations Mrs and Mrs. Lopez."

I looked at them, my eyes wide in shocked. Brittany mirrored my shock face too.

"So may the cupid of love guide your unending love for each other." the captain continued.

We smiled uneasy to them.

Then to our surprised, two men played their violin and started playing a romantic song.

A cue that we should end the night with a romantic slow dance.

I held Brittany's hands into mine and positioned her hands on my shoulders. I placed my hands on her waist.

Our gazes locked as we danced with our bodies pressed against each other.

"Thank you." I softly whispered.

"For what?" she asked.

"For helping me out here."

"You were the one who helped me out, San." she said.

I smiled as she gave me a nickname.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch to you before, Britt."

"I'm so sorry too for being such a cry baby in front of you."

I laughed a little. "Yeah. You really were."

"Hmmm…" she hummed as she leaned against my shoulder. "I feel like I'm a princess."

"You are a princess." I said. I can smell her scent and it's driving me insane.

"Thank you for making me a princess." she softly said.

I just smiled at how cute she was.

Anytime, Britt. Anytime. I said to myself.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

I really feel like a princess right now. I remembered my dad's words at me.

_**"Happiness will come knocking at your door, Brittany. I believe that one day you will become the most beautiful princess of our family. There is nothing wrong with being ordinary, being ordinary will be your greatest power. So don't ever give up! You will definitely meet a princess or a prince who will love you and you both will live happily ever after."**_

Although I know very well in my heart that this happiness will come to an end and this embraced belonged to another woman.

And I don't know why she didn't come but I really envy her for having Santana.

A princess that can fulfill her dreams and happiness and thoughtfully prepares everything for her.

Even if this is only one night, I am still very thankful.

Just like Cinderella, my magic lasted only at midnight.

Tomorrow is another day.

Back to reality.

Fantasy is over.

* * *

**So did you like it? Hmmm. I hope u did! **

**And if there's any mistakes, I'm sorry for it. It's getting late and I need to sleep so I won't be able to scan and checked the mistakes. **

**I just love Jenny Schecter, that's why she always appeared on my stories haha**

**and there will be a lot of guests appearing in the next succeeding chapters. (just what I did in 'The Flower Four')**

**So, again, give me some reviews there? =)**

**Tell me your favorites?: Fav lines? Fav scenes? **

**And again, THANK YOU for loving my 4 fanfics! =)**


	3. Is this real? Am I really?

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: As I promised, I'm updating this story alternately with THE FLOWER FOUR, so thank you for all the wonderful response that this story received. Only 2 chapters and this story received 64 reviews? Hmmm. I can't thank you enough. I'm just so happy with this. It really makes my day brighter. So, here are the shoutouts:**

**YOZORA1417: wow! too much nice words u gave me there huh, love it! haha and yeah, i love putting different characters in it so we all know how the other characters looked ryt? Thanks for reviewing. Yeah. I love Fated to love you. This story made me laugh, fall in love and also cried, so I'm thinking y not try a touch of Brittana in it?haha**

**BOOKNERD4: really? I made you laugh? haha! well, this chap will make u laugh ur heart out too, haha**

**WHATISWRONGWITHYOU: Yeah. Britt won't take Katerina back. Katerina is out of the story.**

**GUEST: Hey, yeah. so here's an update.**

**PAYTON: u read all my stories? thanks. I hope i get a lot of reviews from u from now on. thanks!**

**SHIBBIROSE: Wow! Hi! I think ur like one of my new readers ryt? so thanks for giving me ur favorites. **

**GUEST: I read 'Hate that I love you' and I'm totally in love with that story. and yeah ur ryt, Quinn has feelings for Santana here unlike with that story, so ur wish is granted. There's no Faberry in it also.**

**S. LOPEZ: hmmm, thanks for sharing me ur fav. and yeah. the kissing scene is sweet, i know, haha**

**GONGO: They will. Be together. So no need to be sad.**

**GUEST: Oh the story jump too much for ur liking? I'm sorry about that. But I guess others love the story so, I will continue giving different known characters here.**

**SASSYGLEEK: Woah! nagustuhan mo talaga babe? haha Lahat ng sinabi mong scenes sa comment mo, fav ko din mga un,ehehe and yeah the first chapter was hot, 2nd chapter was sweet. I wonder what will u say about this chap now?haha**

**GUEST: Nice? really thanks!**

**PEPPER6: thanks for the insights u gave last chapter. and yeah, i think u will be totally hooked again with this chap, so, i'll just wait for ur review =)**

**ED-BRITTANA: Thanks!**

**M206: Cute story? thanks!**

**GLEE4EVER123: thanks for telling me u love this fic, and this chapter will surprised you,haha**

**LUDMILLAASK7: thanks for telling me I'm a wonderful writer. really? u just made me blushed, haha and yeah. i put music last chapter coz it was appropriate for the story.**

**LORDSITH10: thanks! i hope u tell me ur favorites nxt time?**

**UNICORNSNIXX: haha u made me laughed bout ur comment to Katerina, haha and yeah. last chapter was romantic. Hmm, what do you think of this chap maybe?**

**SNIXXJUICE214: To answer ur question, Brittany is single but Santana isn't. I think u will soon get what u wish for. ahaha**

**HEYA-GLEEK12: thanks for telling me ur fav as usual. and yeah, I'm gonna broadcast it here when I get home so if ever u want to meet for coffee or something and share our Brittana interest, well, I'm always welcome to that possibility. =)**

**p4TR1C14: i really can't believe ur waiting for this story before u go to bed. haha And ur wish is granted in this chapter. Enjoy and give me ur insights and favs.**

**GUEST: Yeah, sorry. Mistakes are mine.**

**SLEEPINGISDUMB: haha, that is ur fav line? haha how bout in this chap?**

**GSTARRAHHXX72: I don't actually like G!P but its really needed in this story. But i also read some, it depends upon the story though. and to answer ur questions: hmm, i think u need to read the succeeding chapters, haha i don't want to give u any spoilers, haha **

**GUEST: hmmm, u will be glad with this chapter, haha**

**ERIKA: Thanks!**

**MUSICPRO21: Really? Hmmm, yeah, it really broke ur heart. But that is just the start =)**

**JANE: As always, here's an update. =)**

**And so, Here's chapter 3, enjoy reading. **

**Sorry for the mistakes, I don't have time to reread it anymore. I still have work tomorrow early morning. I just finished this tonight and I'm really kindda sleepy, So forgive me for any mistakes. **

**CHAPTER 3**

_**BRITTANY**_

"Uhmm… Santana…" I whispered softly.

She stop walking and turned to face me. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Sorry if I bother you last night… Guess I drank too much. I'm sorry." I lowered my head.

She smiled at me, "It's okay. You helped me out last night and I just can't let you sleep on the deck anyway."

I felt my cheeks reddened. She made me sleep in her room last night without me knowing it coz I'm too drunk. So this morning when I woke up, I saw her sleeping peacefully on the couch that made me feel guilty for being such a bother to her.

Then I felt her fingers cupped my chin, forcing me to look at her. Our eyes met and slowly, she removed my eyeglasses. "You should stop wearing this glasses. You look more pretty without them." she said that made my heart jumped.

I stop her from removing my glasses. Our fingers brushed against each other.

It's very hard to look at her straight into her eyes without them. It's like she could see directly into my soul with those expressive brown eyes.

She let go of my eyeglasses and shrugged.

I start to walk again.

She followed right behind me.

Then I turned to face her, "There is something I want to ask from you if it's okay?"

"What is it?" she asked.

"About them… uhm Blaire and Faye… I don't know why they did that but please… can you forgive them? They are nice people." I asked staring directly at her.

She smiled. "Okay. But tell them to stop messing with my life or I may not be forgiving next time."

I smiled widely, "Thanks! I will tell them! Thank you Santana." I said then lowered my head. I don't know why am I feeling like this. I blame her smile, coz she really looks even more pretty when smiling.

Silence.

"So…" she began, "About what happened yesterday… you should forget about it…" she said softly.

"Oh! Of course! It should be forgotten anyway! What happened yesterday was an accident and it was all mistake. I forgot about it already. So you don't need to think about it too." I blabbered then I stopped. I smiled at her. "I mean, I don't want to cause you any much more trouble."

She looked at me deeply, I saw a flashed of disappointment in her eyes but maybe I was just imagining things. She smiled at me, "Okay then. I'm leaving." she said.

"Okay. Bye. Bye." I said cheerfully.

She walked away slowly.

But then I remembered something. I called her. "Santana!"

She turned to face me.

I walked towards her and showed her the ring. I removed it from my finger and handed it to her. "I almost forgot. Uhmmm. I hope that this ring would find its owner soon."

"Thank you." she said. "I hope you find your princess too."

"Yeah. I hope so too." I smiled.

Then it was my turn to walked away from her.

"Brittany!"

I turned around. "Yeah?"

"Do you want me to drive you home?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No need. Someone will pick me up." Lie. It was a lie. I don't have someone coz that someone happened to be Katerina but she ditched me or I ditched her. Whichever.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm good." I smiled then I waved goodbye at her.

Whatever happened between us must be forgotten.

She belonged to someone else.

And I don't want another heartbreak anymore.

I don't think I can handle another one.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

"What really happened? Tell me." Sugar asked for the last time. She bothered me with so much questions the moment she picked me up and I can't help but to feel irritated.

"She didn't make it." I finally said.

Sugar looked at me.

I slapped her arm. "Enough with the questions okay? Just concentrate on driving." I said.

Then after a long pause, Sugar's voice ruined my thoughts again, "Everything will be okay, Santana. She loves you."

I looked at her and smiled weakly. Yeah. So much for loving me.

I looked outside the car window and let myself drowned with too much thoughts again.

* * *

As soon as I stepped out of the car, I slumped my shoulders and slowly I walked towards my house.

"Grandma!" I called out.

She didn't respond but I heard her talking with someone on the wide LCD screen.

"How about Maya? Did you call her? She's been bothering me this days on why you haven't call her." My grandma said.

"Who is Maya?" the voice asked and I recognized it immediately as Emily Fields, my cousin and the Vice President in our company.

"Hey!" I greeted Emily as I saw her in the wide screen. I furrowed my eyebrows as I saw my Grandma holding the Wii Console in her right hand.

"Santana! How is my favorite cousin?" Emily asked.

"Favorite? I'm just your cousin Em." I smiled at her.

Emily chuckled. "Yeah. I know."

Grandma cuts our conversation. "You forgot Maya already? The sexy model you told me about?"

"Oh yeah." Emily grinned widely, "I remembered her. But you see, grandma. This is a businesswoman's disease. When it is something that everyone wants to go after, I lost interest in it. But when it comes to a jewel that has not been excavated yet, I put all my interest."

I laughed at her reason. Grandma laughed too.

"You're crazy." Grandma said. "I'm so glad your not one of the Lopez. Coz you and Santana here will make me crazy."

"Well…" Emily smiled. "I think Santana is really too much for you to handle Grandma. By the way, I have to go."

"Wait, what about the conference?" I asked. Emily is in Japan right now.

"Conference went good. By the end of the week, I'll be home safe and sound. Bye!" then she ended the Skype call.

"So!" Grandma said with an excitement in her voice leaning against me on the couch. "Tell me! Did you succeed in proposing marriage to Quinn?"

"Chairwoman Lopez, you're so funny. If Santana succeeded, well, how come she returned alone by herself without Quinn by her side?" she said that made me glared at her.

Grandma looked at me and then at Sugar. She slapped my arm, her face looks so disappointed as she said, "You got dumped again?! You got dumped again!"

"Grandma…" I whined.

"It is Quinn's dream to be a famous Hollywood actress, she was picked to star on her dream role and I just can't stop her from doing so. It is her greatest dream. If she gives up this chance, she will regret it for life." Grandma wasn't looking at me while I defended Quinn.

"You only care for Quinn's dream. You never cared for yours." she said as she slapped my shoulders. "What about your dream? What about Grandma's dream, huh?" she said dramatically. "You want me to wait for another year before you two get married? Then wait for another year or so for you to give me a great grandson?" she said poking my arm, "By that time, I will die of dementia because of old age." she said exaggeratedly.

Sugar laughed.

Then Grandma continued, "Santana, you have to remember. You are the only Lopez in our family. Needless to say, men in our family died in an early age. You are lucky that you have the power to carry the Lopez name but we still need to make sure. This is like a…"

"This is like a curse? Grandma, you never stop telling me that. I know that you want your great grandchild soon. You've been telling me that ever since." I whined.

Grandma leaned into me and wrapped my shoulders. "I know that you only love Quinn with all your heart. I can see that. But does she love you with all her heart too? I think she loves acting more than she loves you." she stood up and make a gesture in her hand, "You see, she already flew on the other side of the Earth leaving you miserable here. Distance is slowly falling you apart without you knowing it." then she leaned forward to me, "Hey are you not even scared that she doesn't desire you anymore? It can happen you know. Do you know why? Because you two were growing further and further apart. Further and Further apart." she said dramatically again.

I don't know what to say, maybe Grandma was right.

* * *

I went inside my room with a tired face. I let my body fall on my bed. I gazed at the ceiling.

Yeah Santana Lopez had been dumped again.

I know that Quinn has a dream of her own but I told her I'm willing to wait. But being dumped all over again really made me sad and disappointed.

Then I was about to close my eyes when I heard sounds coming from my macbook.

I got up from the bed and went in front of it.

I answered the video call.

"Sorry… Sorry…" Quinn's voice startled me along with her written note saying she was sorry.

I looked at her with tired eyes.

She continued, "You can yell at me now but please don't hate me. I know that I shouldn't have left you waiting there. I am really sorry." then she pouted, "But if I have to give up my own dream… I just can't." she finally said.

I took a deep breath. "You've always cared only about yourself! Have you thought what I want before, huh?"

"Yes!" she answered. "And you've already got it. My heart. I love you Santana Lopez. And I will always love you no matter what!" she kissed the screen, "No matter where I am, you always have my heart. I'll always be with you forever and ever okay?"

I shook my head, "But my heart can't take loneliness anymore, not to mention being dumped for like multiple times." then I looked at her deeply into the screen. "Did you ever thought that I would probably be with another woman because I'm lonely without you by my side?"

"Say that again?!" she said, her voice angry.

I didn't say anything. She looks angry.

But then she smiled. "Other men and women might do that. But not my Santana Lopez who is madly, deeply in love with Quinn Fabray."

I took a deep breath. "You think you understand me too well? Perhaps when the day comes for your return, I would have already left."

"Then I have to… I have to take the earliest flight back tomorrow early morning to come back alright?" she smiled at me.

I looked at her, of course I would never let her do that. "Forget it. It's enough to hear you say that. I don't want to see you regret not playing the lead actress in the installment of the Resident Evil movie." Then I sighed, "But you have to promise that this will be the last time that you leave me okay?"

She nod her head exaggeratedly, "I promise, Santana. After this, I will be yours forever." she said grinning widely.

I sighed. "Okay."

"Hun, did you receive the package that I brought you?"

"What package?" I asked.

But then I heard the sound of dog barking near the door.

"Stop eavesdropping, Grandma."

"Who's eavesdropping? How could I do such a thing." she feigned hurt.

I rolled my eyes.

"Baby Tan!" Quinn yelled. "You take care of your mama huh, mommy Quinn is not around so you take care of your mama."

Baby Tan wiggled his tail.

"You gave me Baby Tan so of course I need him to accompany you while I was gone. If you miss me that much, just pretend that he's me." She giggled. "But don't kiss him coz your lips are only meant for me." she said.

I suddenly felt guilty because of what happened yesterday in the cruise. But thoughts of what happened were instantly erased when Baby Tan jumped on my lap.

"Baby Tan, did you missed me?" I carried him and sat on my bed together with Grandma.

Then Quinn spoke, "I know Grandma loves children. But I'm sorry if I can't fulfill her dream this time. But if it's possible, just please let Baby Tan accompany Grandma a bit more, okay?"

Grandma spoke stubbornly, "I don't want it! He doesn't even know how to say 'Grandma'. Look can you call me Grandma? Grandma. Grand-ma." she said as she cuddled Baby Tan. "See, he doesn't even know to call me." she stomped her foot.

"Grandma. Baby Tan likes you very much." I said.

She looked at me. "I don't like dogs. I hate dogs." she said grumpily as she handed me Baby Tan then leaves.

Quinn whined. "Grandma really wants to have a great grandson. Too much pressure on being the soon-to-be-daughter-in-law of the Lopez Family. It would be great if you weren't a Lopez."

I sighed. "It's getting late. You should take a rest. I'll call you again tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Take care." I said.

"I love you Santana."

I smiled. "Love you too."

The call ended.

I cuddled Baby Tan but then I noticed the baby cupid stuffed toy the Captain gave me and Brittany.

_**"There's a romantic legend on this cruise that whichever couple proposed marriage with each other, they will definitely be forever in love. So, congratulations Mrs and Mrs. Lopez. **_**So may the cupid of love guide your unending love for each other."**

I took the said stuff toy with my hand.

"Huh! What romantic legend? It was just an act by two complete strangers." I exhaled a deep breath. "What is wrong with me? Why did I slept with a complete stranger?" then my thoughts went to Brittany, "I wonder what she's doing right now."

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

As I went inside my apartment, I felt i'm a complete mess. I threw myself at the couch and lay there for a couple of seconds. I scanned the mail I've been holding since I arrived and looked at them.

"Electric Bills. Water Bills. Vacation expense. Plane tickets." I sighed. "This heartbreaking vacation cost me a thousand dollars."

I closed my eyes for a second trying to erase the heartbreaking moments I experienced.

I opened my eyes and stand up, I should probably get some rest and sleep.

But then I noticed the cupid stuff toy the captain gave me and Santana inside my bag.

_**"There's a romantic legend on this cruise that whichever couple proposed marriage with each other, they will definitely be forever in love. So, congratulations Mrs and Mrs. Lopez. **_**So may the cupid of love guide your unending love for each other."**

I took the stuff toy. "She really made me a princess that night. And its only just for one night." I deeply sighed. "I guess I won't see her again anymore. I wonder what she's doing right now."

* * *

**AFTER 1 MONTH…**

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" I said in a rushed tone while holding two paper bags. "This is really hot! I'm sorry!" I said again.

Here I am again, back to being a Sticky Note Girl.

I gave the paper bag to Mercedes then to Puck.

"Why are you really so slow in buying things?" he asked.

"I'm really sorry." I said.

"Is there a mayo and a ketchup?"

"Yeah. There is."

He started to eat and as I watched him eat, I felt nauseated again.

I covered my mouth with my hand as I moved away from him.

Why do I feel like I'm about to vomit like always.

"Oh my god! Don't tell me it's…" I covered my mouth again. "Don't tell me it's the seafood I ate yesterday! And I hope everyone's okay coz half of the employees here ate the same thing."

"Brittany. Do this for me okay?" Rory said as she gave me a sticky note.

I just nod my head coz I'm really not feeling well.

But then I remembered something.

I called out Rory, "Rory, is it okay that you do your own document? Coz I really have so much things to do right now."

"I can't. I have to meet my friends after work and they really need that by tomorrow. Just do it for me." then he left. He didn't give me a chance to speak.

I pouted my lips. I really can't do anything.

Then I heard Mercedes' voice behind me. "Woah. Who is that?"

"She's hot!" Tina exclaimed.

I just ignored them as I sat on my cubicle.

Why am I still feeling nauseated? Ugh!

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

"How are you?" Spencer asked as soon as we entered her office.

Me and Spencer are friends and when I have problem regarding legal matters, I always consult her opinion.

"I'm very much fine." I replied.

"You don't look fine to me." she said.

"Well, Atty. Spencer Hastings. I think you know exactly the reason behind it."

She giggled. "Hmmm. Business matters or personal matters?"

"Both?" I said as I crossed my legs.

"Let's talk about your personal matters first. It's been a long time since we talk." she said as she looked directly in my eyes. "How is she? I heard she got the lead role for Resident Evil franchise? She must be happy." Spencer said.

"Yeah. She is. It's her dream role." I said but I know Spencer can see the sadness in my eyes. "It's been a month and I really missed her."

"I know. It shows, Santana. I know you really love her but I'm sure she'll come back for you."

"Yeah. She will… after a year. She promised me." I said. "How about you? Are you dating someone?"

She smiled. "I'm dating. But nothing serious." then she smiled, "How is Em?"

"If you're asking if she's dating someone…"

But then Spencer cuts me off, "I'm not referring to that. I know how Emily lives. She jumped from one woman to another. No strings attached."

"Yeah. Still same old Emily. Nothing's changed. And your love for her still hasn't changed." I told her that made her blushed.

"Yeah. But she will never see me in a different way other than being friends." Spencer said.

I snickered. "Yeah. Friends who hooked up once."

"Shut up." she whined.

I laughed at her.

"Anyway, let's get down to business now." Spencer said in a serious tone that made me chuckled a bit.

* * *

I went outside Spencer's office and my eyes widen as I saw Brittany, still with her eyeglasses on and hair tied up in a bun, in one of the cubicles there. Yeah. Brittany 'I-had-sex-once-accidentally-in-the-cruise' Pierce. Oh my god.

A black woman carrying a box approached her cubicle, "Brittany!"

"Yes?" Brittany answered.

"I still have these documents that I need you to file." the black woman said. "Didn't I gave you these awhile ago? Why didn't you finished it?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that I have so much pending works right now." Brittany replied.

"Don't keep wasting my time okay? Just do it."

Brittany stood up, "But I've already tried my best to complete them and besides it's already time. My work here is finished."

I have to say, I'm proud of her to stand up like that.

"So? You can do overtime right?" the black woman whined. "You've already been dumped by Katerina right? So, instead of watching dramas in your apartment, you can make yourself useful to others."

I want to punch this bitch right into her face.

I saw how Brittany clenched her fist. I want to cheer for her. You can do it Brittany! Be a super glue!

"That's not true… I have…"

But then the girl cuts her off. "Shhh. Don't tell me you have a date. Coz I won't believe it."

Brittany clenched her fist again.

You can do it, Brittany!

"Mercedes!" she said.

"What?" Mercedes girl asked.

"I-I'll do overtime and complete everything." Brittany said that made me disappointed.

She sat in front of her desk again as Mercedes thank her.

I can't take the scene in front of me so I approached them.

"Who said that she doesn't have a date? Her date is me!" I said as I glared at Mercedes.

"San-Santana L-Lopez?" Mercedes stuttered, obviously shocked.

I carried the box on Brittany's desk and handed it to Mercedes. "From now on, don't let her to work overtime." then I turned around to face the other employees. "Don't tell her to do things from you now. And don't say that she has no date. Coz from this day onwards, I'm booking all of Brittany Pierce's time after work. Understand?" the scared employees nod their head. Good.

I grabbed Brittany's wrist, "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" she whispered when I leaned into her.

"To go on a date." I said, smirking.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

I was so shocked that I didn't respond quickly. Santana dragged me outside the office and I'm pretty sure that all of the employees were literally shocked by now.

"Let go of me." I said. "They will misunderstand all of this. Why did you do that?"

Santana let go of me. "Miss Brittany Pierce. I'm doing you a favor so that you won't do overtime anymore. I even lowered my personal taste when I speak up for you."

Then I covered my mouth again, coz I'm about to vomit.

"Why? You feel like vomiting upon seeing me?" she asked.

I ran directly to the restroom.

"Brittany!" she called me.

* * *

As soon as I enter the restroom, I immediately vomited in one of the toilets there.

"Why do I always feel like I want to vomit?" I said weakly.

Then a pregnant woman approached me. "Miss, I want to ask you something. Do you feel like you wanted to eat a lot of strange foods? but then you constantly feel like throwing up?"

"Yeah." I nod my head.

"Then do you want to throw early in the morning when you get out of bed?" she asked.

Now that I'm thinking about it, yeah. I've been feeling strange lately. "yeah."

"And then you feel like you don't get enough sleep even if you sleep early?" she asked.

"Yeah. You too?" I smiled coz at least she can explain to me what's happening to me coz it seems like we're both feeling strange.

"Yeah. Coz I'm feeling like that too." she said.

"Oh yeah? What a coincidence." I said.

"Congratulations! I think you're pregnant!" she said that made me stop from smiling. What? Pregnant?! Me? "Get ready to be a mom like me." she said again then with the biggest smile, she left.

I stared at myself in front of the mirror, my eyes wide shocked.

"I am pregnant?" I cupped my stomach. "It's impossible." then I tried to count the days that I'm supposed to have my period. "When is the last time? Hmmm…" Oh my god! "I'm delayed for two weeks now! I am pregnant?!"

Oh my god! Calm down Brittany! Calm down! Everything's gonna be alright!

Oh god! I am pregnant? How can I calm down!

I wanted to cry!

I am pregnant!

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

What's taking her so long inside the restroom? I think I should go inside.

But then I overheard someone.

A pregnant woman came out of the restroom and said, "Let me tell you something sweetheart. I met someone inside the restroom and she seems to be pregnant but she didn't even realize that herself."

Her husband chuckled, "She's probably just like you before."

Then oh shit! Brittany's pregnant? Fuck! What am I gonna do?

I'm about to go inside again when I bump against Brittany.

"Woah!" we said in unison.

We stared at each other for a couple of seconds.

"Why are you still here?" Brittany asked.

"Oh. Uhm. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay." she said, her voice cheerful. "I'm fine. Nothing to worry about."

"But I saw you running inside the restroom." I said.

She laughed. "Oh that? I ate some spoiled food and I feel like I always want to vomit." then she smiled. "I'm okay now. Nothing to worry about."

"Really?" I exhaled a deep breath, I didn't even realized I was holding.

"Yes." she said.

I chuckled nervously. "I thought that you were preg-" then I cut myself, "You ate spoiled food. Be careful next time."

I turned around from her to feel the beat of my heart. I know I'm having palpitations right now. I seriously thought that she's-

"Do you like children?" she asked suddenly that made me turned to face her again.

"What?!" I asked in a loud voice.

I saw how startled she was by the tone of my voice. "No. Nothing. I just. You know on Sundays. I sometimes go volunteer in one of the orphanages here. Because you see, I know you're a kind-hearted person so I'm thinking if I can encourage you to donate just to help the children out."

I looked at her, and again, exhaled a deep breath. I opened my wallet and gave her a large sum of money. "Here. For the children in the orphanage." I smiled at her.

"Thanks! This would be very helpful, Santana."

"Anything for the children." I smiled, at least she's not pregnant.

"We sometimes have this little events and programs. I want to invite you. I know you're a kind-hearted person, and so that the children could extend their thanks to you. Do you have a number where I can contact you?" she asked.

"Give me your phone." I said.

"Okay." she handed me her phone.

I dialed my number there. "Here's my number. If you…" _If you ever get pregnant, oh god what am I thinking_. "If you… If you experienced some difficulties." then I glanced at her flat tummy, "or you want something to tell that you could never talk about with other people, you know. Problems like…." _Oh fuck! How am I gonna say this? _"Just! Just call me anytime okay?"

"Okay. Sure." she said. "Thank you."

"I'm leaving now." I said. "Bye."

"Bye." she said.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

Strange. What exactly does she wants to say to me that is so secretive?

Oh! She's not thinking I'm pregnant right?

I'm about to cry again.

I intertwined my fingers. "Oh please God! Don't make me pregnant. I beg you."

I stopped. This isn't the right way to do it. I'll go to church to show my sincerity.

* * *

_**NO ONE'S POINT OF VIEW**_

"I'm bringing snacks!" Emily exclaimed as she arrived at the orphanage. The children are playing outdoor games but when they saw Emily, they crowded her.

Emily laughed at the children around her. "Did you miss me?" she asked.

"Yeah!" they all said in unison.

"Where did you go? It's been a long time since you came and visit us." Katie said.

Roger, the boy at my left side, "She always travel abroad."

"Yeah. Looking for girls." Katie snorted.

Emily kissed Katie on her cheeks. "Don't be jealous. You're still my number one." she said to Katie.

Karen hugged Emily from behind, "How about me?"

"You are too." Emily said, smiling.

Marco snickered. "If mommy Emily sees mommy Brittany, she will forget about you two." he said then stuck her tongue out just to tease the girls at my side.

"Who is Brittany?" Emily asked.

"Like you, she always visits us." Nina said, "you should meet her. She always comes on Sundays."

"Hmmm… Is she pretty?" Emily asked.

"Definitely pretty!" they all exclaimed.

"I want to play hide and seek. Let's play."

"Hide and seek again?" Emily asked.

"Yeah!" the girls said.

"Okay!" Emily exclaimed.

Katie started to count as she closed her eyes.

Emily went inside the church. There's no people around so she went inside the confession room.

A minute later, someone entered the confession room. She thought that it was Katie but she was wrong. Coz when she took a peek at the screen-covered hole, she saw a blonde-haired girl with eyeglasses. But she didn't recognize the face.

"Father. I have a confession to make." the blonde girl said.

"Uhm…" she cleared her throat, "I'm not a-"

"Oh. You're a nun? Much better."

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

"Sister. I have sinned. I am very troubled right now." I said. "Please help me."

"Alright. Tell me then." the nun said.

"I need to repent my sins." I said softly. "I had a one night stand with a woman that is a complete stranger to me." I whispered. "It wasn't intentional. It was clearly a misunderstanding." I said in a very low voice as I was about to cry. "She was supposed to propose marriage to her girlfriend. And I had my own plans too. I originally prepared myself for my girlfriend and…"

"Wait…" the nun said, I'm seriously blushing right now. This is so embarrassing.

"You have made me a little confused. Your main purpose of telling me that you had a one night stand is…"

"My main purpose is to tell you that my precious virginity is gone!" I said, as I tried to control my tears. "What's worst is that my sister-in-law Blaire took pictures of me with this woman."

"Your first time?" she asked.

I nod my head.

"That is quite unfortunate." she said. "Okay. How about this. You say 'Sorry to God' sincerely and promise Him that you will never do it again. When you go home, drink some wine and get some sleep. When you wake up the next morning, you will be fine."

"Okay. What you said was right. I think I also need to drink." I said. "But I don't know why I've been vomiting this past few days."

"Vomiting? You couldn't be…?"

"What?" I asked.

"You know? you said that you're with a woman right? So it's not possible that she could make you…"

"What?" I asked again.

"Make you… uhmm… THAT." she said.

"THAT?!" I exclaimed.

"But she can't make you THAT right? She's a woman. So no need to worry about it." she said calmly.

"Oh sister. Didn't I mentioned to you that she REALLY took my virginity? She had, you know… this part of a man…" I said, I can feel myself blushing furiously.

Silence.

"Oh. Then maybe she made you THAT." she finally said.

"THAT?! How can it be THAT? What will I do? Please help me!" then I trembled nervously, "I should have listen to my mom. Mom told me before that girls must not do THAT before marriage. Now God is punishing me because I didn't follow my mom." I connected both of my hands as I pray, "My dearest Sister, Mother superior… Please help me tell the Almighty God that I have truly realized my mistake. I beg you. Please tell God not to make me pregnant. Please." then I took a deep breath. "Although that woman is really good-looking, and quite nice. She even helped me out. When I was being bullied by my co-workers, she stood up for me. Furthermore…"

"Miss, are you hear to confess your sins or confess your love?"

"Confess my love…" I answered immediately then, "Oh no no no. Confess my sins. My sins. My sins."

"I think, right now. The best answer to your problem is to buy a pregnancy test. Let me tell you there are others that use circles and others that uses lines. It depends upon the brand. You can choose whichever you like."

"Sister… you seem to be very… experienced." I commented that made her stopped.

"Uh… Uhm. My child this is common sense. What I'm telling you right now is an advice from me. God has no time to take care of this small matter. You have to do it yourself. Don't wait anymore. So, this is what you're going to do. Go to the nearest convenience store or pharmacy store and buy a pregnancy test."

"Okay. I'm going to do that." I said.

"So, are you leaving now?" she asked.

"Yeah. Thanks again sister."

"No problem." she said.

I went out of the confession room but then I was about to leave when the other door opened revealing a very pretty nun. Nun? How come she doesn't wear a habit?

I was distracted by my thoughts when she spoke, "Listen, If you're really that embarrassed to buy a pregnancy test, just remember to stay low profile. Got it?"

"Low profile?" I repeated.

"Yes. Low profile."

"Okay." I replied and smiled.

Low profile. Low profile.

I went to the nearest drug store. I wear a helmet with a mask that covered half of my face and a jacket. So that no one will recognize me. Low profile right.

* * *

_**NO ONE'S POINT OF VIEW**_

Brittany went inside the convenience store with a helmet and a jacket. At the same time, the store owner is busy watching the news on the television.

** "NEWS FLASH: A SKINNY OUTLAW WEARING A PINK JACKET AND A HELMET WAS SPOTTED WANDERING THE STREETS OF LOS ANGELES. SHE HAS BEEN RIDING A MOTORCYCLE WITH NO PLATE NUMBER. AND JUST HALF AN HOUR AGO, THIS OUTLAW ROBBED CITIZENS BUT HAS BEEN WOUNDED AFTER A PASSERBY TRY TO FIGHT HER DOWN. AT THE MOMENT THE POLICE HAVE BEEN SEARCHING EVERY DRUG STORES AND CLINICS FOR SUSPECTS. WE ADVISED YOU TO BE MORE CAREFUL. THE IMAGE ON THE SCREEN IS A SKETCH PROVIDED BY THE POLICE. SO IF YOU SPOT A SUSPICIOUS LOOKING PERSON, INFORM THE AUTHORITIES IMMEDIATELY."**

Brittany, on the other hand, is busy looking for different kinds of pregnancy test as she maintained low profile.

"How much for all of this?" she asked.

The store owner gave him a look then said, "It's okay. It's okay. Take anything you want. No need to pay."

"You're giving me these for free?" Brittany asked, surprised.

"Yes. You can take all. Just leave." the owner looked frightened.

"Okay. Thanks." she said, confused.

* * *

Brittany went inside the public restroom located near the park. She removed her jacket inside.

Unknown to her, the store owner contacted the police.

"Are you sure?" the police asked.

"Yes. Definitely." the store owner said. "She went that way."

"Good. Thanks for the information." the police said.

Then he called out his men to surround the girl's comfort room.

The armed men surrounded the comfort room and they spotted the jacket hanging on one of the cubicles there.

The police knocked the said cubicle. KNOCK.

Brittany, who was inside the cubicle, furrowed her eyebrows. She knocked too.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

Brittany knocked twice too.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

What is happening? Brittany thought. She knocked thrice too, mimicking the person knocking her door.

The armed men were getting impatient. So they pushed the cubicle with so much force. "DON'T MOVE!"

"What-?" Brittany exclaimed as she saw the armed policemen surrounding her. The pregnancy test she was holding, fell down on the floor.

Then a reporter came in. "I'm reporting Live from the Los Angeles female restroom where the police caught the said fugitive. The police were definitely in control here."

* * *

Santana, who was driving her car, saw the big screen where the Live News Flash was airing. And she was distracted when she saw Brittany in the national TV. She furrowed her eyebrows.

* * *

Emily, on the other hand, is currently watching the scene with the children from the orphanage.

"It's mommy Brittany." one of the kids exclaimed.

"Who?" Emily asked.

"Mommy Brittany. TV." she pointed.

Emily nearly choked as she saw the girl from the confession room.

* * *

Back at the scene, the reporter asked the police. "What is that your holding?"

"I don't know what this is." the police answered.

The reporter looked at the device. "Oh. It's a pregnancy test!"

The police asked Brittany, "Are you doing a pregnancy test?"

Brittany nod her head. "Yeah."

"How do you read this?" the police asked.

The reporter answered. "If it's one line it means negative. If two lines, it means positive."

"So it's… two lines." the police answered.

The woman reporter exclaimed, "It means she's PREGNANT!"

Then the camera pointed directly at Brittany.

The reporter exclaimed again, "Congratulations! You're pregnant!"

* * *

Santana widen her eyes in shocked as she watched the scene on the TV. She didn't know that she bumped another car coz she was too distracted.

* * *

Emily widen her eyes too as she choked for the second time.

* * *

Shock is an understatement for what Brittany felt at the moment. She banged her head on the wall.

The reporter chuckled. "Tears of joy coz she's going to be a mom. Miss, come here. Can you tell the national TV what you feel right now?"

Brittany choked her no words came out of her mouth.

She's PREGNANT! And the whole world knows about it!

She covered her face and leaned against the wall.

She cried.

Coz she is PREGNANT!

* * *

**Uh-OH! Brittany is pregnant! And Santana saw it in Live TV. What will happen next? haha Cliffhanger, I know! =)**

**BRITTANA will live happily ever after, even if there's pretty blonde girl Quinn Fabray and Hot Sexy Emily Fields. So, no need to be worry okay?**

**The character of Emily Fields in the real story is my favorite actually, and he's really kindda cute too. haha So, Emily will be here in the whole story unlike in THE FLOWER FOUR where I made her left Santina. So, u will expect a lot of Emily Fields here in this story.**

**Sorry, but there is definitely NO FABERRY HERE… **

**Sooo… I know u've all been waiting for the next chapter… But I'm gonna update THE FLOWER FOUR first before this as I'm doing them alternately. **

**And yeah, I would really appreciate it if you tell all of ur favorites:**

** Favorite lines?**

** Favorite scenes?**

** Favorite characters?**

**Thanks in advance! **


	4. She saved me again

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks for the reviews you sent me last chapter. Really made my day complete! And for those who read 'The Flower Four'. **

**Anyway, on with the shoutouts now:**

**SUSHIYAME: Wer have I been really? hmm, that sounds nice coming from u, haha Yup, as I've said, I'm a Filipino. and it's nice that we have something in common. Hope u continue giving reviews now that u found me, haha**

**SHIBBIROSE: Hey, thanks for sharing me ur favorites. and yeah, Britt and Em would be so hot too, I totally agree with that.**

**FABULOUS D: Really? Hmmm I would NEVER EVER stop writing if u want me to, haha**

**IONLYWATCHTHESTARS: haha, u loved that part where Santana bumped a car? haha And yeah, thanks for ur favorites. and ur an awesome writer too. Write some more please,haha Still waiting for the epilogue of my roommate's twin. =)**

**ICHOUEE: Yeah. Innocent Brittany is hot! Ur welcome =)**

**P4Tr1C14: Quinn is faithful to San in this story. She seem a little selfish, but she's faithful. And yeah, thanks for sharing ur fav last chapter.**

**DAPHOENIX: haha ridiculous and hilarious? hmmm, yeah! haha**

**SLEEPINGISDUMB: Why were you not prepared last chap? Surprise? haha**

**ED-BRITTANA: Yeah, Santana definitely knows.**

**HOPEF: thanks for telling me ur favorites and I'm glad I made you laugh last chapter. and Emily will know about the whole pregnancy thing… in time. haha**

**NONAME: wow! are you really willing to spread this story around? I'm looking forward to that! thanks in advance! **

**LUDMILLAASK7: wow! ur really gonna fall in love with me, huh? haha that made the butterflies in my stomach flutter. haha Oh, you're just 15? I'm too old for yah. haha**

**NAYALOVE: It's really in the drama about Brittany with sins and god. so I have to write that. Anyway, I think that will be the last of it. And Quintana? I'm sorry but there will be Quintana, that would be the angst in this story. But the angst is different. That will definitely be a surprise. **

**UNICORNSNIXX: it really keeps u entertained? thanks! and yeah, Emily's role is very nice! and believe me, you will definitely like a jealous Santana. And Emily is a good choice for that! haha**

**YOZORA1417: haha, i can make u laugh but I can make u cry too with the angst, huh? Guess I'm good at angst too, haha and yeah, I love the Dylan guy. but still of course this is a Brittana fanfic so I will make Santana's character lovable. and yeah, the confession part is nerve wrecking! haha**

**TECKY06: haha feelingera ba si Emily? haha natawa naman ako dun,ehehe about Quinn? hmmm. haha**

**R: Hannily? Sorry, but I like Spencer more. I dunno why. =) But Hanna will have a partner here definitely. You want to know? Hmm,, the next chapter will reveal that. **

**THIEEE: haha really funny? =)**

**FEEDMEADEADMAU5: yeah! Emily is here to stay! So happy! haha and yeah, spencer is just a cameo here. My main focus in this story will be Brittany, Santana, Emily and Quinn. =)**

**OTPBRITTANAOTP: haha! yeah, Emily's nun advice was priceless. haha and I loved it when I made my readers laugh their heart out, haha**

**NIX008: I really made u laugh, huh? thanks! I hoped u will like this chapter too. Not much Emily here. But lots of Brittana in this chap.**

**KARAKARAKARA: Oh, I will make Santana jealous. I'm sure of that. haha Sorry, no faberry here. It doesn't fit the story. I hope I didn't disappoint you. And yeah, Emily will be like Brittany's friend. **

**DMPANDA5: haha,, on with the cracking! haha u made me smile at that. yeah. everyone knows she is pregnant! =)**

**BRITTANASWAG: thanks for reading the flower four too! tears from laughing? haha**

**GUEST: it distracted you if i put another characters in the show? I'm so sorry if you happened to not like it. but majority of my readers love it, so i'm gonna continue with putting diff characters in this story.**

**PEPPER6: of course Brittany will only be for Santana. Don't worry about that. Emily is just a spice in this story. Brittany works for Spencer who happens to be Santana's friend.**

**VARINA: thanks for the favorites u shared, and yeah, i will continue making a Brittana fic as long as you all wanted me to. So spread the word, haha**

**HEYA-GLEEK12: I would love to meet you too when I come home. Yeah. you love fated to love you so much, huh? I'm sticking at the first part of the story otherwise i will change the other scenes. **

**M206: that line, it means that Brittany wasn't exactly Santana's type. Actually, I just copied that line in the real drama. So it means, Brittany's co-workers saw Santana dating a girl like Brittany, they will just assumed that Santana likes that type of girls. So it's like she lowered her personal taste with Brittany. in the real drama, Brittany's character didn't slapped Santana's character, coz she has this low self esteem, and Brittany wouldn't slapped Santana. Her character in tho story is too nice.**

**SNIXXJUICE214: yeah, she is pregnant! haha and don't worry, Em will know.**

**ANON: Haha, last chapter gave you so much different feelings huh? haha**

**GSTARRAHHXX72: hahaha. yeah, she was outed on National Tv.. hmmm, yeah u were right about ur other questions, haha**

**LiH710: hahaha,, u really laughed a lot ha? i laughed a lot too with last chap, haha**

**82966: yeah, san and em's reaction were beyond priceless. haha**

**NIGGNUGG8: haha,, yeah, woah so much love for emily last chap, haha and yeah, the religious advice was so damn funny! **

**HEYALLILENGIES12: it was awesome? thanks! =)**

**MISTAKES ARE MINE. I don't have time to read it again coz I need to get my sleep on, I just woke up to finished this chapter so I could make u girls happy =)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

_**SANTANA**_

Oh my god!

Brittany is PREGNANT!

"This is too touching! We can see how emotional this soon-to-be mom right now. She is crying from joy!" The reporter reported enthusiastically. "We never thought that we could come to such a happy ending with this news report!"

I was literally staring at the TV.

Speechless.

I didn't even notice that someone slammed my car door.

"How things become like this?" My thoughts are still wandering around Brittany.

Then she spoke, "How the hell did it happened? You bumped into me! Do you know how to fucking drive?"

But I ignored her as I don't understand any word she said.

I continued watching Brittany. "Don't scare yourself now. It was just a coincidence. There was no way in hell that I'm…"

She slammed the door again, "What? Coincidence? Are you trying to deny it! You bumped my car! Why don't you come out of that car and face me, huh? Fucking coward!"

Then I looked at her. Who the fuck is this yelling at me?

I removed my shades and I stepped out of the car with the irritated look on my face. The short girl was speechless when I towered her, "Who says I'm not gonna take any responsibility, huh?" I yelled at her, all my frustrations came within me and I just burst it out on her, "Am I trying to run away?" she was obviously shocked by my reaction, "We don't have any past grudges so why would I want it to happen huh? Do you think I wanted this to happened? Then what are you being so angry about? huh?"

She stared at me, "It's just a misunderstanding. You hit my car, you see." she softly said. And I felt like a bitch scaring her like that.

Then I turned away from her and dial my phone, "Hello? Yeah Sugar. Come here immediately. I just had a car accident." then I took a deep breath. "Yeah. Right here. I'm on my way home. And Sugar, I really need someone to talk to right now. I have this HUGE problem."

* * *

_**MEANWHILE at the PIERCE RESIDENCE in Lima, Ohio…**_

**"This is too touching! We can see how emotional this soon-to-be mom right now. She is crying from joy! We never thought that we could come to such a happy ending with this news report! This has been a live report at the scene of the incident."**

Ashley Pierce banged the TV in front of her. "What's the matter with this television? We should really buy a new one." The TV displayed no characters, only the sound of the voice of the reporter was heard.

** "The police was planning to capture the outlaw at her hide out but unexpectedly, they charged it into a soon-to-be-mom who was at the scene." **

Ashley turned off the TV.

"Did you hear the news? That woman must have been fooling around that's why she was secretly doing the pregnancy test in the public restroom. Those kinds of women are really imprudent!" Ashley exclaimed.

Hanna just nod her head.

"If one of my daughters got pregnant before marriage, I'm going to die of embarrassment!" Ashley added.

"Mom!" Hanna whined. "You're always saying that. Anyway, don't worry coz I don't have plan doing that coz I won't get pregnant sleeping with girls okay?"

Ashley slammed the table, "You better not be!"

"Yeah Yeah. And your eldest daughter is married so no need to worry about her. And about Brittany? That would be over-the-top impossible." Hanna almost laughed at the mentioned of their conservative youngest sister.

A knocked on the door interrupted their conversation.

"Mom! Mom!" Serena's voice filled the entire house as she slammed the door.

Ashley stood up from the dining table and went over to open the door for Serena. "Why are you screaming, Serena?"

"Did you not see the news?" Serena hissed.

"What news?" Hanna asked, obviously puzzled by Serena's exaggerated expression.

"Brittany is PREGNANT! And the whole world knew all about it!" Serena exclaimed.

"What?!" Ashley and Hanna both exclaimed.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

I already tried different pregnancy tests but they still give me the same result.

I'm positively pregnant!

I'm done for!

I won the prize!

I really won the prize! I really want to cry again.

Should I tell her?

I picked up my phone and browse her name in my contacts.

But wait…

Why will I tell her?

What will I tell her?

I will only be even more hurt after making this phone call right?

But she needs to know right?

But…

I don't want to ruin her. I mean she's in a relationship with someone else and I can't afford to break them up, my conscience can't accept that.

What will I do? If my family watched the news, they will definitely kill me.

And then my phone rang.

It's my mom!

Nervously, I answered it.

"Hello mom?"

"Brittany S. Pierce!" my mom exclaimed.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I want you here tomorrow morning. I heard the news. You have so much explaining to do!" she said.

I nod my head as I was about to cry.

"I didn't hear you." she warned.

"Yes mom. I'm going home tomorrow." I replied nervously.

"Good. We will talk tomorrow."

Then we ended the call.

Oh boy. I'm really in T-R-O-U-B-L-E!

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

"How did that happened again?" Sugar asked, obviously confused. "She's not even your type of girl."

"I told you what happened. The girl on the TV accidentally entered my room in the cruise and I had sex with her. I mistakingly thought she was Quinn. And she mistakingly thought I'm her girlfriend." I clenched my fist. "And now she is pregnant! What am I gonna do Sugar? What?"

"Don't worry so much. We're not yet sure if that baby is yours. And if that woman is really pregnant with your child, then she would have barge in right here. But take a look. Everything is normal. Grandma didn't even call you so that means a good sign right." she said.

We walked towards the house and Sugar is right. Everything is normal.

I hope so.

As soon as we enter the house, I saw Grandma fuming with anger as she watched the TV.

Oh crap.

"Grandma, are you okay?"

"I'm so angry!" Grandma exclaimed. "The news I watched just made me angry! I can't believe a guy actually made her pregnant then leave that girl alone to suffer the consequences. She was obviously not married because she had to hide in a public restroom just so she can try the pregnancy test in secret."

I looked at Sugar with an obvious guilt on my face.

"Grandma…" I tried to soothe her anger, "We're not yet sure about that…"

But Grandma interrupted me, "I don't care whether the situation is clear or not. A man who denies his own doings is nothing but a bastard!" she pointed at me ruthlessly.

Yeah. I really felt guilty already.

I sat down in defeat.

Grandma sat beside me, "But really, I envied them. Atleast they don't have to worry having no descendant in their family." she said that made me looked at her. Oh god. Here we go again.

I looked at Sugar, I noticed she tried to hide her smile.

I glared at her.

Then Grandma patted me on my shoulder, "Santana, if one day you make a trouble like this to Grandma, that would be great! But I know that you only have Quinn in your heart so there's really no chance." then she took a deep breath, "But if ever that incident happened on us, Grandma would be so happy." she said then laughed.

Sugar gave a fake laugh.

I gave in too.

Oh double crap!

"But I know that is impossible! I probably died before Quinn decided to have a baby with you!" she said in a harsh tone.

"Grandma… don't say that…" I whined.

She ignored me as she took Baby Tan in her arms. "Maybe Baby Tan will get pregnant before Santana can make a girl pregnant, right Tan-Tan?" she said as she cuddled Baby Tan. Then she walked away, "You still have half a year to breed while Santana will take two years to have babies."

"Grandma!" I exclaimed.

Then Grandma completely ignored me.

Sugar sat on my side. "She really wants to have a great grandchild that she's settling to the dog for one."

"Shut up Sugar." I whined as I palmed my forehead.

"I'm just saying that why won't you tell her that you're probably the one who gets this girl pregnant? Maybe she will be happy."

"I thought you said that there might be a chance that I'm not the one?" I asked. My head painfully aches right now.

"Yeah." she scratched her head, "I said that but… Didn't you tell me that this girl was dumped by her girlfriend and obviously she's also into girls so there's no way in hell that a man would have made her pregnant right? And you told me that she wore this very thick glasses that she really looked conservative and…"

"What are you trying to say?" I asked but obviously, I know the answer already.

"Okay. Is there any man who will be interested to bed her aside from you?" she asked, boldly.

I looked at Sugar, "Fuck! You're right! I'm the one! By accident. What will I do? I can't let Quinn know about this!"

"We have to be sure first. So, we need to look for her." Sugar suggested.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

I took the earliest flight back in Ohio. I need to explain everything to them.

I know mom was obviously mad at me, but I can explain fully. Hope they will understand that I need to raise my child alone. I can't ask for Santana's help. I don't want to bother her anymore. She has a life of her own.

I glanced at my side, that's weird. I think someone is staring at me. But I didn't see anyone I knew so maybe I was just imagining things.

I closed my eyes and let my mind rest for a while.

I'm fidgeting nervously right now as I rang the doorbell.

This is it!

I'm going to face my family's wrath!

Serena opened the door. "Brittany!" she hugged me tightly.

"Is that Brittany? Let her inside." my mom said in authoritative voice.

Serena didn't even bother to close the door.

"Come." Serena grabbed my wrist and together we walked towards the living room. Sitting on the couch, my mom has her arms crossed in front of her chest. Hanna walked towards me, she was about to hug me but my mom stopped her.

"For how many times, I told you not do 'THAT' before marriage! But what have you done? You disobeyed me!" mom said in a higher tone.

"I'm so sorry mom." I said through sobs. "What happened wasn't my intention."

"Tell me what's his name?! Tell me right now!" she yelled.

"I don't know." I said as I wiped my tears away.

"You don't know?!" my mom stood up and walked towards me. "How can you not know? Are you drugged or raped? Why didn't you tell us? We should call the police!"

Then I shook my head, "It's nothing like that."

"Then what was it? Was it a… what do you call that?" she asked Hanna.

"One night stand." Hanna supplied.

"One night stand. Yeah. Was it like that? I can't believe you can do something like that! What will your father tell if he was alive? You clearly disappointed us." mom said again.

"That's not it mom." I replied once again.

"Then what is it?" she asked, obviously furious.

"She was a stranger that I met on the cruise and…"

"She? A woman? How can a woman make you pregnant?" she exclaimed.

"She… uhmm… has this… part of a man…" I replied as I felt my cheeks reddened.

"Is that possible?" she asked Serena.

Serena nod her head, "Yeah. It is possible. But that occur very rarely."

"She was a stranger and I don't know her name." I said again. "And things just happened unexpectedly between us."

"How come you didn't ask for that bitch's name?" my mom asked, still angry that made me flinched at her words.

"I was the one who entered the wrong room. So it's not entirely her fault. I should be the one responsible to this."

"What? You're tricked but you still say good things about her?" Mom took a deep breath, "How could you be this stupid? You should have find her and make her responsible for what she did to you!"

I let out an exasperated breath, "I can't! She has a girlfriend and I just can't ruin her relationship with her." I said softly.

"Oh please!" Hanna exclaimed. "You have her baby, what are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid. I just feel that aside from dad, she was the one who helped me gained my confidence. She helped me when I was being bullied by my ex-girlfriend and my co-workers. She is really a kind person you know, and I just can't ruin her wonderful relationship with her girlfriend." I said that made them stopped. Serena held my hand and patted me at my back.

Mom went beside me and hugged me. She started to cry. I choked back a sob.

"Wait, I have a question." she said. "You're pretty Brittany if you will just remove those silly eyeglasses and dress something nice. That's why I'm thinking that it will be impossible that this woman didn't give you her number."

I shook my head.

"Phone number?" Hanna repeated.

"No." I said. "She didn't give me any."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

I avoided her eyes.

Caught.

Hanna exclaimed. "She knew it! She knew the bitch's number! Give it to me and I'm gonna call her." she said.

"No." I said firmly.

"Give it to Hanna, Brittany. Give her the woman's number." my mom warned.

"No."

"Give it to me." mom repeated.

"No." I shook my head.

"I'm going to punish you, Brittany. Give me the damn number!"

"No!"

"Brittany!" mom yelled at me. "Who is it? Give me the woman's name!"

**"I AM!" **

Then a voice out of nowhere made us all froze.

She went beside me. "I am the one who made her pregnant. My name is Santana."

I grabbed her wrist. "Why are you here?" Then I shielded her with my body, "No. It's not her. She's just joking."

"What? Don't believe her! I am the one whom she met on the cruise and we made love by accident. I'm the one you should hit, not her!" Santana exclaimed and I just want her to vanish right of this moment.

"Really? You want to be hit, huh? So you're the woman who made my daughter pregnant? You pervert!" she slapped Santana's shoulder that I have to protect her.

"I'm not a pervert!" Santana defended.

"She's not. Mom, please stop!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

They all stopped.

Good. "Now listen to me, please let Santana go." then I grabbed Santana's wrist, "Just go okay? There's a reason I don't want to include you in this mess."

Santana grabbed my shoulders, "That is my child. I have the right to know."

I shook my head, "No. Please. What happened between us was a mistake and I don't want to burden you with this."

"Stop with this drama!" mom exclaimed. "I want to talk to your family."

"My parents died. I am living with my Grandma. If you want to call her, then call her." she gave her phone to my mom.

My mom didn't think twice as she took Santana's phone.

I palmed my forehead. Oh boy. I'm really feeling dizzy right now.

"Hello? Are you Santana's Grandma?" my mom's voice filled the entire living room. She was still angry, I can tell.

Hanna put the phone in loudspeaker so we can hear the conversation.

_"Yes. I am. Who is this?"_

"Santana is here with me right now and I just want to tell you that your granddaughter just made my daughter pregnant."

_"Really? Oh! That is nice!" _the other line said with obvious excitement in her voice.

I furrowed my eyebrows. That's a weird reaction.

"Are you willing to take the responsibility?" my mom asked.

_ "Of course! We will!"_

"Good. Then you should come here in Lima, Ohio so we could settle this things."

_ "Yeah. Okay. We should. I'm there tomorrow morning."_

"Okay. Bye." mom ended the call. "Good. So you both take a rest and we will talk about this tomorrow."

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

"Hey! Hey! Don't lock me up! I'm not going anywhere!" I screamed as I banged the door.

"You will remain locked up in there until someone bail you out!" Brittany's mom screamed at me.

I was so angry, "I didn't commit any crime, you can't do this to me!"

"Oh shut up! Making my youngest daughter pregnant is a crime in our family!" she yelled back.

Oh shit! What did I do to deserve this! I defeatedly sat on the edge of the bed.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

I'm sitting on the staircase when I heard mom's voice. "That bitch isn't that bad. Atleast she went here to admit and take responsibility."

"Yeah. You're right mom. And you have to admit she's really pretty hot. I wonder how Brittany managed to…" Hanna trailed of when she saw me. "Hey Britt! Nice one!" then she patted my back.

"Mom… Please let her go…" I pleaded.

"Oh god Brittany! I don't want to talk about that. That bitch is going to pay for making you pregnant!" then she continued, "Now take a rest in Serena's old room and sleep."

I nod my head.

"Goodnight sis!" Hanna smiled.

"Goodnight." I mumbled.

When they were out of sight, I caressed my tummy. "See baby, how lucky you are? Mama Santana actually cared for you, she tried to look for us and now she's here. She saved me again." I whispered while looking at my tummy.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

I lay myself in bed, but my eyes are wide open. I can't sleep. I shouldn't have come here. These people are crazy for locking me up here.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I muttered, "I want to go home now! Let me out!" I yelled.

Then the door opened revealing Brittany. She smiled at me. "Sorry they locked you up here." she said then she walked towards me.

I sat straight. "It's not your fault." I muttered. I felt guilty all of a sudden just by seeing her.

"Are you hungry? I brought you food." she told me.

I accepted the sandwich she gave me coz I'm really hungry. "Thanks." I swallowed then she giggled.

"Looks like you're really hungry?" she said.

I just nod my head coz I was too engrossed eating the damn sandwich.

I noticed she was staring at me while I'm eating so I turned my back from her. "It's rude to stare you know." I commented.

"Er… Uhm… sorry…" she said.

"Hey, why are you always saying sorry? I told you to stop saying that, didn't I?" then I put down the sandwich and looked at her, "And why are you always wearing that ridiculous outfit and that thick eyeglasses? I gave you already a makeover and I even buy you contact lenses."

"I'm comfortable wearing this." she said, then lowered her head.

"Look, Brittany. I don't want to offend you but you've gotta wear something nice." I commented again.

"Hmm. This is nice." she looked at herself from down. She wears a really long straight cut skirt that covers her long legs and a 3/4 sweater that really looked old-fashioned enough that even my Grandma won't wear that in her lifetime.

I shook my head. I grabbed my sandwich once again and looked around the room. "This is your room?"

"Yeah. But it's been a long time since I slept here. After I graduated, I went straight to L.A. because one of my professors gave me recommendations to work at The Hastings Law Firm." she answered.

"Hmmm.. you're really that good huh?" I said, well, what can I say, I'm impressed.

"No. I didn't say that." she blushed.

I looked at her, she's kindda cute when she's blushing like that. "What is that?" I asked. She was holding a piece of clothing in her hands.

"Oh. This is for you. You can't sleep with those clothes on." she told me then handed a pair of pajamas.

"Thanks." I said.

I turned my back from her and unbuttoned my long-sleeves polo. Then within seconds I changed into the pajama top she lend me.

I looked back at her and I noticed she turned her back from me.

"Oh. I'm sorry if I changed in front of you. It's just that…"

She interrupted me, "It's okay. You can change now. I'm not peeking."

I smiled. "Okay."

Then I removed my skirt and replaced it with the pajama she offered me.

"You can turn around now. I'm decent." I chuckled. This woman is really different. I can say that. Other women would have jumped the chance to see me naked but here she is, looking away from me.

"Did you saw the news that's why you followed me here?" she asked.

"Yeah. I saw it." then my anger rose as I saw her getting embarrassed in front of the national TV, "You should have come to me and we can figure something out."

"I'm so sorr-"

"Don't. It's not your fault." I interrupted her.

"No. It was my fault. If I didn't enter the wrong room, nothing of this would have happened." she said then lowered her head, "I don't want to bother you, Santana. I know you have your own life and I don't want to ruin that." she said as she looked deeply into my eyes.

Her blue eyes distracted me a little but then I shook my head, "Brittany, it's not entirely your fault. I should have known better. I should have known that you're not Quinn when I first kiss you in bed, but I was so drunk and dizzy that I didn't notice the difference."

I noticed her blush as soon as the words came out of my mouth. Right. She wasn't used to this conversation. Then I remembered the kiss we shared on the deck, the magical kiss with real fireworks at the background. No, snapped out of it Santana. She isn't Quinn. She isn't your girlfriend and soon-to-be wife.

"Brittany, you know that your biggest weakness is your lack of confidence right? You should overcome that. Tell me, what exactly do you do?" I asked.

She smiled. "Me? Hmmm… I like reading novels. I sometimes watched TV dramas. I love surfing the net too."

"All these things you do are everything a home girl would do. Do you even have any social life?"

She shook her head, and pouted.

Oh my god, that pout. It's just… uhm… distracting…

"Do you have any talent?" I asked as I looked away.

"Of course." she said proudly.

"What is it?"

"When I was young, I attended art lessons so I knew how to draw." then she opened the cabinet. "See, I draw a lot."

I looked at her drafts and I admired her works, "You made this in middle school?"

"Yeah and when I was in high school too." she said as I looked over her drafts. "What is this?" I asked because there's a paper folded inside. She grabbed it before I could opened it.

"Don't read this." she said, her cheeks reddened.

"What is that?" I asked as I reached over.

"Nothing."

"Brittany? Give me that."

She handed it to me as she pouted, "Just don't make fun of me."

"I won't." Then I opened the folded paper. "I wish someone would remember my birthday?" Yeah, she wrote that. "No one remembers your birthday?"

She smiled at me, "Just my dad."

Then I continued reading, "I wish that someone would accompany me to clean the classrooms." Then I looked at her.

"I wrote that in middle school." she defended herself.

"I wish that when my classmates borrowed something from me, they won't forget to return it back." I looked at her after reading this.

She just smiled and adjusted her eyeglasses.

"I wish that when we play hide and seek, my friends would go find me and not forget about me every time."

She avoided my eyes as I looked at her again. "I know it was stupid."

I continued, "Oh, this one is the same for me, I wish that I can find someone who will love me and I will love her also in return."

Our gazes met and I was lost in her eyes.

But then she was the one who pulled away from our intense stare. She grabbed the paper away from me and said, "You already had your wish."

"Almost." I muttered. "If Quinn really did come on the cruise, my wish would have really come true."

"Well, since she chose to leave you, do you feel angry?" she asked softly.

I took a deep breath. "I think I won't be able to get angry with Quinn I mean, never getting angry at her for real."

"Why?"

"Because she is very important in my heart and I don't want to be the reason of her not achieving her dreams."

"I feel that she is very lucky because she has someone like you who love her so dearly." she said that made my heart sank. I hope Quinn will keep that in her mind. Then she continued, "I have always been working very hard but it's just that no one really cares and admires me."

I looked at her, "Quinn has her goal. She wants to be a famous hollywood superstar like Angelina Jolie. But how about you Brittany? What is your goal in life for others to admire you?" I asked.

She just looked at me and I saw her eyes watered. I almost cursed myself for making her cry. I didn't know that I hit a nerve just by asking that. It wasn't my intention to hurt her.

She stood up. "You should rest early." she whispered. "I need to go to bed."

Then I stood up immediately and grabbed her wrist. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

She pulled her hand. "It's okay. I'm just really tired."

"Hmm.. What do you plan to do with the baby?" I asked. "It's not that I don't have the ability to take care of the child, but I… I already have a girlfriend and… my mind is going crazy.. and…" I looked at her, and she was already crying. "Oh, Britt.. I'm so sorry…"

"No. I'm sorry for crying like this. It's just that maybe because I'm pregnant that's why I cried a lot lately. It's nothing, really. I fully understand you, Santana."

"Brittany…" I whispered as I leaned towards her to wrapped her in my arms but she avoided me.

"Actually what you say is right. If I give birth to the child, while not giving him a complete family, I will just regret it for life. Also, this child might just be a burden for you and Quinn and I don't want my child to feel that. " then she wiped her tears.

"I always thought that Quinn is selfish. But right now, I'm acting like one to you." I told her after a moment of silence.

"How can I possibly be a good mother if I can't handle my own life." then she looked at me, "Although I'm afraid of needles, I will go and do the operation tomorrow." she said.

I widened my eyes, "You will do that?"

She nod her head, "I think it will be best for us both to return back to our starting points."

"Brittany. I'm sorry." I said sincerely, "Usually when a girl comes across to a situation like this, they would cry their lungs out and force the other party to take responsibility. But you, you are different. You're really considerate."

She smiled at me, "Weren't you the one who told me not to always say sorry to other people? It's really not your fault. This happened because I went into the wrong room and caused such a big mess." then she continued, "Don't worry about me, I'm going to be okay."

"I'll go with you." I said firmly.

She shook her head. "You don't have to. I can handle it myself."

I grabbed her shoulders, "No." i told her very firmly, "Even if I cannot take responsibility, I can't let a girl face such a difficult situation herself. Stay here with me and I'll watch over you."

"No. That's not really necessary." she said as she wriggle away from me.

"Come on, don't me stubborn Britt." I said as I grabbed her wrist and settled her on bed.

"I can go by myself." she protested.

"Lie down." I ordered her.

She just stared at me, then shook her head.

"Lie down. Come on, I won't do anything to you okay?" I told her. "Stop trying to resist. I won't let you go to the hospital by yourself. Now sleep."

"Okay. Okay." she answered, looking defeated.

"Much better." I smirked.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

I know it's creepy but I just can't take my eyes off Santana's sleeping form. She was lying on her side facing me.

She's so cute looking calm like that. I traced the outline of her eyebrows with my fingers. She scrunched her nose that made me pull back my hand immediately. I closed my eyes.

After like 10 seconds. Yeah, I counted it in my head. I opened my left eye. Santana is still sleeping. I opened both of my eyes and I exhaled a deep breath. Good thing I wasn't caught.

My eyes roamed around her face and I unconsciously licked my lips as I stared at Santana's plump, luscious ones.

I can't believed I kissed those lips before like multiple times. But the unforgettable kiss I shared with her was the one on the top of the deck with all the fireworks and stuff.

I think its odd. Santana and I only met each other three times but we've slept together twice. And now we even have a baby.

Fate is really a magical thing.

_**"Happiness will come knocking at your door, Brittany. I believe that one day you will become the most beautiful princess of our family. There is nothing wrong with being ordinary, being ordinary will be your greatest power. So don't ever give up! You will definitely meet a princess or a prince who will love you and you both will live happily ever after."**_

Dad's words echoed again in my head.

Dad, I think I found the princess you were talking about but she wasn't my princess.

We're not meant to be.

She's in love with someone else.

I felt my eyes watered again then I caressed my tummy.

I'm so sorry baby.

I really am sorry.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

I opened my eyes slowly. Then I closed them again. I'm too lazy to wake up.

I was about to wake Brittany up when...

My eyes wide open as I haven't seen her by my side.

Fuck! I muttered under my breath.

Then I noticed the little sticky note posted on the bedside table.

I read it,

_Santana, I'll go by myself. Don't worry. I can handle this alone. -Brittany_

Shit!

I changed into my clothes immediately. I can't let her face this alone. I thought she was afraid of needles?

I've got to find her.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

I swallowed hard as I saw the clinic I was supposed to go.

I can do this.

I entered without hesitation.

"Miss, I want to register." I said.

"Okay, give me your health card."

I handed her my heath card.

"Okay. Did you come here by yourself? I need you to sign some papers. Where is the father of the baby?"

I shook my head. "I came alone. We already agreed to this. I will be the one to sign that."

"But he also needs to sign here." the woman insisted.

**"I'm sorry I'm late."**

Santana's voice filled the entire hall.

We locked eyes for a moment. Then she walked towards me. "Why did you leave me behind? I thought we're going to do this together?"

I saw how the woman's jaw dropped. Probably wondering how Santana is the father of my baby.

Santana looked at the woman, "I am the one who make her pregnant. We don't need to explain about that but I really am."

The woman nod her head.

"She's afraid of needles. Can I accompany her a bit?"

"Sure."

Then after a while, the nurse called me, I went inside the doctor's office with Santana following me behind.

"Miss Pierce. These are the papers you both need to sign." the doctor said.

I finished signing then I handed the paper to Santana.

Santana seem hesitant to sign but nevertheless she signed.

I took a deep breath.

This is it.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

Brittany changed into the hospital gown.

Our eyes locked for a moment before the door closed in front of me.

I sat on the chair waiting for it to finished.

Then I heard a woman crying, "We can still changed our minds. Let me give birth to our child. I beg you!"

"We already talked about this. We can't handle having a baby. We don't even have enough money to raise it!"

The woman cried uncontrollably.

I get my heart skipped a beat.

"How can you be so selfish? You were the one who told me that we will get married if I became pregnant!"

Then I saw them in the corner, I saw how the man shoved the woman away and the woman dropped in her knees. "Stop being overdramatic!" he shouted.

"Hey!" I screamed. I punched the guy in the face. "Are you still a man? You don't even know how to take responsibility! Shame on you!"

The guy stood up and approached me, "Who the fuck are you?"

Even if I'm a woman, I can take this bastard.

I continued my wrath, "You shouldn't have gotten your girl pregnant! Can't you see how scared she is right now? You fucking asshole!"

"You don't have the right to say that to me! Why are you here, huh? I saw how you approached your girl earlier. You also agreed to this operation. I don't know how and why you made your girl pregnant but still, we're just the same! We don't know how to take responsibility!" the man shouted.

I was speechless because his words hit me.

"Isn't your girl scared too, huh?" the man continued his wrath. "You don't have the right to talk to me like that! You're a fucking asshole yourself!"

"Don't fight! Please!" the woman begged.

I huffed and walked away from them.

I ran towards the door where Brittany went.

I banged the door hard!

"Brittany! Brittany! Fucking open this damn door!"

Shit!

I forced the door to open. It opened.

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here." the nurse said.

I went straight to Brittany and removed her strap-ons on her legs. "Let's get out of here!"

"What are you doing, Santana?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"I want to keep my baby!" I yelled.

"What? I thought we talked about this?" Brittany asked. "Aren't you afraid of letting your girlfriend know?"

"I want to keep my baby!" I repeated.

"Hey! Who are you to make decision for my life? Stop it!" she yelled.

I grabbed her shoulders as she stood in front of me, "That's my baby too! And I think I have the equal right to make decision!"

Brittany stared at me. I locked my eyes with her.

She can't compete with our staring contest so she just lowered her eyes down.

I lowered my voice, "I want this baby to come to this world safely."

Brittany nod her head.

Then I grabbed her wrist. "Where are your clothes?" then I turned to the doctor, "Sorry for causing too much trouble."

Then we left the room.

* * *

As soon as Brittany changed, we left the clinic right away.

She pulled her hand from me. I didn't even notice that I was holding her hand. It just fits perfectly with mine.

I let go of her hand.

"Miss Lopez. Miss Lopez." the woman behind the desk earlier called me.

I grabbed Brittany's wrist and pulled her away from the girl.

"What do you want? We're not doing the operation anymore." I hissed.

"Yeah but you've got to pay this fees." she said.

"What? We didn't do the operation! Why do we need to pay that?" as she handed me the receipt.

"This is for the registration and this big amount is for breaking the door." she answered immediately.

Oh.

I shamefully fished the wallet out of my bag and handed her the money.

Then someone slapped me on my back. Real hard.

"You murdered my great grandchild! You murdered my little great grandchild!"

It's Grandma.

"Murderer! Murderer!"

She continued to slapped me and shoved me.

"Hey Grandma. Stop!"

But she didn't listen to me, "You clearly knew I wanted a great grandchild so bad! And you knew that the legend says we can only have one descendant in our family!"

There she goes again, believing all that legend crap.

"How could you do this to me? How could you do this to our family!"

She continued her wrath.

"I think I'm going to die of anger!" she yelled at me.

"Grandma! Grandma! The baby! The baby is still here!" I screamed that made her stop.

"Oh. Really? The baby is still here?" she asked, her eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"You're talking endlessly, you didn't even let me talk,." I replied.

"Where is the baby? Where is Brittany?" she asked.

I caressed my shoulders. "Over there." I said.

"Oh Brittany! You are so beautiful. Brunette hair just like my Santana." she said that made my eyes widened. Brunette?

Then I almost choked when I saw her hugged the receptionist earlier.

Oh fuck!

"You both looked good together." She rambled. "You have a great body too!" Then she pulled me. "No wonder Santana couldn't hold herself. You're very pretty!"

"Grandma!" I screamed. "That's not Brittany!"

"Huh?" she asked as she faced me. "Who is it then?"

I pointed at Brittany.

Grandma scrunched her eyebrows. "Where?" she walked past Brittany. I face palmed myself. "Where is she?"

Then she stopped as she didn't saw any other woman.

She looked straight at Brittany.

Brittany wears this super long skirt and another 3/4 sleeves that was similar like yesterday except the color is different. She wore this thick eyeglasses and she braided her hair in half. Not a sight to behold, I have to be honest with that.

"Oh. You're Brittany?"

Brittany nod her head and gave her a weak smile.

Then my Grandma smiled, "Oh. You are really Brittany? Good. My Santana really matured this time. She understands how to admire inner beauty now." she gave a hearty laugh.

Oh crap. Grandma.

"Let me introduce myself. I am the Grandma of the bitch that got you pregnant." she said.

Brittany smiled, "Hello bitch Grandma" she said.

Oh. That turned out really bad. I snickered.

Grandma continued as she looked at Brittany's tummy. "Oh, my little great grandson! I'm your Grandma!" she made this baby noises as she caressed Brittany's tummy.

Brittany's mother intervened. "So cute. Hello bitch's Grandma. But you see, our family has no relation with you guys at all. So stop acting like we're one big family here." then she looked at me. She walked towards me and slapped me on my arm, "You little brat! I thought you want to take responsibility, huh? Then you brought Brittany here? What kind of a woman are you!"

Brittany tried to stop her mom from hitting me, "Mom… It's not entirely her fault."

"Oh shut up Brittany. Don't try to save her! If I didn't notice your little note, we won't be able to know!"

"Mom!" Brittany whined.

"You! You shouldn't agree with everything she said! I thought you're responsible to handle this!" she scolded Brittany.

Then Grandma grabbed Brittany's mom arms, "Oh. Don't be angry. Don't be angry. We will talk about this later."

"We should." Brittany's mom said.

"We should get back to your home and talk about this." Grandma replied once again. Then she walked towards Brittany. "Come Brittany, I'll guide you to the car." she said carefully as she guided Brittany inside. "Walk slowly. Be careful of the baby."

They were about to close the door when I approached them. "Hey, hey, I…"

"Oh! The car is full Santana. You just have to run your way home. Just run behind the car okay?" Grandma said as she closed the car door.

"What?" then they left me.

Now Grandma has a great grandson, it seems she doesn't want me anymore.

Crap!

I run as fast as I can as I follow the car in front of me.

Now, what's gonna happen?

* * *

**NEXT CHAP? THE WEDDING! =)**

**Excited? Hmmm yeah, Santana will definitely marry Brittany! So see you next update! **

**And on with ur favorites?**

**FAVORITE SCENES?**

**FAVORITE LINES?**

**FAVORITE CHARACTER?**

**THanks in advance! I'll be waiting for ur reviews! =)**


	5. Marrying Santana Lopez

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Since you all loved Sticky Note Girl, I updated this first. So I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as i did. And congratulations to BITCH GRANDMA for winning the favorite character award last chap, lol anyway, On with the shoutouts again,. =)**

**CIDO16: haha,, really epic? you think so? **

**SLEEPINGISDUMB: yeah, this chap is all about the wedding. and it's okay if u haven't watched the series, u can still enjoy this fic, yeah?**

**S LOPEZ: Yeah, Grandma Lopez is the best! haha about 'now showing' i really have no idea. blame writer's block.. but if i have any interesting idea, I might as well start writing that again.**

**VICVAC: thanks for all the favorites u shared, and yeah, thumbs up for Grandma Lopez. haha**

**SASSYGLEEK: Oo, di ka pal nag review last chap babe,eheh haha oo nga minsan nagkakamali ako sa past and present. Hmmm ginagawa ko kasi ing story before ako matulog kaya i don't have time to reread it again. Sorry for any mistakes babe. and wow, tlgang todo english ka ha,, hahaha**

**HEYA-GLEEK12: yeah, I didn't stick to other parts of the drama that would make things complicated as it is about saving the island or whatever. I'm more focus with Britt and San here, so expect no complications regarding other matters. Much better right? At first, di ko na sana ilalagay yung 'wish box' but I remembered how important that scene so I decided to include it. And Emily will be next chapter. and Dylan is my fav character too in the series. **

**ZFLASHGLEEK11: haha, u read all four chapters, wow! thanks for loving this fic. And yeah, this is really funny and will make u laugh in the succeeding chaps. I love L word too but I'm totally in love with Jenny Schecter. I dunno why but I like her. haha**

**LOPIERCE: hahaha, nakakaloka ba? so glad i made u laugh ur heart out! **

**SUSHIYAME: hahaha Yeah, Santana's reaction will be epic if that happened in real life, about Grandma mistakingly hugged the receptionist, haha and it really made ur day about Santana running behind the car, haha that is epic too, **

**OTPBRITTANAOTP: yeah, Grandma Lopez will do anything for a grandchild, hmmm. especially in this chapter. it will make u laugh too. **

**T: U will see Quinn and Emily soon. And haha, ur fav is Grandma hitting San, that was hilarious too!**

**LOLL: haha natawa ka ng bonggang bongga? thanks! **

**GUEST: yeah. Santana ran after the car and u could just imagine her face, so funny.**

**GLEE4EVER123: Here it is! =)**

**82966: Grandma Lopez is the funniest woman alive, haha **

**M206: I'm sorry if u have any problems regarding the dialogue. I hope that I addressed ur problem with this chap. **

**GUEST: Yeah, grandma is really funny. Thanks for reading.**

**LORDSITH10: thanks dude. for telling me my fic is very cool, haha**

**NIGGNUGG8: Bitch Grandma is really funny! haha and yeah, Santana really ran back to Britt's house, ahaha**

**DMPANDA5: thanks for sharing ur insights. ur really worried about Britt, huh? lol at least I made ur day by making u laugh, lol**

**GSTARRAHXX72: Grandma Lopez won't die. ever. haha The wedding? Hmmm. this will be the chap for that. And about Quinn? hmmm. **

**HEYALILLENGIES12: yeah Britt has a really low self confidence, u know. But don't worry, Britt will come around. **

**LIH710: Haha, i really made u laugh so hard? i love making my readers laugh. **

**GUEST: She will change her clothes, but that will definitely be an epic scene to follow. trust me =)**

**LUDMILLAASK7: Haha,, yeah, age does matter. I don't want to be a cradle snatcher, hahaha thanks for telling me ur favorites. I seriously love u know, haha**

**P4Tr1C14: Yeah, that line was really sad. That's why Britt has this low self-esteem attitude. **

**TECKy.06: haha, kinilig kaba doon sa pinatulog ni Santana si Britt sa tabi nia? mas kikiligin ka siguro dito, haha Sorry, No faberry in this story. At malayo layo pa tayo, kasi naguumpisa pa lang ako sa story. =)**

**SNIXXJUICE214: Yeah, they will fall in love in due time. definitely.**

**Brittany with eyeglasses (season 4 ep 3), oh god… so Hot. Totally Sticky Note Girl, do u agree? haha Anyway, enjoy reading!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

_**SANTANA**_

I'm running out of breath because of exhaustion. I seriously hate my Grandma right now for making me run, but I just freakin' love her so much that I really can't hate her.

I knock on the door. I think they were 10 minutes ahead of me. I scrunch my nose in annoyance.

"It's open." said the voice which I didn't recognized. It might be one of Brittany's sisters.

I open the door.

And there I saw Grandma smiling widely, hands on her lap, comfortably sitting on their couch.

Brittany's mother is sitting opposite Grandma, with a serious look on her face.

Brittany's sisters are comfortably sitting on their couch at the opposite sides of their mom. While Brittany is sitting at the only chair in the middle end. Her hands fidgeting nervously on her lap.

I frowned. "Grandma." I called.

Grandma looks at me and she motioned me to sit down beside her.

I followed.

It seems that I'm exaggerating or anything but it's been like 7 minutes of silence. Brittany's mom looks at me in a frightening manner like she is about to swallow me whole. I gulped.

I avoided her eyes and I found myself staring at Brittany. She looked so cute with that pout on her lips like she was about to cry, confused of what's going on or better yet, might be frightened too by her mom.

Then I looked at Brittany's sisters. They were both looking at me, no erase that, they were glaring at me. I swallowed an imaginary lump in my throat. They were so intimidating.

Then something snapped!

We were all shocked by the sudden noise.

"Ouch mom!" Brittany's sister sitting on the left side whined, rubbing her hand. "Why did you hit my hand?"

"Could you just move your hand a little bit? Now you just distracted me on what I was about to say!" Brittany's mom yelled then she looked at me. I avoided her eyes.

"You're exaggerating mom." Brittany's sister whines while rubbing her hand.

"Okay. We'll start. You're granddaughter Santana-?"

"Lopez. Santana Lopez." Grandma filled for her. I rolled my eyes.

"Santana Lopez just made my innocent daughter Brittany pregnant. She took my youngest daughter's virginity and she ruined my daughter by forcing herself on her."

My eyes widen in shock. I didn't force myself on her daughter.

Before I'm about to speak, Brittany said, "Mom! She didn't force herself on me. Don't exaggerate." she whined, her cheeks reddened in so much embarrassment.

Brittany's mom hushed her in silence.

"I didn't force myself on her. It was an accident!" I defended myself.

Grandma hit me on my thigh. And then with a wide smile she said, "Yeah you're right. It was Santana's fault. We're very sorry." then she gave a hearty laugh again, "We're really sorry."

Brittany's mother gave a fake laugh. "This is the first time I see someone apologize or say sorry with such insincerity."

Grandma laughed. "Insincere?" then she laughed again. Why is she acting like this? I looked at her in confusion.

Then Brittany's mom snapped. "Now, what are you going to do?"

"Speak!"

"Tell us!"

Brittany's sisters yelled in unison that made me jumped.

I look at them, they were all waiting for my answer. "After the baby is born, I will give Brittany a large sum of money, a large house, even an expensive car. I will give her separate money so she could start her own business." then I took a deep breath, "But I have to be honest, I cannot make any promises in regards to other matters."

"Be quiet!" Grandma snapped angrily at me.

Brittany's family look at me in disbelief. I just told them the truth regarding my views on this. What do they expect from me?

"You see? She is such an irresponsible jerk! You're just using our Brittany to… to satisfy your sexual pleasure!" Brittany's mom started to whine. "What do you take Brittany for?"

"Darling!" Grandma yelled.

"I'm not your darling!" Brittany's mom yelled back.

"No. I'm talking about Brittany. Brittany is my darling!" Grandma wrapped Brittany in an embrace. "My great granddaughter-in-law and my golden great grandchild who's inside you. I want them both no matter what!"

I looked at Grandma in disbelief. "Impossible!" I reacted. "Grandma, I cannot betray Quinn!"

One of Brittany's sister huffed, "Quinn?" then she laugh sarcastically, "You said that you won't betray Quinn but it looks like your body betrayed her!"

"No! That's not-" I yelled. It was never my intention to betray Quinn.

"What?" she looked at me like she is really annoying me.

"Stop this nonsense!" Brittany's mom stood up, "I, Ashley Marin Pierce, won't let my youngest daughter Brittany who is pure and kind-hearted, to give birth to an illegitimate child who will have no name and identity as well as a complete family. Do you understand what I'm trying to say here?"

"I understand perfectly." Grandma stood up too, "We will arrange their marriage as soon as possible!"

"No!"

"No!"

Seems like Brittany and I said in unison.

"Grandma." I pulled her with me and made her sit on the couch again, "You know I can't marry her. Putting two wrong people together is not a good way to resolve things."

"The best way to resolve things is to shut your mouth!" Grandma hissed at me angrily, pointing directly at me. Then she faced Brittany's family, "I am very sorry Mrs. Pierce. I think we should discuss matters like this with our own family first then come back here with a final decision. Let's gather again in 15 minutes."

* * *

Grandma and I sat on the porch in front of the Pierce's house.

"Grandma, there's nothing you can do to persuade me. There is no way I'm going to marry Brittany." I said. "Keeping the child was already my biggest step backwards."

Then Grandma put her arms around me, "I know that. I love you the most, Santana. Why would I force you?" then she took something in her bag, "Let me tell you something. I had so much fun yesterday. I actually watched this disc. It's Rated M. It involves two people. But the strangest thing is that, the other woman in the picture looked a lot like you!" she laughed that made my eyes wide. What is she talking about? What disc?

"Grandma!" I yelled as I realized something. Shit! "How did you get that?" I asked, panic shot through me.

Grandma smiled, "The captain of the cruise ship sent it to me yesterday, he said that they got this from the two scheming women who broke into your room. They might as well give it to you. Although they don't know if there's another copy of this. I think they have, or maybe those two women have. This disc is epic."

"Grandma, if that disc gets exposed to the public, not only will it affect Quinn but it will affect me and the company as well." I tried to reach out to grab the disc but Grandma won't let me.

"Of course I know that! I will give you a nice solution for this." she said that made me relax a little bit. "Okay, I'll call Quinn and-"

I grabbed her phone, "What are you doing?"

She grabbed her phone again from my grip. "I'm giving you a solution for this. Let me tell you. Let's call Quinn and tell her to come back. Then you can hold a press conference to Quinn and you apologize to her in public. What you will do is very simple. Just face the camera with your best sincere expression saying, 'I'm so sorry Quinn. I'm so sorry to all women. I'm so sorry for cheating. It was never my intention.' then Grandma shrugged her shoulders, "As for Quinn, she will be in tears and she will say that she believes you and still loves you but whether she will truly forgive you or not, that I cannot tell."

I looked at my Grandma in utterly shock. I can imagine the scene in my head. Quinn will never forgive me. "Grandma, I beg you. You must not let Quinn know about this."

"Of course. I know that. I will do everything within my power to keep your secret." Grandma grinned at this and leaned into me, "But we're not sure about the people in that family? What if they will expose this into the public? I have the disc. We can destroy and throw this. But they have the evidence, your baby inside Brittany. Think about it."

I combed my hair in fear. In fear of getting this all expose to Quinn. It will ruin my relationship with her. It will ruin her career. I can't afford that to happen.

Oh fuck! What am I gonna do?

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

I adjust my eyeglasses as I look to each and every one of them.

At last, Serena speaks, "The 20th family meeting of the Pierce family is about to start now. Meeting begins. Let's have our chairman Ashley Pierce start."

I know it's weird but we really have our own family meeting. The 19th meeting took place when Serena and Blair decided to get married. That was 3 years ago. And now, the topic is all about me now.

"Okay. I'll start." my mom said, "This topic is about the future of Brittany's child. And the most important thing is that if Brittany should marry the bitch-"

"Santana mom. Santana is her name." I interrupt.

"Whatever her name is. Back to the topic. If Brittany should marry Santana or not. What are your views on this?" mom asked my sisters.

Serena raised her hand, "Me first. I think that Brittany should marry the Lopez heiress for the future of her child. She can't bear her child alone." she talked really fast that made Hanna pissed.

"Serena, could you talk a little bit slower. I'm writing the main points here." Hanna said.

Yeah, it sounds funny but we have our own portfolio about the meetings we had and Hanna is our secretary for every meeting.

"Oh sorry." Serena apologized for talking a little fast. She repeated what she just said in a slower pace this time. "I'm finished." she finally said.

Hanna raises her hand. "I want to support the previous point. You should not give birth to a child for nothing. You should not sacrifice your body for nothing. Thus Brittany should marry Santana Lopez for the sake of her child. Oh shit. I talk too fast." then she start to write again.

"Can I ask you two if you are done?" my mom asked, clearly not satisfied.

Hanna and Serena nod their heads.

"Has anyone thought about Brittany's happiness? She will be the one who will marry the bitch after all." my mom continues, throwing glances at me.

"Mom," Serena interrupts, "It's because we're thinking about Brittany's happiness that's why we're pushing her to marry Santana. Think about it. With Santana's smoking physical appearance, can Brittany find another woman as hot as Santana? I don't think so-"

"Serena, talk a little slower will you?" Hanna said, clearly annoyed.

Serena explained again, slower this time. Then she continues, "So. I. think. that. if. Santana. agrees. to. marry. you. You. should. definitely. agree. into. it. Fast." then she glanced at Hanna, "You got that?" Hanna nod her head.

I looked at them. They had a point. But…

I shook my head. I'm confused.

"You say that she was the one who pulled you out of the operation room right?" mom asked, I nod my head in agreement. "Now that you said that, Santana is also a good person though, right?"

"Now Brittany, since you decided to keep the baby, you should give the child a complete family. You don't want the child to be born without a father, I mean, other mother right?" Serena yelled at me.

"Serena!" Hanna yells, standing up.

"Talk a little slower. She can't write that fast." I told Serena.

"Just right it down yourself." Hanna said to Serena, clearly pissed.

"Oh. Sorry. Okay. I'll talk a little slower." Serena try to wooed Hanna.

Hanna agrees. "Don't talk fast." she said.

"So, my main point is… Brittany, for the sake of your own child, you should agree to become the legal daughter-in-law of the Lopez family." Serena finished her speech.

"Are you done?" mom asked Hanna because she was the one writing Serena's speech.

Hanna nods her head.

I raise my hand, "I have something to say."

"Talk." mom told me.

"Even if I'm willing to marry her, she might not want to marry me." I said with a pout. It is true. Even if I agreed to this, we are not that sure if Santana wants to marry me, she has a girlfriend after all which she loves so dearly.

"Brittany…" mom started, she reached out for my hand.

But then a knock on the door made us all turn around.

"Excuse me." Santana's voice filled the entire room. "I want to talk to Brittany and hold our own family meeting."

We were all speechless. What did she just say? OWN FAMILY MEETING?

Santana didn't wait for us to speak, she walk towards me and grab my wrist. We leave the room without a word.

* * *

We went inside my room coz that will be the place where we can talk privately.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, none of us dare to speak first.

I glance on her direction. She is really pretty. Her eyes are shut closed, mouth slightly parted. I can see that she's thinking very deeply. I wonder what she's thinking.

Seems like she doesn't want to talk so I began, "Er… Uhm… I want to give the baby a nice future but I don't want to make things hard for you… I under-"

"Let's get married!" she said in a higher voice that made me jumped.

"Huh? What?" I asked in confusion.

She looked at me, her deep brown eyes piercing into mine. She looked determined… and angry…?

"Otherwise, what?" she took a deep breath and then she continues in a loud voice, "With your qualities unless someone has such bad luck like me, what kind of a good woman can you pick? Just thinking back to your girlfriend on the cruise last time, she was the absolute worst! She had no sense of responsibility, no moral integrity, no determination, no money and no taste! I can't trust your judgement at all! I've thought about it clearly. Since I can't pick who will be the mother of my child, at least I can't let my child be with a bad person if that turned out to be your partner. My child can only call me Mama. You as her mommy and me as her 'mama'. So I've decided! I've decided to get married with you!" she rambles on and on that made me sniffed. She looked at me, "Are you crying?"

I sniffed again, "Where have you ever seen someone propose so fiercely?" I mumbled.

"Hey, don't be like that. If other will see us, they will think that I'm bullying you." she said then offers me her handkerchief.

"You are bullying me." I took it and blew my nose with it.

"So do you agree or not?" she asked again with that loud voice.

_ You should not give birth to a child for nothing. You should not sacrifice your body for nothing. Thus Brittany should marry Santana Lopez for the sake of her child. _

Hanna's words reflected in my mind.

But then there's another problem, "Then… then what about your girlfriend?"

She took a deep breath. "Don't worry about my personal matters. I can handle that. Just worry about whether you want to accept my proposal or not."

"Can I think about it for a second?" I asked.

"No. I want your answer now." she said.

"It's just a second." I whined.

"Brittany…" she warned.

"Okay." I said simply.

"Okay, what?"

"I accept your fierce proposal." I said, avoiding her eyes.

"Good." she said.

"It's a promise… then?" I held out my pinkie.

She shook her head. "What is that?"

"Pinkie promise. Pinkie agreement. Whatever you want to call it." I said and giggled. Who doesn't know about a pinkie promise, right?

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

My eyes met Brittany as she held her so called 'pinkie promise'. She gave me a genuine smile which made me feel guilty.

_Sorry Brittany. For the sake of keeping this a secret from Quinn, I can only submit to Grandma's decision and pretend to marry you for the time being. I will just have to find a way to avoid the marriage ceremony. _

I held out my pinkie and intertwined it with hers. Our thumbs touched and I felt my heart beats faster than it should.

She giggled and I withdrew my hand from hers.

Then I heard noises outside her room. I stand up and open the door.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked, annoyed.

Grandma together with Brittany's family were leaning against the door frame, they were clearly listening to our conversation.

"Why are you all here?" Brittany asked, also annoyed.

"I… er… we were…" They all stuttered.

"Since you're all here, I will make the announcement then." I said. "I have decided to marry and take full responsibility of Brittany and our child." I put my arms around Brittany's shoulders, "Brittany just accepted my marriage proposal. After awhile, when we have prepared everything for the marriage ceremony, I will contact everyone."

"That's great!" Grandma said.

"Wait. Wait a minute. Did you just said that you will contact us again after a while? How long will that be? After Brittany's womb has grown big? or when she give birth to your child?" Brittany's mom interrupts. "Let me tell you, you rich people know how to break promises as well."

Crap. Brittany's mom is good.

Grandma interfered, "You have every right to be suspicious, my in-law. How about this?" Grandma turned to face us, "Since you two are in love with each other, let's make it today than another day. Right now. Immediately. Let's go."

Oh Bullcrap!

"Right. I agree to that!" Brittany's mom exclaimed.

"Don't you want an extravagant wedding for your daughter?" I asked, hopefully.

Brittany's mom thinks before answering, "We can do that next time. As for now, we could do a civil wedding with the judge I know."

"That's great!" Grandma yelled in excitement. "Let's go!"

* * *

_**BRITTANY **_

"Santana, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife. Before these witnesses, I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with all my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life with."

My eyes never left Santana's as I recited my marriage vows.

Hanna and Serena fixed my hair and make up, and they forced me to remove my eyeglasses so I can stare directly at Santana.

It took us 4 hours to prepare for this ceremony, and here we are, getting married. Is this a dream? If it is, I don't want to wake up anymore.

She looked at me with those brown eyes and I can't help but to be mesmerized by them.

"Brittany, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife. Before these witnesses, I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with all my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life with." she recited.

She held my hand and I can't help but to tremble within her grasp. I put the ring on her finger, the ring that belongs to my father.

"I didn't bring any ring with me." she said.

"You have the ring on your neck right? The ring that you originally prepared in the cruise?" Grandma Lopez told Santana.

I knew that ring. That ring belongs to Quinn.

"I can't-" I started to interrupt.

But then Santana already put the ring on my finger.

The judge speaks, "With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, err… man and- I mean, wife and wife. You're now officially married. Congratulations Mrs. and Mrs. Lopez. You may now kiss each other."

I furiously blushed at the judge's last sentence.

Santana turned to face me again, her eyes darted into my lips. She cupped my chin and then she moved towards me. I felt that it's like the first time, at the dock. When we were forced to kiss by the captain of the ship. But this is different. We are married now.

Her lips brushed against mine that I felt my lips trembled against her. She pressed her lips and I almost forgot how soft those lips were. Now I remembered once again, her lips taste good. I felt her tongue brushed my lips and I can't help but to open my mouth for her. She angled her head and all I can think right now is the way her tongue explore the roof of my mouth. Our lips move in sync with each other that seems like we recognized each other's lips. I hold on to her waist so tight because I can feel my knees getting weaker and weaker by the second.

The clapping sound made us pull apart from the kissing trance we experienced just a moment ago. I can feel myself blushing to no end as she licked her lips while looking at mine.

She avoided my eyes and I did the same too.

This is so embarrassing. Did she felt that I am too eager to kiss her? Oh god. I'm blushing!

The judge gave us papers to sign. So this means, it is really official. We are really married.

I looked at the ring on my finger. The ring that she mistakenly gave it to me the night we slept together. The ring I gave back to her after the cruise.

Somehow, the ring found its way again within my finger. Is this fate?

My mom turned to face Santana, "Santana, I hope that you will treat my daughter well. I hope you can make her happy." she said sincerely.

Santana nod her head.

Then Serena walked towards me and took my hand, "Take care of your baby, Brittany. I know you can be a good mother and a good wife to Santana."

I nod my head as I wipe my tears.

Grandma Lopez turned to speak, "Now that everything is settled. I now announce that Brittany Pierce Lopez is my rightful granddaughter-in-law and her child will be the only Lopez successor. I'm so happy!" she exclaimed.

Brittany Pierce Lopez. Sounds nice. I hope it feels nice too.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: Brittany Pierce Lopez in Lopez Mansion. =)**

**Hope u enjoyed this chapter. **

**Sorry for any mistakes. **

**So about ur favorites? Favorite scene? Favorite lines? and Favorite character?**

**Thanks so much! =)**


	6. Me being Mrs Brittany Pierce Lopez

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I want to apologize for this late update. 'The Break Up' Episode just made me super depressed. I wasn't expecting the break up until the day before it airs. I hope they won't hook Sam and Brittany. I like Sam but I don't want her to hook up with Britt. She was Santana's Ex for god's sake! I hope they won't make it happened. Anyway, on with the shoutouts:**

**ITS ME GM: cybercrime? Hmm, i heard about it, but I don't know exactly what was it for. And Santana breaking up with Quinn? I think that will be a long way, we're just getting started with the story.**

**SASSYGLEEK: there will be angst. yeah. nagpaulan nako ngayon sa chap na to, hehehe but sexy times? hmmm, knowing me as a writer and my sexually frustrated situation? haha, malamang magkakaroon talaga! haha **

**SUSHIYAME: thanks for having some private messaging with me. I enjoyed sharing my views on the last ep of glee with u, and thanks of course for sharing me ur favorites in the last chapter. Yup, ep 3 is definitely sticky note girl. And Hanna and Serena will be funny as always. Hmm. Hanna will have a love team here, Can you guess? **

**SCREMIM: thanks for telling me I'm awesome. lol**

**SHIBBIROSE: This is what happens in the mansion. Prepare for it =)**

**ICHOUEE: Hmm, thanks but I just borrowed this story from Fated to Love You (asian Drama) so all the credit goes into them, but of course, I put my personal twist on it. **

**GUEST: Hanna's love interest? Do you want to guest? haha and Q will come back. She will. **

**HEYALILLENGIES12: I also love Grandma Lopez here. haha**

**S LOPEZ: sorry that I kept you waiting. I was really depressed at glee episode 4. **

**M206: Yeah. They are together. But don't be fooled. It will be a rough ride.**

**OTPBRITTANAOTP: Do you want Sugar to meet Brittany? Hmmm. I still didn't wrote that scene here, and yeah, Grandma Lopez will 'help'. She is the best!**

**VARINA: As I've previously revealed, it will be a rough ride for the two coz there's still Quinn. We can't just throw Quinn. You know what I mean. **

**BRIALUVSME: Awwww, really? Thanks! hope u can share ur favorites next time.**

**GUESS: Hmmm. Quinn getting pregnant too? I will be murdered by my readers if I write that one, hahaha**

**PANDA L: 4 things? amazing writer? me? thanks! 2nd, haha yeah, it is, but it has angst too, u know, 3rd, Brittany will be a princess, we will have a long way to deal with that. 4th, thanks for telling me ur favorites, i really appreciate it. =) and about my other stories. esp flower four, i will update that but I'm afraid not now, coz this chapter took me two freaking days to write, u know. so, I'm sorry for not updating the flower four soon. **

**GLEE4EVER123: thanks!**

**DMPANDA5: Yeah, Santana doesn't want to marry Brittany. She really doesn't want to. **

**FREYIA: So, u've watched the series? Hmmm. We'll see about that. But every angst has a significance in the story, so we'll see. About Quinn, I love Quinn. So much. =)**

**MEH: Well, I think I really can't please everybody, so if you really don't like the story, I understand. But you know what, I'm a reader of fan fiction too, so if I don't like the story I read, I'm not giving any negative comments that can make the writer feel bad. I'm so offended actually. And this story is based on an asian drama, if u want to watch it, u can watch it just to see that there is really a tv series like this. And as far as the other readers are concerned, they like the story so I'm going to continue writing it. **

**TUBBY: wow! thanks! u really summarized the whole thing! Love it! haha and sorry for the pretty late update. **

**THIEEE: of course, Santana will love Brittany. It would be so cute, I promised. **

**LORDSITH10: thanks for telling me this fic is pretty cool!**

**SNIXXJUICE214: Ur looking forward in seeing Emily? Well, good news, she will be in this chapter! and yeah, Grandma Lopez is the best!**

**USER: rushing the story? actually, it wasn't. We're just getting started.**

**GSTARRAHHXX72: Well, u told me already about ur point of view. haha and don't worry, It will all go down in the right place at the right time. **

**P4Tr1C14: uh-oh. Santana's character is really an ass. Don't murder me after u read this. haha**

**CHITT: update update!**

**82996: hahaha., yeah, hanna's character is really funny. You will have a lot of her in the succeeding chapters, and yeah. Santana is really an ass here, sorry for that. But we have a lot more chapters to read, so no need for her to rush in falling inlove with Britt. **

**GLEEEEEEEK89: Of course, Santana and Brittany will live happily ever after! I love happy endings!**

**VAHN06: haha,, yeah, funny ryt? hope u will love this chap. **

**LUDMILLAASK7: hmmm. yeah that Ring is the ring of fate. Anyway, I'm afraid i have to tell you that there will be angst, romance, sexy times all in one (just like my other fic, 'the flower four') so i hope u will still like the story. **

**I wrote this chapter for two days. Longest chapter I've ever made. Hope u like it. and sorry once again, for any mistakes. I don't have time to reread it again. I have things to do for myself now that I updated this fic for all of u, (i want to watch gossip girl from season 1 once again, haha i love Blair Waldorf, by the way. Guess, I'm really attracted to bitches now. haha) **

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

_**SANTANA**_

It's already past midnight.

I feel dead tired. I'm so drunk, I can't even think properly.

I shouldn't have married that fake innocent bitch!

They used me. All of them. Faye and Blair. Brittany, The Pierce family. They set me up!

_ Grandma said in a high proud voice, "Now that everything is settled. I now announce that Brittany Pierce Lopez is my rightful granddaughter-in-law and her child will be the only Lopez successor. I'm so happy!" she exclaimed. _

_ Right! I can't believe we were married now. Brittany and I. _

_ Then Brittany turned to me and gave me a sweet smile. I didn't even noticed that I was staring at her lips until she looked away from me. _

_ What happened right there? I'm confused. Every time we kissed, I feel something different, something that I haven't felt before. It's confusing! _

_ I shook my head. It's impossible. _

_ But why do I feel like I want to kiss her again? _

_ I stare subtly at Brittany for like 5 seconds. Afraid that she would notice me, I immediately take my eyes off her. I can't feel like this, right? I am in love with my girlfriend, I can't look at Brittany differently. _

_ So I put my best poker face just to hide the different feelings that's been bothering me right now. I can't. I just can't. _

_ But then my eyes darted on her lips AGAIN, and oh god, how I miss kissing those pink lips. They're super soft. _

_ Shit. I can't. This is not happening! I need distractions! _

_ Thank God, Brittany's sisters walked towards me. _

_ "Take care of our baby sister, Santana. By the way, I'm Serena, the eldest." Brittany's sister shook my hand. I smiled at her. Well, Serena 'the eldest' Pierce is definitely pretty and hot._

_ "And I'm Hanna Pierce." the other blue-eyed blonde introduced herself to me. Well, they have nice genes, I guess. "You BETTER take care of our sister!" she said as she emphasized every word._

_ I smiled. I don't know what to say, god knows I don't even know what to do with Brittany right now especially with my life! _

_ Oh god, what have I gotten myself into? This is so damn complicated!_

_ Then the door opened. _

_ "Serena honey! I've been looking all over for you!" a voice filled the entire venue. My eyes narrowed as I saw them. Faye and her sister! My fists clenched. _

_ "I've been texting and calling you for like 20 times and you won't even answer any of my texts and calls!" Serena gave the intruder (whom I forgot the name) a kiss on the lips. "Brittany is married and you're not even here to witness it! Where were you?" _

_ "I forgot my phone." _

_ "Right!" Serena rolled her eyes. _

_ "Wait, what? Brittany married who?" the shorter brunette asked. _

_ Faye didn't saw me as she walked towards Brittany, "Oh my god, Brittany, I can't believe you're married now? Who is the lucky girl?" her eyes searched and met mine._

_ Our eyes fought with each other. No one dared to speak. _

_ Then she hug Brittany and I swear I saw her whispered something in her ears. _

_ Brittany nod her head. _

_ That's when it all came back to me. I was set up! Fucking Damn! _

_ Faye must have planned all of this! And Brittany as her accomplice!_

_ She wants me to get hurt and in the end, she won! Quinn would never forgive me for this! _

_ I turned back from them and walked towards my Grandma. I need to get out of here. I need to get away from Brittany!_

"Santana, are you okay?" Sugar's voice brought me back to my senses. Luckily for me, I can spend my last night away from the blue-eyed monster that ruined my life. She chose to stay in her parent's house for the night so that tomorrow as per Grandma's order, she will stay here; in my house, in my room and in my fucking life!

I took the tequila in one gulped.

"Hey Hey. Easy." Sugar take the bottle of vodka from my grasp.

"Don't! I want to forget. Just let me drink my problems away!" I said.

"But you already had enough." Sugar reasoned that I roll my eyes.

"I just wants to get my drink on." I answer in a higher tone.

"Okay okay. Just be quiet. Your grandma might hear you."

"I don't fucking care!"

"We don't have anymore alcohol. You drank all of it already."

"Then buy some. Come on."

"But…"

"No buts. Just go."

"Okay. I'll buy and come back." Sugar said then left the room.

As soon as Sugar left, my eyes wander and I see Baby Tan.

I take a deep breath, "Baby Tan, will your mommy forgive me?" then I shake my head, "Guess she won't coz even I don't know how to forgive myself."

I search for the remote and play the video of my third attempt of proposal to Quinn which dated two years ago.

My face filled the entire camera at that time. I was feeling very confident at that moment.

"_Today is our two year anniversary. Today, I will propose marriage to Miss Quinn Fabray and I will definitely succeed this time." I showed the little box in front of the camera and smirked. _

_ "Oh our leading actress is here." I whispered._

_ "Sorry you have to wait for me every time, hun." then she hugged me. "Why are you filming me in your video cam? I look really ugly right now. Stop filming." she said with a pout. _

_ I smiled at her as I continued to capture her pretty face, "You must be really exhausted after 8 or 9 hours of taping."_

_ "Hmmm. Yeah. So tired. But you know I like acting. So I need to work hard so I can fulfill my dreams. My mom called me this afternoon and she asked if I'm going to get a major role in any movies. And I felt her disappointment as I told her I won't get any this year. The competition is too hard. But she's still rooting for it. She told me she believed in me. So I need to work really harder next time. I can do this!"_

_ "Quinn, I…"_

_ "Sorry. It's my bad that I never answered your marriage proposals. But you also know that acting is my dream. Santana, you also hope that I can succeed, right?" I nod my head, "Thank you for always being by my side and accompanying me to live through. You will continue waiting for me, right?" she said. _

_ "Quinn, I know you have a dream to fulfill. Don't worry. I will always be here for you and wait for you." I said._

_ "Thank you hon." she gave me her sweetest smile that I love. "You told me you have a surprise for me, right? What is it?"_

_ "Err… Uhmm…" I stuttered. _

_ "Oh. Is that it?" she said as she heard a barking sound inside the box. She opened it revealing the Shih Tzu I bought. "Wow! She's so cute!"_

_ "It's our two-year anniversary and I just want to buy you something special that I know you will definitely love."_

_ "Oh! I love it!" she giggled and peppered the little dog with kisses. Then she handed me the puppy and took over the video cam I was holding. "Look at them. They're so cute together. Look at my girlfriend, she is so pretty and gorgeously hot!" she said that I smiled. "Let's give it a name. Let's call her Santana."_

_ "What? No way! How will I know that you're calling me and not the dog?" I complained. _

_ "I don't care. I'm calling her baby Santana from now on. You are her and she is you." she said between giggles. _

_ "How could that be? There's only one baby, okay?" I rolled my eyes._

_ "Oh, look Baby Santana. Someone is jealous!" she said._

_ "I am not! Oh please how can I…"_

_ She interrupted me as she kissed me directly on my lips._

_ Then she giggled again, "Round one. Santana number one loses from Santana number two."_

_ "Oh please…!" I smirked._

_ "Okay, I'm calling her Baby Tan. Is that okay? You're my number 1 and she's number 2." _

_ I smiled, satisfied. _

_ "Now I'm completely happy because my number 1 and number 2 are here beside me. We can never be separated. I love you so much Santana." she kissed me feverishly in front of the camera._

_ "I love you too, Quinn." _

I paused the video with our lips attached with each other.

"I miss you Quinn. So much. If you were at my side, I probably know what I should do."

Then my cellphone rings. I immediately answer it. "Hello, Quinn?"

"You did something wrong behind my back today? Hurry up and apologize."

I took a deep breath, "Quinn… I…"

"Today is my first taping day, yet you didn't call me to ask how am I doing." she said faking anger. "Shouldn't you hurry up and apologize to me now?"

I exhaled a deep breath, "How could that be possible? I was about to call you now. I have so many things that I want to say to you. So many… It started when…"

"Oh honey, I need to go now. I'll talk to you later. My manager is calling me."

"Wait…"

"I love you so much, Santana. Bye!" then she end the call.

Maybe I am not number 1 neither Baby Tan in Quinn's heart.

"Hey Santana! I'm back!" she said cheerfully. I know Sugar just want to cheer me up but she can't right now.

I ignored her and pour myself a glass of wine.

"Santana, tell me, how can you be defeated with a girl like Brittany?" she asked me.

"Who said that I was defeated?" I hissed.

"Well, you married her and now your tied with her. That made you so defeated." she pointed out. "And let me tell you something. A girl like her can be so damn tricky at all time. A girl like her only looks stupid in the outside, so you must not let your guard down."

I was about to drink my wine when she caught my arm, "Do you know what we call them? A frightening little snail. Do you know why? Snails have a very strong suction. Once it sticks into something, it won't let go. And then it will slowly climb up directly on its target. The snail, carrying its heavy shell, will continue to climb its target and would never give up!" then she leaned into me, "You have to be very careful. Don't let such snails climb up over your head."

Sugar is right! "You are right!" then I raised my voice, "I should use all my might and spread salt on these snails to get rid of them!"

"That's right!" she said.

"I can't be weak!" I exclaimed.

"You shouldn't be weak!"

"Don't think that I will surrender after you forced me to marry you!" I yelled.

"Never surrender!" Sugar repeated.

"I have an ultimate weapon." I said as I look at Sugar.

"Ultimate weapon? What is it?" she asked.

Then I reach out for my phone and search for a familiar number. "Hey, sorry to wake you up. I just need your help right now…"

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

I walk straight to the law firm I worked to give my resignation letter. Grandma Lopez wanted me to resign from my work so I could take care of myself now that I'm pregnant.

I chose to stay with my family last night as requested by my mom. She made me sleep beside her. She gave me words of wisdom that surely made me cry.

"_When I saw you getting married, you are so beautiful. You are more beautiful without your glasses on, sweetie." she said as we sat on the edge of the bed._

_ "Really?" I adjusted my eyeglass, "Santana also told me that before."_

_ "She told you that before?" she asked._

_ I nod my head and smiled. _

_ "It just shows that the little bitch has good taste." she said as she patted me at my back. "Here. This is for you." she handed me an envelope and when I looked at it, I saw large sum of money. _

_ "Mom?" I asked._

_ "Your father and I prepared that for you and your sisters. This one is for you. It's the biggest because we were worried that if you couldn't get married, it could be used as a present to our in-laws." she said jokingly that made both of us laughed. "No, seriously, this is for you. I want you to start your new life there with the Lopez and I don't want them to take pity on you."_

_ My eyes watered, "Mom…" I handed her the envelope, "There's no need for this. It's okay. I have my own savings. You're getting old so you should keep this for yourself."_

_ She handed it back to me, "Nonsense. Don't think about me. You are married to a rich family, you know that right?" I nod my head, "They love to save face. If you will not bring this with you, they will look down on you. If you bring this with you, it just shows that you still have a family that supports you and they would never take pity on you."_

_ My tears fell down and I can't help but to cry as the reality comes back in within me. I am married to Santana. I am married to a woman who is in love with someone else. _

_ "Mom, sorry. I feel like I'm a useless person. If I didn't do anything stupid in the cruise, I won't be in this situation. Our family won't be in this situation. You wouldn't be in such shame. I am so sorry." I told her and my mom's tears fell down against her cheeks too. _

_ She hugged me so tightly. "Don't think about that. You are not a disgrace to the family. If anything, I should be the one who should be ashamed of. I know I have a lot of shortcomings when it comes to you, and I'm really really sorry about that. But don't even think that I don't love you."_

_ I nod my head. "I'm not thinking about that mom, I know you love all of us." _

_ "You are always the most considerate of all. You always think about others. And now your thinking about your baby." she cupped my face, "When you decided to get married with Santana today, did you know how much it hurt my heart? Coz I think that little bitch Santana didn't seem like she was willing to marry you. If you encounter difficulties in marrying her, don't afraid to come back here. If she bullies you, or if anyone else bullies you, just call me and I will come immediately!" _

_ I can't control my tears from falling down, "Don't worry mom, That won't happen. Santana, although she looks mean, there had been few times where she helped me when I was in trouble. I don't think she will hurt me. Don't worry." _

_ "I hope that's true." my mom replied and hugged me tight once again. "Take care of yourself and don't let yourself go through any sufferings okay?"_

_ "Okay." then I sniffed. "She won't let me suffer mom. I'm sure of that."_

"Good morning everyone!" I said in a higher tone.

My officemates look at me.

Mercedes stands up and walk towards me, "Oh, the leading lady that captured the country's interest by taking her pregnancy test on national TV. Bravo Pierce! Bravo!" she claps her hand as she emphasize each word.

Rory walk towards me too, "Yeah. Pierce! You still dared to come to work? And why did you bring so much luggage now?"

"I'm not here for work. I'm here to resign." I said as I walk towards my cubicle to collect my things.

"Brittany! Sit." Tina said and force me to sit. "Did you come across some difficulties? Just tell us. We would be happy to help you with it."

"We can never cope up without you around here." Mercedes said once again as they gave me their flashing smile.

"Brittany, is this because of the stress we gave? Let me massage your back." Puck told me and he start massaging my back. "Just don't resign."

"Here, I'll help Puck to massage you." Mercedes said.

"Me too." Tina said as she join in.

"Thank you everyone for being so kind to me. But I still need to leave." I said that made them stop.

"If you say that we are so kind to you, why aren't you thinking about us then?" Rory asked.

I didn't answer.

"Yeah, if you leave, then who will do overtime for us?" Tina asked.

"Brittany," Puck leans into me, "You have to think about this first. If you're going to quit, who's going to take care of your baby's financial support? You will let Katerina supports you all the way?"

"Come to think of it, what method did you used? Artificial insemination, In-vitro fertilization or maybe another method?" Mercedes asked.

"The baby is not hers." I replied.

"You don't know a lot of guys. Could the baby be Santana Lopez's, who walked by and helped you before, and which I heard that she's a hot woman with a dick?" Tina boldly asked.

I stand up, "How did you guys know?"

They all laugh at me.

"This is the funniest joke that I've heard in this office!" Puck laughed.

"I'm not joking." I said. "After I collected my things, she will come to pick me up."

They stop laughing.

Mercedes yelled, "Pierce! Don't you think you're being childish? Even if you wanted to leave so badly, you don't have to make an impossible excuse just to get out of here!"

"I can't listen to you any longer! You think we're stupid?" Tina said. Then she placed the back of her hand on my forehead and shook her head.

Carrying all of my things, I left them with a smile on my face. "Thank you all." I finally said but no one answered me back. "Bye Bye."

I was about to stepped out of the office when my boss called me.

"Brittany. Can I talk to you for a minute."

"Of course Atty. Hastings." I answered and followed her in her office.

"Santana Lopez asked me to give this to you." she said as she handed me a yellow envelope. "Keep it safe."

"Okay. I'll keep it safe." then I smile at her, "Thank you boss for being so kind to me. I'm leaving then." I said and I notice her uneasiness. "You want to say something to me, Atty.?" I asked.

"Uhm. Do you still remember our office's phone number?" she asked.

I nod my head, "Yeah."

"If in the future, you come across any problems regarding your marriage, remember to come find me." she said.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Okay." I just said. That's weird. "Thank you boss. But. But what problems I might have?"

"Like alimony, or other things like child's guardian. You know anything of that sort." she said.

"Oh okay. Thank you. But I think I won't be needing your help with that." I told her.

"That would be great of course, if you don't need my help, I mean." she said.

I nod my head and smiled.

"Do you need a cab?" she asked.

"No, it's okay. Santana will pick me up at 4 P.M." I told her.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm sure. Thanks for the offer anyway. Bye." I said as I wave my hand at her.

It's already 6 P.M. and Santana still isn't here. Maybe she's still busy. I should call her.

I dialed her number, "Hello? Is this Santana? It's Brittany. Are you still busy?"

"You know that I'm busy, why do you have to call?" she said in a harsh tone.

"I'm sorry. I'll take a cab by myself, then?" I asked.

"Do what you want." she said then ended the call.

I took a deep breath.

I carried my luggage and looked for a cab instead.

* * *

It is busy hour and I can't find a cab. Maybe I should walk on the other side of the street. I'm in the middle of the road when the envelope slip off my hand and I reach down to grab it when a car stop in front of me. That was close.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't notice that you were there." the driver step out of her car and assist me to stand up.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm sorry. It was my fault. I'm clumsy at times." I smiled at her.

Our eyes met and she smiled at me. "Didn't I tell you to keep low profile? Why did you end up on the news?" she said. "And now you almost died on the street."

My eyes went wide as her familiar face sinks in, "You're that… You're that nun!"

"Emily. My name is Emily." she gave me a flashing smile. "Actually, I'm not a nun. I just happened to be in a wrong place in the right time."

"I'm Brittany, by the way." I smiled, "Thanks for the advice anyway."

"Aren't you pregnant? Why are you carrying loads of bags? and why do you need to pick up this document?" she said as she pick the envelope.

I notice her reading the document.

But I was too busy picking up my things.

"You got married?" she asked.

"Wow! How did you know that? You're amazing! Are you some kind of a fortune teller too?" I giggled. "Oh, you saw my ring."

"Yeah. I saw your ring." she gave me a simple smile.

"I married the one who made me pregnant." I answered back.

She handed me the envelope.

"Oh. It got dirty. I hope Santana won't get mad for this." then I looked at Emily.

"Yeah." she simply said.

"Emily, thank you so much for your advice. Because of you, my baby will have a complete family now." I told her.

"That is… that…" she was pointing at the envelope.

"This is an important document that my wife told me to pick up in my office. It's a good thing that I didn't lose it." I said.

"You're bringing this many things at home?" she asked.

"Yeah. Santana is busy right now that's why she can't pick me up. This is my first day of moving in her house."

"Santana Lopez?" she asked.

"Yeah. You know her?"

"She happens to be my cousin."

"Wow!" I giggled, "What a coincidence."

"Do you want a ride?" she offered. "I can give you a ride."

"Sure. If I won't be a bother to you." I said, smiling.

"You won't." she answered.

The ride towards the Lopez Mansion was nice. I feel connected to Emily even though we just met twice. She is super nice. I told her everything about me and Santana.

"She was the best thing that ever happened to me." I told Emily.

"If she is really as good as you say, why did she let you come home by yourself after the first day of your marriage?" she asked.

"I called her, she is busy." I answered.

"She's so busy that she didn't have time to pick up her newly wedded wife? She must be busy then." she said.

"Yeah. Anyway, it's okay. I'm already used to it. Others call me sticky note girl so it's normal that people usually forget about me." I said, lowering my head.

"Hey! Who told you that sticky notes are not important?" then she took a sticky note that was posted on her car, "If it wasn't for this, how could I remember things that I'm supposed to do?"

I smiled widely at her, "Thank you, this is the first time that someone has told me how important sticky notes are."

"Right. You should remember that." she said.

"I'm leaving then." I said as I stepped out of the car. "Thank you so much. You said so many things that encourage me every time. It's really useful to me."

"Anytime. I'm always here." she said as she stared deeply into my eyes.

"Do you want to go inside?" I asked. She is Santana's cousin right?

"No, not now. I have to go to the orphanage after this."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll see you then." I said as I turned away from her.

"Brittany." she called.

"Sometimes you might look forward to an event or have good expectations for a person, but when it is not what you had imagined, the feeling of disappointment will be even greater. I want you to know that I'm here to support you and help you. I can be your friend, and I can be your knight in shining armor too." she said that I nod my head, "Just remember this, don't keep quiet when you know your being taken advantage of." she handed me a sticky note and pasted it on my bag. "If anytime, you feel sad, like really really sad, remember to call me in this number." I looked at the sticky note, "I will come immediately and help you."

I flash a toothy grin. "This is the first time that someone gave me a sticky note without asking me to do things. Thank you so much." I hugged her tight. "I was feeling depressed that Santana didn't picked me up today but I feel okay now because I have you as my friend."

I pulled away from her, "I will go to the orphanage to do volunteer work if I have free time. Hope I could see you there."

"Yeah. Hope to see you soon." she said. "Be safe, Bye-bye."

* * *

"Brittany! I'm so glad to see you! Where is Santana?" Grandma Lopez asked me as soon as I entered their huge house.

"Uhm, Santana is a little busy so I told her that I would just go by myself." I told Grandma and I notice her eyes widen.

"What? That little brat! She should have insist to pick you up!" she said.

"No, no grandma. No need to get angry. I insisted to go by myself. Anyway, I met Emily on the way, Santana's cousin right?" I caress her back as I explain.

"Oh, Emily? You knew each other?" she asked.

"Yeah. We uhm… we met at the orphanage I was volunteering."

"Oh that Emily, she's such a nice woman. Hope that she could find a good woman like you. I'm so lucky Santana met you first." she said that made me blushed. I didn't know that Emily is also into girls. And I'm embarrassed at what Grandma said. I'm not really a good catch. "Now come, I want you to meet Santana's father."

She take my hand and pull me with her.

Before I knew it, I'm in front of so many Santana 'if she's a man' look-alike pictures.

"This is her father, and this is her grandfather, then her great grandfather then great great grandfather…" Grandma continues to ramble on and on while she points to every pictures that looks a lot like Santana with short hair and a mustache.

"Hello Santana's father, grandfather, great grandfather, great great grandfather…" and I continue to ramble on and on. Wow!

"Did you get all of that? In each generation, they only have one successor, and they all past away at an early age. Now you know how thankful I am that Santana met you." she told me.

I smile uneasily, "Grandma, please don't say that. Santana and I just met by accident…"

But Grandma interrupts me, "Don't say that! Listen to me clearly, you were able to come here in the Lopez' doors not because you are pregnant with our descendant and it's also not because we felt sorry and wanted to take you in. It's fate that you and Santana met each other and you are really destined to be her wife. That is why it's our family's luck that we are able to meet you." then she holds my hand, "It is also Santana's luck, you know that?"

I nod my head, "Grandma, thank you. Thank you for being so kind to me. I will definitely work hard to become a worthy daughter-in-law of the Lopez family."

"That's right! This is how a daughter-in-law of the Lopez should be. Hold your head up high. Have confidence. You have to be proud to become a member of the Lopez family. You have to be proud of becoming Santana's wife!" Grandma rambles on and on again that I can't help but laugh. "Now, you go to Santana's room and wait for her there."

"Okay. Grandma." I replied.

* * *

Santana's room is so big. I don't know if I would lie on her bed or just wait for her. We are not a normal couple so I don't know what are our terms regarding this. There is a divider that separate the bed and the couch, so I just sit on her couch and wait for her to come home.

I wake up and glance at my watch. I didn't know that I slept for two hours. I wonder where Santana is?

She isn't back yet?

The room is still the same. No sign of Santana.

I look around and I saw the other half of the cupid stuff toy, the captain gave us on the cruise, on the other couch. I smile and fix the cute stuff toy.

When I went back to the couch I was sitting awhile ago, I tripped and I didn't notice that I accidentally played the remote.

The television turned on and I was shocked to see Santana in the screen with...

"_Today is our two year anniversary. Today, I will propose marriage to Miss Quinn Fabray and I will definitely succeed this time." _Santana showed the little box in front of the camera and smirked. _"Oh our leading actress is here."_

_ "Sorry you have to wait for me every time, hun. Why are you filming me in your video cam? I look really ugly right now. Stop filming." _the woman whom I positively sure is Quinn Fabray, her girlfriend, said with a pout.

Wow. She is really pretty. She is so elegant. I am nothing compared to her.

_ "You must be really exhausted after 8 or 9 hours of taping."_

_ "Hmmm. Yeah. So tired. But you know I like acting. So I need to work hard so I can fulfill my dreams. My mom called me this afternoon and she asked if I'm going to get a major role in any movies. And I felt her disappointment as I told her I won't get any this year. The competition is too hard. But she's still rooting for it. She told me she believed in me. So I need to work really harder next time. I can do this!"_

_ "Quinn, I…"_

_ "Sorry. It's my bad that I never answered your marriage proposals. But you also know that acting is my dream. Santana, you also hope that I can succeed, right? Thank you for always being by my side and accompanying me to live through. You will continue waiting for me, right?"_

_ "Quinn, I know you have a dream to fulfill. Don't worry. I will always be here for you and wait for you."_

_ "Thank you hon. You told me you have a surprise for me, right? What is it?"_

_ "Err… Uhmm…" _

_ "Oh. Is that it?" _Then a barking sound was heard inside the box. She opened it revealing the cutest dog I've ever seen in my life. _"Wow! She's so cute!"_

_ "It's our two-year anniversary and I just want to buy you something special that I know you will definitely love."_

_ "Oh! I love it! Look at them. They're so cute together. Look at my girlfriend, she is so pretty and gorgeously hot! Let's give it a name. Let's call her Santana."_

_ "What? No way! How will I know that you're calling me and not the dog?"_

_ "I don't care. I'm calling her baby Santana from now on. You are her and she is you." _

_ "How could that be? There's only one baby, okay?"_

_ "Oh, look Baby Santana. Someone is jealous!" _

_ "I am not! Oh please how can I…"_

Quinn kissed Santana that I need to close my eyes for a second.

_ "Round one. Santana number one loses from Santana number two."_

_ "Oh please…!" _

_ "Okay, I'm calling her Baby Tan. Is that okay? You're my number 1 and she's number 2." _

_ "Now I'm completely happy because my number 1 and number 2 are here beside me. We can never be separated. I love you so much Santana." _They kissed again.

_ "I love you too, Quinn." _

They are really a good match. I didn't notice that tears fall down on my cheeks as I watched them.

Then the television turned off suddenly.

"Do you have a habit of snooping around others people things right after entering their room?" Santana said behind my back. Immediately, I wipe the tears away and turn to her, she look so pretty carrying the cute dog in her arms. "You and your family really don't care about other people's feelings, huh?"

"No. I didn't play the video on purpose. I just turn it on accidentally." I explained.

"Accidentally? You are really using that word again and again with me? Stop acting innocent already!" she yelled.

I lowered my head.

"Who told you to put your bags there? Quinn bought that carpet in Paris. Don't put your dirty things on it!"

I immediately remove my luggage on the carpet and look for something to put my bags on.

"That drawer is for Quinn when she put her things there. You don't have the right to use that." she said.

I nod my head and put my luggage on the floor near the door.

Then I saw a very cute baby dress on the couch, "Wow. This is cute. Did you buy this for the baby?" I said with a smile.

She rolled her eyes. "That is for Baby Tan. And she doesn't want other people to touch her things."

"Okay." I said then put back the baby dress on the couch.

Santana put Baby Tan down the couch. "You just saw the video. I fell asleep while watching it last night." then she sat on the couch. "That's right. I don't plan to give up on Quinn. So before we start our relationship, I want to make an agreement with you under three conditions."

I nod my head.

She continued, "First, you must not touch anything of Quinn's or my things in MY bedroom. Second, you must not tell anyone that we are married in public occasions or casually tell others about it. Our marriage has no significance to me. It's just a burden to me."

"What is the third condition?" I bravely asked.

"Third. Hmmm. Did Spencer gave you the documents today?" she asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Go get it." she said.

I handed her the envelope.

"That document is for you. Open it."

So I open the envelope.

**DIVORCE AGREEMENT.**

The title said it all.

"The effective date of our divorce will be the birth date of the child. I will fill in the date later. But you don't need to worry. You won't lose anything. In fact you will gain something. When our marriage is over, I will give you 5 million dollars as alimony." then she stand up in front of me. "The only mission you have here is to give birth to the child that you are pregnant with right now, then I want you to disappear from my world after taking the money. I want to make it clear too, that our marriage has no element of love in it. This is just for the child." then she leaned into me, "In the span of our marriage, and to avoid any problems with me and Quinn, YOU MUST NOT FALL IN LOVE WITH ME. If you fell in love with me, our relationship will come to an end immediately. You understand?"

"I understand." I said fighting away my tears. "I already saw the video and I understand it clearly. Quinn is really very important in your heart. I hope that you and Quinn will treat my child well in the future. With that, I will be fully contented."

"You are really good in playing the innocent victim, huh? You are one hell of an actress. You and your family are one hell of an actresses. Are you done reading the document? Just sign." she said as she handed me the pen.

I look over the document.

"Hurry up and sign it." she said harshly.

"I just realized how much you hate me for ruining your life and how much you hate my family for forcing you to marry me." my tears fell down coz I can't control them anymore, "But I want to tell you that my family isn't like that. If you promise to stay my family out of it, I will also keep my promise. I will leave after I give birth to my child. I hope that you can be brave and open your heart and realize that my family are really good people." I look over the document, I erase the 5 million dollars alimony and sign my name at the end. "I want to tell you that treating someone well with your heart does not require any conditions." I handed her the paper. "I guess that I don't have any space in your bed so I will just sleep on this couch.

Santana left without a word.

I let my tears fall down as I settled myself on the couch. I remembered every words my mom told me.

_ "You are married to a rich family, you know that right? They love to save face. If you will not bring this with you, they will look down on you. If you bring this with you, it just shows that you still have a family that supports you and they would never take pity on you."_

"_If you encounter difficulties in marrying her, don't afraid to come back here. If she bullies you, or if anyone else bullies you, just call me and I will come immediately!" _

I can't let my mom know about this. I just can't.

"Mom, she was fine yesterday, why has she become a completely different person today?" I whispered. "Have I really done something wrong?"

For the sake of my baby, I will endure all of this.

After nine months, everything will be over.

I can do this!

I fell asleep with tears streaming down against my cheeks.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

I can't sleep. I remembered every words she said to me.

I thought I would be happy after hurting her. But why does my heart feel a sense of guilt that won't go away?

I closed my eyes forcefully.

I need to be rough at her. I should remember that she was such a good actress.

There's no room for pity.

* * *

My alarm goes on and I reach out to stop it, and to my surprise there's a sticky note pasted on it. I read it.

**I'm preparing breakfast for you.**

I narrow my eyes and scrunch my nose in annoyance. I crumple the note and throw it on the floor.

I stand up and trip myself when I didn't notice her bags on the way, then I saw another sticky note.

**Careful. Don't trip on it.**

Shit! what is this?

I went straight to the bathroom and I see lots of sticky notes.

**You must hang your towels to keep it dry and clean.**

** Don't let your toothpaste cap opened all the time. **

** Remember to close the bottle cap of your mouthwash.**

Damn Brittany! Who does she think she is?

I leave everything the way it is.

I won't follow her way!

"Hey! What are these? Didn't I tell you not to touch my things?" I yelled at her as soon as I saw her in the dining room. "Not only did you touch my things, you even paste sticky notes everywhere!"

"Why are you shouting this early morning?" Grandma yelled at me. "Have you not seen that Brittany put so much effort in preparing us breakfast?"

"Hope you like what I prepared." Brittany said to me.

"Let me tell you, I don't eat breakfast. I drink my coffee in my office so I don't need you to prepare anything. Furthermore, this is not your office. You can't just post sticky notes everywhere. And why don't you just try finding things for yourself to do? Stop pestering me around!" I pointed at her. Then I went to Baby Tan and carry her in my arms. "Mama is off to work now. Be good." I said then kissed Baby Tan's nose. Then I patted Grandma at her back, "Grandma, I'm leaving."

"Stay right there!" Grandma yells.

I stop walking.

"Today is your first day of living together and you just can't take the day off?" she said.

"Grandma, I'm the Director of the company." I answered back.

"Well, I'm the chairwoman and owner of that company! I order you to take the day off today." then she went to Brittany. "Brittany, I already booked an appointment for you to see the famous OB-Gyne doctor today for you to have a full body check up. I also helped you register for the course for new mothers."

"Really?" Brittany asked.

"Yes." then Grandma faced me, "You have to help her go to the clinic then after that, you take her to lunch. Are we clear?"

"Do we need to do that today?" I whined, "I have an appointment that I can't postpone."

"Well, you have to postpone that so you can accompany my granddaughter-in-law in her full body check up!" Grandma said in a firm tone. "Well, if you can't really postpone that appointment, I, your pitiful old Grandma can do the appointment for you and discuss everything to your business partners."

"I didn't mean it like that. Okay, I will just make arrangements to my business partner. Just stay here and rest, Grandma." I said defeatedly.

"Good." she said. "Bring Baby Tan along with you. The puppy needs a walk and it needs fresh air."

I saw Brittany smiling. I become irritable. "What are you still doing there? Prepare the clothes, shoes, and iPod."

"Okay. Wait, I have clothes and shoes but I don't have iPod." she said.

I rolled my eyes, "They're not for you. The iPod is for Baby Tan."

"Oh. Okay."

* * *

We were waiting for our turn when we heard couples complaining, "We only miss one check-up then she kicked us out? I want to file a complaint!" the man said to his wife.

"Don't be like that. Dr. Sue is the most well-known Ob-Gyne Doctor. It wasn't easy to get a spot to see her, so just be patient." his wife said.

I snickered. "Why be serious? It's not like we're having an exam here." then I patted Baby Tan's head in her stroller and put the headset on her ears. "Just listen to some music so you won't be bored, okay?"

Then the door opens once again revealing an irritated pregnant woman, "I told you to read Dr. Sue's book on becoming a new mom. See, now we get scolded!" she said to her husband. "Do you know how hard to get an appointment with her? It took me so long to get one!"

I furrowed my eyebrows. I glance at Brittany's direction and she is already cramming in reading Dr. Sue's book.

I stand up and look over the books that were on display. I saw the Time magazine and it shows there, **Dr. Sue Sylvester. Best Ob-Gyne Doctor. Person of the Year. **Is this for real?

"Brittany S. Pierce." the nurse calls out.

Brittany stands up and I followed.

It's already five minutes and Dr. Sue still ignores us. She just reads her books pretending we're not there.

I glance at my watch.

"It has only been a few minutes and you're already getting impatient? How are you going to endure the upcoming months?" she said in a bored tone.

Brittany and I look at each other and I drop my arm.

Then to my surprise, Brittany lean over Dr. Sue and put a sticky note on the book the doctor is reading to, "Dr, you should put sticky note there so you'll be able to find the pages you're looking for faster." she said with a smile. "You won't need to use your hand to mark it."

Well, that catches Dr. Sue's attention as she look at the both of us.

"Thank you." Dr. Sue said, "Well, sorry to keep you two waiting. Well, you are Mrs. Lopez? The one pregnant, right?"

"Right." Brittany answered.

"Well, you have to be extra careful during your pregnancy…"

My cellphone rang.

"Sorry." I apologized. "Hello? Yeah. I'll be there. Just a few more minutes." I ended the call.

"Are you done?" Dr. Sue asked.

"Yeah. So please continue doctor?" I said.

"These are Mrs. Lopez ultrasound results… Here, it shows…"

My cellphone rang again, "Oh wait. Excuse me again." I answered the call, "Yeah, Sugar? No I didn't cancel. I'm coming right there. Just wait."

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

I can see that Dr. Sue is getting impatient. "I'm so sorry Dr. She is really a busy person."

"Very busy?" She asked as she glared at Santana's back.

"Yeah. Very." I nod my head.

"Is she really your wife?" she asked me.

"Yeah she is. My very busy wife." I replied.

Then to my surprise, Dr. Sue speaks in a higher voice, "FROM THESE IMAGES, I CAN SEE THAT YOUR BABY HAS A PROBLEM!"

"What? Our baby has a problem?" I tug Santana's suit. "Santana, our baby has a problem!"

But Santana didn't hear me.

"AND IT IS A VERY SERIOUS PROBLEM!" Dr. Sue continued.

"Santana!" I yelled.

"What? Can't you see I'm talking on the phone?" she said to me, clearly irritated.

"She said that there's a serious problem with our baby!" I replied.

Santana sit back in a flash, "Doctor, what is wrong with my baby?" she asked.

"Your baby? YOUR BABY?" Dr. Sue asked.

We looked at each other. Santana answered, "Yes. OUR baby. OURS. What is wrong with 'our' baby?"

"You're worried." she said.

"Of course, I'm worried." Santana answered back.

"WELL IF YOU'RE WORRIED THEN STOP TALKING ON YOUR DAMN PHONE!" Dr. Sue yelled at her. "What is it that is more important than your baby?" she continued to scream at Santana.

"Sorry." Santana apologized.

Dr. Sue took a deep breath. "I said that there is a problem with your baby because every pregnancy has its risks. So, as a wife, you must be considerate to her as she is carrying your baby. Accompany your wife throughout this time. Otherwise, the baby and the mother might run into problems together. Furthermore, I must warn you two. During your pregnancy, it's best that you don't do any intensive sex activities. Intensive. Like getting rough. You know what I mean." she wiggled her eyebrows.

Oh god, I think I'm blushing right now. Why does she need to tell us that?

Santana and I look at each other then we avoid each others eyes immediately.

"It is best if you use a condom." Dr. Sue continued.

Then I noticed Santana's laughing. Why is she laughing?

That made Dr. Sue stopped.

"Oh sorry. Doctor, let me tell you, it was just an accident for the first time. If it happens the second time, I must be stupid." she said that made me look at her. That hurts. "I won't allow that to happen again." then she continue laughing.

I saw how Dr. Sue's nose flared in anger.

And the next thing we knew, we were kicked out of her clinic.

"Ms. Lopez, every baby is brought to this world by God. None of them are accident!" she pointed at Santana. "Unless you understand how to respect your wife being pregnant, don't come again!" she said and slammed the door in front of our faces.

We are now faced by curious patients looking at us with that shock on their faces.

We left immediately.

"Who does she think she is? we're going to change doctor tomorrow!" Santana angrily said. "And we won't attend that new mother course! I don't want to see that doctor again!"

"Why did you have to pretend like you don't care in front of the doctor?" I asked.

"When was I pretending?" Santana asked. "I really don't care. We talked about this yesterday right, you still don't understand?"

That really hurts. "You also don't care about the baby?" I asked.

"I care about the baby. I accompany you today, haven't I?" she countered. Then a text message on her phone distracted her. "All right. I need to go now to meet one of my clients. Take Baby Tan with you."

"I will take Baby Tan back home then." I answered that made her stop walking.

"Are you trying to make me look bad? Didn't you hear Grandma telling us to go eat together? Thus you can go walk around, buy some things, you can go eat, you can go shopping but you can't go home, okay?" then she glance at her watch. "At 7:50, wait for me outside and we will go inside together. Clear?"

I nod my head, "Clear." I replied.

"Do you bring sticky notes with you?" she asked.

"Yes. How many do you want?" I answered back.

"Write this down. Since Baby Tan is not used to going outdoors, so must not let her out of her baby stroller. She likes to eat at a japanese restaurant that Quinn and I used to go. You can take her there. She only eats meat and no vegetables. She has high cholesterol so the meat should only be steamed. If Baby Tan is not on a good mood, just play the iPod in her ears. Got that?"

I nod my head as I continued to write.

Santana leaned into Baby Tan, "Baby Tan, mama will go now. Be good okay? Brittany agreed to take you out today. Have fun outside. I'll be back very soon." then she kissed the little dog. "Just remember Brittany, Quinn is first and Baby Tan is second. If anything happens to Baby Tan, I absolutely won't forgive you." then with that, she left.

Then I kneeled in front of the baby stroller, "She said her goodbye to you, but she didn't even said goodbye to me. You can see that, you are even more important to her than me in her heart." I said as I patted the dog's head. "Not to mention Quinn. Now I think of it, what position will my baby be in the future?"

Then I remembered something, "Oh. I didn't bring any money with me. How could we eat at the Japanese restaurant?" then Baby Tan turned away from me, "Oh, don't be like that. Wait, How about we go somewhere else?"

I have one place in mind.

* * *

"Katie! Roger! Marco! Nina!" I yelled as I saw them playing in the playground.

"Oh. Mommy Brittany! We missed you!" Katie gave me a hug.

"Wow, this dog is very cute!" Nina screamed as she patted Baby Tan's head.

"But it looks sad." Marco pointed out.

"Do you want to play with her so she could be happy?" I said then look at my surroundings. Hmm. It is safe. Then I leaned into Baby Tan, "Baby Tan, your mama isn't here, so you can play, just be good okay?" I release Baby Tan and let the children play with her. "Just watch her out always okay? Don't let her run far. Her name is Baby Tan."

"Okay!" they said in unison.

Then someone poked me at my back. I turned.

"Hello Brittany."

"Oh, hi Emily!" I greeted cheerfully.

"You told me to volunteer and you're here today already?" she asked. "Is there any problem?"

"No." I said, "I went to my check-up today and I decided to come over here to visit the kids."\

"So, how is the baby?" she asked.

"The baby is okay." I smiled as I caressed my tummy.

"That's good then." she said.

"Are you painting?" I asked.

"Yeah. You want to help?" she offered.

"Of course. I love painting." I smiled.

"Then you really need to help me." she said and then she held my wrist and tugged me with her.

Emily and I spent 1 hour painting the wall, I love drawing and painting so I enjoyed every moment of it.

"Are you okay, Brittany? Does Santana treat you good?" She asked.

I faked a smile, "Yeah. Totally. She's so good to me."

"Are you happy?" she asked again. "Coz you don't look happy to me."

I have to blink twice just to fight the tears from falling down. I didn't say anything.

"Is it because you saw the divorce agreement, that's why you're sad?"

I look at her, "How did you know?"

"When I was helping you to pick up your things yesterday, I accidentally saw the divorce agreement." she said. "But then I didn't want to ruin your mood at that time so I didn't tell you about it."

Our eyes met and I can't help but to lean into her, she wrapped her arms around me. "I know that Santana and Grandma will love my baby a lot. That would be enough." I pulled away from her.

"What about you? Where will you be then?" she asked.

"I think… I think at that time, I would be like a ripped up sticky note, and disappear from Santana's life. I won't leave any marks." then I avoided Emily's eyes, "But don't worry about me, because a sticky note can adapt easily to all places very well."

"It would be okay, Brittany. You will be okay. I will still be here if you need me. I can be your knight in shining armor anytime." she said that made me blushed.

I kissed her cheek. "Thank you Emily."

Then our gazes locked.

Blue eyes staring at dark brown ones.

Our staring contest were interrupted by Roger.

"Mommy Brittany! Baby Tan! Baby Tan! Baby Tan ran away!"

"What?" I asked.

"We can't catch her. Now she's missing!"

I run outside and I feel that I'm about to cry.

"Emily, if Santana finds out, she will really get mad at me. I think I'm going to live here now." I cried.

"It's only a dog." she said trying to calm me down.

"It wasn't just a dog. Baby Tan is the most important thing that Quinn left to Santana. They have many important memories. I am dead. I am so dead right now!"

She hold on to my shoulders, "Okay. I'm going to find Baby Tan. You go back first. It's not good for you to be stressed out. Just wait for me there and I will bring back the dog. Okay?" she said as she kissed my forehead.

"You promise?" I asked, wiping my tears away.

"I promise." then she showed her pinkie to me. "Pinkie promise."

I nod my head as I intertwined our pinkies, "Pinkie promise."

* * *

"Oh Brittany! You're here now! How is the check up? Where is Santana?" she asked after she made me sit.

"Grandma, I lost Baby Tan." I said immediately.

"Baby Tan is missing?!" she asked, obviously shocked. "How did that happened? Baby Tan is Santana's precious dog." Grandma was obviously in panic too. "How did you lose it?"

"I really don't know. It got lost when I wasn't looking at it." I answered, tears falling down against my cheeks once again.

"Okay, okay. Don't be nervous, We should find Baby Tan first before Santana arrives." Grandma said.

Then my phone rang. I literally jumped. "It's Santana!"

"Okay, you answer it and don't let her know." Grandma told me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Where are you? Didn't I tell you to wait for me at the entrance?" she was obviously angry.

"I'm home." I replied.

"What?" she yelled.

Then Grandma take the phone from me, "Santana, where are you? Brittany told me you parked the car, why are you still not here?"

I didn't hear Santana's reply. All i know is Grandma ended the call.

After a few minutes, Santana went inside.

Grandma asked me, "Santana take you outside, where did the both of you go?"

"Where can we go? We only walked around." Santana answered for me. "Anyway, where is Baby Tan? Why hasn't she welcomed me back?"

Oh boy! This is it!

"Where is Baby Tan?" Santana asked me.

"Baby Tan is sleeping."

"Baby Tan is in the bathroom."

Grandma and I said in unison.

"Hey! You're both lying! What happened to Baby Tan?" Santana yelled. "Tell me!"

"Baby Tan… is missing." I said softly.

"What?! What did you just say?" she screamed again. "I'm only out for few hours and Baby Tan got lost?!"

I lowered my head, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry? Sorry? Don't you know anything beside fucking sorry?!" she yelled that made my tears fall down. "Have you thought how dangerous for Baby Tan to wander alone in the streets? The world outside is so unfamiliar and frightening for her! Do you know that?!"

I nod my head, "I'm really sorry…"

"Have you forgotten your place and position in this house? You're only here to give birth to that child! You're not here to have the luxury of being one of the Lopez family!"

"Enough!" Grandma said in an equal tone that matched Santana's voice. "Why are you being so fierce!?" then she pushed Santana, "That dog has been spoiled by you! You're the only one to be blamed for this! That dog has an attitude same like you! It's picky and has no manners! It's good that it's gone!" then she caresses my hand, "I won't allow you to scold my precious Brittany." Grandma is crying as she said this words.

"Grandma. Don't blame Santana." then I stand up and wipe my tears, "I'm really sorry. I know that Baby Tan is very important to you. I will find Baby Tan for you immediately." then I ran outside.

"Brittany! Brittany!" Grandma called me but I ignored her as I continued to ran.

* * *

_**SANTANA **_

Grandma is also crying but I'm still angry at Brittany. "Hurry up and chase after her! Santana!"

I sat down.

"Let me tell you, if something happens to my granddaughter-in-law and my great grandchild, you can forget about coming back!" she yelled at me.

I stand up once again, "She was the one who lost the dog so it's only right that she will be the one to find it!" I yelled too.

"What rubbish are you saying? How can you be so cold-hearted! You are so heartless! I didn't raise you to be like that!" then she pointed at my chest, "She is Brittany! She is pregnant with your child!"

"Should I do what she wants just because of that baby? That baby who ruined my life?!" I countered back.

"You're the one who took advantage of her and yet you act so righteous?!" then she gritted her teeth, "You are the one who ruined her life! She unexpectedly bumped into you and unexpectedly got pregnant! She has to endure all the hardships in carrying your baby! It's our Lopez Family's luck to have met a girl like her. She's honest and kind. If I were her, I would have gone crazy already! Have you thought about how Brittany feels before? She's married to you and have to live in this environment that is unfamiliar and frightening to her! Baby Tan needs anyone to take care of her. But how about Brittany? She doesn't need anyone to take care of her too? It's already dark outside! And she ran off to protect your most important thing! But who will protect her most important thing?"

With Grandma's words, flashback of how I met Brittany from the start came running through my mind; how I helped her show her ex-girlfriend what she's been missing. How I stood up for her in front of her officemates. How she stood up for me in front of her family. How I stopped her from aborting our child. How I forced her to marry me coz I have my selfish reasons. How she erased the 5 million dollars alimony in the divorce papers. How she...

"If you will not chase after her, then I will be the one who will go and look for her!" Grandma's voice interrupted my thoughts.

She was about to go when I called her. "Grandma! I will go!"

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

"Baby Tan! Baby Tan! Where are you? Please come back okay?" I yelled on top of my lungs. "If you will not come back, Quinn and Santana's family will be incomplete! So you need to come back!"

I was at the middle of the road when a car honked at me.

"Brittany! That was close! Why weren't you watching the road?" Emily came running towards me.

"Emily!" I hugged her as I cried.

"Why are you crying?" she asked.

"Santana knows that I've lost Baby Tan." I answered between cries. "I need to find the dog. She was so angry."

"It was also my fault that you lost Baby Tan." she said then I pulled away, "Don't cry. We'll go look for it together." she said then intertwined my hands with hers.

"Hey! Don't touch her!" Santana came out of nowhere and grabbed my hand from Emily's grasp. "How can you go with a stranger?"

"I know her. She's Emily." I answered.

Now that I see them together, they kindda looked exactly alike. Long straight black hair, Tan skin, Even with the smirk. Like right now, Emily is smirking at Santana.

"So, the woman who gave her wife a divorce papers after the first day of marriage is you, cousin Santana." Emily said.

Then Santana leaned into me, "You sure know how to complain to others, huh?"

"It's only right that she tells me that because I'm her friend, right Brittany?" Emily leaned into me that Santana pulled me out of Emily's way.

"Even if she's your friend, you can't let her touch you! Remember, you're a married woman now and you're carrying my child!" Santana said.

"I've never seen a woman who's been this jealous before." Emily whispered.

"What? I am not jealous, okay!" Santana countered back.

"The situation will not be this bad if you just help her look for your stupid dog." Emily said then leaned so close to me, "Brittany, if someone kicks you out just because of a stupid dog, remember to call me and I'll be there. I'm your knight in shining armor remember." she said then kiss my forehead. "I will come and pick you up in a flash."

Santana pushed Emily away from me.

Then it's her turn to lean so close to me, "Brittany, don't forget. We have a child. We are married so you can't just ran away with another woman!"

I nod my head. Santana's acting so weird.

"Let's go." she grabbed my wrist but I let go.

"Emily, thank you so much. You are such a good friend." I said.

Then she whispered something to me, "Atleast now, you can see that you are more important than the dog."

I nod my head. I kissed her cheek and wrapped my arms around her. "You're the best!"

"I am your best friend." she whispered again.

"Yeah, you are." I replied.

Once again, Santana pulled me, "Why are you taking so long?!"

"I'm giving your wife back to you, cousin. So take good care of her." Emily said to Santana.

I smiled at her.

"Why are you still smiling at her." Santana said as she grabbed my wrist as we walked.

"She's my best friend." I said.

"And that would give you the right to kiss her cheek?" she said.

"It's only normal for friends to do that." I whined.

"She's a player!" Santana yelled. "You can't go hang around with her anymore."

"No! I can't do that!" I countered back.

"I ordered you to stay away from her!" Santana yelled once again.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because… I… uhm…"

Then I saw Baby Ji in the middle of the road with a raging car approaching. I made Santana let go of my arm and I ran as fast as I can.

"Brittany!" I heard Santana screamed but that didn't stop me.

I can do this! I can save Baby Tan!

I scooped Baby Tan in my arms just in time before the car approaches.

"Brittany! Fuck! Brittany!"

"I'm here!" I yelled at the other side of the road. I smiled at Santana while holding Baby Tan in my arms. "I got Baby Tan!"

She crossed the road with a frown on her face.

"Why did you do that?"

"I need to save Baby Tan." I reasoned out. "And didn't you said that I can't go home without Baby Tan? So I need to save her."

"But you were inches away from getting hit by that car! You made me so worried!" she said as she inspected any scratches from my arms. "Look, you got yourself a wound!"

I looked at it, "Oh. I didn't notice. It's not that painful."

"I need to clean that wound when we get home. It might cause infection." she said.

"Okay." I answered then I looked at Baby Tan, "Baby Tan, do you know how worried your mama Santana was? Don't do that again, okay?"

"Brittany, your safety comes first okay?"

"Yeah. but Baby Tan is important too. You told me to take care of her so I'm just doing what you asked me to." I sniffed and sneezed.

"You're catching cold now. Why didn't you bring any jacket with you?" she said as she removed her jacket and gave it to me.

She wrapped my body with her jacket and put her arms around me. "We need to go home now."

Our gazes met when I looked at her.

Brown eyes met mine.

Her eyes shifted to my lips and before I knew it, she was leaning into me.

Our lips inches away from each other.

Is she going to kiss me?

I can't. We can't.

I can't fall in love with her.

Things will just be complicated.

I pulled away before her lips touch mine.

"Uhm… We really need to go. It's really cold." I said as I walked away leaving Santana behind.

* * *

**I know what you're going to tell me. Santana is an ass here, I know. **

**Santana's character was really like this in the asian drama. I can't change her attitude bcoz all scenes have significance with each other. **

**She will change, I promise.**

**Anyway, so on with ur FAVORITES? **

**Favorite Lines?**

**Favorite Scenes?**

**Favorite Characters?**

**My fav character here is Emily. My fav scene here is when Brittany pulled away from the kiss. haha Favorite lines are Emily's lines. =) **

**so, what's yours?**


	7. She confuses me Like really confuses me

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks for all those who continue to read this story and for the comments you shared regarding last chapter. So anyway, on with the shoutouts: **

**BRITT-BRITT: In this chapter, I already gave my personal twist on it. I just followed the drama in the first 6 chapters but this chap is definitely different. I hope u like it.**

**SCREMIM: yeah, i know right. another update. Yay!**

**STRANGERTHANYOU: haha awesome? thanks! Yeah, more jealous San on this one.**

**S LOPEZ: Wow! Thanks! Fantastic writer, huh? Thank you so much! and thanks for reading all of my stories. and stories to come, lol**

**HEIMPOT04: Aww, I made u cried last chap? Hmmm sorry for that. Yeah I like Emily last chap. She's so nice. And don't worry, Santana will be nice too, i promise.**

**WANKYWANKY: Hmm, ur asking if Britt will leave the Lopez after the baby is born? Hmmm. You have to stay tuned for that. haha**

**VAHN06: Woah, I made u cry too? Well, I cried too, while writing last chap so all fair. ahaha**

**SUSHIYAME: Emily ending up with Hanna in this fic? Hmm, we'll see. But I have someone planned for Hanna actually. And yeah, I enjoyed having PM with you. You always makes me smile with ur messages. **

**VARINABI: Santana will be good, I promise. and yeah, I' a big Santana fan too so it's difficult for me to write last chapter. But u have to know Santana's feelings. She's in love with Quinn and was forced to marry a stranger. If I'm on her place, maybe I would do the same thing if I thought I was set up. So there, I could never hate Santana. =)**

**MYOWNTRAGEDY: Yeah, jealous Santana is so cute. So I think u'll see more of that here in this chap.**

**YIBRIDGE: Haha, u really want emily to end up with Brittany? Hmmm don't worry, I think in time, you will love Santana, so just hang in there, coz this will be BRITTANA forever. lol**

**TECKY06: haha, natawa naman ako sa comment mo, "oh santana, ago masasabi mo? nga nga! haha bad trip si Santana, assuming masyado" napatawa ako dun haha You won the best reaction award for me last chap, ehehe**

**GSTARRAHHXX72: Yeah, I made Santana a cold heartless bitch last chap, but in this chap, i think you will begin to like her again. **

**CIDO16: woah! Don't burn yourself. I need u to review this chap. lol**

**TUBBY: Hahaha. you love all the sticky notes in Santana's bedroom? It's so cute, ryt? and yeah, thanks for accepting my apology for the super late update last chap. **

**MIANICKOL: Aww, you don't like Emily? And yeah, the end was amazing last chap, i know.**

**M206: I'm sorry about that, but you see, the real asian drama which I based my story is really like that. So I apologized if you don't like the chapter. There will be more angst in the succeeding chaps coz we're just starting with the story. So I understand if you decide not to read it anymore.**

**IG4AZ: Yeah. Fucking bitch. But I think you will like Santana in this chap, tell me watcha think. And there is no ROUGH sex as per doctor's order but they can still have sex u know? haha**

**UNICORNSNIXX: Hmmm, u love Emily? U want a ship name? Maybe BRITTILY? Or EMANY? which do you prefer? Yeah, I like Dylan on the drama. You know the style of asian dramas right? It makes the viewers root for the 2nd guy, not the male lead. **

**FILGLEEK: yeah, grabe dami pala nating pilipina dito? hehe thanks for reading the story. At wag ka magalala, madaming jealous Santana sa chap na to, yehey! **

**HEYALILLENGIES12: Britt will stand up for herself in the succeeding chapters. I promise u! **

**FEEDMEADEADMAU5: yeah, Santana is a meanie last chap. and there would be a lot of jealous Santana here. **

**Ed-BRITTANA: Woah. I can't understand. Can u translate it to english? anyway, thanks for reading the story. **

**GLEE4EVER123: Yeah, Britt is so nice here. And u love Emily last chap too? Well, she plays a major role on this story.**

**LUDMILLAASK7: Thanks for telling me all ur favorites! I really appreciates it!**

**1NAME2GOES3HERE4: Wow! U read the ending 4 times? Can u please tell me why is that? haha thanks!**

**KAYLA: Yeah, don't worry! They will live happily ever after so u don't need to worry about it. and thanks for telling me u love how I portrayed them.**

**SASSYGLEEK: BABE! grabe binasa ko ulit ing comments mo at every time, napapatawa moko, ehehe tlgang echapwero ing gwapo sa jeep dahil busy ka sa kakabasa ah? hahaha and about San's reaction na whining mo sakin, ego na un eh. ehehe i made it especially for you, ganian din pita kalove, haha and thanks din for comforting me regarding one negative feedbacks I received. Thanks ha, ur the best!**

**THIEE: Yeah, i hate Santana too last chap. But lemme tell u, i like her here in this chap..**

**OTPBRITTANAOTP: yeah, Emily will be Brittany's knight in shining armor throughout the story! haha, and she will really make Santana jealous to a whole new fucking level too, haha**

**LARA: Oh, about the Flower Four, I will. soon. But I just have only one day off so I couldn't update it today. Writing a single chapter made my whole day and night.**

**PANDA L: Thanks for telling me ur fav last chap even though you hate Santana last chapter. and yeah, Quinn, too. Well, as I said, I want to defend Santana a little bit. what if ur in Santana's shoe? marrying a stranger while ur in love with ur girlfriend? Hmmm. It's pretty complicated ryt? I feel for Britt too, but I feel for Santana too.**

**DMPANDA5: haha, u want Emily and Britt to be together? Hmm,, u really hate Santana last chap, huh? that u want to spite her, haha**

**GUEST: Yeah, Emily is the nice choice for this story and she's Santana's cousin. They look a little alike, right? Long black hair, Tan skin. u know. and she will be in the whole story. **

**EMHARGHU: yeah there would be Emily-Britt scenes here. Hope u like it.**

**DUHOMI: Haha, u love Emily? Hmmm. Jealous Santana is hot! haha**

**82996: hahaha, u really hate Santana last chap? Aww, poor heartless bitch Santana. haha my fav character last chap too was Emily. **

**ERIKA: Oh, she will =)**

**HEYAADDICT: Yeah, something happened. That's right. But i don't want to give u any spoilers. And yeah. my heart aches last chap too for poor Britt-Britt. and Grandma Lopez is the best! haha**

**GLEEEEEEEEk89: I think the lines u suggested will appear in the succeeding chaps. Aww, don't kick Santana's ass. I still love Santana, you know, haha anyway, hope I make it up to you with this chap.**

**SHIBBIROSE: Thanks for the private reviews u gave me and for defending me with this story. **

**So anyway, on with the story! This chap is my personal twist on the asian drama series. So I hope u like it!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

_**SANTANA**_

I wrap her body with my jacket and I put my arms around her.

In an instant, our eyes meet.

Piercing blue eyes met mine even with those eyeglasses.

Those eyes…

I was mesmerized.

I need to take my eyes off hers.

I lowered my eyes and now I'm staring at her lips.

God, those lips…

I want to kiss those lips again.

Closing my eyes, I lean into her, I parted my lips.

Our lips inches away from each other.

So close. I want to… just a little more...

"Uhm… We really need to go. It's really cold."

I open my eyes.

What did just happened?

Oh shit! I tried to kiss Brittany!

And she pulled away!

Goddamnit! I felt my cheeks reddened.

That was embarrassing!

"Santana, what are you still doing there? Let's go." she said and then smiled.

"Yeah. Let's go." I said awkwardly.

Oh god, I'm still embarrassed.

I tried to kiss Brittany! What's the matter with me?

I have a girlfriend!

"Oh, Baby Tan, you are so cute!" she said in a sweet voice as we walked. She cuddled Baby Tan in her arms and suddenly, I felt jealous of the attention she is giving to the dog. Hey, why would I feel jealous? Brittany and I are nothing. I made it crystal clear to her last night. But how come I'm feeling like this? Oh god Santana, erase that! You can't feel like this with Brittany. You have Quinn and you have so much explaining to her. You shouldn't give a damn if Brittany pulled away before your lips touched. You shouldn't give a damn if she kissed and cuddled Baby Tan instead of you. You shouldn't okay? You shouldn't!

"What are you thinking?" she asked suddenly.

"What?"

"What are you thinking? Seems like you were in a deep thought a moment ago?" she asked again with that soft voice of hers.

"Nothing!" I said awkwardly.

"Mmm. Okay. Are you cold?" she motioned to remove her jacket off hers but I stop her.

"A little. But I'm fine. Don't remove that. I'm fine." I firmly said.

She nod her head.

Next thing I knew, we walked together side by side, my arms wrap around her shoulders.

* * *

"Let's see if you dare to run off again!" I yelled to Baby Tan as I put her on the floor inside my room.

Baby Tan ran away from me and run towards Brittany instead.

"Baby Tan, come over here!" I yell again and in an instant I scoop her in my arms. "You are such a bad dog now!" I put leash on the dog's neck.

"Hey, why are you putting leash on Baby Tan?" Brittany asked me with so much care in her eyes. For Baby Tan. Yeah, just for the dog.

I ignored her. I talked to Baby Tan instead, "I really thought you were accidentally hit by that car!" I turned Baby Tan to face me. "Listen to me huh, because of your disobedient behavior, you caused so much trouble to everyone, you know that? Have you considered others? We gave you freedom, but you didn't cherish it! From now on, I want you to be an obedient dog! Don't be naughty! And look!" I turned Baby Tan to face Brittany, "Don't be fierce towards her! Do you hear me?" I said in a high voice and then I release Baby Tan on the floor. I am angry! I really am! What if something happened to both of them? To Brittany? I could never forgive myself if that happens! "Go over there! And don't move!" Baby Tan went on the corner and she lowered her head.

I looked at Brittany and she gave me a simple smile.

"You, what are you laughing about?" I told her. I walk towards her, "Stop bothering yourself with other people's things. That is Quinn's dog! Why are you so worried about it? That you're willing to risk your life just to save the dog? You should think about yourself too!"

She didn't say anything.

My face softened, "All right. I'm sorry. I really am. Now hurry up, take a bath and go to bed. I know you're exhausted."

She nod her head.

"You take a shower fast. I'm going to clean your wounds."

"Okay." she said. She walk towards her luggage in the corner and take clothes from there. Then she went straight to the bathroom.

I sat at the edge of the bed. My phone starts ringing. I didn't bother to look at the caller before I answer. "Hello?"

"Hello hon, it's me." It's Quinn! Guilt spread across my face. "Yesterday my manager called me that's why I hung up. Did something happened yesterday?"

I take a deep breath. "Never mind. It's nothing."

"Really?" she asked, then "How about Baby Tan? Did she miss me?"

I look around the corner and see Baby Tan in the same position.

"Listen to me. Baby Tan is not obedient at all! It almost-"

She cuts me off, "What happened to Baby Tan?"

Then a loud scream made me jumped.

It's Brittany!

"I'll call you later!" I hung up the phone and immediately ran towards the bathroom.

I stood motionless as I saw Brittany's naked body at the corner of the shower. Holy shit! She is sexy! Her breasts looks firm. Oh my god, my eyes lowered on her… uhm…_ there _and…

She screamed again as she immediately grab a towel to cover herself, "Close your eyes!"

"Oh! Yeah. Right! I'm sorry!" I turn my back from her. "I didn't mean to… stare…" I said, trying to explain myself. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah."

I turn around to face her again, "What happened?" Her cheeks turn into beet red as she hold the towel firmly.

"It's cold." she said as she avoids my eyes. "There's no hot water."

I rolled my eyes and gave her another towel, "Here, use this too."

She turn her back away from me, trying to hide her front.

"Come on. What part of your body haven't I seen, huh?" I said, rolling my eyes again.

"This is different." she whines.

"Oh come on, don't be shy Britt. You have nothing to be ashamed of." I said.

Her cheeks turn red again. She hit my shoulders that made me smile.

"I'm not kidding. You are sexy." I complimented her.

"You are too." she said, still trying to avoid my eyes.

"I am, I already know that." I smirked.

"Such a humble person." she mumbled.

I glared at her. "Now, do you still want to take a shower or not?"

"I want to." she said. "But it's really cold."

I can see that her lips are shivering. I just want to hold her and give her warmth. Oh god, Santana! You can't okay? You just can't!

So I go straight to the shower, and turn on the heater.

Then I turn on the shower and let my hand feel the temperature of the water. "Here. You can take a shower now." I said softly.

"Okay." She said then our eyes meet.

I don't know what I'm waiting for, but I just can't help myself as my eyes roam around her body.

She cleared her throat. "Uhm, San. Can you… uhm… please leave? I need to take a shower…"

"Oh… yeah. I'm sorry. I forgot. Uhm. yeah. I need to leave now. Leaving. Me. Now." I closed the bathroom door and I found myself leaning against the wall. Oh god. Damn. I close my eyes. Brittany, what are you doing to me? I shake my head.

I didn't know how many minutes I stood there with my eyes closed, I just heard Brittany saying, "I'm done."

So I open the bathroom door, "Good. Here. I'll help you." I put my arms around her shoulders and guide her to step out of the bathroom. The towel still wrap around her body and I need to fight myself so I couldn't look at those sexy long legs of hers. And don't get me started with those blue eyes minus the eyeglasses. And oh my god, with her hair still wet, she doesn't look like an office girl now, she looks pretty hot actually.

I made her sit on the couch.

"Thanks." she murmured.

God, her scent is amazing. Santana, snap out of it already!

"Uhm… I want to inspect your wound." I said as I look at her bare arms. "Oh shit! This is bad." I cursed in Spanish when I saw it. It just ruined her flawless skin. "I have to get the first-aid k-"

"Here it is. I prepared it for you." Grandma said as she came out of nowhere and handed me the first aid kit.

I look at her suspiciously, my eyebrows raising.

"Uh… err… I just… uhm. I didn't eavesdropped. I'm not spying on you or anything. I just happened to bring a glass of warm milk for Brittany and I…" Grandma stuttered which is the sign of lying.

"Grandma." I cut her off. "Thanks for the kit." I said, glaring at her.

"Your welcome." she said then handed Brittany the glass of milk.

"Thanks, Grandma." Brittany said, smiling at her.

I catch Grandma's eyes and signaled her to leave using my eyes.

Good thing, she pick it up fast. "Oh, yeah. I forgot, my room is next door so, I'm going to leave you both now." she grinned.

Thank goodness!

I turn to face Brittany again, I watch as she drinks. Those lips. Oh god. She lick her lips unconsciously and our eyes meet for the millionth time this night.

But then her eyes shifts at my back, and I follow her gaze.

There she is, Grandma watching us like a hawk, leaning against the wall.

"Grandma!" I whine.

"I just want to tell you that it's getting late. You two should go to bed now. You know, sleep together?" she laugh that made me blush. "Santana, Brittany is not wearing any clothes inside right now, Don't let her catch a cold. You could give her warmth. You're an expert when it comes to that." she said, smiling.

"Grandma!" I yell. Oh god, this is embarrassing! "Goodnight!"

Grandma snickers and then she shut the door close.

I look at Brittany and her cheeks turned into beet red.

"Are you okay? Don't mind Grandma." I said.

"Yeah. I'm okay." she said, avoiding my eyes this time.

I start cleaning her wounds with an antiseptic solution.

"Hmmm… That hurts." she panted as she pull her arms away from me.

Oh god, Brittany. Don't pant like that. It's creating havoc in my senses. Fuck.

I tried to ignore her panting but it gets worst when I look at her face, she's biting her bottom lip to stop from screaming, and she looks so… damn sexy.

"Ouch!" she yells. "Santana, be gentle please." she whines.

Oh yeah right, I didn't notice that I press too hard on her wound because I was so distracted. Distracted by her.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I finished my task. "Now, all okay."

"Thanks." she murmured.

I smile at her. "You feel better now?" I asked.

She take a sip on her milk and smiled at me, her upper lip with a smudge of milk. I find it cute.

"There's a…" I pointed at her lip with my eyes.

"What?" she asked.

I use my thumb to remove the smudge of milk on her upper lip. I felt her soft lips against my thumb. It was contagious.

My thumb stays there and once again, our eyes meet in a magnetic manner. My fingers slid down on her chin, and into her neck. I want to pull her against me. My pulse is racing. Can I do this? Can we do this?

I pull my hand away before I could go any further. "We should go to sleep now. I know you're tired. Go to bed."

"But this is my bed." she points at the couch we are currently sitting.

"Not anymore. You're staying on my bed now. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. Now put some clothes and sleep. I'm going to take a shower." I finally said and immediately I walk towards the bathroom and shut the door.

Oh shit! That was close! She really is a scary snail!

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

"Britt. Wake up."

"Mmmmm…" I moan as I feel someone's lips on my neck.

"Britt…" It's Santana's voice.

"Mmmm… what are you doing?" I mumble.

I feel her lips on my ear. Her tongue graze on the insides of my ear.

I moan again.

"Britt… Wake up…" she said again.

She makes me lay on my back, now I'm feeling her body on top of me. I felt her lips on my own, softly giving me pecks on my lips. "San… hmmmm…" I cover my mouth with my hands but she remove them, she continue kissing me there, her tongue grazing my lips, licking me there. I have to fight the urge to open my mouth. "Hmmmm…" I moan once again.

Then I felt her tongue all over my face, licking me there. Ugh. What is she doing?

My eyes shot open. All I see is white fur. "Baby Tan?!" I exclaim.

Baby Tan stop and look at me then barks at me.

After several barks, she run off me.

Oh! It was all a dream! I really thought Santana was kissing me!

Stupid me!

I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand.

Good thing, Santana isn't here. Or I would be so embarrassed.

I think she slept on the couch last night.

I can't believe she did that, making me sleep in her bed while she slept on the couch.

I grin widely. She is such a gentlewoman at times.

I stand up and made my way on my luggage near the corner.

I'm surprise that my luggage is gone and all I could see is a sticky note on the floor.

I read it, "How many times do you want me to trip on your luggage by leaving it out here like that? I've put them in the cabinet." Wow! Thanks Santana! I smile again.

Then I went straight to the bathroom, there's another sticky note posted on the bathroom door, "Remember to eat breakfast. You must not starve yourself when you are pregnant."

Awww. I smile again, widely this time.

I feel butterflies in my stomach. I kiss the sticky notes. I know it's embarrassing but I can't help it.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

"Grandma, I'm leaving." I approach Grandma and give her a kiss on her cheeks.

"You won't wait for Brittany to wake up? Grandma asked.

"She needs rest. Let her sleep." I said.

Grandma elbowed me while giving me a toothy grin, "Tell me, Santana. What did you both do last night, huh? It seems like you made her really exhausted. Good job, granddaughter!"

I roll my eyes. "Grandma," I warn her.

"Oh come on, you can tell me anything!" Grandma whines.

I was about to say something when Brittany walk towards us.

Oh god, I hope she didn't hear what Grandma said to me, that would be so embarrassing!

"I'm sorry if I woke up late." she said, avoiding my eyes. "I didn't make breakfast. I'm sorry."

Grandma walk past me, "Oh it's okay Brittany. You don't have to make breakfast. I understand. Believe me." then she make Brittany sit on the dining chair. "While you eat, you have to tell me everything." then Grandma look at me, and I give her my best eye warning, but she ignores me, "Were you and Santana sweet and loving last night?" she asks that made me cough uncomfortably.

"Santana is sweet." Brittany said that made me blushed.

So, she finds me sweet last night. I have to fight the urge to smile.

I clear my throat, "I have to go now. I'm late." I said.

Brittany nod her head.

I'm near the front door when I hear Brittany calling my name.

"Santana!" she calls.

I turn around to face her. "Yeah?"

"I just want to say thank you." she softly said, her eyes on the floor.

"Thank me for what?" I ask.

"For my luggage. For taking care of me last night." she said as she look at me.

"Uhm… yeah. Your welcome." I said, scratching my neck, a habit I always do when I'm nervous. And now, I don't know why the hell am I nervous.

"I'm thinking, in the span of my 9 months stay in here, maybe we could be friends?" she asks. Friends? 9 months? Yeah. Only 9 months and after that, she will be gone in my life.

I nod my head, I was rendered speechless at the moment.

"Good. Thanks, Santana." she lean into me and kiss me softly on the cheeks. "Drive safely." she said then she walk away.

My stomach flutters as I could still feel her lips on my cheeks. God, I am crazy. But I can't help it, I smile contentedly.

I'm starting the engine of my car when the gate opens, and I feel something inside me rage when I see Emily's car.

I step out of the car and walk towards her.

"Good morning Santana." she greets.

"Good morning. What are you doing here?" I ask nonchalantly.

She step out of the car, carrying a bouquet of flowers, "I'm here to visit Brittany."

For the first time in my life, I want to punch my cousin right into her face. "Why do you want to visit MY WIFE?" I ask as I clench my fist.

She smirks, "Oh come on, Santana. She isn't really your wife. You're about to divorce her after 9 months right?"

"That is not your concern anymore!" I raise my voice at her.

"You can't have the both of them. And I'm pretty sure you still choose your girlfriend, Quinn. So what about Brittany? Aren't you glad that someone can take care of her while you can't do your job as her wife?" she said as she towered over me. Yeah, she's taller than me but I can't back down at her.

"I can take care of Brittany." I said, gritting my teeth. "And how about you? Are you planning to include her in your wide range of girls? I'm telling you, you can't-"

"I'm interested in her, Santana. I like her. I never felt this thing to any other girls. I want to take care of her. She needs someone and I think that someone is me." she confesses. "I don't want to fight with you, you're my cousin. I promise you, I will wait for her after your divorce if she wants me to. I just want to be her friend now, I want her to feel that I'm always here when she needs me."

"I don't-"

"Santana!" Brittany called that made us both turned around. "Emily! You're here!" she said as she walk towards us.

"Hey! I brought you these. The children in the orphanage once tell me that you like flowers, so I brought you these. Are you feeling better now?" Emily said.

I didn't know Brittany likes flowers. Seems like my cousin has her own private source of information.

"Oh, thanks! They are beautiful, Emily." Brittany said.

"Glad you like it." Emily said.

I breathe deeply. I don't want to witness this scene anymore. So I turn around.

"Santana." Brittany called again.

"What?" I said in a harsh tone.

"I made you sandwich. Grandma said you didn't eat your breakfast so I wrap this up for you so you can eat in your office." she said.

I look at her, and she gave me a smile while she handed me the sandwich.

"No, thanks. I'm not hungry." I said coldly that made her pout.

I want to take back what I said when she drop her hand, sadness all over her eyes.

"Oh. I'm really hungry. Can I have it?" Emily interrupts.

I can really feel the rage building inside me. But I ignore it. I turn my back from her and walk towards my car.

I heard Emily's voice saying, "Wow! This is really good!"

"Yeah. I made it myself. Glad you like it." Brittany softly said.

Fuck! She made that for me.

But I ignored her effort.

I am a bitch! I clench my fist. I want to punch myself right now.

* * *

I walk towards the office with a frown plastered on my face.

"Good morning Ms. Lopez." my employees greet me but I'm in the bad mood right now.

I close the door with a loud bang,

"What happened?" Sugar asks as soon as she open the door.

"Nothing. I'm just not in the mood." I said.

"Something happened right? Is it about the little snail named Brittany?"

I take a deep breath as I close my eyes.

"What happened?" Sugar repeats.

"Emily." I said simply, rubbing the sides of my head.

"Emily. Your super hot, gorgeous playgirl cousin?" Sugar asks that made me roll my eyes.

"Is she really that hot?" I ask.

"Well, yeah." Sugar said.

"You're not helping you know." I glare at her.

"What really happened?"

"Emily likes Brittany." I said.

"Woah! Emily likes the little snail? This snail is really something! I'm impressed!" Sugar exclaims. "I didn't know Emily likes nerdy type girls."

"Well, she likes her. Like really really like her. And I don't know why I'm irritated about it, I mean, I shouldn't be right? But I'm feeling angry. I'm feeling-"

"Jealous?" Sugar filled in. "Oh god! Don't tell me, you're jealous! You like Brittany?"

"No! I don't like her! I love Quinn! But right now, I don't know why I'm getting confused."

"Uh-oh! You are really in trouble right now, Santana. You can't like both girls. You have to choose." Sugar said.

"I know. But I'm positively sure I love Quinn. But this.. Brittany is really such a nice girl, Sugar. She's innocent, selfless and caring. She's one in a million. And I don't know why every time our lips touched, I felt sparks, fireworks. I can't even explain it!"

"Oh my god, you kissed?" Sugar exclaims.

"We kissed in the wedding of course. And every time our eyes meet, I always feel the urge to kiss her."

"You're falling for her!" Sugar accuses.

"No!" I said in a high tone, "It can't be!"

Sugar take a deep breath, "Or maybe you just miss Quinn."

I nod my head furiously, "Yeah. I just miss my girlfriend, that's all."

"Yeah." Sugar agrees.

"Right." I nod my head again.

My phone rings. I look at the caller ID and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello hon. I'm mad at you. It's the first time you hung up on me last night." she said.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Right, I forgot to call her back.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just uhm… I miss you Quinn. Really." I said that made Sugar look at me.

"I miss you too. I love you Santana.'

"I love you too." I said and close my eyes.

* * *

I hear noises in the game room as I enter the house. Grandma and Brittany giggling so I take a look.

"You're so great at this Grandma!" Brittany said.

"Of course. I did lots of practice so I could defeat Santana." Grandma said that made me smile.

My smile fades when I see Emily kneeling at the back of Brittany, holding the back of Brittany's hand above the ps3 console. "Here, let me show you, so you can defeat Grandma." Emily said as she caresses Brittany's hand. They looks so uncomfortably close.

Brittany giggles that made me boil in anger.

"You're so good at this." she said as the car on the wide LCD screen run past Grandma's car.

I cough loudly that made them turn around.

"Oh Santana! You're here!" Grandma said as she pause the game on the screen.

I furrowed my eyebrows at Emily.

"You're still here." I said directly to Emily.

"Yeah. I told her to stay the whole day and eat dinner with us." Grandma said.

Brittany didn't even look at me. Her eyes still darted on the screen.

"Brittany." I acknowledge.

She looks at me and nod her head. Then she ignores me again.

"Dinner is ready?" I walk towards Brittany. Well, she is my wife.

"Yeah." she simply said.

"Emily, let's go and prepare the table. Let's leave this two alone for a minute." Grandma said that made me so grateful.

I can sense that Emily is hesitant to leave but Grandma drag her arm.

They close the door behind us.

Brittany stands up and turn off the TV.

"Are you angry?" I ask.

"No." she said.

My blood boils. "You are angry."

"I'm not." she said again, avoiding my eyes.

I grab her wrist so she can face me, "Why are you angry? What did I do?"

"You know exactly what you did." she said coldly, fighting my stare.

"Tell me." I challenge.

She take a deep breath. "I prepared the sandwich for you but you just ignored it!"

I let go of her wrist. "Anyway, you gave it to Emily, so what the fuck is the problem?"

"Yeah. There's no problem." she said as she turn her back from me.

"You like flirting with her, huh?" I accuse.

"What?"

"Do you like her? Coz its good you know. If you like her, that way I can get rid of you easily after 9 months!" I spat, I really don't know what the fuck I'm saying, I'm just really angry at her! Her and Emily! Seeing them holding hands like that made my head spin in complete anger. And to think that they spent the whole day together made me super angry!

"Right." she said, sadness in her eyes. It's really easy to read her expression and I just want to take back what I said. "Emily and I are just friends. And don't worry, with or without Emily, I'm leaving you after 9 months. It's in our agreement. I don't want you to think that I want to stay here after that, Santana. I know exactly what my position here in your house. You don't have to remind me every time."

Then she left the room.

Oh god. What did I do now?

What's happening with me?

* * *

"You have to eat this. It will make your baby healthy." Emily said as she give steamed vegetables on Brittany's plate.

"Thanks." Brittany said with a smile.

I can really feel jealousy raging inside me. They are so close with each other. And Emily irritates me more than ever by being oh-so-sweet to my wife. Yeah, my wife. Brittany is my wife and I can't just let other woman take care of my wife!

"Yeah. You should eat lots of food, babe." _Babe?_ Where did that come from? "Now I'm thinking about it, we didn't even talk about our baby's name. What do you think, Grandma?" I ask, mentally asking for Grandma to help me with this.

"Hmmm. if it's a boy, I want his name to be Vincent. If it's a girl, her name could be Nicole." Grandma said.

"How about you, Brittany?" I ask.

She tilts her head and she's so cute when she did that. "Nigel? Nigel Vincent? Can it be Grandma?"

"Wow! That is cute actually. Nigel Vincent. Aww. I imagined a boy with piercing blue eyes like yours and tan skin like Santana." Grandma exclaims.

"Nigel Vincent Lopez. Very impressive." I said, smiling, "But how about if it's a girl?"

Brittany does that tilting head again and I really find it adorable, "Raven Nicolai?" she said between giggles, "I know it's weird-"

I smile at her, and caresses her hand on the table, "I love it. Nigel Vincent Lopez and Raven Nicolai Lopez. Very cute."

"It is?" she asked.

"Yup." I gave her a sweet smile.

"How about you, Emily? You don't want to settle down like Santana?" Grandma asked.

"Actually, I'm planning to settle down." Emily said that made me raise my eyebrow.

"Well, who's the lucky girl?" Grandma asked, "I want to meet her."

"Hmmm. I'm still waiting for her actually, so I know it may take a while but I'm going to wait for her." Emily said that made me look at her.

Before I could say anything, Brittany said, "Wow! When do I get the chance to meet her? You didn't say anything about her to me."

Emily smiles at her, I know coz I'm really watching their every move, "You will, soon."

Jealous! I'm really jealous right now!

That's right!

I can't imagine Brittany with Emily. I just can't!

Throughout the dinner, I became silent.

My mind is battling with my heart.

* * *

_**BRITTANY **_

I took a shower and put my robe on. I have no idea where I should sleep now.

I step out of the bathroom just in time to see Santana coming inside the room. Yeah, she left after the dinner. I don't know where she went but I didn't dare to asked her.

"I just went outside to get some fresh air." she said.

I nod my head, "Uhm, okay."

I avoid her eyes.

"Brittany, I'm really sorry for being so rude to you. I didn't mean it. I'm just. Uhm. I don't know, I'm confused." she said that made me look at her.

I smile at her, "It's okay, Santana. You don't have to say sorry."

She walk towards me. She caught my wrist.

She's obviously drunk as her eyes narrows into me. "You're making me do things, Britt. You're making me-" she hold my waist and push me against the wall. "I just want to-" her eyes darted into my lips. Unconsciously, I lick my lips. "Britt…" her eyes pleading as she alternately shifts them to my eyes and lips.

Next thing I knew, her lips covers mine. She bites my bottom lips softly that I can't help but moan.

I feel her tongue grazing into my upper lip that I open my mouth in defeat.

As soon as I open my mouth, she inserts her tongue into mine trying to challenge my own tongue into moving with hers.

My tongue comes in contact with hers that she moan and it was music in my ears.

"Britt." she breathe between kisses.

I feel her hands tugging my robe.

I push her as I feel her right hand on my right thigh.

This is getting out of control.

"Santana." I push her again but she just continue kissing me. "Santana, stop." I said firmly.

"Britt… please…" she said as she kiss my neck this time. She sucks my pulse point that made me moan helplessly.

She must have heard my moan as she comes back in kissing my lips.

Oh San. Please stop.

My mind is battling with my body as she continues to kiss me wetly.

Next thing I knew, she pulls me in her arms away from the wall. I can feel her _thing _poking between my thighs that I gasp.

Our lips move in sync with each other as she walks taking me with her.

The back of my thighs came contact at the edge of the bed and I find myself lying on my back against the mattress with Santana on top of me.

I already knew what will happen so I push her hard. "Santana, stop!"

She fell off the bed. "Santana!" I yell, "I'm so sorry." I said as I left the bed immediately to help her stand up.

And there she is, lying on the floor, eyes close.

"Santana." I whisper softly as I kneel down in front of her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, Britt. I really am." she mumbles.

"You're drunk, you should get into bed and have some sleep." I help her to stand up.

"I'm so sorry, Britt." she mumbles again as I manage to lay her on the bed.

I remove her boots and covers her body with a blanket.

After I tuck her in bed, I change into my pajamas and made my way to the couch.

"Britt."

"Yeah?"

"Sleep beside me." she said as she open her eyes and stare at me.

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Sleep beside me." she repeats.

"I'm not sure… uhm…" I'm really not sure. Is she awake, drunk or what?

"No funny business, I promise." she said. Oh okay, she's awake.

"Okay." I position myself on her side.

She lean closer to me and put her arms around me. I stiffened.

Then I heard her even breathing, she's asleep now.

Oh Santana. You always confuses me.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

I wake up when my alarm clock starts ringing. I reach out for it at the side of my table and I snuggle in bed with the warm body beside me.

Body?

I look at my side and all I could see is blonde hair scattered on my pillow.

I try to remember what happened last night.

I'm drunk.

The kiss.

I need her.

Brittany.

I remove strands of blonde hair and all I could see is Brittany's sleeping form, with her mouth slightly open. She's really cute.

I watch her as she stirs.

I resume my previous position, with my arm around her tummy, and pretends to be asleep.

I can feel that she's awake now as I can feel her gaze on me.

She starts to remove my hand on hers and I have to fight the urge to frown.

So I just hold on to her tightly.

She sighed.

"Santana. Wake up." she softly said.

Oh great, now she's waking me up?

"Santana." she pats my shoulders.

I didn't react at all. So she continue on removing my arms around her body.

"Don't move." I whisper softly that she stiffens again.

"You're awake?"

"My head hurts, don't move." I repeat again.

"Uhmm. okay." she said.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" I ask.

"Yeah. Why are you so drunk last night?" she asks as she meet my eyes.

"This situation complicates me." I told her the truth.

"Why?" she asks.

"I think you knew exactly why." I said softly then I move on top of her.

"What are you doing?" she asks, panic in her eyes.

I didn't answer her question, my head lowers and I capture her lips with mine.

"San…" she said in between my kisses. Her hands on my shoulders.

As soon as she opens her mouth again to speak, I swipe my tongue inside her and she moans.

God, those moans. I want to hear them again and again.

I deepen the kiss and she replied in the same feverish manner.

She cups the back of my neck and our heads angled with each other, moving in the right rhythm.

She's intoxicating. She's making me forget all other things. She's making me crazy.

When air becomes a problem for us, I move my lips into her neck instead. She moans.

"Santana…" she calls my name with a moan accompanying it.

So I move my lips again on her lips and we kiss like there's no tomorrow.

I bite her bottom lip and she did too, with my upper lip.

Oh god. I can't stop myself now.

My phone rings and that made me pull away from her.

It's like a warning tone in my head.

Our gazes met.

She breathe heavily, I am too.

What just happened?

My phone rings again.

I remove myself on top of her and answer my cockblock phone.

"Hello?" I greets as I sit on the edge of the bed.

"Hello boss? You're late already. Did something happened?"

"Sugar."

"Yeah?" she asks, oblivious of what happened before she called.

"I'm not coming at work today." I said.

"Woah. Why? Are you sick?" she asks.

"No. I have some…" I look at Brittany who stands up in bed and is now walking towards the bathroom, "important…" I swallow hard, "things to do."

"Okay boss." she said then I hung up.

The bathroom door closes with Brittany inside it.

I close my eyes and drop myself on the mattress.

I heard the shower.

And I can feel my aching groin as I pictured Brittany naked in the shower.

Naked. No clothes on.

Water dripping all over her tall sexy body.

I face-palmed myself. What is happening to me? I'm acting like a teenage hormonal boy right now.

I'm not usually like this.

I reach out for my iPad and play a game there instead so I could divert my attention.

But it's not working. Fuck. All I could see is Brittany's naked form in my thoughts.

All I could remember is me on top of her, kissing her passionately.

Then her phone light up, and all I can't help but to see who texted her at this time of the day.

I reach out for her phone and see the sender of the message. It's Emily. My damn cousin!

Without thinking, I open her message and it read,_ "Can't wait to see you today. 10 A.M. exact. Bye Britt. By the way, you look pretty yesterday! xoxo -Em"_

Immediately, I erase her message on Brittany's phone.

I huff in anger. Where exactly are they going? Didn't they spent the whole day yesterday?

I cross my arms in annoyance.

There's no way in hell I'm gonna let Brittany meet up with Emily. No no!

The bathroom door opens and I sit straight at the edge of the bed.

Our eyes meet.

And I had to focus on her eyes so I couldn't let my eyes lower down on her body. She's wearing a robe now but I can perfectly see her cleavage showing. Oh Santana, snap out of it already!

"We're going outside." I said.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Where?" she asked.

"We're going to buy things for the baby." I said.

She smiles, "Really?"

Now I want to make her smile like that all the time.

"Yup." I said then I went straight into the bathroom.

I smile to myself as I felt my stomach fluttered.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

"Wow! Too much baby things in here. It's so cute!" I exclaimed.

Santana smiles at me and I can feel myself blushing with that contagious smile. "You choose what you like." she said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup." she said then she caught my hand that made me stop.

My heart is racing as I felt her hand playing at the palm of my hand.

"Why did you keep quiet? Am I not allowed to hold hands with my wife?" she asked.

I look at our interlaced hands, "You're different now." I said softly.

She frowns, "Britt. I am really sorry for the mean things I said and done to you. But you have to know, I'm not a bad person."

I smile at her, "I know you're not a bad person, Santana. That's why you confuses me a lot when you get so mean to me."

"I'm sorry." she said sincerely. "There's just a lot of things running in my mind at that time."

"I know, Santana. Believe me, I know." I said while I give her my sweetest smile.

"Now, you choose what you like." she said. "I want the best things for Nigel Vincent and Raven Nicolai."

"You make it sound like they are twins." I giggled.

"Hmm, it would be nice if they are." she said.

"That's difficult to carry you know," I frown at her.

"It will be just the same… I guess?" she said smiling at me.

"You're not the one carrying it." I said.

"I know, right?" she laughed. "Okay choose now, Britt."

I nod my head.

"I want that one." I point at the baby bath tub.

"Okay. Let me see." I call the assistant, "I want a blue one and a pink one of that."

"Hey, why are you buying two? We only need one." I said.

"If it's a girl, we can use the pink one, if it's a boy, the blue one." she said smiling.

"You're wasting money. One is enough." I said, frowning at her.

"Hey, hey. Money isn't a problem. I just want to give the best things for our baby." she said.

OUR BABY. Hmmm. That sounds nice.

"What else do we need?" she asked again.

"We need to buy diapers, bottles, pacifiers, blankets, clothes…" I said, enumerating all the things we need for the baby as I go on and on.

* * *

After 1 hour of roaming around and buying things we need, the salesclerk walk towards us with a bra on her hand. "Miss, I think you need this too, nursing bra, nursing pads together with this nipple cream." she said that made me blushed.

I notice Santana walk away and I felt myself embarrassed. "Uhm… okay. We'll get those."

Santana take my hand again when I walk towards her, "Look, I want to buy this one too."

I look at the baby carrier.

"And this one too." she said, pointing it.

It's a baby swing.

"Are you sure we really need this immediately?" I asked.

"Well, I'm preparing for the baby room so we need to decorate the room and I want all of this inside there, even this rocking horse. It's so cool." then she called the salesclerk. "I want all of these." she said.

Then I walk towards the clothes on display, three same clothes for the mother, the father and the baby display on the mannequin.

"Wow! They look so cute!" I said. "Like one big happy family!"

"Do you want that?" she asked. "We can buy it if you want."

When she ask me that, I can't help but feel sad, me and Santana with the baby inside me can never be like that. We are not a normal couple anyway.

"No. I just find it cute." I smile to her and then I walk towards the counter.

Santana followed.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes." I said with a smile. "My stomach is grumbling already."

"Why didn't you say so?" she asked as she reach out on my shoulder. "What do you want to eat?"

"I want to eat french fries, burgers, pizza, pasta, ice cream…" I ramble.

"Woah woah. You really are hungry." she said that made me giggle.

"Yeah. I really am." I answered.

After she paid a large sum of money for the baby things that we bought, we went straight to the restaurant to eat.

* * *

"I ordered you a lot of food." she said grinning widely into me.

"Too much. You want me to get fat?" I asked, pouting.

"For the baby? Yes." she said, smiling at me.

I started eating when the waiter give us the soup, and said, "Enjoy your meal ma'am. Uhm, Is it okay if you take time to answer our surveys sheet?" he asked.

"Of course." I answered with a smile.

"Thank you." he said.

I start answering the paper when Santana snatch it from me.

"Hey, why are you so nice? you should eat first. I know you're hungry." she said.

"It's okay. I can eat after." I said.

"You eat and I'll answer this." she said.

"Okay." I nod my head and starts to eat.

I notice her shaking her pen.

"What's the matter? No ink?" I asked.

"I've been using this Visconti pen for a very long time. Guess it needs to be refilled." she said.

"Why don't you buy a new one?" I asked.

She smiled at me. "Okay, why don't you buy me a new one? It's my birthday tomorrow. Give it to me as a birthday present."

I look at her, "You're kidding right?"

She raise her eyebrow, "Why would I be joking? Anyway, this pen is really expensive, I won't force you to buy it for me."

"Tomorrow is really your birthday?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why do you sound so surprised?" she asked.

"Coz tomorrow is my birthday too!" I exclaimed. We have the same birthday? What a coincidence.

"Wow! What a coincidence." she said, laughing. "What's your birthday wish, Britt?"

"My birthday wish?" I repeat.

"Yeah."

"Well, ever since I was a child, no one has ever remembered my birthday. So as long as someone remembers my birthday, that is my birthday wish."

"Congratulations. You just grant your wish. Your birthday is the same as mine so I won't forget your birthday ever." she said, then caresses my hand.

"How about you, what's your birthday wish?" I asked.

She avoids my eyes, and pull her hand away from mine, "Since Quinn is not here, my wish will never come true." she said that made my heart ache. "This will be my first birthday that she's not here to celebrate it with me."

I nod my head, the pain in my heart is unbearable. But I don't want to see Santana sad like that.

She continues, "For three years, I've been with Quinn, every time we reach my birthday, we would go out and eat dinner at the restaurant called, Ritz. This restaurant opens every night for all the guests who are celebrating their birthday, and they have the chance to perform on stage. So every time, Quinn would always give me a special surprise on that day. Then they will always give us a special souvenir with our picture on it. Isn't it weird? Quinn and I always come back there on my birthday just so we could have one of their souvenirs?"

"No, it's not. I think that when two people are in love, it's understandable that they would do such special things." I said. Yeah, she's still in love with Quinn. How stupid of me to think that she has special feelings for me whenever she kisses me. She's just lonely, and I'm taking advantage of it by responding to her mind-blowing kisses. "Can I change my birthday wish?"

She looks at me, "What is it?"

I take a moment to breathe, "I wish that Quinn will come home for your birthday so you won't be a sad panda."

"Why would you want that?" she asked me, I can see the surprise look on her face.

I smiled at her and continue to eat.

I can still feel her gaze on me.

I can feel my heart aching too.

I know. I can't be in love with her. I just can't.

It's the general rule.

* * *

**WOAH! I HAD TO STOP IT HERE. I need to prepare my damn uniform because I will be day duty tomorrow. again. Ugh! I can't wait to come home in the Philippines on February! I miss my country! And I can't wait to go out and have some fun with the girls… and boys… hahaha! the consequence of being 'bisexual', I know, not to mention, 'single.' haha**

**NEXT CHAPTER: BRITTANY AND SANTANA'S BIRTHDAY. =)**

**Mistakes are all mine, coz I don't have time to reread it again. **

**Anyway, I hope u share me your favorites again? Coz I'm going to share mine:**

**Favorite scenes: The drunk Santana-Britt kiss. haha I just love it when she pressed Brittany against the wall. **

**Favorite lines: Emily's line, "I'm interested in her, Santana. I like her. I never felt this thing to any other girls. I want to take care of her. She needs someone and I think that someone is me." she confesses. "I don't want to fight with you, you're my cousin. I promise you, I will wait for her after your divorce if she wants me to. I just want to be her friend now, I want her to feel that I'm always here when she needs me." **

**Favorite character: Well I like Santana in this chapter. I like it when she's jealous! hahaha**

**So… WHAT'S YOURS? =)**


	8. My birthday wish

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thank you for your continues support on all of my fics especially 'The Flower Four', I loved each reviews you had given me, so thanks again. I've been thinking if I would be giving shoutouts now, or I would just skip it for this chapter, coz it's already 1 A.M. here and I really need to sleep coz I'm working at 7 A.M tomorrow again. Ugh. Cant wait for freaking FEBRUARY! God, I wanna go home in the Philippines! Anyway, So forgive me if I won't be able to give you any shoutouts for the last chap. I really appreciate those who endlessly tells me that my story is their favorite right now. Thank you so much. And some of you are my friends in FB or in Twitter so I'm giving you all a one-time-big-time shout out, you are all awesome! haha! and about Emily-Brittany? well, you will be happy with this chapter. and About Santana-Brittany? You will also be happy! hahaha anyway, on with the story! I hope you won't be disappointed of the lack of shoutouts this time. I think I hit more than 40 reviews last chap so I really won't be able to extend my thanks to you personally coz it's already late, so once again, I'm sorry =( and sorry for any mistakes, I don't have time to rechecked this again...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

_**BRITTANY**_

"What? Your birthday lands on the same date?!" Grandma exclaims, obviously excitement run through her veins at the thought. "My god! I can't believe there's such an amazing coincidence!" then she grins to both of us, "You see, it's really fate that you two are married to each other!"

I suddenly blush at what Grandma had just said. My eyes shifts to Santana and I notice she was blushing too, then as fast as our eyes found each other a second ago, the fastest our eyes avoids each other now. Yeah, that awkward.

Grandma continues, "Since this is Brittany's first birthday with the Lopez family, you should both spend your birthdays together." she said suggestively, wriggling her eyebrows. "And have a simple and romantic dinner perhaps?"

"All right." Santana suddenly speak, "I'll spend my birthday with Brittany tomorrow."

I turn to her, and I can't hide the excitement of my voice, "Really?" I smile widely. I get to spend my birthday with Santana? That would be awesome! I walk towards her coz she's sitting at the opposite couch, I sit beside her then lean into her then I whisper, "Are we really going to spend our birthdays together?"

She smiles at me, "I'm serious." she said that made my heart jump. "Are you happy?" she asked.

I smile widely, "Yeah. I'm happy!" I answered. "Ever since I was little, it's the first time that someone is celebrating my birthday with me. I'm so much happy!"

"Since you two will spend the day together, you should dress pretty well Brittany. I'll just go change and we'll go to the mall together to buy you some pretty nice dress." she said then leaves.

I turn to look at Santana again and give her a warm smile, "Thank you." I said.

Her phone rings and she looks at the caller.

Her expression becomes serious as she looks at her phone, "I'll just take this call." she said then walks away.

I nod my head.

Once Santana left, I look at the stuff we bought for the baby then I smile. "Hmmm… maybe I should buy something for Santana as a present for her birthday."

I smile at the thought.

I have the perfect gift for her.

I hope she likes it.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

I went outside to answer the phone call…

Call from Quinn…

"Hello?"

"Happy birthday honey!" she exclaimed.

I snorted. "I thought you forgot."

"Why do you sound so sad hon?" she said in that low bedroom voice of hers.

"When I think how you're not going to be here tomorrow, how can I not be sad?" I said in a low voice, afraid that someone might hear me, although I had nothing to worry about right?

"Someone is still mad at me." she said with the teasing voice. "If she knew that I have already booked a table at Ritz for her to celebrate her birthday tomorrow night, what would her reaction be?"

I take a deep breath, "Stop joking around okay? It's not funny." I said.

"Why are you so grumpy right now?" she said, hurt laced in her voice.

"Quinn, I'm just-"

"I'm in Mexico right now so tomorrow night, I'm planning to… fly back to Los Angeles to celebrate your birthday then I'll take the last flight back then. What do you think?" she said that made my eyes widen.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

She can't be serious right?

Here?

Tomorrow night?

Just for my birthday?

How awesome is that!

"Yup, I'm coming back for your birthday so we could celebrate. Me. You. Ritz. 7 P.M. I'm going to give an applauding performance again just so I could win you another of their souvenir mugs."

I smile widely.

"I won't let you celebrate your birthday alone so no matter what happens, I'm going back tomorrow so you could celebrate it with me." she continues.

"Honey, you really surprise me." I said.

"No one can compare to me, Quinn Fabray!" she said then giggles. "Wait, don't tell me, you already have a date tomorrow?"

At her words, I flinch. I almost forgot. I'm with Brittany tomorrow!

My eyes widen in realization.

"Santana?"

"Yes… Of course, I'm free tomorrow." I softly said, trying to erase the memories of Brittany's smile inside my mind.

"That's great. I'll see you tomorrow night at Ritz then?"

"Definitely. Can't wait to see you hon."

"I love you." she said.

And for the first time in my life, I can't tell the words back at her, "Me too. Bye."

I mean, I am happy that we are going to spend my birthday together but…

I don't know.

I'm thinking of a certain blonde right now.

And it isn't Quinn.

Damn this complicated life!

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

I'm so happy. Santana has been so nice to me lately. I can't take the wide grin off my face. And for the first time in my life, I feel so special.

Grandma insisted on helping me find a perfect dress and I'm so excited for it.

Maybe I need to change fast so we still have time to buy clothes.

As soon as I open the cabinet, I saw the small wishing box given by my dad. Once Santana found the folded paper in one of my drafts, I remembered to put the said paper inside my wishing box. No wonder my wishes aren't coming true, because I didn't put it inside my wishing box.

And right now, one of my wishes came true. I open the box and read it once again, "I wish someone would remember my birthday." I smile widely. It came true. I fold the paper once again and put it inside my wishing box. "One of my wishes came true."

I try looking for the envelope mom gave me. I'm going to use it to buy an expensive gift for Santana. I remember my mom's words when I take hold of the envelope.

_"Your father and I prepared that for you and your sisters. This one is for you. It's the biggest because we were worried that if you couldn't get married, it could be used as a present to our in-laws." she said jokingly that made both of us laughed. "No, seriously, this is for you. I want you to start your new life there with the Lopez and I don't want them to take pity on you."_

I tried my best to control my tears from falling. This isn't the time to miss my mom and sisters.

"Brittany, what are you doing?" Santana said. I didn't notice she entered the room.

"Nothing. Uhmm… Grandma and I are going to the mall tonight to buy me clothes for our celebration for tomorrow. I'm just changing." I said. "Are you looking for me?"

She looks sad, I wonder why. "Britt, It's about- It's about our date tomorrow."

"I know!" I smile, "I know that it's because Quinn is busy that's why you're taking me out. But it's okay. I'm already very satisfied by it." I said as I adjust my eyeglasses and smile widely at her. "Let's have a good celebration for our birthdays together for the first and last time. Oh wait! There's still Nigel Vincent or Raven Nicolai inside me." I look at my tummy then caresses it, "the three of us will be celebrating our birthdays together."

Santana smiles and take my hand, then she guide me to sit on the couch. She sits beside me too. "Tell me. How do you want to celebrate tomorrow? I'm going to make arrangements."

I take a deep breath, "How should we celebrate? Hmmm." I tilt my head, "My workmates before always ask me out to go watch a movie or go sing karaoke but I never had the chance to sing any of the songs because I've always been the one helping them to select their songs, or helping them call for service." then I look at her, "Let me say this first. Don't fight me for the microphone this time." I said in my best serious voice. "Because I'm definitely going to sing my lungs out." I finish grinning widely.

"So is that what you want for your birthday? Don't worry. I definitely won't fight with you over for the microphone." she said, smiling at me.

I clap my hands like a child.

"How about dinner afterwards?" she asked.

"Sure! Then we can go to the park and watch the stars after." I said, excitement lace in my voice.

"You're so easily satisfied, Britt." she said as she tuck a few strands behind my ear. I blush at the sudden gesture.

"Actually the most important thing is that you're willing to celebrate my birthday. Do you know that this is the first time that there's willing to celebrate Brittany Pierce's birthday?" I said, looking straight in her eyes.

She holds my hand, "Brittany, I will definitely try my best to fulfill all of your birthday wishes."

I smile at her, "Wow! I can't wait for tomorrow!"

"Brittany!" Grandma calls.

"Oh wait, I'm going to change fast, tell Grandma to wait for a minute. I said as I walk towards the bathroom.

* * *

As I descend the stairs, I can't help but to stare directly at Santana's eyes.

Grandma bought me this white cocktail above the knee dress with a Deep V-neck and back, fitted waist with gold band and belt. She insisted on me wearing contact lenses coz she said that my eyeglasses weren't a perfect match for this nice dress.

I feel naked in front of Santana because I knew that my cleavage are perfectly exposed right now and I feel suddenly shy.

I look away.

Santana is at the end of the stairs and she looks amazing too. Of course, she always looks amazing. She's wearing a black tube above the knee fitted dress that shows her right curves. She looks sexy and hot.

"You look amazing Britt…" she said breathlessly.

"I do?" I ask, now meeting her gaze.

"Definitely." she said as she take my hand. "Happy birthday."

I smile at her, "Happy birthday too Santana."

"Oh look at you! You look so cute together!" Grandma exclaims as she descend the stairs. "I want to take a picture of you both. Where's your phone?" she ask Santana.

Santana hand her the phone.

"Now smile." Grandma orders. "Wait… a little closer."

Santana move closer to me.

"A little more." Grandma insists.

Then I feel Santana's hands around my waist and pull me against her. She's wearing high-heeled sandals so her height match my height a little.

Click.

"Wow! You look perfect together! Wait, don't move. I want to use my phone." then Grandma capture us again with her phone. "Maybe you should kiss her, Santana."

My eyes widen.

Santana shifts uncomfortably.

"What is wrong with that? You two are married with each other. Now give her a kiss, I want to take a picture of it." Grandma said stubbornly.

Santana do as she was told, she kiss my cheek surprisingly.

I'm pretty sure I'm blushing right now!

"That's not what I expected." Grandma stomp her foot childishly.

"Grandma. Maybe we should save that moment for tonight, right?" Santana said, winking at me. "When me and Brittany are alone."

"Oh well." Grandma grins, "I know both of you are shy in front of me, so okay. Anyway, just enjoy your night and remember you're not allowed to come home before midnight, okay?"

I laugh.

Santana smiles.

Both of us nod our head.

* * *

Outside, a black limousine is waiting for us.

"Wow! This is amazing!" I said excitedly. "I've never ride one of this."

"I'm glad you like it." she said.

The driver smiles at us and open the car door for us.

I went inside first then Santana followed behind.

Five minutes of silence.

Santana is awfully quiet and I don't know how to start a conversation with her.

But the silence is already killing me.

"Where are we going to?" I ask, breaking the silence.

Santana looks at me and take a deep breath. "Hudson, stop on the side of the road." she orders the driver.

I look around, what's in here? I mentally ask myself.

Santana looks at me again, "Sorry… Brittany, I'm really sorry. I can't celebrate your birthday with you."

I look at her, my eyes wide. My smile fades. The pain in my heart is unbearable.

She avoids my eyes, probably to avoid my look of disappointment. "Quinn called me last night. She's in Mexico right now, and said that she will fly home today so she could celebrate my birthday at Ritz tonight, so I must accompany her coz it took a lot of effort for her to come home for my birthday."

I can't manage to look at her so I tear my eyes away from her. It's really painful. Why am I feeling like this? Is it because again, I'm not her top priority? I already know that right? So why am I still feeling torn like this?

"But don't worry, I already helped you make arrangements for your birthday so you can still enjoy your day. Our driver, Finn Hudson will accompany you on your birthday so you will still have a good time. I promise that you will enjoy." she said then hold my hand, "Brittany, I'm so sorry."

I look at her and give my best smile, I nod my head, I have to mask my feelings towards it. But I can't afford to speak without bursting into tears.

She handed me a credit card, "Here, take this. Pick a birthday present for yourself. It doesn't matter how much you spend." she said softly that every words come out of her mouth puts a certain knife slicing inside my heart, ripping it into two. Her voice is soft, not bitchy like, but still it hurts. "At midnight, I'm going to meet you again, I already instructed Finn on where you both will meet me. We'll go home together then."

My hands take a grip on the said credit card, trying to channel the pain I feel inside with the poor credit card.

"I'm sorry. Quinn will arrive in a few hours, this is only a rare chance. I hope you understand me." she said, agony in her voice. She sounded sad too, I know this is difficult for her.

I smile really widely as I turn to face her, "Of course, I understand. Quinn is coming back!" I grin widely at her, I'm sure if I won't maintain this composure, I'm gonna fall apart, "This way, your birthday wish will come true! and I'm so excited and happy for you. After all, that is my birthday wish right?"

Santana looks at me unbelievably, "You're not upset?" she asked that I want to congratulate myself mentally for being so good in acting right now.

"Of course not! I'm happy for you, Santana." I said excitedly, "Hey, you must win that love mug tonight, okay? Then show it to me, I want to see the mug with pictures of you both."

She nod her head. "About tonight-"

"Oh please, don't worry about me. I'm a big girl. Thanks you for the arrangements you did for me, I really appreciate it. I'll go have lots of fun, I promise." I said, my eyes twinkling.

"If you feel bored, you can find some friends and-"

I cut her off, "I know! I know! Now, hurry up and go." I push her playfully, "Quinn is waiting for you right? Now hurry up and go!" I said, smiling. "Bye Bye!"

"Okay." she said and then step out of the car. I look at her from the window that I want to break down into tears but…

Santana knock on the car window, I open the window for her.

Our eyes met and I can see the sadness in her eyes. I countered her sad eyes with my happy eyes so she won't even notice my heart breaking into pieces.

"What is it?" I asked. "Aren't you leaving? You helped me arrange so many events, I need to hurry and go have some fun." then I turn to the driver, "Finn, let's go."

"Okay Ms. Brittany." Finn answered.

"Bye! Bye!" I wave goodbye to Santana.

* * *

As soon as the car starts moving, my smile fades and I have to clench my fist directly into my heart coz it won't stop hurting.

Santana's words last night came back to me again.

_"Tell me. How do you want to celebrate tomorrow? I'm going to make arrangements."_

_ "So is that what you want for your birthday? Don't worry. I definitely won't fight with you over for the microphone." _

_ "Brittany, I will definitely try my best to fulfill all of your birthday wishes." _

I spoke happily yesterday about the plan I had in mind but in reality, she already decided to leave me alone yesterday.

My tears fall down coz I can't control them anymore.

I cried in silence afraid that Finn, the driver, might notice me.

I don't want him to take pity on me.

It's too much for me to handle.

I already pitied myself, I don't want another person to take pity on me again.

But it's too late, he already saw me.

"Ms. Brittany, please don't be upset. We have a lot of exciting events for today. They are all personally arranged by Ms. Lopez. She knows that you like watching movies so she bought all these tickets that are currently playing in the theaters. Others are even in 3D. You can pick whichever you want to see. If you don't want to see a movie, that's okay. Ms. Lopez booked a VIP room to one of the famous karaoke bars here in L.A. and there's this personal service man that can help you pick and select songs. She even told me not to fight over with you on the microphone. So you can sing happily and endlessly. And apart from that, she told me to walk you out in the park after you eat your dinner at one of the famous restaurants here. See? She already planned everything for your birthday!"

I take a deep breath after I listen to his endless talking, "Finn, can you stop the car first? I want to get out and take a walk."

"No. I can't. Ms. Lopez said that you're pregnant right now so you can't make yourself tired." he said.

I pout my lips.

"If you want to go somewhere, tell me and I will take you there. "

"Okay. I knew exactly where I want to go." I said as I saw the gallery exhibit posted.

* * *

"Excuse me! I want to buy tickets for the art exhibit." I told the man standing outside the gallery.

"The tickets are already sold out, I'm afraid you're late." he said that I pout.

"So I cannot come in today?" I asked.

"The art gallery is close now because we have a big event for tomorrow

"Is there any chance that I could-?" I try to say but he cuts me off.

"Sorry ma'am, I can't do anything about that." he said then walk away from me.

I really want to see the painting exhibit in this famous gallery. When I'm sad, I always come by in any art gallery I come across to. I've always wanted to be a famous painter but I'm just so shy in showing my talents, I always feel that I'm not good enough.

I walk towards the car where Finn is waiting.

"Brittany!"

"Whaaaa!" I exclaims when I see Emily grabbing one of my shoulder. "You scared me!" I said, chuckling. "Why did you scare me like that? I didn't even recognize you coz you look so… formal."

Emily is wearing a tailored suit just like Santana usually wears.

"And how about you? I also didn't recognize you with that sexy white dress of yours." she said that made me blush.

"You're not making fun of me, are you?" I commented.

"Oh god, no Brittany. You really look sexy… and hot…" she said that made me chuckle, trying to hide away my blush as I avoid her eyes.

"What are you doing here? Are you here to see the exhibit too?" I asked.

"You also like art exhibits?" she asked, not answering my previous question.

"Yup. I love them. Coz you know what? I want to become a famous painter when I was little. So I enjoyed admiring other people's works. One of the famous painter I admire is Helena Peabody. I just love her works." I said, my eyes twinkling at the mention of my idol.

"Really? I love her works too." she said.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yup. And tomorrow the art exhibit will be solely hers." she said that made my eyes twinkle once more.

"Really? Wow! But it's too bad, coz the tickets are already sold out." I said, pouting.

"Do you really want to go in and see?" she said.

"Yes."

"Let's go in." she said, tugging my arm.

"Wait. Wait. It's already close. We can't just barge in like that." I reasoned out, pulling my arm.

"This gallery is actually owned by me." she smile that made my eyes widen.

I close my eyes with my hands in embarrassment, "Oh god. I didn't know."

"Come on, Brittany. Let's go in." she said, tugging my arm again.

* * *

"Wow! This painting looks amazing! This one too! Wow! I think this is my favorite! No, this one!" I said while spinning around inside the gallery. "I never thought that I would see all of Helena Peabody's works all at the same time. I thought I could just see them in magazines or in the TV." I look at her and walk towards her, "I feel so lucky! Emily, this is the rarest birthday present I've ever received."

"Today is your birthday?" Emily ask, while leaning into me.

I nod my head, "Yup. And I want to thank you for giving me such a great birthday present." I walk away from her and look at the painting on the wall. "Emily! Look at this. This painting is called 'Happiness'. The color used is very unique. It gives people a very solid feeling. The painting is very thin. Even light can shine through it, It seems that it'll break with just one simple touch. Just like its name 'happiness', it makes people feel warm and safe." As I've said these words, my thoughts drifted to a certain brunette, "yet it also feels like frightening like treading on thin ice. It seems as if it would disappear anytime. Just like when you're happy at the moment, but then it will disappear within seconds." I pout my lips but then I notice Emily staring at me. "Hey, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Did you know that Helena Peabody fell in love with a certain woman but there was no outcome in the end? That masterpiece you were just describing was her creation when she fall out of love. I feel that if she had an understanding friend at that time, that would be you, Brittany." Emily said that made me smile.

"You think so?"

"Yup. You are amazing and one of a kind, Brittany. Keep that in mind. If there's a chance, you should meet her."

I laugh, "How could that be possible?"

"Of course it's possible."

"Stop talking nonsense." I said, patting her arm.

Then my phone beep, signal that I received a message. I opened it.

_**Ms. Brittany. Time to go to the Karaoke Bar. -Finn**_

I turn towards Emily, "Emily, do you have free time?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want to go sing with me?"

"Me?" Emily asked, her face lightens. "Right now?"

"Yup. Are you free?" I asked, with a glint of hope in my eyes. "Santana booked a VIP room for me at a famous Karaoke Bar as a birthday present for me."

Emily crosses her arms, "Why isn't she accompanying you on your birthday? Did something happen between the two of you?"

I walk away from Emily, afraid that she would notice the sadness in my eyes, "Because she needs to celebrate her birthday with her girlfriend, Quinn today. They rarely get to see each other, so I must wait until midnight and then we'll meet up and go home together."

"You know that's bullshit!" Emily said as she clench her fists.

"No no, don't be angry with your cousin. Please. I'm okay. I promise. I mean, it's sad at first but if she didn't bailed on me, I wouldn't meet you here and I didn't had the chance to see these amazing paintings." I said as I calm her down. I don't want her to get angry with Santana.

"I feel regretful really, I shouldn't have persuaded you to hang onto her. I really feel that you shouldn't need to endure this all by yourself."

"I'm not, don't say that." I look at Emily, just for her to see how sincere I am, "Santana treats me very well. She thinks about a lot of things for me. She helped me book a VIP room, took me to dinner, and I can even-"

"Are you happy then?" Emily interrupted.

I look at her, trying to control my tears from falling down.

"Are you happy? Answer me honestly." she said softly.

I take a deep breath and lower my head, "No."

Emily holds my hand.

I smile at her. "Today is the first and last time that I would celebrate my birthday with Santana. At first, I thought that I would be very satisfied for being able to be by her side. But I never thought that I can't even fulfill a simple wish as this."

"Since you want to be with her so much, why don't you just go look for her?" Emily said suggestively.

"That won't be necessary. I'm with you now. I have someone to spend my birthday with." I said, smiling. "Now will you please go out with me and sing our lungs out?"

Emily give me that wide smile, "Are you sure you want to be with me?"

"Of course." I said, grinning. "You're my best friend."

Emily holds my hand and pull me with her.

"You're so fast." I said, whining.

She smirks at me, "I'm an athlete."

"Really?"

She smiles at me, that warm smile.

At that point in time, I know I'm going to be happy… even without Santana.

* * *

**"Your stare was holdin',**

** Ripped jeans, skin was showin'**

** Hot night, wind was blowin'**

** Where you think you're going, baby?**

** Hey, I just met you,**

** And this is crazy,**

** But here's my number,**

** So call me, maybe?" **

I sing my heart out.

"Oh god! You're so good at this." Emily exclaims. I smile at her.

"Sing with me." I encourage.

"No, I'm not a singer. I might ruin your score." she said.

"Oh come on. Please?" I pout my lips at her as I give her the other microphone.

"Okay, if you insist." she take a deep breath then begins to sing with me. "**It's hard to look right, At you baby, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?"**

I look at her and sings, **"Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?"**

** "And all the other boys,**

** Try to chase me,**

** But here's my number,**

** So call me, maybe?"**

We laugh at each other as we sing.

After we finish singing 'Call me Maybe', Emily starts to look for a song, then she grins when she look at me. And next thing I knew, she started to sing her heart out.

** "Na-na-na-na, na-na, na**

** Na-na-na-na na-na**

** Na-na-na-na, na-na, na**

** Na-na-na-na na-na**

** I guess I just lost my husband**

** I don't know where he went**

** So I'm gonna drink my money**

** I'm not gonna pay his rent**

** (Nope!)**

** I got a brand new attitude**

** And I'm gonna wear it tonight**

** I'm gonna get in trouble**

** I wanna start a fight**

** Na-na-na-na, na-na, na**

** I wanna start a fight**

** Na-na-na-na, na-na, na**

** I wanna start a fight!**

** So, so what?**

** I'm still a rock star**

** I got my rock moves**

** And I don't need you**

** And guess what**

** I'm having more fun**

** And now that we're done**

** I'm gonna show you tonight**

** I'm alright**

** I'm just fine**

** And you're a tool"**

We sang a lot of songs and I really enjoyed spending time together with Emily. She made me laugh when she started dancing in front of me.

"So what now?" she asked.

"Are you still singing coz I'm pretty sure that's the title of your favorite song." I said, chuckling. "by Pink."

"Oh god, please don't tell anyone about that." she said, her eyes widening then she laugh heartily. "Happy birthday Brittany. If I had known that today is your birthday, I should have brought you a present or something."

I shake my head, "No, you don't need to do that. Being with me on my birthday is the greatest present you've given me, well aside from showing me Helena Peabody's paintings."

"You are really different, Brittany. Really different." she said softly.

I pout my lips, "In a good way or in a bad way?"

She pinch my cheeks, "In a good way of course. Brittany… I-"

"It's 6pm. Can you help me buy a present for Santana?" I asked her.

"What?" she asked.

"A present. For Santana. I want to give her something for her birthday." I said.

Emily's face drop in annoyance. "Why do you need to buy her something?"

"I want to buy her something so she could remember me." I said, "Please."

"Okay. Where do you want to go?"

I smile widely, "Thanks!" I hug Emily tightly, "Thank you Em!"

"Em?" she asked.

"Don't you like it?"

She hug me tight again, "I like it Britt-Britt."

"Britt-Britt?"

She smiles, "Fits you perfectly."

"Okay." I answered.

* * *

"This is the one you're looking for. The expensive one-of-a-kind 'Visconti Alchemy H.R.H. Fountain Pens'. This is beautifully handcrafted Alchemy HRH by Visconti is part of the HRH collection of handmade fountain pens and rollerball pens from this fine pen maker. It has two nibs, two ink reservoirs and is trimmed with two different metals; exquisite gold and silver vermeil. Both nibs are of the best 18K gold and come in different sizes to suit every writing style. The body is made from a classic, rich, red resin and the gold and silver trim is decorated with expensive 4K diamonds and rubies. One cap has gold trim, the other silver. This is considered one of the top 10 most expensive pens in the world." The saleslady explained and demonstrated to us the said pen.

"Oh wow! That is amazing!" I gasp. "It looks beautiful. How much is it?"

"57 thousand dollars."

My eyes widen as the said expensive pen. It is really that expensive? I stand up straight, mentally counting my money.

Emily looks at me with a worried expression on her face.

I smile at her, "Miss, can you please wrap it up?"

"All right. No problem." she said.

As soon as the saleslady left, Emily leans into me. "Are you sure you're going to buy that for Santana?"

"Yup. I hope she will like the pen."

"Who cares if she like it or not? Your going to use the money that your mom gave you just to buy her a present. How could she not like it? Your thoughtfulness to get her a present is the most precious gift you will give to her." Emily said, rolling her eyes. "Understand?"

"I understand." I nod my head, "But I still hope that she will like this pen." I whispered.

The saleslady return back. "I've wrapped up your pen."

"Okay." I handed her the money.

"Just wait for a while." the saleslady said.

"Wow! Look! The wrapping is so nice!" I exclaimed.

Emily just look at the gift then smiles when I notice her not smiling.

"I want to see Santana's expression when she opens this." I said, smiling widely at no one in particular. "I really want to go to Ritz, you know. I want to see Santana happy on her birthday. I'm happy now so I want to make sure if she's happy."

"Do you really want to go there?" Emily asked.

Deep in my heart, I want to see Quinn too, in personal. "Yup. I want to see them together. Actually I made a wish yesterday. I wished that Quinn will come home for her birthday and it was granted. So I'm happy for her."

* * *

Emily and I go straight directly at Ritz. I walk towards the receptionist. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course." she said.

"Can you please give this gift to Santana Lopez once she arrives?" I handed her the gift.

"Wait, why not give it to her personally?" Emily asked.

"She shouldn't know that we're here. And I just want to see her expression from a distant, see if she really loves it." I said.

"Santana Lopez has already arrived." the receptionist said.

"Oh! Just give this to her, okay? Thanks a lot." I said.

Emily wrap me in her arms to hide me, "Now move, go inside." she whispered.

We sit around the corner and I hide my face with the menu booklet.

"Miss Santana, come, I've arranged a special sit for you. Miss Fabray called yesterday and she told me to make you comfortable at the best possible way." the owner of the restaurant said. Well, I think she's the owner coz she dress nice and she looks elegant too. "She said that she prepared a special performance for you because again, it's your birthday and she wants to make it special again."

Santana nod her head. "Thanks Rachel. Please send this flowers to Quinn when she arrives."

"All right." the woman named Rachel said.

"What do you want? We could order something now." Emily said.

"Oh." Then I notice that the menu booklet is currently upside down, Emily smiles at me. I smile embarrassingly. "Woah! The food here is so expensive." Then I look at the cheaper ones. "I'll take this."

"Okay. Give us this-" Emily said something that I run my eyes at the price on the menu.

"Wait. That is expensive, Em!" I said in a higher voice.

"Shhh. Santana might hear you." she said, "And don't worry okay? This is my treat. it's your birthday and I want to treat you." she said.

"Thank you." I said, lowering my head.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

I think I heard Brittany's voice awhile ago.

I shake my head. It couldn't be. She might be singing her heart out in a karaoke bar right now.

I smile as I imagine her singing and let loose a little.

I look at my watch. It's exactly 7 P.M. Where is she?

I dial Quinn's number. Her phone is off.

I dial Sugar's number instead, "Hello Sugar. Can you help me find out all the planes that are flying from Mexico to Los Angeles? When you're done, tell me which flight Quinn is on immediately. Thanks. Just call me, okay?"

I take a deep breath. I'm beginning to worry.

7:30 P.M.

I shift uncomfortably on my seat. Where is she?

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

"This is strange. What time is it? Where is Quinn?" I asked, looking straight at Santana while eating my dinner.

"This dinner is boring." Emily huffed. "I'm sitting in front of you but your main focus is her."

"I'm sorry." I said. "Are you mad?"

"No. It's just that-" she didn't even finish her sentence, coz her phone rings. "Hello? Yeah? What happened? I'll be there in a minute. Don't panic. Just wait for a while."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Uhm… Nothing." she said.

"Oh come on, tell me." I insisted.

"Just a few foreign agents of art collection are at the art gallery but no one knows how to speak Italian. So they need me to translate everything." she said, looking at me.

"Oh. You can go. I mean, I already took most of your time so I can handle myself perfectly." I told her.

"Who would help you escape when I left you here? Maybe Santana will see you." she said.

"Oh right! I should go too, with you." I said, my eyes widen.

"Wait, Santana might see you." Emily whispered.

"Oh. You're right!" then I look outside where the chicken mascot stands. "I have an idea." I said, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

It's already 8 P.M.

Quinn hasn't arrived yet.

Rachel, the owner and the sole host of Ritz, stand up in front of the stage.

Drum rolls!

Oh shit!

"All right ladies and gentlemen. Please give me a big round of applause!" Rachel bow her head, "Thanks. All of our frequent guests should already know that every night at 8, we'll invite a birthday guest to be a star of the night for our very special show. Today, we also have a very important person who's also a frequent guest here at our restaurant to be our special guest for the night. Today is her birthday." she said.

Oh crap! I need to get out of here.

I stand slowly and turn away from the stage.

"Who is she? She is no other than young executive Santana Lopez."

The light blinded me. Oh shit! I'm screwed.

"Don't leave. You are our special guest. So please sit down." Rachel said.

Fuck! I turn around and sit back again.

Rachel continues, "Please give her a round of applause."

I lowered my head in embarrassment.

"So today, we obviously have another special guest in charge of the show to give us an exciting performance for our birthday girl. She is Ms. Santana Lopez' girlfriend. Her name is Ms. Quinn Fabray!" drum rolls again. "She will give us a heart pounding, exciting, Flamingo dance performance! Let's welcome Miss Fabray!"

I look around and there's no sign of Quinn.

I heard the people around me saying, 'Where is she?', 'Did she got stood up?'

I was embarrassed to death.

Once again, I got stood up by Quinn.

Rachel's voice came out again, "Okay. I will repeat, let's give a round of applause to Miss Quinn Fabray!"

Still no signs of Quinn.

My face drops.

"Oh, it might be because of traffic that's why Miss Quinn is late." Rachel adds, her voice low.

I stand up. "Everyone, I'm really sorry. From the way it looks, I think my girlfriend is most likely not going to be here. So there won't be anyone helping me celebrate my birthday on stage." I smile a little, "Sorry if I interrupt your dinner."

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

I remove the head part of the mascot which I used to sneak out from Santana. "Emily, take this. If Quinn doesn't show up, after I have finished my performance, help me give this to the counter." I handed her the gift and a piece of paper.

"Hey what is this? You're the one who bought this for her. Why are you putting Quinn's name at the end?"

"It's okay." I said, "Anyway, the best birthday present for Santana is Quinn's present right? I don't want to see her disappointed." then I take the head part of the chicken mascot and put it back on me.

Then I walk towards the stage.

I can feel Santana's eyes on me.

"Chicken, what are you doing here on stage?" the female host asked. "Our birthday guest here is Santana. Are you going to perform for her on stage?"

I nod my head. Oh god, this mascot is getting really heavy.

"Are you going to give us the most anticipated Flamingo dance performance?" the host ask again.

I flap my chicken wings. No. No. I don't even know what Flamingo dance is.

"Oh, do you want us to give you applauses? Ladies and gentleman, give this chicken a round of applause!"

Oh boy! I'm in trouble.

"So, chicken, the stage is yours!"

The music starts and I'm really in trouble.

So I dance the Flamingo Dance which I know nothing about.

And everyone was laughing on how awkward my dance steps are.

I really don't know what a Flamingo Dance.

So I flap my wings, shake my hips, stretch my wings again, spin my head and I repeat it all over again until the music stops.

"Please applause. I've never seen an exciting Flamingo Dance before. Err… nice job! Ms. Fabray!"

Ms. Fabray? She called me Ms. Fabray? I'm just here to give time for Quinn to arrive.

Where is she, really?

So I went back on the stage and perform a juggling act.

"Oh, you want to juggle the fruits in your hands?" the host said.

I nod my head.

"So, go on!" she said.

I juggle the 3 limes but I failed to catch any of them.

"Oh boy. You dropped all of them? You didn't even catch one?" the host said, glaring back at me. "The performance is finished, now you can go back."

I shake my head.

I have one performance to do.

I collected all tequila glasses.

Then I started making sounds by using the spoon to tap each one of them.

"What kind of song is that?" the host asked.

I continued, it's much clearer now.

"Oh! It's a happy birthday song! She used water to create different pitches just to play the birthday song! Let's use this chance to sing a happy birthday to Ms. Lopez!" the host exclaimed.

Then everyone sings the happy birthday song.

** "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday Happy birthday! Happy birthday to you!"**

Santana smiles widely and it made my heart jumps.

"Let's wish young executive Santana Lopez a happy happy birthday! Cheers!" the host said. "To make all of this sacrifices, you must be an important person to Ms. Santana. So, who else can it be that is more important to her than her girlfriend. So, please welcome, Ms. Quinn Fabray!"

I wave my hands again. No. I'm not Quinn!

It's too late. Santana rushes at my side and give me a warm hug.

"Quinn, is it you?" she asked softly. "It's you right? Seeing that you've worked hard for my birthday, I'm really touched. This is the biggest surprise for me today!"

My breath caught in my throat as I saw tears welled in her eyes.

"This is an awesome moment. Let's take a picture." the host said, then she take a picture of us together, me being a chicken beside the gorgeous Santana.

"Another one." Santana requested, "Let's take that head piece off of you. Don't be shy." I shake my head as I try to escape from her. "Come on."

I saw flashes of camera blinding the both of us, but I still continue to wriggle.

I manage to escape and run away from her.

But she caught me near the door, "Why are you running away?" she holds me in place. "I must admit, seeing you in a chicken costume made me really surprised. But I won't laugh at you. Because I know that you did it for my birthday. You made me special because of this." she wrap me in her arms once again, "This is the best birthday present I've ever received!"

Her phone rings and she answers it immediately while holding me. "Hello? What?" then she turn to look at me, "Who are you? Why did you pretend to be Quinn?"

I gave her a calling card.

She reads the calling card, "So you saw that I was lonely and you just wanted to comfort me then I could sign for membership?"

I nod my head.

"Miss Santana, now that your girlfriend is here, could we set up your table now?"

She nod her head and whisper at me, "Do you want to join me for dinner? This is a thank you gift for saving me from embarrassment."

I shake my head.

"Oh come on, please." she said while dragging my arms.

She manage to make me sit. "Don't you want to remove that chicken head of yours so you could eat?" she asked.

I shake my head no.

"Okay, if you really love that chicken head of yours, you can keep it. You don't want to eat?"

I shake my head no.

"Do you know that it's enough when your girlfriend doesn't come for your birthday, but getting stood up hurts me twice as much." she said.

I tried to control my tears from falling down too.

I got stood up too. By her.

"You know, I feel this strange thing of familiarity from you. Your unexpected passion and weird dancing skills kindda reminded me of someone. But it's impossible for that person to be here right now. It's also her birthday and I just stood her up. Brittany Pierce. She's the one I stood up today. She works hard but received nothing in return."

I'm crying right now. Coz it hurts.

"I used her kindness and broke my date with her." Santana continues, "I also wish that she shouldn't be so easy to listen to others. She can protest sometimes. The people around her always take advantage of her and use her like a sticky note. I really want to warn those who bully her. Those who bully such a kind-hearted girl like her should watch out because they might go to hell when they die. But… But I have been the one who bullied her the worst. For whole day today, every time I think about her expression when she found out that she would be on her own for her birthday, I feel so guilty. When I took off my wedding ring, I also felt very guilty. Now I just realized how pitiful to celebrate your birthday alone. Putting myself in her shoes, I can't even forgive myself either. Tell me, I should be the one who should go straight to hell right?"

I shake my head no.

No, Santana. It isn't your fault.

I know how complicated your current situation is.

You love your girlfriend but you are forced to marry me instead.

I understand you. You're completely torn.

"I wonder where Brittany is right now. I've talked too much, thank you for accompanying me to my birthday. I must be really lonely, talking and eating dinner with a chicken. But I wonder where is Brittany right now? I hope she's having fun. I should greet her a happy birthday before the night ends, what do you think?"

She take her phone out and dial.

Oh god! Busted!

My phone rings.

"Your cellphone is ringing. Wait, isn't that Brittany's cellphone? Oh! It is you! Brittany?!"

She take off my mascot.

"Hey, why did you pretend to be a chicken? So you could eavesdropped on me?"

"You were the one who forced me to have dinner with you." I defended myself.

"Why did you come here?" she asked.

"I just want to see Quinn's surprise for you. And I'm here with Emily."

"Where is she?" she sound annoyed.

"I think she left already, she has appointments to settle."

Then the host came behind us, "I have special gift for you. Our very own special mugs."

She handed Santana the mug which has pictures of us, me in a chicken costume.

It's cute. I had to smile at that.

"And someone let a present for you at the counter." the host said then leaves.

Santana take the gift and read it, "Santana, I'm sorry I'm not able to come and say happy birthday to you. -Quinn."

"Wow! Look it's from Quinn! How thoughtful of her!" I clap my hands.

Her face looks angry, she throws the gift.

"Hey, why did you threw it?" I pick it up and give it to her again.

"I don't need it!" she said angrily.

"It's expensive! Don't throw it!." I said.

"Why do you care? You're not the one who bought it." she said.

"That's not it… what I'm trying to say is… Look the gift is nicely wrapped. Quinn must have put a lot of effort in wrapping this." I shove the gift to her. "Come on, take a look."

She opens it angrily.

"Oh wow! A pen! Didn't you say yours run out of ink? Wow! You both must have some sort of connection since she already knew what you need?"

"What's the point of giving a gift if she's not here in person?" she huffed.

"Don't be like that. Maybe she's just stuck in traffic."

"No. she didn't even board the plane. She stood me up once again." she said.

"Don't be sad. I hate seeing you sad, Santana." I said softly.

Santana looks at me and our gazes meet.

* * *

"Britt-Britt! I'm sorry I left!" Emily came rushing in.

I look at her and my smile widens. "It's okay. I knew you were busy."

"Oh! Hi cousin! Did you like Brittany's gift for you?" Emily asks.

I glare at her, but she didn't notice me.

"That is one expensive pen. You should be grateful for that." Emily continues.

Santana looks at me, "This is from you? It's not from Quinn?"

I nod my head.

"I just thought that you would be happy if Quinn bought that for you?" I said, lowering my head.

Her face softens, "Britt, you didn't have to."

Emily encircle my wrist, "I don't want to interrupt anything but Brittany, we need to go now. I have a surprise for you."

I saw how Santana raises her left eyebrow, "What would that be?"

Emily looks at her then smiles at me, "It's my surprise for Britt-Britt."

"Britt-Britt?" Santana repeats.

"Yup. It's my nickname for her."

Santana snorted, "It's child-like."

"But it's cute. Now, Britt-Britt, let's go?" Emily asks me again.

I look at Santana, "Uhm…" I look at Emily, "Can we bring Santana with us?" I ask pleadingly to Emily. "Please."

Emily looks at me in defeat.

Santana looks at me.

"This would be the best birthday ever if both of you will come and celebrate the night with me." I said.

Emily nod her head.

Santana nod her head too.

I smile to both of them.

* * *

**SOOOOOOO…. Are you TEAM EMILY or TEAM SANTANA?**

**Hahaha! The song that Emily sang is the song that Paige and Emily sings in PLL… **

**And I just loved British HELENA PEABODY from the L word. So that's it. I just love her. haha**

**And my favorites? Hmmm**

**Favorite Lines: ****I smile really widely as I turn to face her, "Of course, I understand. Quinn is coming back!" I grin widely at her, I'm sure if I won't maintain this composure, I'm gonna fall apart, "This way, your birthday wish will come true! and I'm so excited and happy for you. After all, that is my birthday wish right?" - this is really sad and I felt for Brittany here.  
**

**Favorite Scene: The scene wherein Emily appears to take Brittany with her in front of Santana. haha**

**Favorite Character: EMILY! hahaha Yeah, I love Santana, but Emily is the savior here in this chap.**

**So what's yours? FAVORITE LINES? FAVORITE SCENE? FAVORITE CHARACTER? =)**


	9. My birthday surprise

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: SO TEAM EMILY OR TEAM SANTANA? Brittana all the way right, of course? But some of you want me to give Emily a chance. Oh, you will see. =) I updated this first because i got so many reviews last chap compared to the flower four reviews last chap, so that's how I goes. It depends upon the reviews actually, so you know the drill now,haha**

**So I make it a point now that I'm doing shoutouts so here it is:**

**GUEST: Really? Ur in love with this story? Geez thanks! haha**

**M206: So team Emily huh? hmm. maybe you will be Team Santana in the succeeding chaps?haha**

**SHING-HAi: haha,, really? first fanfic that you ship Brittany with other than Santana? Wow, Thanks! Does this fic really made that to you? I'm flattered.**

**PANDA L: Hahaha,,oh you will like Santana too, don't worry. But there will be Bremily still, haha And thanks for sharing me ur favs always!**

**STRANGERTHANHUE: So, I have told you, your wish last chap will be my command. So that will be soon. haha Yeah, I love Helena Peabody, I'm a sucker for British accent, I guess? haha**

**P4Tr1C14: fluff? Oh, you will have that here in this chap.**

**VARINABI: Haha,, I literally laugh at that, "You Britt?" Britt: I'm Brittany, hahaha**

**T: I am Team Emiy. And Team Santana too actually. haha i'm torn between the two. haha but Brittana is endgame! **

**OTPBRITTANAOTP: hahaha.. team emily again huh? Oh poor Santana,haha**

**SLEEPINGISDUMB: haha,, jealous Santana will be coming back and forth. And ur a Team Emily, huh? lol**

**BRITT-BRITT: thanks for sharing ur favorites. haha oh you will be Team Santana soon. **

**SUSHIYAME: Wow! Team Santana? FInally, haha thanks for sharing me ur favs again, and I'm going to reply on ur PM soon. I just wrote first an update here. =)**

**JAC LAG: Oh, you're so mad at Santana? haha,,, god, this fic made my readers feel different feelings ryt? And don't worry, Santana will suffer too. I assure u that. haha**

**TECKY06: As usual, tawang tawa na nmn ako sa comments mo,, hahaha fav character mo si Quinn? hahaha grabe mamimiss kita pag hnd kana makakapgreview sa mga chaps ko,, haha eh kasi love na love ko rxn mo,ehehe lalo na ung kay Quinn, haha**

**GLEE4EVER123: Actually, I cried at that scene too when Santana went out of the car leaving Brittany to celebrate on her own. and ur a team Santana? Well, this chap is for you. **

**DUCK: Wow! Team Santana! this chap is for you! haha and don't attempt suicide, i will still be looking for ur review haha**

**HEIMPOT04: haha really? I made ur day with this chap? ur welcome!**

**MNC640: Santana? hmmm good! fist bump! haha**

**GUEST: Haha,, yeah, Brittany will date Emily, BUT not on this chap. u'll see what i'm talking about, haha**

**MSHEATHERETTE: Team Emily? Yay! haha So, the surprise by Emily? is here in this chap! enjoy!**

**SHANAYDE: For now? Hmm,. i wonder if this will change ur mind?**

**MACAZUBIETA: hahaha emily 100%? Let me know what you think after reading this. **

**GUEST: another Team BREMILY, hahaha**

**HEYA-GLEEK12: haha,, u hate this scene in the series? hmmm, me too, haha and I use Britt Britt for Emily coz it feels right. And the nickname used by Santana is already 'Britt' and don't worry, it will create more jealous Santana coz of that nickname. haha **

**SHEASHOEADDICT: hahaha, yeah, me too! haha **

**GUEST: yeah, she will go out with both here in this chap.**

**WHACHAMACALLITS: hahaha,, yeah, team santana! wooh!**

**ANORDINARYFAN: thanks for telling me u love my stories!**

**KAYLA: I didn't update the Flower Four first coz I want to update this first because of the so many reviews I received. nxt update will be The flower four. =)**

**GLEEK4SNIX: oh, she will, Santana will =)**

**GSTARRAHHXX72: Yeah, It will change soon. don't worry, haha**

**LELE34110: hahaha woah! thats too much, Team Santana won bcoz of ur gazillion times, haha**

**82966: haha,, Brittany will change from a nice sweet girl to a strong woman. I assure u.**

**IONLYWATCHTHESTARS: hhaha,, i promise to you last chap that I would update before I sleep ryt? and thanks for loving my stories and sharing me ur favs. DId you cry? lol**

**NIGGNUGG8: oH, i'm gonna make u team Santana, I assure u, hahayeah, I love that line too actually. **

**So, I think TEAM EMILY won last Chap. I wonder what you all felt in this chap? So enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

_**SANTANA**_

I wonder what Emily's surprise for Brittany? I cross my arms in front of my chest as I listen to Brittany's endless question about what is Emily's surprise for her. She is sitting in the middle between Emily and I.

Emily insisted that we used her car, I don't know why we need to use this car, my black limousine is within Brittany's disposal throughout the day but my cousin insisted to use her car.

I felt that I'm like the third person in this trip. I really don't want to go with them but if I won't go, Brittany will be alone with Emily and I might explode because of jealousy. Jealousy? Am I really jealous? I know that I don't have the right to become jealous. I was the one who stood up Brittany after all but I didn't expect that she would spend her day with my cousin when I was gone.

Maybe I'm not really jealous, maybe I'm just feeling like this because Quinn stood me up again. I really thought that Quinn was the one inside the chicken costume, I really thought that she was there but after I received the phone call from Sugar telling me that she checked all the passengers of the said flight and Quinn wasn't one of them, my whole world crashed down.

My anger rose for Quinn, and my regret of not being with Brittany rose up, too. Now I knew the feeling of being stood up, it hurts like hell. The embarrassment I felt was unbearable, the hurt I felt was unbearable too.

But if I were to be honest, seeing Brittany in that cute chicken costume made my day. God, she's so kind. She's the nicest selfless person I met in my entire life. I feel like a bad person for treating her like that.

"Come on Em… Tell me what's the surprise? I'm dying here." Brittany whines again.

Emily just laugh and pinch her cheeks. Yeah, she fucking pinch Brittany's cheeks. I should be the one doing that, not her. Brittany is my wife!

"You just wait and see." Emily said.

Brittany crosses her arms and turn to face me with a pout.

God, she's so cute doing that.

"We're here." Emily said.

I look around. We're in a fucking first-class hotel!

What are we doing here? Is she planning on taking Brittany in a hotel if I didn't come along?

Emily step out of the car, followed by Brittany.

I stay in the car for a while, I need to text Sugar. So I type, 'Sugar, change of plan. The one I told you before that we're preparing for tomorrow? Make it tonight. ASAP. Text me when it's ready.'

I smirk as I get out of the car.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

"What are we doing here?" I ask Emily when we are inside the elevator directing to the penthouse of the hotel.

Emily smiles at me and takes my hand, "It's a surprise, Britt-Britt."

I freeze when Emily took my hand, at the corner of my eyes, I see Santana staring directly at our hands. For some reason, I feel guilty holding another woman's hand in front of Santana.

I look at her and she looks at me. I smile at her, and I take her hand with mine using my other free hand.

She looks at me and smile at the simple gesture I did.

I know she's super sad right now coz Quinn didn't came for her birthday.

And honestly, I don't want her to be sad.

I'm always sad when my birthday comes, and I know this is her first sad celebration of hers. I really don't want her to feel like that. I am happy so I want everyone to be happy too.

She intertwines her fingers with mine and I felt my heart beating fast. She squeeze my hand that I look at her in surprise. She smiles at me, showing her cute little dimples.

But then Emily tugs my hand as soon as the elevator opens, I pull Santana with me, too.

So the three of us, hand in hand, walk towards the door of the penthouse.

Emily knocks the door and as the door opens, I drop Santana's hand.

My eyes wide and I can't help but to wrap Emily in a tight embrace.

Emily chuckles.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I was just overwhelmed." I said as I smile widely at the person in front of me.

She smiles back. "You are Brittany S. Pierce, I presume?" I nod my head frantically, she continues while offering her hand, "I'm Helena Peabody."

God! Wow! It's Helena Peabody, in front of me!

"I- I'm… honored to finally meet you… in person." I said, stuttering. I can't help but blush. Helena Peabody is here!

Helena smiles at me and with that British accent of hers, she tells me, "Emily told me wonderful things about you." then she turns to Emily, "She is one of a kind indeed. She's pretty gorgeous. Never… NEVER let go of her, Emily. You two are perfect for each other."

I cough inwardly, what did she say? I shake my head, "Oh no, Miss Helena. I'm not… uhm- I'm not her-"

"Actually, she's my wife." Santana cuts in.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I just assume that-" Helena sound regretfully as she stares at me.

Emily interrupts, "Brittany here is my best friend and I just want to make her happy. I'm sorry if I didn't make it clear with you, Helena."

Helena smiles, "No, I'm so sorry. It was my mistake." she turns to Santana, "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I hope that I didn't offend you."

Santana smiles and offers her hand, "It's okay. I'm Santana Lopez by the way. Emily's cousin."

Helena smiles, "Nice to meet you."

They smile at each other. I'm so glad the tension was gone.

"So, Come inside, please." then Helena face me, "Brittany… Emily here told me that you want to be a painter too?"

I nod my head eagerly, "You're my idol actually." I said as I follow Helena inside. I mouth 'thank you' words to Emily.

* * *

It's 11 P.M. when we decide to leave Helena's hotel room. She showed me her latest masterpiece and I was so overwhelmed. She taught me a few tips too regarding painting and drawing and she told me that I could be famous too if I would just focus on giving my talent the attention it deserves. I'm so happy.

"Em, I really appreciate what you did for me. It's a once in a lifetime chance and I'm so glad I had the opportunity to meet her in person." I told Emily once we arrive at the parking lot of the hotel.

It's getting late so we're going home now. The black limousine is waiting for us at the parking lot so we're not going to ride Emily's car anymore.

Santana is standing beside the limousine, her arms cross in front of her chest.

"I'm so happy you like my surprise." Emily said as she caress my cheeks. "You're so cute, you know that?"

I chuckle, "I'm not cute. I'm not even pretty." I said.

Emily shakes her head, "Britt-Britt, you are pretty. Keep that in mind. You are beautiful inside and out."

I blush and lower my head.

"Can I hug you?" she asked.

I laugh, "Of course." I wrap her in my arms. "Thank you Em… for making my birthday special." I whisper.

"Am I really the one who made your birthday special?" she asked in a very fragile voice.

I hug her tightly, "You are one of the people who made my birthday special." I said truthfully because the other one was Santana, obviously. Even if she stood me up, I appreciate all the arrangements she made, and I understand her, she has Quinn, of course her top priority will be Quinn. I smile sadly.

She pulls out, I notice sadness in her eyes but I don't know why, maybe she was just tired. "Santana is waiting for you." she said softly.

I look at Santana and I notice her frowning.

I faced Emily again, "Bye. Thank you for accompanying me on my birthday too."

Emily smiles then she went inside her car.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

Brittany is heading towards me with that grin on her face. I want to get angry, I mean I never felt this jealous before. Even with Quinn before, I really never felt jealous like this. It's like eating my brains and heading towards my heart. I don't know why but this jealous thing is really getting on my nerves right now.

I have to take a grip of myself. Emily made her birthday special and I made her birthday hell by backing out on our date. I don't have any right to be angry, hell! I don't even have the right to be jealous even if she's my wife because I made that agreement beforehand. After she delivered the baby, she will be out of my life.

Or maybe not.

She will still be present in my life… as Emily's girlfriend?

I shake my head frantically. That can't happen. The thought of it makes my heart bleeds.

Heart? My heart? Am I really talking about my heart again?

Damn this feelings! It's making me confused!

She approaches me and gives me the sweetest smile she always possessed. "Hi." she starts.

I want to be a bitch to her again because I'm really THAT jealous but I just can't right now. It's my fault anyways.

"Are you ready to go home?" I asked.

"Yup. This is like the… Best. Birthday. Ever." she said and then step inside the car as I open the car door for her.

I smirk.

You ain't seen nothing yet, Britt…

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

"Where are we going?" I ask Santana when I noticed that we're heading towards the dock.

Santana smiles at me and takes my hand, "Come with me."

Together, we step out of the limousine, and hand in hand we walk towards the dock where a yacht is present.

I stop. I pull her hand, "What are we doing here?" I ask.

She turn to face me, "Happy birthday, Britt. I'm really sorry for leaving you today, actually I planned this for tomorrow because of you know… Quinn." then she avoids my eyes, "But now, we can celebrate together before midnight." she softly said, "Do you still want to celebrate with me?"

I grin widely, my heart beats so fast, I'm afraid I'm having a heart attack. "Of course, Santana. I'd be happy to spend it with you." I said softly.

She smiles at me and tugs my arm so I follow her behind.

We step inside the yacht. "Wow!" I exclaimed.

Santana takes my hand and intertwine it with hers. "Come on." she said and I follow her.

Once we're inside, I tug her hand, "Are you sure you know how to drive this thing?" I asked.

She smirks at me, "Of course. Just follow me, okay? No buts."

I nod my head.

She maneuvers the yacht and I enjoy the night time view while looking at Santana subtly. She's really gorgeous driving the yacht, pursing her lips every now and then.

We were in the middle of the beach when she stops.

She looks at me.

"You wanted to see the stars right? Come, take a look." she said as she tugs my hand again and motions me to lean on the railings. I follow her.

My breath was caught in my throat when she encircles her arms around me, positioning herself at my back.

I look at her sideways and I caught myself staring at her lips while she points at the constellation of stars above me.

Her eyes caught me and we just look at each other's lips in silence.

I cough inwardly, trying to focus my attention again with the stars above me.

It was romantic, with Santana around me, nothing can go wrong. My heart beats so fast that I'm afraid she could hear it.

Then I felt it, her nose on my right cheek.

"Britt… I'm so sorry for making you feel rejected. Please forgive me." she whispers softly behind my ear. So close that I shivers.

I smile. "I forgive you. I understand you perfectly, Santana." I said as I look around me, trying to ignore her being _so close_ to me.

I can feel her lips on my cheek, that I have to grip my hand into the railing, afraid that I would fall down. _Fall for her._

"You're making me crazy, Brittany. You're giving me feelings that I can't understand." she said as she continue kissing my cheek.

I am the one who's making her confused? I think she's the one who's making _me _confused.

What is she doing to me?

"Happy birthday." she said again.

I close my eyes as I feel her lips making mouse kisses to the corner of my lips.

I can't take it anymore.

Oh god.

"San… what-" I stop when her lips captures mine as she leans forward, making me turn my head to her side.

Her plump lips are so soft moving against mine that my knees weaken.

She kisses me so sweetly, so soft that I could pull away whenever I feel like it.

But the problem is… I don't want to pull away.

My heart beats faster than before and my right hand snake around her head, pressing her lips into mine more firmly.

She must have felt the cue from me that I'm accepting her advances as she swipe her tongue on my bottom lip, asking for access which I granted as I open my mouth for her.

I swear I heard her moan when my tongue came in contact with hers. Or is it my moan? Either way, it doesn't matter coz right now, my world spins around Santana.

She move my body so I could be facing her, but we never stop kissing.

Now, I'm rightfully facing her. Her arms wrap around me. She caught my hand and she wrap them into her neck. One thing that I couldn't do it by myself.

She tugs my upper lip then my bottom lip, alternately sucking them with so much passion.

Our heads move into sync with each other that it really felt perfect.

I freeze when I realize it wasn't perfect.

Yeah, I'm her wife… but only for 9 months.

She belongs to someone else.

I pull away softly, my hands on her chest stopping her from kissing me.

"Santana-" I said and then I catch the flash of sadness in her eyes as she looks at me.

"Why?" she asked.

I was about to say something when I hear the sound of fireworks behind me. It's coming from the shore.

"How?" I asked.

"My surprise for you. It's exactly midnight. Happy birthday once again, Brittany." she softly said.

I smile at her and hug her so tightly. "Thank you Santana. For making my birthday so special." then I look at her and give her a small peck on the cheek, "Happy birthday to you too." I said then I turn around to stare at the amazing fireworks before me.

It was like the first time.

Me and Santana kissing.

In the Cruise.

Fireworks.

As soon as the fireworks end, Santana said, "I'm starving again. Let's eat inside. I prepare us a dinner- oh no, midnight dinner?" she said that I chuckle.

I nod my head and smile.

How could I control myself not to fall for her, as the contract says?

She's always taking my breath away.

I look around.

I hope this surprise is really for me, and not originally for Quinn…

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

"Why are you looking so giddy?"

I look at Sugar who disturbed my apparent giddy state, as she said.

I roll my eyes at her. I'm sitting behind my desk, repeating over and over again last night. I had to admit, I felt that I was one of those lovesick teenagers in romantic comedies. I'm still feeling that so called 'butterflies in my stomach'. I remember how Brittany responds to my kisses, it was mind-blowing.

Although it was just a one time thing, because after the fireworks I never took advances to her again. I was afraid actually. I was afraid that she would pull back again.

So we ended up having the a nice conversation about herself.

I'm happy that she met Helena Peabody, she can't stop talking about her and I just can't interrupt her coz she's so cute. And I think at the back of my mind, I want to know everything about her that no one knows, even Emily.

I know I said I'm happy she met Helena Peabody, but I don't like the fact she met her with the help of my cousin. Like I'm really really jealous.

"You're lost again. Tell me what's really happening to you?" Sugar lean towards me.

"Nothing." I said.

Sugar crosses her arms, "Tell me what happened last night? Quinn didn't come, so tell me why you're still acting like a lovesick teenager in romantic comedies that I loved to watch?"

I glare at her. Sugar knows me too well. See, I really look like a lovesick teenager right now. Ugh!

"Did you call Quinn?" she asks again.

I shake my head. Yeah, Quinn. Why don't I feel angry? I should be angry because she stood me up last night, making me believe she would come. "She didn't call me." I said simply. "She should give me some sort of explanation." I shrugged.

"Why don't you call her?" Sugar asked.

I stand up and I walk towards the window, "Sugar," I exhale a deep breath, "You're my assistant and you're my friend too. I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" she asked.

I look at the window, and said softly, "At first, I'm angry at Quinn but seeing Brittany in that chicken costume which she did to save me from embarrassment at Ritz, really made my day." then I look at Sugar, "Brittany is really something, you know. I think… I think I'm _beginning _tofall for her." I add softly, refusing to meet Sugar's eyes.

"Oh my god! What?" Sugar asked, then walk towards me. "How about Quinn? Your girlfriend?"

I nod my head in understanding, "I know. I know. I'm torn you know? I mean I know I love Quinn, she's my girlfriend and originally, I want to spend my life with her. But…"

"But you're falling for Brittany now? Santana, you only have one heart! You should choose before someone gets hurt!" Sugar said in a high voice.

I massage the sides of my head as I sit again on my chair, "That's why I'm confused. I don't know what to do."

Sugar pats me on my shoulder, trying to soothe me, "You know what my advice is?"

I nod my head, "Help me."

"You should check your feelings first before you do any drastic measures, like breaking up with Quinn, or avoiding Brittany. You're my friend, Santana, aside from being my boss. I want you to be happy with someone, either Quinn or Brittany, it doesn't really matter. I'm neither Team Quinn nor Team Brittany. I just want you to love someone with all your heart and in that way, you will be happy. You deserve it." Sugar said before leaving my room.

I replay her words all over my head again.

I close my eyes.

Then a certain blonde clouds my senses.

Blonde with blue eyes.

Brittany…

* * *

I spent two weeks exhausted from meetings with different clients and executives from different companies. I just really want to go home early everyday so I could see Brittany so we could eat dinner together, I'm so excited to see her. I want to spend every single time with her, I just want to-

"Santana, you have one last dinner meeting with-" Sugar rambles on and on, while I glance at the clock.

"Cancel that meeting." I said.

Sugar look at me, and give me an unbelievable look, "You can't cancel that. That is the most important meeting, Santana. Are you even listening to me?"

I massage my temple, "I just want to go home okay? I'm tired. It's already 9:15 and Brittany might be sleepin-"

Sugar chuckles that I stop.

Busted.

"So, this is about the little snail, Brittany, huh?" she teases. "Is she waiting for you?"

I avoid her eyes, "No."

"So, why do you need to come home early for her? This isn't you." she said, her eyebrows wriggling. "Did she gave you your rights in bed with her?"

My cheeks reddened, I avoid her eyes once again, "Oh come on, stop teasing okay!" I whine. To be honest, I'm kindda imagining myself in bed with her for a week now, and I'm so frustrated. Damn frustrated.

Brittany sleeps on my bed while I always sleep on the couch. I want to sleep beside her, but I was too afraid to push any further, I might end up ravishing her. I'm serious. And that will just complicate things as it is.

"You mean you never did it the second time around?" Sugar asks, now sitting on the chair in front of my desk.

I roll my eyes, "No. We haven't."

She giggles, "Now I know why you're like frustrated this days? I mean you haven't felt that with Quinn, you're not frustrated like this when it comes to her."

I raise my eyebrow, "How did you know?" I ask, curiously.

"I just know." she said, winking. "But you have to control that urge to come home and ravish your pretty nerdy wife, coz this meeting is very important."

She said that I sigh exaggeratedly.

Sugar's words got me thinking.

Quinn and I never exceeds 3rd base because she's too afraid to get pregnant. She doesn't want to take pills, she loves her body and image so much. She doesn't want me to use condom too, afraid that the condom we will use might have a _little_ accident. So as far as I know, Quinn is still a virgin. Whereas in the case of Brittany, _I took _her virginity. And I still remember how good it felt inside her. I remember how tight she was. And I'm pretty sure, she's still that tight because what happened between us was just a one-time thing. And I want, oh I really really want to-

"Hey! Santana, snap out of it! You still have 15 minutes to prepare, now you have to leave for the meeting." Sugar said that I groan.

* * *

The meeting went well. It ends at midnight and God knows I really want to get out of it earlier but I can't.

And just what I suspected, Brittany is already sleeping on my bed.

I turn on the lamp beside the table as I sit at the edge of the bed. I just want to see her sleeping form.

She looks so cute hugging her cupid stuff toy we both received in the cruise. Her lips purses and I just want to kiss those lips. Damn those pink lips.

I caress her cheek and touch her hair. She looks so serene and calm. I just want to hug her tight.

Oh Brittany. What are you doing to me? I know I told you I don't want your feelings to get involved in the process of our marriage, but…

That didn't include my feelings to be involve right?

And I just want to feel you. I just want to kiss you. I just want to-

Her eyes flutters open and my heart stops, "S-San? You're home." she said and smiles at me. "Do you want to eat dinner? I could set the table for you."

She is about to move when I stop her, "I had dinner already." I said that made her pout, "with the clients. I had a last minute meeting." I don't know but I still want to explain, I don't want her to be disappointed that I didn't come home for dinner.

"Oh." she smiles, "So how did it go?"

"I nailed it." I said, feeling confident.

"San, that's good. Congratulations."

"Now, sleep. It's already midnight, you need to take a lot of rest." I said softly.

I stand up but she caught my wrist. I turn to her once again, "You're exhausted." she sits back, "I can see it in your eyes, San."

I smile at her, "I am. I've been attending meetings the whole day." I sit at the edge of the bed.

She stands up and turn on the lights. Then she walk towards the bathroom. I hear her open the faucet in the bath tub.

I follow her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm preparing the water for you. Take a bath and relax. You look dead tired. I don't want you to sleep in the couch. I'm going to sleep there so you could sleep nicely." she said that made my heart flutter.

I walk towards her, I can't take it anymore. "I don't want you to sleep on the couch either." I said huskily.

She smiles at me, "No need to worry, I can sleep anywhere."

I touch her shoulders, "You don't understand, Britt. I don't want you to sleep tonight on the couch."

She avoids my gaze, "But San-"

She didn't even finish her sentence as I capture her lips into mine.

I tug on her bottom lip and she open her mouth, I swipe my tongue inside her that I felt her shivers.

I felt her hands pushing me on my chest and I comply. I pull back.

Her eyes caught mine and we stare at each other for a moment.

"I want to-" I shake my head, "I need you Britt… please…" I beg.

I really can't take it anymore. All those sleepless nights, all those dreams with her. All of it… made me crazy.

She looks at me confused. "Santana, you know we can't."

"I know but I want to." I softly said.

"Quinn." she said, just one word that I was rendered speechless.

She steps back but I hold her still, afraid to let her go. "I'm breaking up with her." There, I said it.

She stares at me with that unbelievable look on her face. She shakes her head. "I don't want you to do that. I know you love her."

"That was before, Britt. I met you and my world changes." then I caress her cheeks, "I think I'm falling for you…"

She stares at me, wide-eyed.

"Please… let me love you…" I said as I take a step closer to her.

Her eyes locked with mine.

"I don't know, San. You confuse me sometimes." she said.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry." I said, sorrowfully. "But I just have to tell you this. I think I'm in love with you…" Yeah. I'm in love with Brittany. I really am and it feels so good, finally saying these words at her.

"San-"

I wrap her arms around her then I whisper, "Please Brittany…"

I feel her arms wrap around me and my heart jumps.

I let go of her and stare at her eyes instead.

I made a bold move to open the buttons of her pajama top.

My eyes still lock with hers.

I successfully remove her top and that leaves her in her bra. I take my time to admire her breasts as I lower my eyes down.

I lick my lips in anticipation.

But we're going to do this slowly, even if it pains me inside.

I hold both of her hands and position them in front of me, motioning her to unbutton my tailored top, and she complies that made my heart beats fast.

While she's doing it painfully slow, I focus myself on her pajama bottom. I manage to pull them down.

I remove my skirt too, I just did it myself coz I can feel her trembling fingers. I don't want her to be afraid.

So that leaves us half-naked facing each other.

I admire her body and she admires my body too. Her eyes travel down my waist and I heard her catch her breath when she sees my _standing_ extra appendage.

I blush furiously. Maybe _it _made her scared. I don't want her to feel that.

So I hold her hand and motioned her to step inside the bath tub.

I lay myself on top of her, she never take her eyes away from me until I kiss her lips.

The water soothes my trembling nerves and I felt that the water had the same effect on her too.

Our tongues make contact with each other that I think I lose my mind.

I don't want to come early so I focus myself on her neck. Her pale neck that I love so much. I suck, nibble, bite her neck that I heard her delicious moans.

She pulls my head towards her neck that I continue doing it to her, knowing that she likes what I'm doing.

I savor her taste there but I want more.

I unclasp her bra and toss it outside the tub.

I move my lips lower and catch one perfectly aroused pink nipples on my mouth.

"Oh… Santana…" she moan and I felt victorious.

I lick and suck her nipples eagerly. I run my tongue over them as I alternately savor her breasts.

She writhe and moans to no end but as I've said, I want more.

So I look at her eyes once again and wordlessly, I lift her hips making her sit at the edge of the tub.

Her eyes questioning mine as I remove her panties and toss it on the other side. She shamefully cross her legs but I hold them firmly, "Britt… I want you to feel good. I will make you feel good." I said in a very seductive voice that I knew I possessed.

She nod her head. So I spread her legs wide, her hands gripping the edge of the tub. I hold her buttocks firmly.

Then I dive in. My tongue make contact with her very _wet _center. And I moan at the taste of her.

Fuck. She's so deliciously sweet.

My eyes caught her as I lick and suck her clit endlessly.

Her eyes never left mine as I watch her scrunch her eyebrows in pleasure.

I felt her hands pull my head against her and I start kissing her entire center.

"Ahhh… oh… San…" she pants heavily as the new sensation my lips are doing to her make her buck her hips forward.

I suck her clit and it made her reach the edge as her legs tremble around me.

"Oh…" she breathe heavily. She licks her lips as she looks at me.

I smirk at her, knowing that I sent her over the edge made me feel proud.

I pulled her back. I kiss her lips again making her taste herself in my mouth.

"Britt… I want to be inside of you." I murmur against her lips.

She nod her head.

"But I want you in bed." I said and then I pull away taking her with me.

My eyes never left hers as we dry ourselves with towels.

I don't want to prolong this anticipation anymore so I pull her again with me and kiss her again as we walk towards my bed.

Carefully, I lay her on the bed. She's pregnant so I don't want to have rough sex with her.

Her eyes never left mine as I remove my bra and underwear. Her eyes travels down and she stares at my sex. I felt self-conscious that I blush furiously.

I climb towards the bed and settle myself on top of her.

She pull me against her and I kiss her again. "You're so beautiful." I mumble.

She trace my lips with her tongue that I shiver, she pulls back.

I look at her, I can see that she thought she did something wrong. So I encourage her, "I love your tongue. Do it again, babe." I said huskily.

She smiles and trace her tongue again on my lips. I caught her tongue and suck it that she moans.

So we did endless kissing sessions.

"Babe Britt… I can't take it anymore." I finally said so I nudge her legs and spread them using my knee. "Spread you legs wide…"

Then I ran the tip of my sex on her clit that she moans.

"San… Oh…" she purses her lips.

I feel her wet center again that I lick in anticipation as my throbbing member can't take it anymore.

So, slowly I push inside her, inch by inch.

Brittany holds still, her hands on my hips. Her face registers pain, that I pull out again.

"Britt…" I breathe, "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

She lick her lips and open her eyes, "Just a little. It's been so long since we… uhmmm. did it… on the cruise."

I nod my head and smile. "Yeah. I remember."

I kiss her lips once again to distract her.

Then I start inserting my sex once again, inch by inch. I know I'm huge but feeling her walls clench around me, I moan deliriously. "You're…. so… tight… babe…"

"Is that bad?" she murmur while kissing me.

I chuckle, "It's perfect." I said then continue kissing her.

I move against her as we kissed.

"ahhhh… uhmmm.. San… that feels good…" she pants.

"I know… I know…" I said, equally panting.

"Fast, oh… that… there…" she said that I have to admit, it's really hot hearing Brittany say this words to me.

So I move fast against her.

"Faster San… oh god…"

I'm more than willing to comply but I remembered her being pregnant with my child.

So I stop.

"Don't… Don't stop…" she said, her eyes open wide.

I kiss her eyes. "You're pregnant, we can't do it so rough." I said that made her blush.

She lick her lips.

"Just the right pace, babe. I promise that it would still feel good." I said as I kiss her eyes.

I start moving again. "Wrap your legs around mine." This time she wrap her legs around mine. I love the feeling of her legs around me, with her bucking her hips as she meets every thrust.

"Oh… Britt… You're literally making me crazy." I breathe as my orgasm start to build around me.

But I have to control myself, I want her to come too.

"San… oh… Santana… I'm- I'm… please hold me…" she said that I'm pretty sure she's going to come anytime soon.

"I'm here baby. I'm here…" I murmur against her lips.

Our bodies tangles with each other, I can feel every sweat going out of our body and it feels so damn hot.

Her walls clenches around mine and that put both of us on the edge.

"Brittany… oh shit… Britt…" I moan as my orgasm overrode me.

She moans too and it's music into my ears.

* * *

**WOOOOH! That was HOT, don't you think? This is my first G!P fanfic and I hope I satisfy you with this sexy scene. Tell me, is it beautifully written? I hope it is!haha**

**And one of my readers told me to do an adaptation of 'She's the man' Brittana style? But I told her that I read already that kind of fic, I think it's a faberry fic, and I think there's another Brittana fic too that adapted it. so I won't do it, even though she insisted she wants my style of it. Thanks for that oh-so flattering compliment! =)**

**BUT I have an idea that popped again in my head, it's similar with that She's the Man movie. It's again an asian drama that I also loved. It's difficult to write it bcoz the characters must be boy-girl BUT I have the perfect idea on how I could twist that story. **

**It's entitled, "He's BEAUTIFUL" If U watched it, u know what I'm talking about. =)**

**And unlike here, that Brittany is the title role as 'STICKY NOTE GIRL" **

**My 5th fic that I plan to write will be Santana's title role. And Brittany will be the snobbish one. Oh, I'm so excited for it, did I made u excited too? haha **

**Anyway, so on with my favorites again:**

**FAVORITE SCENE: The 'sex' scene of course.**

**FAVORITE LINES: The Sugar-Santana lines. **

**FAVORITE CHAR: SANTANA! **

**So, how about you, my readers? FAV SCENES? FAV LINES and FAV CHARACTER? and Are you still TEAM EMILY or you're playing on TEAM SANTANA now? hahaha**

**thanks in advance! =)**


	10. Our First Family Photo

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: So sorry for this super late chapter. I just need to finished the last chapter of THE FLOWER FOUR then after that, I just need to give you an introduction to my newest story entitled SHE IS HANDSOME which will be a lighter story compared to this one. Chapter 1 was uploaded so if you haven't start reading that, you should read that by now and give me some reviews, hahaha and Yeah, I know, this story is filled with comedy and overflowing drama, so writing SHE IS HANDSOME is a treat for my avid readers. And super thanks for loving this story, and reviewing it last chapter. =) So, shoutouts now?**

**BY THE WAY, it's my birthday yesterday, NOV. 27… I'm 26 now. Still single and a player, hahaha Hmmm, 'Player' that's what they call me,but I don't have a bf/gf so… *wink***

**GONGO: Yeah, that was it, it's like He's beautiful or sometimes called 'you're beautiful' that was it. That story is not a g!p. Thanks for sharing me ur favs, and I'm so glad we helped you in so different ways by writing a nice fanfic for all of u. Yeah, I love writing Brittana based Asian drama, the story is just so cute with my own personal twist of course. I hope u love all the twists.**

**AGUUS: yeah, sorry for this late update, just been busy. **

**SNIXXWANKY: I see that u don't like this story, but u see, I based this story on an asian drama so the story is really like this. The leading actor really treats the lead actress like this. Actually I still made a less bitchy Santana compared to the orig character. But if ur still disappointed in this story, there's nothing I can do about it. I'm still sticking with the story coz I based it on an asian drama as I've said. Maybe u should try my new fanfic. that's much less drama. Thanks for reading the flower four by the way. **

**CLASHERMICKEY: haha,, really gleegasms.. hmmm, u made me laugh at that. thanks for understanding and loving the story.**

**DAYDREAMER: She will have a shot too. In the future. But BRITTANA will still be endgame of course,**

**WANKYWANKY: Still Team Emily huh? haha! Hmmm, Santana will become ur fav too when the roles will be change, **

**CELINAMINAJ1: thanks for loving the last chap, and sharing ur favs. **

**SHIBBIROSE: haha,, Ur still Santana lover? yeah, she is sweet, she's just confused, that's all. **

**FOREVERGLEEK242: Santana and Quinn? Hmmm, I don't want to give u any spoiler. haha**

**TUBBY: Why did I made u feel bad for not reviewing last chap? I'm confused,lol**

**IONLYWATCHTHESTARS: Woah,, hmmm, one of my fav writers too, love ur stories too! anyway, so, thanks for the favorites, and yeah about Brittany,,, hmmm, all questions will be answered in this chapter, so read on!**

**MIA: HOT? Well,,, I just love writing sexy scenes, hahaha Team Santana? Hmmm. me too! But wait, I think I'm team Brittany, hahaha**

**GLEEEEEEEK89: Hmmm, I won't do that, but we'll see, u just have to read this chapter. :p**

**R3DNOTE: No, Emily doesn't have g!p. Actually I don't usually like, I mean, not super like g!p, it depends upon the story, but this story needs to be g!p because of the pregnant thing, so other characters are pretty normal. **

**MSHEATHERETTE: Hmmm ur team santana now? hahaha, so about ur questions, it will all be revealed in this chap, well partly, Hahaha! I love ur fav line! "Faster San… oh god!" u made me laugh hard. Yup Santana loves fireworks!hahaha**

**IAMKENNETH: Hmmm bhie! ano na? hot ba? blow me a kiss? nasan na?ehehe talagang fav character mo ako huh? ikaw tlga, ang bolera mo,ehehe mahaba ba ang buhok ni Britt, hala, kasinghaba yata ng akin? hahaha**

**M206: As I always said over and over, the story is based on an asian drama. So Santana's character is really like that. Actually I'm already being subtle about the whole bitchy thing. If i really follow the story without my personal twist, Santana's character is much worse.**

**EMHARGHU: i think i saw on youtube pepa and silvia. but I haven't watch it. what's the story all about?**

**HEIMPOT04: yeah,, nxt update will be that one. She is Handsome.**

**SUSHIYAME: hahaha did you love the sex scene? Well, what can I say? I'm sexually frustrated, hahaha anyway, thanks for sharing me ur favs again, u never cease to amaze me with ur reviews, =)**

**STRANGERTHANYOU: Hmmm, BREMILY? There will be.. I'm telling u, there will be. so watch out for that. haha**

**VICTORY: Things will be explain in this chap, She thinks she's in love with Britt. coz who wouldn't love Britt? ryt? =)**

**HEYA-GLEEK12: Hmmm. Really? My smut are always that good?and always a hit? well what can I say? i love writing sexy scenes, it makes me alive, hahaha**

**SASSYGLEEK: Babe! hahaha ikaw lang naman ang busy babe eh, ako kahit kelan naman, magmessage ka lang, sumasagot naman me ryt? anyway, thanks for telling me ur favs again, i love ur reviews always. And IMY2 babe! hahaha**

**SHEASHOEADDICT: hahaha sex scene? hot ryt? **

**4EVAMUZIC: Team Santana? Yeah of course, we all love Santana. sweet bitchy Santana. haha**

**p4Tr1c14: yeah, i think i am! haha thanks!**

**GUEST: hahaha, brittany with Santana and Emily? threesomes! hahaha **

**Bb: But there is still drama coming so I wonder which side are u really on? **

**MISSCORYLYNN: hmm, what happens in the morning? this is the chapter for that. enjoy!**

**GALILEO3000: Thanks for loving this fic. and loving the drama all the way, really appreciate ur review, made me smile.**

**ANON: Yeah of course we're team Santana, and always Santana. Oh, emily is ur least fav PLL? i wonder y.**

**VARINABI: thanks for sharing me ur favs. and yeah, of course team Santana all the way, hahaha Britt: she was so unicorn, nice one! hahaha**

**GUEST: They will become happy, but i think we're just halfway through the story, so patience? haha**

**GUEST: thanks for liking my story.**

**HEYALILLENGIES12: thanks for loving it. and about that, read on! =)**

**BLAINE CHRiSTOPER ANDERSON: I haven't thought about Grandma's name. give me idea? =) and thanks for telling me ur favs. **

**LELE34110: viva Brittana! haha**

**BRITT-BRITT: thanks for telling me ur favs. yeah, the kiss in the yacht is awesome! **

**HEYAADDICT: i've watched those. Hmmm, but i think I love asian dramas more. filipino movies? I think one writer does that. so, I'm giving that to her, i think. =) and yeah, we're still halfway through, so u need to have more patience, hah**

**LARA: my 5th fanfic is normal, not a g!p. so yeah, i hope u love that.**

**FRUTOSBOI: hahaaha, i literally laugh at ur review with the hems,, and yeah, did u read last chap of the flower four? coz i think i haven't read ur review therE?**

**GONEFISHING: It's always Brittana.. So, team emily is just a spice for this story, so yeah, team santana all the way. **

**YIBRIDGE: I've uploaded the first chap of my fanfic so, i hope u read it already,and thanks for reviewing,i just love when someone analyzes my stories. lol always made me smile. and as I've said, i have my personal twist so just keep on reading. =)**

**SHANAYDE: HOT? hahaha yeah, last chap was hot, and it wasn't a dream. and i just don't want to give u any spoilers so just read and watch out for my personal twist. =)**

**SHING-HAi: hmmm, me too i love the yacht scene, it was just so sweet, ryt?**

**TECKY06: natatawa tlaga ako sa mga reviews mo, u always made me smile. na lagi ko na lang inaabangan ing mga reviews mo every update, hahaha oo nga astig ang constellations ni Santana ryt? ahahaha at si Quinn? MIA? hahaha tawa tlga ako dun! **

**PANDA L: hmm, still team emily, huh? lol**

**OTPBRITTANAOTP: haha yeah Brittana is always on, thanks for telling me ur favs! **

**GUEST: thanks for sharing me ur favs, and yeah, thanks for telling this fic is amazing!**

**HEAROELLIGREEN: yeAH OF course! haha**

**HOTSFORNAYA: I read it but I haven't finished it yet. 50 shades? hmmm, we'll see =)**

**WHACHAMACALLITS: thanks for telling me ur favs! **

**82996: yeah, ur ryt about ur hunch, haha**

**Ed-BRITTANA: thanks for the review, and yeah the last scene was awesome!**

**ENAPIPAK: this chapter will answer that.**

**NAYAHOLIC-LITTLE LAMB: that would take time, i guess..**

**WOah! too much reviews last chap! thanks really! I hope it would also be the same number of reviews in this chap, and for all those who haven't read the last chap of THE FLOWER FOUR, come on read it! it will make u giddy and happy, =)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

_**BRITTANY**_

My eyes flutters open and I smile when I felt Santana's arms still wrap around my body. I actually thought that last night was a dream, but feeling Santana's naked body wrap around mine, I felt complete and contented.

I look at the clock, it's already 8:30 A.M. She's going to be late. So I start to move, but her arms holds me tight as a response.

I take a deep breath. "Santana." I whisper.

No response.

So, I move _again _then she holds me tightly _again,_ her breathing against my neck that I shivers.

"Santana." I said softly, trying to wake her up.

"Mmmmm…" she mumbles.

I move again but I didn't expect her sudden movement, she cups my left cheek making me face her then she plants a soft kiss on my lips.

She opens her eyes, "Good morning. I could get used to this." she mumbles then she kiss me again on my lips. This time, she nips on my bottom lip.

I chuckle, pulling away from her, I said, "You're going to be late, San."

"I don't care." she said in a flirtatious manner that I felt hot all over. Last night was amazing. Santana has been gentle to me.

In one flash, she moves on top of me, and I felt her standing sex poking on my thigh that I blushed furiously.

She starts to kiss my forehead, then my nose, then on my cheeks, then lastly, my lips. "You are so beautiful." she said huskily that I avoid her intense stare, with my cheeks flushed.

"I am not." I said, still avoiding her gaze.

"Don't say that. You are very much beautiful, Brittany." she said again, then she kisses me again on my lips.

She swipes her tongue against my lips that I can't hold back a moan.

She opens my mouth by cupping my chin softly, so I open my mouth for her and she waste no time in pushing her tongue against mine. I suck her tongue in response that made her moan.

"Hmmm…" she moans.

I swipe my tongue against hers that she suck it immediately, this time, eliciting a moan from me.

**"Santana!"** Grandma calls while knocking the door which made us pull apart from each other. "Santana, you're going to be late. Sugar called, she said that you have a very important meeting to attend to!" she yells again.

"Oh crap!" she mutters under her breath. "I'm awake!" she yells back, then looks at me.

I nod my head.

She smiles at me widely then mouthed the words 'sorry'.

I follow her with my eyes as she goes straight into the bathroom.

Guess I need a cold shower too.

I sigh deeply.

* * *

"Britt, you should eat this, it would make you and_ our_ baby healthy." Santana said as she practically shove the food to my plate.

"It's too much." I said, whining.

"No, it's not. It's just right. Come on, eat this." she said again as she directs the spoon into my mouth.

I blush again as my eyes darted towards Grandma whose enjoying the view, she is smiling widely. She nods her head in approval.

"Thanks." I said as I accept Santana's offer.

What I didn't expect is that, Santana wipes the corner of my lips with her fingers very slowly, and then we just practically stare at each other.

Her brown eyes met my blue ones.

The ringing of her cellphone made us look away from each other.

Santana coughs awkwardly before answering her phone, "What?" she said. She listens for a while. "Yeah, I'm almost there okay? Can't I eat my breakfast in peace without you disturbing the hell out of me, Sugar?" then another pause, "Yeah, yeah. I close my phone last night. I don't want to be disturb…." then she looks at me that I flushed again, "in my sleep." she continues, "Okay. Okay." she ends the call. Then she looks at me, "I really need to go, Britt. Would you accompany me outside?" she said, her eyes pleading.

I smile and nod my head. "Sure."

Santana looks at Grandma, then Grandma pretends to focus on her food. "Grandma, I know you're listening. Don't pretend your not."

Grandma chuckles.

Then Santana adds, "Just don't bombard my wife with unnecessary questions 'kay?" she said that I pull her away. She's making me embarrassed in front of Grandma. My cheeks are already burning.

I heard Grandma's heartily laugh as we went straight for the door.

"Are you coming for dinner?" I ask Santana. I really feel like I'm her wife now. Like a really full pledge wife. We consummated our marriage right? So that's already something.

Santana smiles at me, and cup my chin, "I'm planning to take you out for lunch too. Would that be okay?" she asks.

I shake my head, "I don't want to keep you busy." I said, lowering my head. "I know you're a very busy person."

She cups my cheek, "Hey. I could never be busy when it comes to you. You're my wife. You always come first."

I blush at her double meaning words.

"Oh crap. I didn't mean it to be that way." she said, as she scratch her neck.

I giggle.

"Brittany," she said that I look at her, "Be ready by noon, I'm going to take you out for lunch."

I nod my head and smile at her.

I wave her goodbye but she just pouts her plump lips. "You're not giving me a goodbye kiss?"

"You want me to?" I ask.

"Of course. How could I start my day right if my pretty wife doesn't give me any?" she said as she leans forward. "Kiss me like you mean it Britt." she said softly, then adds, "Please."

Her lips are press against mine but she didn't move. I get what she said, she wants me to lead the kiss, so I open my mouth and capture her bottom lip with mine, I parted her lips with my tongue and as I angle my head against her, my tongue enters her mouth and explore it endlessly. She moans as she tighten her grip on my waist.

Her phone starts ringing again that I immediately pull away. "You're going to be late."

She sigh exaggeratedly, "I swear I'm gonna kill Sugar."

I giggle widely. "Goodbye Santana." I said.

She opens her car door and she steps inside, smiling at me. "Bye Britt."

I smile contentedly.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

I know I have this huge smile on my face when I walk inside the building of my office. I'm so happy and contented with Brittany right now. I know it's been just a month since Brittany and I live together as a married couple, but I had to admit, I've never been happy. Brittany is amazingly different. She gives me this whirlwind of emotions. I've never met a selfless girl like her.

Sugar is standing outside my office but I just ignore her as I walk straight inside. She follows behind.

I sit on the chair behind my desk with my arms across my chest.

Sugar eyed me curiously. I ignore her again.

"You never turn your phone off. Ever." she said as she pinpoint the obvious.

"Whatever." I said then takes my phone out of my pocket. I search for the settings and without thinking, I change the password, from Quinn's bday to Britt's name. B=2, R=7, I=4, T=8, T=8

I press confirm. Now my password change to 27488. BRITT.

I smile at the changes I had done.

Sugar slams my table that made me look at her.

"Now, tell me what happened?"

"What?" I said, acting innocent, even know I know exactly what she's asking about.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Santana." she said, almost impatient.

I take a deep breath, and look at her in her eyes. "I'm falling for Britt."

Sugar shakes her head, "That fast?"

I look at her annoyingly, "Yeah? What am I supposed to do? Suppress my feelings for my wife?"

Sugar starts walking back and forth. "I don't want to judge you Santana. But maybe, your just feeling that way coz Quinn isn't here?"

I look at her, unbelievably. "Sugar, Brittany isn't my rebound." I said in a serious voice.

"What if Quinn comes back?" Sugar asks.

"I'm breaking up with her."

Sugar and I have an intense staring contest. Maybe Sugar wonders if I'm really serious about it. Well, yes I am. My eyes have this determined look.

A knock on the door interrupts us.

"Miss Lopez, your conference meeting will start at 5 minutes." Sugar's assistant said.

I nod my head and stand up.

* * *

"So, did the meeting came up well?" Brittany asks me as soon as I open the door for her.

"Yup. Of course." I answer.

I goes straight to the driver's seat and help her strap her seat belt around her.

"Thanks." she murmurs.

I smile at her. I start the engine of my car and with my free hand, I hold Brittany's hand and squeeze it.

"Where are we going?" Brittany asks.

"We're eating lunch then we're going shopping then we can go any place you want." I said as I squeeze her hand again.

"Really? How about your work?"

"I'm taking the day off onwards." I said, glancing back at her.

"I don't want to bother you, Santana." Brittany said softly.

"I know. I just want to be with my wife the whole day. Is it too much to ask?" I said then wink at her.

I notice that she blushed. It made me smile. So I pinch her cheek.

She pout her lips. Oh, how I love those lips.

I lick my lips and I lift my eyes to meet hers but she wasn't looking at me, she is looking straight into my lips too.

I fake a cough to get her attention, and within seconds her eyes met mine. I smirk at her flirtatiously. She avoids my eyes and her cheeks turn to beet red. I love that I had that effect on her.

* * *

_**BRITTANY **_

"Why are we here again, San?" I ask Santana. "We are not going to buy another set of baby things, aren't we?"

She chuckles. "No, Britt." then she smiles at me. "Miss. I want to buy these set of clothes." she said directly to the salesclerk, pointing at the three mannequins with the same clothes that I noticed before.

_"Like one big happy family!" _

I remember these are the words that came out of my mouth when I first saw these clothing.

"Why are you buying those?" I can't help but ask.

"You don't want these?" she asked, "But I thought you like them?"

"But I only have 7 months before I have to leave. I won't be able to wear it." I said, avoiding her eyes.

It's true. It was stated in the contract. Nothing will change between us even though we slept together last night. I don't want to give any hopes. I don't want to be hurt. It's painful.

Santana cups my chin, forcing me to face her. "What if…" she said as our eyes meet. "What if I want you to stay?"

Her eyes never left mine as I realize what she just said. She wants me to stay?

Should I believe her?

Is this really happening?

**"This is the last set. I suggest that you try it on first to see if it fits?" **

The voice of the salesclerk made me pull away from Santana. My cheeks blushing furiously.

Honestly, if this is a dream, I don't want to wake up anymore. I didn't just imagine what Santana had just said right?

Santana holds the two apparel in her hand, then she pull my hand with her. "Come on. Let's try this on." she said then smile at me showing her perfect white teeth.

Santana and I walk towards the corner of the store, into the fitting room. "Come in. Let's fit this together." she said as she pull me inside.

"I should go to another fitting room." I said softly as she lock the door.

She turn towards me with the smirk on her face, "You don't have to be shy with me Britt. What part of your body haven't I seen before?" she said teasingly.

I slap her shoulder playfully, "San!" I whine that she giggle loudly.

"Come on. Take that off. I want to see if this fits on you." she said as she hand over the clothing to me.

I turn my back on her as I remove my top. I can feel her intense gaze towards my body in front of the mirror. I immediately put the new clothes on me and it fits perfectly. I smile at her as we stare at each other through the mirror.

"Nice." she commented, "You look perfectly cute."

I blush. "Thanks. How about you put that on too?"

"Of course." she said and without warning she take her top off.

My eyes roam around her body, her sexy abs and her perfectly round breast. I can't help it if I can't look away. Santana is just so perfect.

"You know… You can touch it if you want." she said that made me look at her.

"What?" I ask dumbly.

"You. Can. Touch. It. If. You. Want. I'm all yours Britt." she said, again with that teasing smile.

"Ugh San!" I whine again then turn my back away from her and it made her laugh her heart out.

With one sudden move, she put the new top on and I look at her and she looks at me. We are wearing a matching pair of clothing and we look so cute!

She fix the collar of my hoodie. "You look so cute." she said.

"You're much cuter." I said, chuckling.

"Britt, lend me your phone." she said.

I handed her my phone.

"Let's take a picture." she said and I nod my head.

She pull me against her and she encircles her arm around my shoulders. "1…2…3… Smile."

Click!

Together, we look at the picture and my smile widens. "Not bad." I comment.

"Hey Britt. Come here. Help me remove this off my face." Santana suddenly said.

"Where?" I ask.

"Here." she said as she motion me to lean forward.

"There's nothing San." I said as I look at the side of her face.

Then in a flash she turn to face me, and because I was leaning forward, I was caught off guard when she press her lips against mine.

Click!

The sound of my phone made her pull away and I notice her grinning widely.

"Look!" she said joyfully. "Brittany, you just kissed me!"

"What?" I ask as I look at the picture she is showing me. Our lips were press against each other and it seems like I'm the one who actually kiss her. I don't know how she did it, but she did it anyway. I feel that my face is like a tomato right now.

She laugh and open the door of the fitting room. "I'm going to send this on my phone." she said.

"Stop!" I said, pulling her arm.

"I need this as an evidence." she said, grinning widely. "You kissed me! You kissed me!" she chants and she look so adorably cute.

"Give it back!" I whine but the butterflies in my stomach never stop moving inside me. I can feel my heart beats faster.

"This is our first family photo. I want to have a remembrance of this day." she said then I heard the sound of message sent. "There. It's on my phone now. I'm going to use it as my wallpaper later." she said smiling widely.

I cross my arms and pretend to be mad but she just kiss her way on me. She press her lips against mine so quickly that rendered me speechless.

Oh Santana. I sigh.

I think you're making me fall in love with you more each day.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

"I forgot my phone in my office. Would it be okay if we go back for a while?" I said, driving my car. My other hand still attach to Brittany's.

"Of course." Brittany smile sweetly at me. I lift our intertwine hand and kiss the back of her hand.

"Where do you want to go after this? Do you want us to go to Ohio to visit your mom and sisters?" I said and that made her eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Yup. Do you want to?" I ask, proud of myself that I suggest that awesome idea. It made Brittany happy and it's all worth it.

"I want to, but… I don't want to take most of your time. I know you're busy." she said sadly that I squeeze her hand.

"Britt. We've talked about this before. I just want to spend most of my time with you now." I said, my voice in full serious mode.

She nod her head. "Thanks San. It means so much to me when you say those words."

"Really?" It's my turn to ask.

"Yup. Definitely." she said smiling at me.

I grin back.

* * *

"Santana! Why did you come back? I thought you're not coming back today." Sugar said, her voice sound different. Seems like, she's hiding something.

She's blocking my way right now and I wonder why.

I ignore her. "I'm just going to get my phone. I forgot it in my office." I said.

My right hand is still attach with Brittany that Sugar pull my hand, "Do you want to go to the washroom first?" Sugar ask me again.

I glare at her. "It will just take a minute. I'm just going to get my phone." I said.

I pull Brittany's hand again and together we walk straight into my office.

What I didn't expect is a blonde woman sitting behind my chair.

I drop Brittany's hand.

My eyebrows furrowed.

"Done having fun?"

That voice struck me like a lightning!

My smile went off.

The woman turn the chair to face me.

"Quinn." I said, my voice strained.

She is smiling at me.

I look at my side.

Brittany's eyes are wide as she stares at Quinn.

"You didn't bring your phone today so I couldn't even find you." Quinn said that I turn to face her again. She stands up, crutch on her right arm and lamely walk towards me. "And Santana, you've changed…"

I look at her as she walks. My eyes wide. What happen to her?

"Why is your phone's password not my name anymore?" she said, her left eyebrow rise, the corner of her lips twitch.

I remember myself changing my password to Britt's name.

Her mood changes as she cups my cheek, "I miss you so much honey!" Then she press her lips against mine. She move her lips to nibble on my bottom lip. I was frozen. Literally.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

My eyes wide as I look at Quinn Fabray kissing Santana fully on her lips. My heart sank.

It was like my heart was ripped off my chest.

It was like I forgot to breathe.

I quickly close my eyes and turn away when I see Santana starts to close her eyes.

For a moment, I thought she would push Quinn off her. Who am I kidding? Of course she won't do that. This is Quinn, the love of her life. Her girlfriend.

I felt dizzy. Seems like the world spins around me.

I felt someone holding my shoulder, like supporting me. I turn to face her, and it's just Sugar. Sugar gives me a worried look. I just smile back at her.

"Who is she?" Quinn's voice made me turn around to face them again.

Santana's expression is now unreadable.

She's just looking at me.

Seems like she can't speak.

So, it's up to me now.

"I'm… I'm…" I stutter. I don't know what exactly would I say?

Quinn walk towards me using a crutch as a support. What happened to her? Is she really like that? Santana hadn't mentioned that to me.

"Why are you bringing baby clothes?" she ask as she look at the name of the paper bag I'm bringing.

"I am…" I stutter again.

"You are?" she ask, urging me to continue.

"I am…" I take a deep breath, "Baby Tan's caretaker." I said and at the corner of my eye, I saw Santana's eyes widen. "This. This is Baby Tan's clothes." I add. "I'm just helping Ms. Lopez to carry this."

"Can I take a look?" Quinn ask as she lean towards me. She grab the paper bag and start pulling it from me.

I tighten my grip. This is for me. I can't just give it to her.

She smile and pull it again from me that I loosen my grip and it hurts.

My heart can't take it anymore.

My dream ends before it even starts.

This is reality.

Quinn came back.

I am nothing compared to her.

"Wow! This is so cute! Me, Santana and Baby Tan. Like one big happy family!" Quinn exclaim, excitement in her voice.

_Like one big happy family._

_ Like one big happy family._

The words echoes on my mind.

My heart bleeds.

"I bought new sets of clothes and toys for Baby Tan. Is it okay if I need your help to carry those?" Quinn ask me, with a genuine smile in her pretty face.

I nod my head.

Then my eyes meet Santana's brown once.

I remember everything she did for me.

Every kisses.

Every caresses.

Every touches.

Everything.

Even last night when we made love.

I give her a sad smile as I take my eyes off hers.

I turn around and I ran as fast as I can.

I need to get out of this place.

I press the button of the elevator almost frantically.

The elevator opens and I immediately go inside.

As soon as the elevator door starts closing, I saw Santana running towards me.

But the elevator door closes.

And I'm so glad it does. I can't even face Santana with my tear-filled eyes.

I don't want her to see me like this.

Tears stream down on my cheeks, I clutch my hand in front of my chest.

As I close my eyes, all I could see is Santana and Quinn kissing in front of me.

And it really hurts so bad. No, worst.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

With a sigh, I open the door of my room. The lights are off. But the lamp on the bedside table is on, so I can clearly see Brittany's sleeping form.

I sit on the side of the bed and lean towards Brittany. I kiss her forehead, making sure not to wake her up.

The events that happened this afternoon after Brittany ran away clouded inside my mind.

_As soon as the elevator closes, I hurriedly run down the stairs but someone caught my arm._

_ "Let go of me! I need to find Brittany!" I yell._

_ "Santana! Calm down! It's about Quinn!" Sugar said that made me stop wriggling from her. _

_ "Quinn?" I ask, yes Quinn?! I just left her in my office. I didn't think._

_ "She fell down on the floor because she tried to catch you coz you ran away! Didn't you notice she's using crutch for support?" Sugar ask me, and it seems like she slapped me with those words._

_ Sugar is right. What happened to Quinn? I noticed the crutches but I was so shocked that I didn't even have time to react… and also think._

_ "But what about Brittany?" I ask, looking down the stairs again._

_ "I'm going to find her. Just please go back to Quinn and explain everything to her." Sugar said._

_ Without a word, I nod my head and make my way towards my office. _

_ With Brittany still inside my mind._

_ "What happened? Why did you ran away?" Quinn asks me. She is now sitting on the couch, the crutches on the floor._

_ "What happened?" I counter ask her. _

_ Quinn didn't say anything. She just kept silent._

_ My anger rises. "Why are you here? Why did you come back?" I ask, anger laced in my voice._

_ "You're not happy?" Quinn ask me, smiling._

_ I roll my eyes. "Happy? How can I be happy?" my voice higher than I expected. "You come and go as you please! You have all the freedom in the world! Have you ever thought how it feels to be left behind, huh?"_

_ Quinn looks at me, "Santana, what is the matter with you?" she ask, her voice soft. _

_ I stare at her directly into her hazel eyes, "Since you decided to stood me up on my birthday, why did you come back now? For what? You hadn't contact me for one month after you stood me up! I'm also human Quinn! I also feel pain and sadness! There are times when I also want to give up! Just because I don't shout out my feelings. Don't think I don't have any feelings!" I sit down on the couch and look away from her._

_ "Santana…" Quinn said softly, holding my hand but I pull it away._

_ I heard her crying, "The day of your birthday…"_

_ I didn't even look at her. _

_ "I had an accident." she said softly, so low that I can't even recognize it fully. "For the sake of coming back for your birthday, I slipped and fell of the stairs when I was rushing to catch my flight." she said between tears. "They pulled me out from the movie because they don't need a crippled actress." _

_ "Why didn't you tell me?" I said, hugging her in my arms. _

_ "I don't want to make you worry. And for 3 weeks, I stayed in the hospital. I suffer a little concussion. I don't want you to worry Santana." she said between sobs, hugging me back._

_ "I'm sorry…" I said softly._

_ It was my fault. I ruined her dream of becoming a star._

_ It was my fault! _

I haven't told Quinn about Brittany. I just can't tell her right now. She was torn. She was devastated. I can't afford to hurt her. She cried in my arms and I cradled her like a baby. She needs me. I am the only one left for her, I know that. I just can't…

I take a deep sigh.

Now I'm confused.

I stand up and went inside the bathroom to take a shower and change.

_**BRITTANY**_

I want to move when I felt Santana's lips on my forehead. But I don't want her to know that I'm still awake crying my heart out.

With my eyes still close, I felt Santana's arms around me, spooning me.

"Britt…" she whisper softly.

I didn't move a muscle.

Even with my eyes close, I can feel tears falling down my cheeks. Stupid tears! Why don't they just leave me alone!

She tighten her hold around me. "Britt.. Please wait for me… Please… I'm so torn right now…" she said between sobs. She is crying! Santana is crying!

I felt her hands move against my tummy. Caressing me there. Caressing 'our' baby.

I bit my lip to prevent myself from making noise. I don't want her to know that I'm crying. I don't want her to know that I'm awake.

"Please stay…" Her last words clouded on my mind before she drifted into sleep.

I can feel her even breathing against my back.

But I'm still wide awake, clutching my fist in front of my chest, biting my lower lip and with unstoppable tears that continue to flow freely.

* * *

**I KNOW THIS CHAP HAS TOO MUCH DRAMA,, so forgive me for that! But u have to wait for the succeeding chapters in this story that will make the tables turn around. =)**

**NEXT UPDATE WILL BE ON MY 5TH FANFIC: SHE IS HANDSOME **

**so watch out for that!**

**And my fav scenes? the picture taking sweet moments.**

**Fav lines? Santana's line: 'Please wait for me…" "Please stay..."**

**Fav Character? Hmmm, Brittany, because I feel for her…**

**How about you? Care to share ur favorites? thanks! =)**


	11. Please Don't sign it!

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: An update before Glee's I-HATE-EPISODE-COZ-OF-BRAM, God, I can't just get over with that promo. I'm not sure if I want to watch that episode. I think I wanna cry. Anyway, Thanks for the reviews I received last chapter. I know last chapter was sad. But it had to happened, you know. As I was following the real TV series which is Fated to Love You. I know this update had been a long time, I was just so busy and tired of work and other stuff. after this update, I'm gonna start writing the next chap for SHE IS HANDSOME so better stay tuned for that one. The next chapter would be hilarious, I promise. Anyway, on with the shoutouts:**

**GUEST: Good? Thanks!**

**BRINI-131: hahaha, yeah, an update. finally right?**

**NAYALOVE: hmm, that will happened. **

**ITSMEGM: haha, really can't breathe, huh? Guess you need a life support for this one.**

**ILOVEBRITTANAFABERRY: Hmm, Emily will be back nxt chapter, don't worry.**

**BRITTANA94: this chapter will make u cry too.**

**SHINGHAI: yeah, Quinn brings pain even if I don't want her to.**

**MIA: Hmmm, with all the Bram incident, I guess i need Quinntana in glee. I don't want Santana to be all alone. **

**STRANGERTHANYOU: Hmmm, its been forever? haha sorry, been busy.**

**SANNYBRITTY: wow! thanks ha, nabasa mo na pal lahat ng fic ko, thanks sa pagread, i appreciate it really. Which one was your fav?**

**LOPIERCE: awww, u felt sad for Q? how bout in this chap? i **

**OPINIONATOR: I will bring on Emily nxt chapter. **

**GUEST: Emily is not here in this chap, sorry.**

**MIA AWESOME: thanks for greeting me on my bday! **

**HEYAADDICT: asian drama means korean, taiwanese, japanese of that sort. Hmm, couple or trouble? parang ayus un ah,, ok din un,ehehe**

**WANKYWANKY: thanks for telling me ur favorites! keep it coming! haha**

**CPFMR: aww, don't be like that. I love Quinn on glee. haha and thanks for telling me u like it.**

**HOTSFORNAYA: really? why don't you like the story of he's beautiful? it's cute, anyway, I respect ur choice. and yeah, for the angst**

**VARINABI: hahaha, u made me laugh at ur review last chap. Am I really killing u? hahaha,, i love ur Britt's dialogue, made me smile every time**

**T: Oh thank god, u understand Santana being torn between Britt and Quinn.**

**BRITT-BRITT: thanks for ur favs, really love reading it.**

**MSHEATHERETTE: Thanks for sharing your views and reviews, really appreciate it, and yeah, Santana being whipped will be SOON!**

**CIDO16: ooppps. i think my fic is damn emotional, yeah.**

**SHANAYDE: hmmm,, u just have to read this chap.. thanks for sharing ur favs**

**EASYLION: thanks for loving this!**

**TECKY06: hmmm, 26 na nga ako, but I have to tell you something, I look younger than my age. One of my assets. ;) bka pag nakita mo ako, naku, hahaha as usual nagustuhan ko na naman mga reviews mo, grab, lagi ko inaabangan and reaction mo, my fav past time actually, hahaha**

**SUSHIYAME: Hmmm, here's an update. I know u love angst so… just read this =) natatawa din ako sa comments mo, hahaha thanks for sharing me ur favs again!**

**QUINTIN GREY: hmmm, u cried really? hehe i had that effect huh? haha**

**KITTAYYYY: hmmm. it's still a long way my dear, u just have to wait. =)**

**PANDA L: If I stop this drama then the story will be finished already, lol, anyway, the next chapter will be great i promise.**

**SASSYGLEEK: hahaha babe! of course alam ko kung san reviews mo noh, haha pinaiyak na nmn ba pita sa last chap? hahaha anyway, thanks for the review, at sa mga comments mo na nakakatawat,ehehe**

**HEYALILLENGIES12: thanks for greeting me!**

**CLASHERMICKEY: thanks for reading too!**

**GUEST: Well, I think u should stop reading it if u don't like it.**

**ME: thanks!**

**M206: yeah, if u watch the drama where I based this on, u will notice the difference, Santana's character is basically an ass. I just changed her character into more lovable than the original character. I know u will hate me again for this chap, so I'm warning you, it will be a sad chapter. So u have to stop reading now so u won't hate me for it. **

**BRITTANA-FOREVER-LOVE: hmmm, i don't know what will ur rxn be in this chap.**

**MISSCORYLYNN: thanks for sharing ur favs!**

**ANOM: of course we are team SANTANA.**

**OTPBRITTANAOTP: thanks for sharing me ur favs. and less Grandma here, sorry.**

**ERIKA: Oh, please don't, i love her on Glee. lol**

**GSTARRAHHXX72: Britt will leave. Don't u worry.**

**GLEE4EVER123: woah, sorry for this late update, i know u've been waiting for this.**

**THIEE: sorry for the late update/**

**GREENSTACK89: hahaha, that won't happened,, sorry. I think the readers will kill me if I did that, haha**

**82996: hmmm Britt will be different. She will have some backbone. U have to wait for another chapter for that though**

**LELE34110: Haha u love Britt? me too! but I love Quinn too in glee.**

**GLEEEEEEEK89: hmmm, emily and Britt? that will happened minus the sex part of course. I don't want Britt with another girl when it comes to making love, haha**

**BLAINE CHRISTOPER ANDERSON: thanks for telling me ur favs! love it!**

**ASAPMAYA: wow! belated happy bday too! =)**

**SPENCER 007: hmmm, no, Quinn really had an accident, hehe**

**Anyway, here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

_**SANTANA**_

I wake up at the sound of my alarm clock constantly ringing on the bedside table. I whimper softly and extends my arm on the other side of the bed, on Brittany's side. But I was met by emptiness of the space there. I furrow my eyebrows and open my eyes, Brittany isn't there. I move softly and lay my back on the mattress. My eyes are searching for the blonde and I couldn't find her.

My heart races as I stand up and left the room to look for her. She didn't leave me, did she? I need to explain my side of the story. She can't just leave me right? She's my wife.

"Santana!" my grandmother yells when I came in the kitchen, "Can you at least make yourself decent before going out of your room?"

I stop on my tracks, as I look at myself. Right, I forgot that I'm wearing my usual nighties which barely covers my body, and I forgot to wear my silk robe in going out of my room. And I almost forgot I have a morning erection so… damn! Grandma handed me a kitchen towel to cover 'it'.

I was so embarrassed.

Good thing, no one in the house sees me like this. We have numerous number of helpers and I just can't walk half-naked in front of them.

"Uh… Grandma, have you seen Britt?" I said, lowering my voice down.

My Grandma smiles knowingly, "She went outside, she said she need some fresh air. She'll be coming back soon, I think."

I was so relieved. "Okay. I just thought that…" I trailed off.

"You can't take your eyes off your pretty wife, aren't you Santana?" Grandma teases.

I smile and walk upstairs towards my room.

* * *

"Good morning." I greet as soon as I see Brittany sitting in the dining room. I was so relieved to see her there. I nearly thought she left me.

She gives me a warm smile. "Good morning." she said.

"Where did you go? Why didn't you wake me up early? So I can be your company." I said as I lean towards her to give her a peck on her lips but she moves sideways so my lips lands on her cheek instead.

I pout at her obvious gesture to avoid me.

But she didn't look at me so she didn't see my adorable pout.

She eats in silence and I'm dying to have a conversation with her. Good thing, Grandma isn't here. So I have my chance.

"Britt… about yesterday… uhm…" I starts.

"It's okay Santana. You don't need to explain." she said as she gives me that smile again.

But I don't take any of it, "I want to explain Britt, please let me explain?"

She takes a deep breath and nod her head as she continues to eat.

"So Quinn, she uhm… she had an accident on her way to my birthday last month. And she lost the part, the one she dreamt of." I said and look at her reaction while doing so. She just continues to eat her breakfast and nod her head so I continue, "I haven't tell her… about us…" I watch her reaction for the nth time. "It's just that she's torn and I can't brought myself to tell her yet." then I put my hand above her hand on the table. "But I'm going to tell her soon, I'm just waiting for the right time."

Brittany nods her head and gives me a smile. Ugh, that smile again that shows that she wasn't affected anyhow. Isn't she feeling jealous or something? I mean, I'm not making her jealous on purpose but a little jealousy from her will make my heart flutter.

At last she speaks, "You don't have to tell her soon. I mean, I would understand Santana."

My eyes darted towards her, I withdraw my hand from touching hers.

"What do you mean?" I eyed her suspiciously. "That you don't want me to tell Quinn soon?"

"Nothing." she said, chewing her food.

But I'm not satisfied.

"Brittany…" I said, my voice demanding, I don't know what she mean by that. NOT telling Quinn is much worst than telling Quinn.

Her phone rings. She answers it immediately, "Oh mom! Yeah. Really? Sure! I'll be there. Yeah, it's okay."

Then she ends the call and looks at me.

"Your mom?" I ask.

"Yeah. Uhm, Santana. Can I just go back to Ohio for the meantime?" she asks, fidgeting her nails. "Mom wants me to go home for a while. She said she misses me."

My heart drops at the thought of Brittany leaving me. "Oh." then I look at her, our eyes meet. "You want to go?"

"Of course. It's been a while since I last saw them so…" she said, her eyes lowering down.

I exhale a deep breath and concentrate on the food in front of me. "How long will you stay there?" I literally lost my appetite already.

"I don't know." then she continues, "Maybe a little while longer?" then I notice she settles her spoon and fork on the plate, a signal that she finish eating already, "It's good, you know. In that way Quinn won't know about me."

I look at her, my eyebrows furrow at her words. "I'm planning to tell Quinn soon. You don't need to hide yourself."

She bit her lips, then look straight into my eyes, "Let's just… I don't want to complicate things with you and Quinn. So, let's just stick… to our divorce agreement, Santana."

My eyes widen as I process her words on my mind. I completely forgot about that stupid divorce agreement that I made her signed. And now, it's coming back to me.

I swallow hard, "Are you… I mean do you… want to go after you give birth to our child?"

She give me a tight-lipped smile. "Yes."

So, it means that she wants to go. She doesn't want to stay with me. Clearly, she doesn't love me.

Fighting the tears that is threatening to fall down, "Okay." I answer softly.

"Thanks. I will just fix my things." she said then leaves.

I clutch my fist deeply into my chest, my heart aches so deeply that I felt the tears run down my cheeks.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

"You have a problem don't you?" Mom said as she walk towards me. It's been two days since I last saw Santana. It's been two days and I'm dying already. I want to see her but I can't. I know she wants me to stay but I also know that it's getting really hard for her to choose between Quinn and I. So with all respect to her girlfriend, I felt the need to back out.

"Nothing mom." I simply said.

"Brittany, you are my daughter, of course I know if there's something that troubles you." Mom said in a soothing tone that makes me want to cry. But I can't. Not in front of her.

"Mom, I'm okay. I promise." I said, avoiding her eyes.

Mom sits beside me. "It's about Santana right?"

I smile and shakes my head no. Of course, I just can't tell my mom regarding my problem involving my wife. I don't want them to worry about me. "Santana has been good to me." Well, it is true. Santana had been so good to me, except for the divorce agreement we both signed.

"Are you in love with her?" she asks directly and it hit me, straight into the heart.

So I settle for a safe answer, "It's not difficult to love her."

Mom smiles and encircle my shoulders, "I know. And I know that you're in love with her ever since."

"What?" I ask, my eyes widen. Am I that easy to read?

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Brittany. You're in love with your wife, so what? She is your wife." she said. "And I hope next time, you both will visit me along with my grandchild."

I just give her a nod and a simple smile. "Soon." I said. Knowing at the back of my mind, that it isn't going to happened.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

It's been like one week since I last saw Brittany. And it's killing me already. Not that I didn't try to reach her. But her phone was off like 24/7. I even thought that Brittany lost her phone but she didn't because two days after she left, she called Grandma and said that she was okay and she asked permission if she could stay one week there. I was so pissed that she didn't ask my permission, I'm her wife after all, right? So, why didn't she asked me first?

Then I tried to call her after that and her damn phone was always off. She didn't even try to contact me and asked if I was fine with her decision or if I was fine now that she was gone.

If only she waited for me, after she left for Ohio, I already talk to Quinn about us. If only she waited for a day...

_"What are you thinking?" Quinn asked softly as she puts her chin on my right shoulder._

_ I moved away, "Quinn, there's something I want to tell you."_

_ She smiled at me, that heart-whelming smile that always melts my heart, but that was before… before I met Brittany. _

_ "Quinn… Uhm… I'm…"_

_ "Yes. I'm going to marry you, Santana!" she said, excitement in her voice that my shoulders dropped. _

_ For the past years, I've been wanting her to marry me. That's why I didn't expect it when she crashed her lips into mine. _

_ My eyes were wide open in shocked coz I don't know how to react. How would you react in situation like this? I am married and I'm supposed to tell my girlfriend that I married someone else but the said girlfriend doesn't have any idea on what I'm about to say that she mistaken my stuttering and nervousness for a repeat marriage proposal. _

_ She stopped her attack on my lips and cupped my cheeks. I think she noticed that I was not responding. "Honey, are you okay? You seem shocked." then she giggled, "You weren't expecting that I'm going to say yes now, didn't you?" she teased._

_ I took a deep breath and we just stared at each other in silence for a few seconds._

_ "I am sorry." I said softly._

_ She moved away, "From what?"_

_ "I'm… I'm married." There, I said it. "I married someone else."_

_ Quinn looked at me and after a few seconds she slapped me. Hard. Guess I deserved that. _

_ I cupped my swollen cheek and look at her in her eyes._

_ "How could you do this to me? I thought you love me! How could you Santana! How could you!?" She said, her voice filled with anger and accusation. And then another slap. This time on my left cheek. It hurts, all right. But I think I deserved that for hurting her. _

_ "I can explain everything." I said softly. _

_ She moved away from me on the couch and approached the door of her apartment, "There's no need to explain. You can leave now. I don't want to see you ever again!"_

* * *

Those were Quinn's last words to me. I want to tell her I'm very sorry for hurting her like that but she didn't give me any chance to explain. She completely shut me out.

I look at my laptop and stare again at my wallpaper. It's a picture of me and Brittany when we were in the dressing room. We look so cute as a couple. I sigh for the nth time. God, I miss her. So badly.

I can't get Brittany out of my head, maybe I should go directly to Ohio and settle things with her. She is still my wife and I have all the rights even if I have to drag her back with me. Well, I know that's a bit of an exaggeration but I can't help it. I miss her so freaking much.

I was about to leave my office when the door opens revealing a worried-looking Sugar.

"Santana!" she calls.

"Why are you looking like that?" I ask.

"It's about Quinn. She's in the hospital!" she said.

"What happened?" I held her shoulders. "What happened to her?"

"I went to visit her this morning on her apartment and it wasn't locked, so I came in immediately. And there I saw her lying on the floor, with blood all over her wrist!" she said that made my eyes widen, "She's in the hospital now. You have to go there! She needs you, Santana."

That made me speechless. I didn't know that Quinn would do such a thing. I am the biggest asshole because I left Quinn to deal with the situation herself. I had been so selfish.

* * *

"Quinn…" I said softly when I notice her eyes fluttering open.

"Santana…" her first words that made me want to punch myself. Her voice is so weak that I can't help but to hold her hand.

"Why did you do this to yourself?" I ask, my voice accusing but filled with worry.

She lowered her eyes, "I can't… I can't live without you…" she said then she look directly into my eyes.

I bit my lip to control my impending tears. Quinn looks so torn, weak and heart-broken.

"I'm sorry…" I said softly as I caress her hand. "It wasn't my intention to hurt you. You know how much I love you but-"

She interrupts me by saying, "Please don't leave me." she said, her eyes filled with tears. "Sugar told me what happened between you and… Brittany. It was just an accident right? I was so stupid for not coming in that cruise. I should have chosen you Santana, this was all my fault." she said, crying. "I can't blame you if you don't want me anymore but I can't live without you… Please love me again. Please." she begs.

I am so torn right now. I don't know what would be my respond to this. I love Quinn for a long time. My whole world revolve around her...

Until Brittany came into my life. And right now, I don't know what to do.

Is it possible to love two person at the same time?

Am I being selfish?

I didn't notice that Quinn lean into me until I feel her lips pressed into mine. She didn't move her lips, I didn't move either. I let my heart feels what I am suppose to feel towards Quinn. Yeah, there's still the fast beating of my heart.

Maybe I'm still in love with Quinn?

But when I close my eyes, my mind was filled with Brittany.

Brittany…

All Brittany…

The way she captured my lips…

The way she nipped on my bottom lip…

The way she traced her tongue against mine…

The way she…l

Quinn pulls away and I open my eyes. She looks terribly hurt by the lack of reaction on my part.

"Are you in love with her?" she asked me after a while.

I nod my head. "I'm so sorry…" I said, lowering my head.

Quinn cups my chin and force me to look into her eyes. I can see very clearly the tears that are starting to form on her that I want to kick myself for hurting her like this. "I don't want to lose you…"

I was about to interrupt her but she silence me with her finger against my lips.

"Listen to me first… I don't want to lose you… You are the love of my life, Santana. I'm so sorry for being so selfish, for taking you for granted, for leaving you… and I don't blame you if you fell in love with someone else when I was gone…" she said, the tears are very much visible now. My tears starts to fall down too, I remembered the times when I was so hopelessly in love with her that I hurt Brittany on the process.

She wipes her tears and continues, "But can we at least be friends? Don't leave me. I will take whatever I can get. Just don't leave me, Santana. You are my only family."

I smile at her and take a deep breath then I lunge forward to wrap her in my arms. "Sure Quinn! I will never leave you ever. Just don't do this to yourself ever again. I won't leave you no matter what! I'm going to help you reach your dreams!" I exclaim as I hug her so tightly.

* * *

I am fidgeting nervously in front of the mirror as I look at myself closely. I am wearing a red dress that is so tight showing my perfect curves. I fix my hair for the nth time. I need to look oh-so-perfectly gorgeous in front of Brittany. Yes, Brittany. I'm so excited to see her.

It's been three days since Quinn and I had that talk and I am so excited to see Brittany. For three days, I had a plan and I already spoke to Atty. Spencer Hastings regarding this matter. I want to revise the divorce agreement I made, I just need Brittany to sign the new papers and she will be mine forever and ever.

I know I'm being cheesy right now, but I can't help it.

I did BIG changes with the help of Spencer.

It states that the previous agreement should be void, and Brittany will be married to me forever with lots of babies to come. I smirk at that. I want to have a basketball team of children with her. Spencer even laughed at that idea, she said that Brittany might not sign it because of that condition, you know 'the whole basketball team.' But I just shrug my shoulders as I grin mischievously.

Today is the 65th birthday of Grandma. We celebrate it at the Lopez Hotel. That's why I'm in my penthouse right now, acting nervous as I stare at the ring that I will give Brittany later. Here's my plan actually, I'm going to propose to her, formally this time and I'm going to tell her that I love her and I want to marry her AGAIN. Then I'm going to make her sign this paper so that the divorce agreement that we signed before will be gone forever.

Sounds like a pretty polished plan right?

But still, I'm so nervous because what if she doesn't want me? What if she's not in love with me?

I take a long deep breath, I'm going to take my chances.

She's still my wife anyway. And she carries my child. So if she doesn't love me, I will use our child to force her to stay with me. Well, I know… I'm THAT desperate. What can I say? I'm totally crazily in love with Brittany Pierce Lopez!

A knock on the door disturb my thoughts, and Sugar came inside my room. "Not yet ready?"

I smile at her. "I'll be right there." I said to her then I handed her the brown envelope. "Take care of this. This is important."

Sugar look at me, puzzled. "What is this?"

I smirk at her. "Just take care of it. I'll tell you later. Don't open it." I warned her.

Sugar smile and nod her head, "Sure thing boss!" she said.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

"Happy Birthday Grandma! I missed you!" I exclaim as I wrap my arms around her.

She slaps my arm, "I thought you weren't coming. I'll be extremely sad then." she said then hugs me more tightly.

"I won't forget your birthday ever." I said, smiling at her as I kiss her cheeks and handed her my gift.

Mom, Serena and Hanna follows behind me and they all greeted Grandma. They had a little talk and I was listening fervently but when Santana came into my view, I was lost.

She is looking so sexy, gorgeous like a goddess, and sinfully hot with that sexy tight red dress she wears. I'm pretty sure she wears her special underwear that lets her hide her extra something down there. But all in all, she looks so sexy and hot!

God, how I missed her! For nearly a month, all I can think of is her.

My heart hurts so badly when I imagined her with Quinn.

Her eyes met mine and we just stare gazing at each other for five seconds until I force myself to look away. I just can't take it, you know.

I engage myself again to the small talks my family is having with Grandma.

Until I felt someone's hands on my waist. I turn to face the intruder and I literally stop breathing when her scent lingers into mine. Of course, it's no other than Santana.

"Hi Britt. How is your vacation?" she whispers, her lips on my ear creating a sensation there.

I try to act normal, "It's fine. I'm so happy, you know." I said. "I really miss my mom and sisters."

She pulls me away, "Mind if I borrow my wife for a second?" she asks but then she didn't wait for Grandma, or even my mom's response as she pulls me away from them and drag me to the middle of the dance floor.

There were too many visitors, all are in the high class society and I feel like a princess dancing with the most important person in this party… Santana Lopez.

Our marriage is a secret so I know that people are wondering who the hell I am, dancing with the young, gorgeous executive Lopez?

Well, they are right, I'm nothing compared to her, I'm just a simple office girl.

"What are you thinking?" Santana asks, disturbing me from my thoughts.

"Nothing." I said, avoiding her eyes as I look into her right side.

"I missed you." she said and that made my heart flutter.

I smile at her. Only smile.

"I want to tell you something." she said.

I look at her and she avoids my eyes. She was acting really nervous and I just can't help but to think why?

"Uhm.. Britt…" she starts but then the music changes and the lights are off.

I look around and I see the spotlight directed to Grandma Lopez.

A signal that the celebration is about to begin.

The emcee speaks, "Ladies and Gentleman, Maria Victoria Lopez to be joined by her granddaughter, the gorgeous Santana Lopez."

I pull away from Santana, "That's your cue." I said softly.

She looks at me, "We need to talk later, okay?" she said then I nod my head and smile at her.

* * *

I went outside to have some fresh air. I need to get out of the party for awhile. My heart can't take it anymore when I saw Quinn Fabray beside Santana after she sings for Grandma. I even heard some of the visitors beside me asking when will Quinn and Santana tie the knot?

They even said that they look perfectly together.

Well, they are. I admit that.

That's why it hurst so bad. I just can't take it anymore.

"Hi." a voice startled my reverie and I turn to look at the unexpected intruder.

It's Quinn.

"Can I sit with you here?" she said.

I was speechless so I just nod my head.

"Santana told me she wants to take care of everything." she said.

I don't know what to respond so I just stay quiet.

"We both know that Santana is a good person. It's pretty clear here that you're the one whose pregnant and I'm not." she said softly. She wasn't being mean in her tone of voice, so I look at her. "She left me for you. And I accepted my fate. You're the one who's been with her when I was gone, and I want to thank you for that, Brittany." she said then continues, "But you know pretty well what happened in the cruise right? She mistakenly thought of you as me. I should be the one pregnant if I didn't stood her up. Now she carries the responsibility of ruining your life. And I admire her for that, even if she sacrificed her own happiness."

Every words Quinn came out of her mouth, struck me like a lightning straight into my heart. Everything she said was true. I was a burden for Santana. I ruined her life.

"Now I would have to accept that Santana has a child with another woman." Quinn said, sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said. I can't help but to feel guilty of interfering in their lives.

"You don't have to say sorry, Brittany. It wasn't your fault. I actually think this was entirely my fault." she said as she wipe her tears away. "Anyway, I'm here to give this to you. Santana tells me that inside this envelope, is a very important document. She told Sugar to give this to you but Sugar has so much task in hand that she ask me to give this to you instead. Santana said that she wants to take full-on responsibility." Quinn said softly as she handed me the envelope.

"What is this?" I ask her.

Quinn gives me a sad smile,tears in her eyes, "I bet it's an agreement to void the divorce agreement you signed before."

I was literally speechless as she told me that. It just means that she knows about the agreement we had.

"I don't need to sign this. I don't want to ruin Santana's life." I said as I handed the envelope back to her.

"It's okay. I already accepted my fate, Brittany. Just open it." she said. "I guess I need to go now. Goodbye Brittany. Take good care of Santana for me, will you?" she said then stands up.

It took me a minute to read what's inside.

Quinn already left.

Now I was alone.

I opened it slowly, and my heart breaks as I read what's inside the envelope.

_Operation of Induced Abortion Agreement._

I drop the envelope in an instant.

Shock is an understatement to what I'm feeling right now.

My tears fall down uncontrollably as I stand up and throw the envelope in the trash bin.

No matter how kind Santana is, she would still choose a decision for her true love.

I just thought that she started to love 'our' child but I was wrong.

I was completely wrong!

My phone rings and my heart skips a beat as I see the caller ID.

I answer it, with my fingers shivering, "Hello?"

"Where are you? I need to see you. We need to talk." she said, her voice in a panic mode. "I've been looking all over for you, Britt."

I take a deep breath, "Is there some documents you need me to sign?"

"What? How did you know?" she asks.

That's all I need to know and I immediately hung up and shut my phone off.

There is no way I will sign that document!

I'm so angry, and my heart shatters into pieces.

I won't forgive her!

I walk away from the hotel, as I am desperate to leave this place. I don't want to see her anymore. I don't want to be near her.

* * *

"Brittany!"

I turn around to see Santana, stepping out of her car on the side of the road.

I see the brown envelope again and I run as fast as I can to get away from her.

The rain starts to pour and I am also drowning with my tears as I run away from her.

"Brittany!" she calls.

I didn't even look at her.

I continue running away.

"Brittany!" she calls as I run away from her. "Stop! Turn around!"

I stop and turn around before I come across the road.

I shout at her. "I don't want to sign that contract!"

"Why?" she yells.

"Don't force me to sign that contract! I will leave you! You don't have to force me to sign that!" I said as turn around and continue running away.

And then something forceful hit me.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

"BRITTANY!" I scream at the top of my lungs as I run towards her in the middle of the road. The rain is getting heavy and I can hear the sound of thunder but I don't care.

I run as fast as I can, then I kneel in front of her.

I am covered with blood as I wrap my arms around her, crying my heart out.

"Help me!" I yell. "Call an ambulance!" I scream, "Brittany! Please don't leave me!"

"Brittany!"

"Brittany!"

* * *

I am running alongside the hospital stretcher, covered with Brittany's blood. I am crying and screaming for her to wake up. "Brittany! Brittany! Wake up! Please!"

We are in front of the operating room when Dr. Sue speaks, "Ms. Lopez. You cannot enter here." she said.

"No! I want to be beside her. I'm not going to leave her!" I yell between sobs.

"You must wait outside." she said calmly.

I tighten my grip onto her. "Please, Dr. Sue. I beg you! Please save Brittany! Please!"

"Due to the strong impact of the accident, it caused placental abruption in the uterus, which lead to excessive bleeding. In order to protect Brittany, I must conduct a surgery to induce labor." she explains.

"What do you mean? You're going to take out our baby?" I asks, my voice higher.

Dr. Sue gives me a paper to sign. "This is the agreement that you would willing to undergo the surgery. Please sign it. There's no other way to save her."

I look at her in shock, "Can't we save both of them?"

"We can't because of her present condition!" she said. "Ms. Lopez. We're running out of time! Hurry up and sign it!"

I look at the paper, but then Brittany starts to regain consciousness as she said in a very weak voice. "my baby… my baby…"

"Brittany!" I lean into her.

"What is that?" she asks as she looks at the document I'm handling.

I turn away from her. I couldn't face her coz I am about to sign the paper that will induce our baby from her.

"Please don't sign it. Please don't. Santana. Please don't. I beg you." she said in a weak voice once again.

I wipe my tears away, and bit my lip to stop myself from crying. My hands hold a vice grip to my pen as I sign my name on the document.

I give the paper to Dr. Sue, without looking back at Brittany.

"I want Brittany. I don't want the baby." I said through clench teeth as my tears fall down uncontrollably.

"No!" Brittany cries as they push the stretcher inside the operating room.

I bang my fist against the wall, my shoulder shakes as I cry endlessly.

* * *

**I AM SINCERELY SORRY FOR MAKING YOU ALL CRY.. (IF I EVEN MADE U CRY WITH THIS UPDATE)**

**ME too, when I watched this scene in the asian series, I cried like gazillion times every time I watch this heart-breaking scene. So I can't remove this scene from this story coz it's really needed in the story… **

**So sorry for that… I hope you don't hate me for it ;)**

**Anyway, NEXT CHAPTER? hmmm.. 3 YEARS LATER! =)**

**We all need a BRITTANY with Stronger personality right? So SANTANA, you better watch out! hahahaha **

**Anyway, on with ur favs! Hmmm. I love the scene where Santana broke up with Quinn, (that was from my own. In the real drama, Santana's character NEVER broke up with Quinn's character,)**

**Fav lines? the lines of Santana when she realized she love Brittany more than Quinn.**

**Fav character? Santana of course!**

**What's yours? Care to share it with me? Fav lines, fav scenes, fav characters? thanks!**


	12. Two years after

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm really sorry for this super long-awaited chapter. I have so many reasons for the delay apart from being busy with work and stuff. First, is obviously the Bram Romance that I feel sick just by thinking of it, (i haven't watched the last 2 episodes yet). Second, I mend my broken Santana heart by reading Quinntana fics which I would recommend for you to read if you love the idea of Quinntana now that Bram is on, (well, I'm still hoping for Brittana endgame but in the meantime, Santana should have a gf ryt, so it's only fair coz Britt got one) anyway, it's entitled 'Locked in and Loving to Hate it by Quasi-suspect' it's really nice to read. Third, I finally download a nice quality of Breaking Dawn Part 2 (I really thought Carlisle died, *sobs* and I was like 'that's not in the book!' and I was right,haha) and before I'm so hot for Edward Cullen but woah, now I'm so hot for Bella vampire version. She's so hot! I watched her closely and multiple times checking her out, haha Fourth, I've watched the supermassive black hole video of Naya and wow! I've watched it for like multiple times with me narrowing my eyes and getting turned on. She's like.. wow! Super hot! especially the scene where she grinded the wall. hot! Fifth, Actually I woke up early just to continue writing but as I opened my Facebook, I read that Ms. Philippines won 1st runner up in Ms. Universe and Ms. USA won the title. I haven't seen them so I watched it in youtube first. And oh my god! I was distracted by Ms. USA's beauty. I was mesmerized by her looks. I had a big crush on her in an instant. Yeah, I know I still support my country but hey, we have to admit, Ms. USA is really something. God, she's so beautiful. =) and oh my god, *abs*! hahaha**

**Anyway, the initial plan for this chapter must be a little bit longer but I need to cut it at the end coz I know you've been waiting for this update because if I won't stop now, then the update will be after 3 or 4 days so, I need to stop the chapter so you can all read it. **

**On with the shoutouts ladies:**

**Alexis Nicole: hey, here it is, sorry it took so long.**

**GUEST: Yeah, but hey, Britt will shine, haha**

**NISA: oh, u checked multiple times a day? Sorry for that. **

**GUEST: yup, here it is, enjoy!**

**VPF728: oh, that will come true. Of course Brittana is endgame here. So that's 100% positive.**

**RIANAMA: There should be angst u know, or else I might end the story soon.**

**EMAYALOVER: yeah,, years later.. Hmm, what will happen ryt? read on! enjoy!**

**MIANICKOL: Woah, I know you all hate Quinn, but I love her (just not in this fic, haha) So did you cry and laugh at the same time? =)**

**GUEST21: Oh, I graduated already, I'm a NURSE. But I can't tell you the school I did go to. haha part of the anonymity, i guess. And yeah, proud to be a pinoy too, but sometimes I wish, I'm an american, or a latina. or a… okay.. Crab mentality ryt? haha**

**SUSHIYAME: Sorry for the late reply on of ur PMs. But I'm going to give u a message there soon. I'm really thankful coz u always supper my fics, even love the angst I'm bringing. so yeah, bring it on. =) (get ur tissues ready,haha)**

**HEAROELLIGREEN: yeah, I hate that episode. hmf**

**M206: I don't know what you like, but if you don't want angst, then this isn't the story for u, i guess.**

**SASSYGLEEK: hahaha babe! pinaiyak tlga kita? hmmm bka maiyak kana naman dito nian tas bka gusto mo na naman akong halikan. hahaha**

**DAPHOENIX: Intense? Good job? hmmm, thanks! **

**IMAGINARINGLY REAL: Nope, Sugar didn't get the papers mixed up.**

**CLASHERMICKEY: Oh, I broke ur heart with the last chap? Better get ready with ur tissues though. **

**VARINABI: hahahaah! You always made ma laugh with that Britt cameo! keep it up! love it!**

**SNOWDROP1026: The baby isn't developed yet. They can't do C-section coz the baby's still not on her full term. And it really happened in the real series you know. So I stick to that. **

**LOPIERCE: Hahaha! Wow! Like you really stopped your dance practice just to read this, I wonder what will you stop this time that I updated? And thank you for sharing ur favs! ur one of my fav readers now. ahaha**

**NAYALOVE: Yup, they're not together but of course they will be. Don't lose hope with this story.**

**MISSCORYLYNN: Thanks for sharing me ur favs. **

**LORDSITH10: really? worth reading? hmm,, thanks! **

**GSTARRAHHXX72: Oh, ur shocked? hmmm. sorry I made u like that.**

**LUDMILLAASK7: thanks for telling me I'm a good writer, and did I really made my readers cry? I had that effect? hmmm. **

**YIBRIDGE: really, yes…**

**S LOPEZ: yup, that chapter would be it. and i miscalculated, it was 2 years after, not 3.**

**QUINTIN GREY: yup, i had my own twist in this story although I followed some of the original TV series. Hopefully you like my twist.**

**AGUUS: ohhh. sorry for ur heart =(**

**OTPBRITTANAOTP: hahaa, poor Quinn… **

**ARIALIS GIL: woah, dont hate me. haha**

**HEYALILLENGIES: epic chapter? thanks!**

**BRINI-131: Sorry for the long wait.**

**BRITT-BRITT: thanks for sharing me ur favs last chapter. And hopefully you will share ur favs with this chapter again. =)**

**GLEE4EVER123: The Quinn-papers thing will be discussed on the succeeding chapters. **

**FUCKBRAM: yup, brittana is endgame. of corz. and woah, i smiled when u said u almost cried in class.**

**TECKY06: oo, grabe inaabangan ko tlga reviews mo as in, natatawa kasi ako, napapatawa moko. kawawa naman si Quinn, tinapon mo, ahahaha natawa din ako dun sa wag wasakin ang bat cave ni Brittany. grabe, ayos ang mga choice of words mo, dabest ka! hahaha**

**SHING-HAI: oh is my story really had that effect on you. that's super awesome. I'm flattered. **

**THIEEE: yup, there is angst so when Brittany lives happily ever after with Santana, it would all be worth it.**

**GLEEEEEEEK89: oh, sorry for that. maybe you should wait for the story to be complete, like what u said.**

**MSHEATHERETTE: hahaha,, you really wanted to kiss me? that would be nice, lol. anyway thanks for the favorites u shared. and yeah, part of what u said will happen in the succeeding chapters, so be ready. Brittany will shine. **

**82996: yup, there would be kids in the future, but just not now. I have to show u a different Brittany in the next chapters.**

**MYLAWO: Intense? Hmm didn't expect that?**

**SLEEPINGISDUMB: No, Sugar is innocent.**

**CIDO16: hahaha. it's not yet finished and u want an epilogue? haha**

**PANDA L: thanks for sharing me ur favs again, and reading my stories.**

**GRACKSIES: yeah,, i know ryt? Same rxn with others.**

**SPENCER007: oh, sorry for the long wait.**

**So, I miscalculated. I know I said 3 years after.. My mistake. It's just 2 years after. anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

_**SANTANA**_

The sound of the plane taking off makes my heart skip a beat. For the past 2 years, I always have this feeling of nausea whenever I remember _her_ leaving.

She left.

She left me and goes somewhere which I still don't know where. Her family refused to tell me where she went. I did everything in my power to look for her but there's no luck.

"Would you like some coffee?"

I glance at the stewardess who spoke beside me, offering me a cup of coffee. I shake my head, "No thanks." I replied.

Once again, I stare at the window and like a million times in my head, my mind drifted again to the sad memories I had with Brittany two years ago...

* * *

_I captured her hand with my own. She's still fast asleep. Dr. Sue said she's going to be fine. She was saved, thank god! I can't imagine my life without her. I just can't. _

_ I wiped the tears that's slowly starting to fall down. Again. _

_ My hand traveled again on her face, and for multiple times, I caressed her face with the back of my hand. Her skin feels so smooth. She really is beautiful. _

_ The door opened but my eyes never left Brittany's sleeping form. _

_ "You should take a rest, Santana. I think you're exhausted." Ashley Pierce said. _

_ I looked at her, "I'm okay. I want to be here when she wakes up."_

_ "But I think you need to change your clothes, you're full of blood." she commented. _

_ I looked at myself and I noticed the blood stains on my dress. "I don't want to go." I honestly said._

_ "I'll be right here to take care of her." she said._

_ I nod my head. "I'll be coming back soon Britt." I said then kissed Brittany's forehead. My lips lingered for a while there with tears streaming down my cheeks AGAIN. I left the hospital room. _

_ That was the biggest regret of my life. Leaving. Because that was the last time I've seen her. The very last time._

_ After an hour, I came back to see her and I immediately noticed Serena outside the room crying her heart out. My heart beats erratically. I walked fast and approached her. _

_ "Is Brittany alright? Why are you crying? Is she alright?" I asked her, my voice loud._

_ But then I heard her scream. _

_ "Mom! Don't let her come in! I don't want to see her! She killed my baby!" she said in a loud voice that I heard clearly. "My baby! My baby! She killed my baby!" she yelled in a panic voice that made my tears fall down endlessly. "My baby is gone! My baby is gone!" she continued screaming and crying._

_ She didn't want to see me. She didn't want to see me. And I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest._

_ Ashley consoled her with equal intensity, "Don't be afraid. I won't let her come in. Mommy is here. I won't let her come in." _

_ "My baby! My baby! I want my baby!" Brittany yelled frantically. _

_ "Leave!" Serena said as she pushed me. "Leave now! Brittany doesn't want to see you!"_

_ But I refused. "I'll leave when I see her. I just need to see her." I said as I made my way towards the door but Serena blocked me. _

_"Why do you want to see her? She doesn't want to see you! Just leave Santana. Just leave!" Serena said,crying as she pushed me once again. _

_ "I just want to see her." I said. "I want to see my wife!" I refused to leave until Sugar came and grabbed me on my waist. _

_ "Santana, calm down. Calm down okay?"_

_ "No! I want to see my wife!_

_ "We will come back. Just let Brittany rest for awhile." Sugar said._

_ I stopped, feeling defeated. "I'll be coming back." I told Serena, "Please just tell Brittany that I'll be coming back." _

_ Sugar guided me away through the hallway. "Is Chairman Lopez okay?" she asked. _

_ I nod my head. Upon hearing Brittany had a miscarriage, Grandma fainted. "I've talked to the doctor when I went home, and he said, Grandma will be fine. She just needs to rest." I said in a soft voice. I have so much things on my mind right now. Brittany and Grandma. It's making my head explode. _

_ After a while, I stopped on my tracks and turned to face Sugar. "She doesn't want to see me. She hates me."_

_ Sugar rubbed my shoulder, "This isn't your fault, Santana."_

_ I narrowed my eyes and snapped, "No Sugar. This is all my fault. I've caused this to her. I shouldn't have forced her to sign the damn papers! Then she wouldn't run away!" _

* * *

I take a deep breath as I feel the tears starts to fall down again. It's always been like this. Whenever I think of Brittany, I can't help but to feel sad and depressed. I missed her so much.

That was the last time I'd ever seen her. She went straight to Ohio never wanting to see me ever again. For one week, I gave her space, but I still tried to see and contact her but she refused to answer my calls. What I didn't know is that, she had plans on leaving.

Until that day…

* * *

_I watched how Grandma displayed the ultrasound image of my baby together with the Lopez Family pictures. Grandma wiped the tears that starts to form on her eyes and I just can't help but to wrapped her in my arms. "Once again, we are the only ones left in the Lopez Family." she said through sobs. "I wonder what Brittany is doing right now? I hope she's fine."_

_ "I always call her multiple times but she rejected any of my calls." I said softly._

_ Grandma sighed sadly and pulled away from me. _

_ She walked straight to the living room and I followed her. _

_ "Señora Lopez, these are the remaining things of Ms. Brittany." the maid said once we were out. "Should I send them in Ohio?" _

_ Grandma pulled Brittany's things from her, "No. There's no need to send them. She will be back. Santana's wife will be back." she said in a firm tone that I prayed so hard that her words will come true coz right now, somehow I'm losing hope. _

_ She hugged Brittany's things and I watched her in awe as she looked over my wife's things. "How could Brittany have brought so little things with her? It seems as if she could pack up and leave anytime." she said that made me feel guilty. I remembered the divorce agreement I prepared for her when she first came here to live with me. _

_ Grandma continued to talk endlessly about Brittany being my wife, generation of the Lopez family and stuff, but her words died down against me as I look over her art book. Once again, I admire her drawings, she really has a talent. _

_ I continue looking at her drawings when I noticed a folded paper. I remembered this folded paper before. It's her wish list. _

_ I started reading the first part but then I noticed she added something at the second half of the folded paper. _

_** I wish that Santana's temper won't always be so bad. **__I remembered myself treating her bad and I want to punish myself now for doing that to her. _

_**I wish that Baby Tan will become more and more healthy. **__She really is something, thinking about Baby Tan, even if it's not her own._

_**I wish that Quinn will come back for Santana's birthday like she always does every year just to make Santana happy. **__Yeah, I knew that wish. She told me that but it never came true. But I am happy and she was the reason and not Quinn. That was far my best birthday ever._

_**I wish that Grandma will always be happy like this forever. **__Even Grandma was included in her list. She is such a kind person._

_My heart stopped at her next wish._ _**I've fallen in love with Santana but I wish that she will never know. **_

_I can feel my tears starts to fall down for the millionth time. Why she doesn't want me to know? Then I remembered the divorce agreement we signed. I'm such a damn fool! _

_**"The effective date of our divorce will be the birth date of the child. I will fill in the date later. But you don't need to worry. You won't lose anything. In fact you will gain something. When our marriage is over, I will give you 5 million dollars as alimony. The only mission you have here is to give birth to the child that you are pregnant with right now, then I want you to disappear from my world after taking the money. I want to make it clear too, that our marriage has no element of love in it. This is just for the child. In the span of our marriage, and to avoid any problems with me and Quinn, YOU MUST NOT FALL IN LOVE WITH ME. If you fall in love with me, our relationship will come to an end immediately. You understand?"**_

_ I remembered the exact words I told her and my tears fell down non-stop. She made me really a cry baby. _

_ "Santana, if you feel the same way too, hurry and go find her." Grandma said, as she patted me on my shoulder._

_ With that words, I made up my mind, I'm going to Ohio even if she won't talk to me. _

_ Now that I knew what was in her heart, I'll never let go of her. _

_ But as soon as I arrived there, she was gone. _

_ Ashley refused to tell me where she went. _

_ "I won't tell you. You won't be given a chance to bully her anymore. Now leave, Lopez." she said even if I begged her. _

_ After she left, I always visit her family in Ohio and continuously begged them to tell me where Brittany is. But every time they see me, they shut me out, telling me they knew about the divorce agreement I made, Brittany told them. And I felt even more guilty than ever. They didn't let me explain either as they shut the door closed. _

_ The only conversation I had with her mom made me a crying mess. That was the first and last chance her mom talked to me. _

_ "Please Ashley. I just want to see her and protect her." I begged. _

_ "Protect her? How do you want to protect her?" she spat, "Your form of protection is to make her come back in tears here in Ohio! You made her sleepless at night! When she sat here watching TV, everyone would laugh during a comedy show, but she kept crying. Do you call that protecting her? You caused her to question herself. She questioned herself why she should be so kind to others. She understood! She understood that kindness won't work on a heartless person! It's useless!" she said through tears. Then she fished something out of her pocket, "Here, take this! Brittany wants to give this back to you! Take it!" she said as she handed me Brittany's wedding ring. The ring that was originally for Quinn. And my stomach churns. "She said that from the day she signed the divorce agreement, she had nothing to do with you. So take that. She said it's not for her anyway. Do you know what you should do right now, Lopez? You should forget about Brittany. You should move on with your life and stop coming back here. Brittany won't come back and if she will, it's not for you. Now leave." she said as she stands up._

_ But I grabbed her wrist. "Ashley, please tell me where she is. I need to explain my side." _

_ "What's there to explain, Santana?"_

_ "Even if she hated me, she must have something to say to me?" I said through tears._

_ "Yeah. She has."_

_ "What is it?" I said, my voice filled with hope._

_ "She said, she doesn't want you to go find her. She doesn't want to see you ever again in her life. That's her words Santana. Please leave my daughter alone." _

_ And with that, my heart was broken into pieces._

_ "Hurry up and leave." Hanna said as they came out of nowhere. _

_ "Wait. I have something to give to her." I said as I give them my iPod nano. "Please make her listen to this when she comes back. It contains everything I want to say to her. Please." _

* * *

The sound of the plane landing cuts me again on my reverie. It's been two years but I just can't bring myself to forget.

Part of me wants to know if she's doing okay? Another part of me wants to hugged and kissed her endlessly. I really really missed her.

My phone rings and I don't have to see the caller Id just to see who's calling me.

"Hey." I greet as I walk across the airport.

"Hey honey. Are you in France now?"

I used to feel butterflies in my stomach whenever I hear Quinn's voice with that sweet endearment. But now, it just seems so wrong.

Of course, we never get back together. I mean, on my part, we didn't. Although she expressed her feelings for me for like multiple times for the past two years and I feel that she really wants me to love her again.

I told her I loved her, I do. BUT I'm not in love with her anymore. So we could just stay friends and I'm really helping her to fulfill her dreams again. Now she managed to land a small role in a TV show. Atleast that's one step closer to her dreams right?

"Yup. I am." I said.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. How long will you stay there?" she asks.

"As soon as I closed the deal, I'm going to head home. There's no reason for me to stay here." I said as I continue walking.

"Oh! You're excited to come home soon for me, aren't you Santana?" Quinn said with that bedroom voice of hers.

I shake my head and chuckle. Quinn never gets tired of flirting and insinuating sexy times directly at me but I always blew her off in a nice way, of course. Although I admit we made out sometimes when I'm drunk, but I always stop when things get heated, or to be more precise, I stopped when I started to imagined another blonde. Blonde with the piercing blue eyes.

"See you soon Quinn." I just said.

"I always love you San. I'm just here waiting." she said and I'm pretty sure she always mean what she said.

* * *

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Lopez." the french assistant greeted me as soon as I arrived at our designated meeting place.

"Bonjour." I reply back.

"They are already waiting for you." he said in french.

"Merci." I smile at him and then I start walking towards the table.

"Ms. Lopez. It's a pleasure to meet you. In person." the black-haired petite woman said while offering her hand, "I'm Aria Montgomery."

"Nice to meet you too, Ms. Montgomery." I said then we started our conversation regarding business.

The meeting went well and I had a nice casual conversation with Aria.

"Why don't you enjoy the city for a while? Or you could come with me because I'm going to my friend's galleria? Actually, I'm planning to put paintings as a decorations for our business establishment. It create a nice ambiance, you know." she said.

"That would be nice." I said, smiling at her.

* * *

We went inside the Art Gallery and I decided to look a souvenir painting of my own. I go upstairs and roam around the gallery then I see a very huge painting of a mother's womb. The fetus inside the mother's womb is so visible that I nearly had an outburst of tears if I didn't control myself. I admire it for so long and I could feel my heart swelling on my chest. I remembered Brittany once again, and our baby.

Then someone speaks behind me.

"That painting is called 'my one and only'."

My breath hitches at the sound of _her _voice. I must be dreaming right?

I can never forget _that _voice ever in my life.

I didn't respond. I want to hear her again so I could be sure that it's really her.

"Do you like it?" she asks.

I couldn't respond so I just nod my head.

"Aww. I'm sorry but that's not for sale." she said then continues, "Actually most women that comes here wants to buy that painting but I just can't afford to sell it to them. Coz like I said, it's my one and only."

This is it. I turn around to face her and I see how her eyes widen in surprise.

"Brittany…" I said softly. She looks different now. She is no longer wearing her eyeglasses, her blonde hair grew longer than before with big curls at the ends. My eyes travels on her body and she is wearing a loose top exposing her creamy white shoulders and a super tight leather pants. She looks so sexy and gorgeous!

"B!" someone cried out and I see Aria approaching us.

"Hey." Brittany greets as she tear her eyes away from me.

"I've been looking for you." Aria said directing towards Brittany, "Oh, you finally met her. Santana, this is B S Pierce. The painter and the owner of this art gallery. B, this is Santana Lopez, my new business partner."

"Nice to meet you." she said softly then gives Aria an apologetic look. "Will you excuse me for a minute?" she said then she didn't even wait for Aria to respond as she walks away.

I still can't believe that after 2 years… she's right here in front of me.

Then I realized she left already so without a word, I run to follow her downstairs.

I know Aria would probably think I'm crazy but I don't care. I need to catch her. I need to find Brittany.

I see her run through the main door and I follow her as she run away from me again.

Oh god Brittany! Please don't run away!

"Brittany!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

She stops in the middle of the road and my eyes widen as I saw a car running fast in her direction.

I run as fast as I can, and I thank god because I was just in time. I push her off the road and we stumble on the ground. Me being on top as I guide her head from hitting the ground.

Then she faints.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

I open my eyes slowly. My head still hurts but all in all, I feel okay.

I heard someone fighting through the other side of the door but they are talking in fluent French language I barely understand. I learned how to speak French but I'm still not that good.

Then they speak English.

"Nurse, you said my wife is okay but how come she's still unconscious? Do we need to perform a brain scan or something?" Santana said in a loud voice that I flinch when I heard the 'wife' word.

"There's no need for that Ms. Lopez, we've taken blood tests and x-rays and the result were pretty normal." the other voice said. "She suffers only minor bruises."

"Don't underestimate minor bruises! What if the bruises will become worse? I want to transfer my wife to the best hospital in this country, I want her to be thoroughly checked." she said again that I furrow my eyebrows.

I need to get out of here. She is obviously exaggerating!

And I don't want to see Santana anymore.

Slowly, I started to get off my bed.

Then the door opens and Santana rush at my side. "Britt, are you okay? Don't move."

I raise my left eyebrow at her. "I don't need your help." I said. "Why are you here?"

She didn't even listen to me as she caressed my bruised arms.

I push away her hand, "What are you doing here?" I glare at her.

"I need to make sure if you're okay." she said softly.

"I don't need your help, I'm okay. You can leave now Santana." I said, I don't want her to pretend that she is concern of my well-being.

She takes a deep breath. "Maybe you need to take a rest."

I stubbornly crosses my arms. "I want to go home. Now."

"But-"

I cut her off. "Now." I said.

"Okay. I'll ask the doctor and settle the bill afterwards." she said as she stands up.

"You don't need to pay that. I'll pay for my own bills." I said as I grab my bag from the desk.

Santana looks at me, her eyes are sad as she walk away. "I'll be right back."

When I heard the door shut closed, I sigh deeply.

I look over the window and let my mind drifted far away again. To the memories that I tried so hard to forget.

* * *

_ I opened my eyes, my whole body felt so weak, I can't even moved my upper limbs. _

_ "Brittany baby, you're awake." I heard my mom say. _

_ I smile weakly at her. _

_ I look around and notice that my sisters were also here. They looked sad though, they're probably worried._

_ Then I remembered my baby. I moved my hand and rested it against my stomach.. "My baby…" I said softly._

_ I notice how my mom's expression changes. _

_ I look at Serena and Hanna and they're expressions mirrored my mom's. _

_ "Where is my baby?" I asked as tears started to fall down. _

_ Mom opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again. _

_ "My baby's gone." I stare at the ceiling, as I let my tears fall freely. "It's gone…" I looked away as my mom caressed my cheeks gently. "I'm such a useless person, aren't I? Ever since I was little, I haven't been able to do anything well. I can't even protect my own child."_

_ "Don't say that…" my mom said as she took my hands, "Don't say that Brittany. It's not your fault. It's not." her voice cracked._

_ "I'm useless…" I said._

_ "No… no… no… Don't say that… Don't even say that…" my mom continued. _

_ My eyes flew at Serena when I heard her sniffed._

_ Hanna whispers something to her but I heard it still anyway, "Serena! We said that we're not allowed to cry. Go outside."_

_ Serena left the room._

_ Then I heard Santana's voice outside. "Is Brittany alright? Why are you crying? Is she alright?" _

_ I panicked. "Mom! Don't let her come in! I don't want to see her! She killed my baby!" I cried as mom wrapped me in her arms, "My baby! My baby! She killed my baby! My baby is gone! My baby is gone!"_

_ Mom broke down as she hug me tightly, "Don't be afraid. I won't let her come in. Mommy is here. I won't let her come in." _

_ "My baby! My baby! I want my baby!" I screamed, tears falling down endlessly._

* * *

_I told mom that I don't want to see Santana anymore and I really appreciate my family for granting my request. Without Santana knowing, I had a phone conversation with Grandma, as I asked for her forgiveness._

_ "Grandma. I'm so sorry…" I said._

_ "Hush my child. It's not your fault. You don't have to say sorry…" I can hear her trying to control her sobs. _

_ "But I want to say sorry, Grandma. You've been so good to me and I know you're expecting your grandchild and I failed you… Please don't hate me." I cried once again as I held my phone and gave it a squeeze._

_ "Brittany… don't be like that… You didn't… I love you and I don't want you to think that I hate you. You are more important to me. Just please come home. I could never hate you." she said, now I can hear her crying._

_ "I'm so sorry, Grandma but I'm not coming back. I'll visit you sometime. And please don't tell Santana that I call you. Please…" I begged. I just don't want Santana to know._

_ "Brittany…" she said, her voice begged me with equal intensity like mine._

_ "Please…" I said as I shut my eyes closed. _

* * *

Now I think I'm back to square one. Seeing Santana bring back all the memories I tried so hard to leave in the past. I never thought that I'm going to see her again. I haven't gone home for the past two years so I can avoid her. I tried so hard to live a new life here but I guess I'm still not prepared to see her again.

My heart beats faster than it should as I waited for her to come back. I'm so scared, I don't even know why. I'm just-

The door open revealing the person that filled my mind.

"Brittany, let's go home." she said.

I had to be strong, she should know that she has no effect on me anymore. Lies, I know. But I have to build my walls up. I'm a different person now. She can't control me anymore.

I stand up and ignore her as I walk past her. "Good." I said.

"Wait, Britt." she said as she grab my wrist.

I felt it, the electricity that I always feel whenever she touched me. I look at her, straight in her eyes. "Let go." I said, my voice filled with warning.

She released my hand slowly. I notice the hurt in her eyes but I don't care anymore. I was the one hurt. I was the one who suffered severe heartache, not her.

I walk away and I can hear her footsteps following behind.

That's right Santana. I'm not your Sticky Note Girl anymore. I'm different now.

You broke my heart. And now I'm breaking yours.

* * *

**I had to end it with this coz if I continue writing, you won't get an update today, so I decided to end the chapter.**

**NEXT CHAPTER? Santana chasing Brittany. Are you Team Santana or Team Brittany now? =)**

**anyway, on with My favorites.**

**Fav scenes: all the heartbreaking flashbacks. Imagine if you read this and it burst you into tears. how about me writing it? ='(**

**Fav lines: Brittany saying in the end. "You broke my heart. And now I'm breaking yours." (this is different from the story coz its my personal twist. So i had to try a different route from the series now)**

**Fav characters: Brittany and Santana of course! =)**

**So how about you, pretty ladies? Care to share me ur FAVORITE SCENES, FAV LINES AND FAV CHARACTERS? thanks! **

**Till next chapter =) **


	13. I'm different now

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm really sorry for this SUPER LATE UPDATE. I have so many reasons for this. First. I'm back in my country, Philippines. For 2 years, I stayed in Saudi Arabia and worked as a nurse there so I just finished my contract and now I'm here. I've been very busy after the last update of my stories. Second. And the ultimate reason? Hmmm, I have a girlfriend now. Well, we started as fuck buddies when I was still in Saudi, she was my roommate and she arrived on November 2012 (1 month before my contract will finish). So on January, we became close and I have to give credit to my gaydar. I was right. She's one of us. haha So, there, Actually it just started as a game, and then she said she lose because she fell in love with me but me, I don't have feelings for her at first but to cut the long story short, I gave in. So now I'm doing this Long distance relationship once again. Because February 16, I went home, leaving her because my flight was already settled back then. I don't know if we're gonna surpass it because she will be the one who will stay for a 2-years contract there. Sad huh? But anyway, she still made me busy. And this is my problem, if I'm in love, I CAN'T WRITE FAST thus the late update.. hahaha So anyway, at least I'm happy, don't you think? lol Just forgive me for taking so long… =) **

**Thanks for the reviews you gave me last chapter, I won't be able to give shout-outs to all of u now but remember that ur reviews made me continue this story. So please continue giving me reviews. =)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

_**BRITTANY**_

"Would you stop following me? I can go home by myself." I said as I continue walking. I could hear Santana still following me behind and I really want her to go. I can't handle seeing her.

"I want to make sure you go home safe." she said as she moves at my side. Her arms brush my own, and I shiver. I stop and look at her, crossing my arms in the process.

"I'm okay now. Could you just please leave me alone?" I raise my eyebrow at her giving her an eye glare.

"You are different now." she said, her voice very low.

"Yes. you're right." I said while I stare directly at her.

She takes a deep breath and I really want to ask what was that for? Is she happy that I'm not the usual Brittany anymore? Does she likes my new image? Does she feels regret seeing me like this, full of confidence? Or was she glad that I didn't end up like a mess, to wash away the guilt she felt?

"I'm glad you're fine, Britt. Really glad." she said as she raise her hand probably to cup my face but I move away.

"I'm going home." I finally said as I hail a cab.

The cab stop in front of me and I immediately get inside. Before I could close the door, Santana immediately hops in that made me glare at her, once again. "What are you doing?"

"I told you I want to make sure you're safe." she said softly.

I cross my arms and look away. Persistent Santana is really getting on my nerves right now.

I told the cab driver to take me into my place. I really want to get out of this cab just so I could avoid her.

We weren't on speaking terms and I'm so glad she didn't made a move to talk to me. She just silently sits beside me and sometimes I can feel her looking at my direction which by the way, making my cheeks flushed. Yup, she still had that effect on me. Damn Santana.

The car stop at my place and before I could open my wallet, Santana already paid the cab driver.

"I told you, I have money!" I said, my voice dangerously low.

Santana just shrug her shoulders and give me a smile.

I ignore her as I step out of the cab. As I continue walking towards my apartment, I can hear her footsteps behind me.

"You can leave now." I said, my voice firm.

I can still hear her footsteps so I turn to face her. "Stop following me." I tell her.

"I want to make sure you're safe." she said.

"I am safe! Leave now." I said, I'm really getting impatient now.

"Go in first." she orders.

I cross my arms at her. She can't command me anymore.

She smiles. Like really smiles at me with that oh-so-great dimples and said, "If you don't want to go in, I'll go in first."

"Santana!" I yell. Oh shit! She can't go inside my apartment!

I follow her towards the elevator. "Which floor?"

I didn't answer. Instead, I press the 30th floor button.

"You live on the 30th floor?" Santana asks.

"Isn't it obvious?" I answer back at her.

"Alone?" she asks again. The elevator starts going up and I move at the corner away from her.

I didn't answer her.

After a few seconds, the elevator door opens. I step out of it and Santana once again, followed.

"You can leave now, as you can see, I'm safe." I said as I fished the keys out of my bag.

As soon as I got my keys, Santana grabs it away from me. She opens the door and I was too shocked to respond because right here, inside my apartment is the person I once loved and hate for the past two years of my life.

"What are you doing?" I yell at her.

She moves inside my apartment as if she owns it. "Nice apartment you have here, Britt." she said as she walks around my living room. She sits regally on my couch and I had to tear my eyes away from her sexy legs as she crosses them.

"What are you doing Santana?" I repeat again.

She smiles at me, "I'm waiting for my cup of coffee actually." she said casually.

The nerve of this woman! "Who told you that I want to give you a cup of coffee? I didn't even invite you in."

"Yeah. Good thing that I'm not a vampire so I don't need your invitation to come inside your glorious apartment." she said as she smirks at me.

"Very funny, Santana. Very funny." I said with a straight face. "What exactly do you want, Santana? I'm at home now. You can leave. I want to take a rest. I'm tired."

"Grandma misses you." she said. "Don't you miss her?"

I took a deep breath, "I miss her too." I said in a weak voice. I really miss Grandma. But I need to pull myself out of Santana's life for 2 years even if it breaks my heart not to contact Grandma for the second time. I feel guilty once again for suddenly leaving, but it's all for Grandma. I don't feel guilty for leaving Santana.

"The children in the orphanage misses you a lot. They keep on asking, 'Where's mommy Brittany? Where's mommy Brittany?'"

I look at her, "You've been to the orphanage?"

"Yup. After the renovation was done, an invitation was sent. Since you couldn't go, so I went instead. Then after that, I keep coming back there."

"Why?" I ask.

Santana didn't say anything.

"You don't even like children." I whisper in annoyance. I don't know if she heard me or not. I am right anyway, after all she wanted me to abort my child, our child.

"Baby Tan will soon become a mom. She misses you." she said, ignoring my words. Maybe she didn't hear what I said. Oh well, that's all in the past. "We all miss you, Britt…"

I look at her, wondering if what she just said was true.

The intense gaze coming from both of us take longer than expected.

No words comes out of my mouth, neither does she.

Her brown eyes cut deep into my soul that I'm so afraid that she would open my heart once again just to rip it apart.

I stand up. "I think I need you to leave, Santana. I'm fine now. Thank you for accompanying me home."

"Can I just stay for a while? I don't want to leave yet." she begs.

I roll my eyes, "What else do you want?"

Santana stands up, with a serious look on her pretty face. "Britt… I read your wish list." she said softly.

Oh shit! I blush in embarrassment.

"I'm really sorry Britt… I didn't know that-"

But I cut her off. "You're sorry that you can't love me, right? I know. I knew it two years ago. You don't need to say it again."

"That's not it-"

"Alright. Please leave Santana." I said in a very low voice filled with coldness. "Leave!"

"No." she said.

"Leave." I push her away.

"No Britt. Let me talk first."

"Leav- ahhhh." I scream. Next thing I know Santana is already on top of me as we lay on my carpeted floor because I tripped.

"Are you okay?" she asks as she guides the back of my head with her hand.

"I'm fine." I said, trying to avoid her eyes.

I hear her take a deep breath. My eyes lifted to meet hers.

"I'm not trying to say sorry that I can't love you." she softly said that made my heart beats faster. She caresses my right cheek and my personal wall collapses. Oh god.

"You probably don't know it yourself." she continues. "You are a person who can hurt others very easily. That day when we mistakenly slept with each other, I asked why am I such an unlucky person." she breathe deeply then continues to talk, "I thought that there can't be another person in this world who would have even worse luck than me." then she smiles. Unconsciously, I lick my lips. Then I realize my mistake, I blush furiously. "Then you came and saved my dog." Her eyes never leave mine as she speaks, "And helped me regarding the matter with Quinn. I was touched by you day by day. Every time I saw your expression after being hurt by me, I hated myself so much. I wished that I could treat you better. I should have been much nicer to you, Britt."

Is this true? Am I suppose to believe her? "Why are you saying this to me now? Are you trying to expiate your sins?"

She shakes her head. "No." Then she starts to lean in, "I want to tell you how I feel… Brittany… I…" Her lips are now inches against mine. My breathing stops.

I close my eyes shut.

I can feel her breath against mine. Her lips. So near.

"I love you…"

Then we both heard the door opens. "Britt, are you home? I was at your…"

"Emily?" Santana stands up, with an obvious shock in her face as she stares at her cousin. "What are you doing here?" she looks at me and I can feel my cheeks are already red from shame.

I look at Santana and I can see that her face looks angry, "Answer the damn question! What are you doing here with Brittany?"

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

I didn't expect this to happened. What is she doing here? Are they living together? Jealousy and rage filled my entire being. I just want the truth! Goddammit!

Emily answers, matching my intense gaze. "Taking care of her."

"All this time, you're with her all along?" My voice raises again. I clench my fist.

"Since her _wife _can't." Emily said simply as she puts the pizza box on the table.

That did it!

I walk towards my cousin and I slap her face. Hard. "Your right! She is my wife! And you hid her from me!"

"Not anymore! You don't deserve her!" she said and I slap her again.

Emily retaliates by slapping my face and I was about to slap her again when Brittany appears between us, pushing me in the process.

"Stop it!" she yells.

Then my heart aches when I see her touch Emily's face. "Are you okay? Did she hit you very hard?"

"No. It's nothing." Emily answers.

"Wow. You changed a lot." I said, smiling, trying to mask my heart ache. It hurts so much seeing her on Emily's side. I want to die at that moment just to forget the pain surrounding my whole being. "You're on Emily's side now."

Brittany walk towards me and points at me. "Coz you hurt her! You don't have the right to do that!"

She really changed like a lot. "But she knows that I've been looking for you! She hid you from me!" I said, still angry that my cousin was with Brittany all along for two fucking years!

"Don't you get it? She doesn't want to be found by you." Emily said to me that makes me angry even more.

"You're lying!" I hiss. Then I turn to face Brittany, "Tell me it isn't true."

"It's true. I told her not to tell you. I don't want to see you anymore, Santana. Please leave now." Brittany said through clench teeth.

I can't believe she wants me to leave. Did I hurt her really bad that she wants me out of her life forever? She hurts me too when she left me without a word. "I have so many things to tell you. Can we just please talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about." Brittany sighs.

"Please. Britt." I beg her.

Brittany finally agrees, "Okay." She crosses her arms. "Say what you want to say to me."

I look at Emily, "Shouldn't she stay out of this?"

Emily turns around to leave.

"There's no need." Brittany said which made Emily stop. "There's nothing that I would say to her which I can't let you hear." she said to Emily that made my jaws drop. Then Brittany face me, her arms cross her chest. "Now speak."

She changes a lot. I can't believe she's doing this to me. "Brittany… I know you love me. Why did you leave?" No answer from her so I continue, "If you didn't left without a word at that time, I originally wanted to ask you to stay." I breathe hard. "Regardless of what happened to the baby."

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

My eyes widen at Santana's words. _**Regardless of what happened to the baby.**_

"Britt, I love you.." she said but I ignore her words.

I clench my fist. "Of course you don't care what happened to my baby! Why would you care? What do you mean that you originally wanted me to stay? Would you even say you love me back then? Would you even had the guts?" I said in a loud and angry voice.

"What have I done that has made you so mad at me?" she asks. Is she playing the innocent card right now? "From the time I started to have feelings for you, I did my best to be good to you."

I can't take it anymore. "Is asking me to abort my child also for my own good?" I yell at her.

"I had no choice. I could only choose between the two of you. You also know that the car accident…"

I interrupt her, "Don't drag the car accident into this! Even if there wasn't a car accident, you don't want the baby either!"

Santana shakes her head, "Why do you think that way?"

I walk towards her and slap her really hard on her face. "It's not that I think that way. It's a fact, Santana!" then I look at her deeply into her eyes. "You're right. I used to love you BUT I don't have anymore feelings towards you now. I know you think that I've changed, you have no idea how hard I've been working in the past two years in order to get rid of my useless self. Whether I'm doing well or not, it has nothing to do with you anymore. I really like that way I am now. Therefore your sudden appearance is nothing more but a nightmare."

"Brittany, do you really hate me that much?" she asks softly.

"No. I don't hate you." I said in a cold voice, "But I was hoping that if we coincidentally meet again one day, you won't come and greet me. Just let us be strangers from now on. If you really want to help me, just please leave me alone. I really want to start my life anew. I'm begging you to leave my life Santana. Could you just please do that for me?"

"Brittany, you are indeed strong now. I heard you perfectly clear. You have made your decision. The only thing I can do now is to respect you. Goodbye Brittany." She said softly, then walks out of my door. "From now on, I'll be out of your life forever."

My tears fall down as soon as I heard the door closes.

I feel that my knees weaken as I sit on my couch, I clench my fist on the left side of my chest. Why am I still hurting? I thought I moved on already. I wipe my tears harshly. I don't want to cry anymore!

Emily wraps me in her arms, "I'm sorry Brittany, I didn't know that she's here in France." she whispers.

"It's not your fault, Em. This confrontation is really going to happened anyway." I said softly as tears fall endlessly against my cheeks.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

It's been two days since I last saw Brittany. The wound in my heart is still fresh that I nearly wish I could just die at the moment.

Her words still echoes on my mind that even in my sleep, it haunted me.

_"You're right. I used to love you BUT I don't have anymore feelings towards you now. I know you think that I've changed, you have no idea how hard I've been working in the past two years in order to get rid of my useless self. Whether I'm doing well or not, it has nothing to do with you anymore. I really like that way I am now. Therefore your sudden appearance is nothing more but a nightmare."_

_ "But I was hoping that if we coincidentally meet again one day, you won't come and greet me. Just let us be strangers from now on. If you really want to help me, just please leave me alone. I really want to start my life anew. I'm begging you to leave my life Santana. Could you just please do that for me?" _

I felt that I'm the worst person in the world. Why does she hates me so much? I know I've been harsh to her but I knew I changed for her.

I breathe deeply. For two days, I didn't go out of my hotel room. Right now, I just stay here on my bed, staring at the ceiling and wishing that everything would just go back with me and Brittany living in the same house.

Me and Brittany. With our baby.

And everything will be fine.

But it's not.

I lazily lift myself from bed, which became my best friend for two days. I really should go home now. I don't have the reason to stay here anymore.

Then my phone rings and I look at the caller ID. It's Aria Montgomery.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

I walk down the hall hugging the folder against my chest. I work so hard for this designs. And I hope that Mr. Montgomery will give it a chance.

Aside from being an artist and having my own galleria, I also study Interior Design and this is my on-the-job training.

The big boss is here and I want to impress him with my works.

"You can come inside. Mr. Montgomery is waiting for you." the assistant said.

I smile at him. "Thank you."

"Ms. Pierce." Mr. Byron Montgomery greets me with a smiling face and I smile back in return.

And then I froze. Literally.

Because at his right side is no other than… Santana Lopez.

"Brittany, I want you to meet Ms. Santana Lopez, my new business partner. Santana, this is Ms. Brittany Pierce, she is our intern." Mr. Montgomery said that made me swallow hard.

Santana is my boss? I'm doomed.

Santana just nods at me, "Nice to meet you, Ms. Pierce."

I don't know but I felt my heart skip a beat when she acted like she didn't know me.

Although I'm the one who requested her to act like we are strangers, I can't believe, it still hurts.

I act natural in return, "Nice to meet you too, Ms. Lopez."

"Take your seat, Brittany. And give the design to Ms. Lopez. She wants to see them." Mr. Montgomery said in a professional manner.

My palms are sweating when I handed her my designs.

Santana didn't even bother to look at me as she gets the folder from me.

I can't even read her face.

After a few minutes, she looks at me across the table, "Your designs are good but I think you need to revise some of it. Like this one. It's too costly for us. And this one." and then she kept on and on.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

"Santana! Wait!"

I'm already beside my car when I heard Brittany calling my name. I turn around.

"Yes, Ms. Pierce?" I answer in a calm voice.

I have to admit when I saw her come inside the office, it made my stomach churned. I thought I would never see her again.

"Is this some sort of revenge, huh?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Why would I do that?" I answer in a calm manner. I'm so surprised at myself on how I can handle seeing her right now.

"Because you want to make your revenge at me for making you leave my house and…"

I interrupt her, "I don't know what you're talking about. We are strangers now, right? I don't know you, you don't know me. So I am just acting professionally. Your designs are good, but you have to consider the expenses too. I am a businesswoman so I need to think thoroughly first before making a decision."

"I don't believe you." she hisses.

I step closer to her, "You can't handle working with me? I thought you changed? You are the one bringing the past now." I said seductively. This is just my way of hiding the heart ache I'm feeling right now. And partly, I want to know if I still have that effect on her.

"I can handle it!" She said, stepping more closer to me.

Our eyes battle for dominance.

I lose. I walk away.

"Good. See you in 3 days, Ms. Pierce." Then I step inside my car.

I look at her image on my rearview mirror. "Brittany, I know your strong. You can handle it. Prove it to me. If this is your new self, then I think I can just be proud."

I look away and focus myself on driving. "Even if you're not with me anymore." I said with my tears starting to fall down. Again.

* * *

**Uh-Oh! What will happened? Brittany and Santana working together? **

**Thanks for reading and continue to love this story!**

Next update: SHE IS HANDSOME (just give me time, my lovely readers. My gf just occupies my time most of the time, lol)

Special thanks to loudestdork/keeeddooo (u changed ur twitter name) anyway, thank u for the cover u drew for SHE IS HANDSOME which I'm going to upload right now. Thank you! I owe you one :)

******Don't forget to share your FAVORITE LINES, FAVORITE SCENES and FAVORITE CHARACTER?**


	14. Being Strangers

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm back! I'm sorry for making you wait for so long. I know you've been dying to know what happened to my stories. I just find myself reading different quinntana and brittana fics that I'm so lazy to update my own story, haha Anyway, I won't make this long. Thank you as always for your continuous support with this story and for giving me lots and lots of reviews. Mistakes are mine, I don't have time to proofread it anymore. Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

_**BRITTANY**_

My head aches. I can't do this. I can't even think of a nice design that could impress Santana. The mere presence of her back in my life again makes me feel queasy. I still don't know how to handle her. I'm still bothered by her sudden appearance. I'm still… Ugh! I don't know! She makes me feel again; this heartache, this pain, this joy upon seeing her, oh my god! I am a complete mess.I honestly don't know what to do. I thought that was the last time I'm going to see her, but I'm wrong. Who would have thought that she will be my boss for this project? I certainly didn't expect that to happened. Now I have to do this. I need this. I just have to be strong in front of her. I just have to build my walls up. Again.

"Are you working late again?"

The sound of Emily's voice made me turn around.

I smile at her weakly. "I have to. I need to show this to Santana tomorrow."

Emily smiles at me. She walks towards me and places her hands on my shoulders. "Are you nervous because it's Santana?" she softly asks.

I shake my head. "No. It's not that." I deny. I don't want to show Emily that I'm still vulnerable when it comes to Santana.

Emily takes a deep breath. "Brittany… you don't have to lie to me."

I smile weakly. "I just want this to be over. Then I can finally move on."

Emily cupped my cheeks and force me to face her. Her eyes searching deep into my soul. "You know that I love you, right?"

I nod my head. I already knew Emily's feelings for me, but I haven't reciprocated it yet. For two years, she has always been there for me. But...

"And I know that you don't love me as much as I love you." Emily continues, flashes of hurt filled her eyes.

"Em…" I croak. "That's not true. I've... love you." I said sincerely.

She smiles weakly, "Yeah. But you're not _in love_ with me." she corrects instantly.

I look away. I can't bear to see the hurt in her eyes anymore. What is wrong with me? Emily is so nice to me. She took care of me. She gave me strength to live my life again. Why can't I love her the same way I loved Santana? Why?

"Brittany. Look at me." she requests.

My eyes found hers again.

"You have to do this. You have to show her that you can do this project without being intimidated by her. Just think of her as an ordinary boss. Act professionally in front of her. You can do it, Brittany. You are different now. You are no longer the sticky note girl she used to know." she said softly but with conviction.

I found myself nodding in every words she said.

"I'll always be here for you, no matter what." she continues as she touches my hand and squeezes it, "Brittany…"

I look at her intently again.

"Can I just… uhm… kiss you?" she asks, there is uneasiness in her voice. "I won't be able to forgive myself if I haven't kiss you right of this moment when I finally get a chance." She close her eyes and lean into me.

I close my eyes, waiting for her lips to press against mine. Maybe I need this. Maybe I should give Emily a chance. Maybe...

Her lips are warm and soft. She sucks on my bottom lip softly and I parted my lips. She continues sucking my bottom lip then goes straight to my upper lip. She kisses me very gently like she is afraid to kiss me hard.

I respond softly.

But I have to admit, I didn't feel any butterflies inside my stomach. Damn this butterflies, where are they when I need them?

I want to feel something. I cup her nape to pull her against mine and tries to kiss her hard, but she pulls my hands away from her. Then she presses her forehead against mine.

I want to ask why she stops me? But she beats me out of it by saying, "You don't have to force yourself to love me, Brittany." then she pulls away completely, with a smile on her face. "I want you to become happy. I want you to find your happiness even if it's not with me."

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask, I kiss her back right?

She shakes her head, "No. You didn't do anything wrong."

"But why?"

"You didn't feel anything with the kiss we shared right?" she asks, her eyes found mine.

I didn't answer.

My tears fell down uncontrollably. I'm a bad person because I broke my best friend's heart again and again.

She hugs me tightly. "Shhh. Don't cry... I understand. You're not yet ready and you will never be."

"I'm sorry…" I sob.

"Shhh…" she whispers and I hug her tightly in return. Her next words shock me that I tighten my grip on her, "You're still in love with her." she whispers softly and then I felt her shoulders shake, she is crying too.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

I furrow my eyebrows at the two unexpected visitors in front of my hotel room. Unexpected means that I really don't expect them because I don't even know them.

"Who are you?" I ask incredulously.

The blonde smiles widely, "Good morning Ms. Lopez. We are Ms. Pierce's assistant and we want to give you this." she handed me a folder.

I didn't take it. "Who are you?" I ask again, my left eyebrow rising.

"I'm Kitty and she is Marley." the blonde said.

Marley, the brunette one, gave me a small smile. She looks shy.

"Where is Ms. Pierce?" I ask in an authoritative voice, directly to Marley.

"She is… uhmm… she's kind of busy at the moment." Marley replies.

"Well, tell her I'm busy too. She should give that to me, personally, within the day." I said, pinching the bridge of my nose. I'm having an headache at the moment and I have so many meetings line up today for me. And Brittany not showing herself adds up.

"But here it is, no need for Ms. Brittany to show up." Kitty said.

I gave her my famous glare that made her back off. "I am her boss in this project and I demand to see her so she could present it to me and I could tell her personally, if I happened to not like it or rather change something." I said, once again in my authoritative voice.

Marley and Kitty step back.

"Now if you'll excuse me. I need to get dress as you can see I just got out of the shower." I said, smirking as I saw Marley gulp as she stares at my cleavage. I slam the door shut.

I'm definitely not in the mood.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

The sound of my paint brush making contact with my canvass makes me complete. I love painting. It helps me to relieve any kind of stress I've ever experienced.

Emily's words keep haunting me. Am I still in love with Santana? I shake my head. It's impossible. I hate her. There's no way I'm still in love with her like nothing happened.

"Ms. Brittany."

I turn around to see Kitty and Marley. I furrow my eyebrows when Kitty handed me the folder.

"I told you to give this to…"

"She doesn't want it." Kitty cuts me off.

"What do you mean she doesn't want it?" I walk towards them.

Marley answers this time, "She wants you to give it to her. She didn't even bother looking at your designs. She demanded that you meet her personally."

Crap. Now I have to meet her. Damn Santana.

"Was she angry?" I ask.

"Oh yeah. She was. But she's hot too." Kitty answers that made me choke.

"What?" I croak.

"Definitely hot. Marley here kept staring at her boobs. They're huge. And hot." Kitty said, smiling teasingly at Marley.

"I didn't stare at them. It was just an accident." Marley said defensively. "She was wearing a robe and I can't help but to look."

My cheeks felt hot. Yeah. Her boobs were definitely huge. And her body was damn hot.

"Is it true that she has this extra appendage down there? Because I would definitely sleep with her if she asks me to." Kitty said in her flirty voice.

What? Santana asks her to sleep with her? That woman! "Santana asked you to sleep with her?" My voice raise as I glare at Kitty.

Kitty laugh, "Not yet. But she will if by any chance, we meet again." she said dreamily.

I hate her answer. "Go back to work." I said in an authoritative voice that I rarely use.

Damn Santana for flirting with her employees.

* * *

"Good morning Ms. Pierce." Santana said in a professional tone when she opens the door.

"Ms. Lopez." I answer, matching her professional tone, "I just want to give this folder to…" I didn't finish because she left me standing at her door.

"Just come in." she said, not bothering to listen to me as she walks away.

Actually, my plan was just to give this folder to her and leave. I know I'm acting unprofessionally but I can't help it. I can't stand being with her. Not now. Not ever.

"Ms. Lopez, I really need to go, I have some important clients in the gallery that I need to talk to. So, if it's okay with you, I could just leave this and we could just discuss the changes you want to, with the presence of Mr. Montgomery." I said continuously as I follow her in the living room of her hotel room.

"That is not okay with me Ms. Pierce." she said in a professional tone. "I am also a very busy woman. I just finish talking to my clients via video call today. I need to go back in L.A. soon, so this will be my last day staying here. We need to finish this as soon as possible." She said then sits elegantly on her couch.

So, this is Santana Lopez, in her business mode. It hurts that she is acting like we don't know each other. Oh well, I requested her to.

I take a deep breath. "Okay." I sit on the couch in front of her. I am about to open the folder when she stands.

"On second thought, I don't do business transactions in my hotel room. So, let's just have lunch outside and we will discuss things there." She said then grabs her purse, walk towards the door, then stop to look at my startled face. "Come on, Ms. Pierce. I don't have all day."

I nod my head, take a deep breath then stand up. Oh boy. This will be a long day.

* * *

"So, what would you like?" Santana asks me as she opens the menu.

"I'm not that hungry." I said.

"Oh come on, you're so skinny. You should eat a lot Ms. Pierce. Maybe my cousin doesn't take care of you?" she said eyeing me up and down. She is playing with me. I knew it!

I explode. "Cut the crap, Santana! I don't want to have lunch with you, I don't want to be with you. I just want to finish this then we could go home peacefully!" I am about to stand when her hand grab my wrist.

"I'm sorry. My fault. I shouldn't have said that. We are strangers now, I shouldn't meddle with your personal affairs anymore." she said as she stares back at me.

My eyes avoid hers as I nod my head. She is still my boss so I still need to finish this meeting.

"So, you don't want to eat. I get it. But can you please wait for me till I finish eating? I'm really starving. I haven't eaten in days." Santana's voice is begging.

"Okay, but why haven't you eaten in days?" I ask, curious. I'm not concern or anything, I'm just curious.

She smiles. "Thank you. I'm just been very busy lately that I forgot to eat."

"Uh-uh." I nod my head. I don't want to sound concern.

We ate in silence. I ordered something for me too. I'm a little hungry too, so might as well eat than stare at Santana while she eats. Somehow I find myself stealing glances at her. Santana Lopez is still gorgeous as ever. Her plump lips still looks so soft and inviting. My eyes lingers on her lips and I mentally curse myself for staring there for so long. Crap,what is happening to me?

She places her spoon and fork elegantly above her plate, a sign that she finished eating.

"Thank you for accompanying me. So now, let me see your designs and then we could finish early." she said.

"Right. Here it is." I handed her the folder.

Her eyes squints and her nose scrunches while she looks at my designs. She looks unsatisfied.

"Okay. I want you to tell me why we need to use this material?" She said while pointing at my written design.

"I know it might be slightly expensive but this will make the place more elegant. This will definitely attract customers because it looks nice in the eyes. Customers now are very particular with the ambiance. If we use this material…" and then I go on and on, explaining the importance of my chosen designs on their business.

Santana just lets me talk and talk, she nods her head as she listens to me fully.

She gives me a series of questions after, which I answer calmly and intelligently.

After a while, she closes the folder and looks at me.

Brown eyes met mine.

"I'm impressed." she said.

"Really? Thanks!" I said, smiling widely.

"I miss your smile." she said in a low voice which I barely hear, "Anyway, let's go to Byron's office and you have to present this design in front of him and the board."

"What?" I croak. That made me panic. I'm not prepared. "But I think I'm not prepared."

Santana smiles at me, "Oh, you are. They will love it. Trust me." she said then winks at me.

Oh boy.

* * *

The meeting with the board went well. Santana was right, they love the idea. I was so happy that I got this project. They were all impressed. Mr. Montgomery offers us dinner but Santana politely declined. Me, on the other hand, declined too.

Santana and I decided to walk in the park after the meeting. The back of her hand brushes with my own that made my heart beats triple fast. I don't know if Santana also felt the electric current whenever our hands touched, because I surely felt it, over and over. I have to bite my lip and ignore it. I want to tell my heart to shut up but I can't because that will make me a lunatic.

"I'm proud of you Britt, really." she starts after the long silence between us.

It feels so good to hear her say my name like that.

"Thanks." I answer simply.

"I wish that you will be successful in you chosen career because you deserve it."

I didn't respond. I don't know what to say.

She stops and looks at me. "I want you to be happy. I'm glad that we've seen each other now, in that way, we could have the closure." she said then looks away.

Closure. She wants closure.

This is what I want right? Closure.

"I'm setting you free, Brittany. And this is from the bottom of my heart." she said. Suddenly, the sound of a thunder made me jumped. I look above and the rain starts falling.

"Shit." Santana curse then she remove her jacket and place it around me.

"How about you?" I ask as I felt her arms on my shoulders, gesturing me to walk fast with her.

"I can handle myself." she said.

I can feel her body heat against mine that I want to shiver from our close proximity with each other. Her cheeks against mine as she shields her body from the rain.

We found a shed nearby and we stay there for a while until the rain stops pouring. She moves away from me and stays at the corner of the shed.

"Santana…" I move towards her but she stops me.

"I'm okay Brittany." she dismisses and stops me using her hand.

She sneezes. "Santana…" I called her again.

She smiles at me. "I'm going to contact my driver to fetch us. I know you're probably tired." she said then turn her back from me as she dials on her phone.

I nod my head. I felt her becoming distant. And it hurts so bad.

I blink away the tears that are threatening to spill. Closure. Her words kept haunting inside my head.

* * *

The rain stops pouring and we are now inside the car outside Santana's hotel.

"The driver will take you home, goodbye Brittany." Santana said weakly as she motions to step away from the car. I grab her wrist. She looks at me.

I was surprised by my own sudden gesture. "I'll walk you to your hotel room. You don't look well."

"You don't have to-" she said but I already step out of the car.

"Come on. Don't be such a hard-headed." I said, smiling at her.

She smiles weakly. "Britt, I'm serious. You don't have to."

"But I want to. I just want to extend my gratitude to you by walking you home." I said.

"Okay." she smiles.

Once we were inside the hotel lobby, she stops walking and turn to face me.

"I guess, this is it. It's already 8 P.M." she said in her weak voice.

I glance at my watch. "It's only 7 P.M." I said.

She glance at her watch too. "Oh. I guess I'm just really tired and dizzy."

"Oh. Okay." I said. She's tired already so it means that I need to go and leave her. "Listen, if I want to ask something about the design, I guess I just have to call you right?"

Santana looks at me. "You don't have to call me, I might be busy onwards. You can contact Mr. Montgomery directly."

"Oh…" I said, sounding disappointed.

"So, I guess this will be the last time we will see each other." she said softly, "You take care of yourself, okay?" she smiles at me, "Goodbye Ms. Pierce." Then she turn around.

I take a deep breath. Oh god. "Santana!"

"Yes?" she answers but she didn't face me.

"If we happened to see each other in certain circumstances-"

"I know." she turn around to face me. "We have to treat each other strangers." she said, smiling at me.

"No, if you really want to say hi to me then-"

Again, she cuts me off. "I remember your request Brittany. There's no need to say 'hi'. We must pretend that we don't know each other."

I swallow hard, trying to fight away my tears. "Yeah. Just what I want. Thank you for granting it." I said in a soft, defeated voice. "Bye. Bye."

"Goodbye." she said.

I walk away.

"Brittany!" she calls then I immediately turn around.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever thought about me for the past 2 years?" she asks.

I was caught off guard by her question.

Have I thought of her?

I was about to open my mouth when she speaks again, "Forget it. Don't answer." she smiles at me once again. "Goodbye Brittany. I wish you happiness." she said.

I nod my head and walks away.

I walk as fast as I can away from her.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

My eyes never left Brittany as she walks away from me. "I bet you won't turn your head to look back." I whisper.

Brittany just keeps walking without turning around for me.

"I beg you, please don't look back, okay?" I whisper again, smiling weakly.

She walks past the door.

I smile defeatedly, "You've done very well. You have made me give up completely." I said as tears starts to fall down. "You can do it, Brittany. You can do it."

* * *

I walk towards my hotel room, feeling very sick. My head spins as I enter the elevator.

"Ms. are you okay?" the bellboy asks me.

I nod my head. "I'm fine."

I press my forehead against the wall as I fished my room keys inside my bag. My body feels so weak.

"Santana!"

Shit! It's Brittany's voice! I turn around to see her in the hallway walking towards me.

"What are you doing here?!" I said angrily. "We've already said our goodbyes and promise to never meet again!"

"Why are you talking like that? I'm just here to give back your jacket." she said.

I lean my weak body against the wall. I close my eyes.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asks. "Are you sick?"

I didn't answer. I just want her to go.

"It must be because of the rain. You gave your jacket to me that's why you felt cold and now your sick." she said then motion to touch me on my forehead but I grab her wrist and put it away.

I look at her. "You're thinking too much. This has nothing to do with you." I said angrily. "Hurry up and leave, okay?" I said then turn my back away from her but she grabs my arm.

"Let me see." she insists then put her hand on my forehead. "You're boiling hot!" she said as she caresses my cheek. "You're sick."

I swat her hands away. "Brittany, stop being so good to me." I said weakly.

"You got sick because of me! It's only right for me to take care of you. Don't make me worry, okay?" she said, raising her voice.

I squint my eyes at her, "We have already decided to become strangers! Don't act like you care okay!? I have already prepared myself to leave you! Let me tell you, we don't have any relation with each other anymore! If you come inside with me, I can't guarantee what will happen!" I push her away, "Now, leave!"

She looks at me, "I know you're just trying to scare me. You want to make me leave on purpose, right?" she leans into me. "I'm not scared. I'm not the Brittany Pierce from before anymore. You can't scare me." she said.

I take a deep breath, bit my lip and spun her around quickly against the wall. I lean in closely to her, "I'm not pretending. I really will dare to do anything. Are you leaving or not?" My lips hovered against her.

"No."

"Are you really not afraid?" I ask again. My eyes meet hers.

"No."

"Okay, you brought this onto yourself." I said, then lean into her, her lips inches from mine.

"I'm not afraid of you." she whispers against my lips. "I'm worried about you."

I pull away and look into her eyes.

Then I press my lips against hers as I pinned her against the wall. My hands at the back of her neck pulling her against me. I can feel her resistance as I kiss her hungrily, desperately.

I bit her bottom lip as I continue my assault on her lips.

She continues to fight back but I'm holding her tightly, making it difficult for her to pull away.

I enter her mouth with my tongue and that's when I hear her moan.

I start to loosen my hold of her, giving her chance to escape but she didn't. Instead, I felt her hands on my waist pushing me closer to her.

My kisses went slow as I savor her lips. She responds with equal intensity.

Her tongue touches mine that it's my turn to moan against her mouth.

I pull her against me, afraid of letting her go.

She did the same to me and my heart jumps in joy.

Before I knew it, I was opening the door with my keys but my lips never left hers.

I guide her inside my room as she pulls me against her. I kick the door close. We never leave each other's lips as we walk inside the room.

The next thing I knew, my back hits the mattress of my bed with Brittany crawling on top of me.

Then my mind went blank.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

"San? Santana?" I called her name but her eyes remain close. "Oh shit, I forgot how sick you are." I said as I caress her forehead. I went straight to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. On my way, I grab a clean towel and a basin filled with water.

I start to unbutton her blouse.

I swallow hard as my eyes linger on her breast for a while.

When I realized what I was doing, I look away, grab the towel and starts to wipe the sweat off her body.

Then Santana moves on top of me, I thought she was sleeping.

She plants a small kiss on my lips then pulls away.

I lift my head and kiss her lips too, in return.

Then she speaks, "Was that kiss for real?"

I didn't respond.

"I wish it was real." she said as she moves away on top of me. Her back hits the mattress of the bed.

I sat down and look away.

I want to ask her about the papers she wanted me to sign. I want to know the truth. "Are you for real too? Since I met you here, I have always wanted to ask you. If you really cared about me, then why did you…"

"I regret it… I met a person who loves me and I also love her in return." she said softly. Her eyes remain close. "I regret that I didn't find out sooner two years ago. It was you all along. But I didn't cherish you well. The second that I met you here, I knew in my heart that I felt happiness more than ever. I wanted to see how well you are doing after you had been hurt by me. Then I realized that leaving me was your right decision. Look at you. You've become so confident, attractive and and achiever. There is absolutely no need for me."

My tears went down uncontrollably as I listen to her confession.

"But when I saw how worried you are," she continues, "and anxious you are about me. That's when I realized you haven't changed. It was me who never truly understood you before. I never truly knew you. I never learned how to love you."

I gritted my teeth and bit my lip as I tried so hard to control my tears, "Do you know? I've worked so hard to become what I am now. But sometimes I'm still the sticky note girl who is fragile and often feels scared. Especially when I'm facing you…"

"Facing me… probably only brings you scared and hatred, right?"

I shake my head. "How could I hate you? Deep inside my heart, I never truly hated you. I'm not afraid of you… Actually I…" I look at her and found out she was fast asleep. I caress her cheeks. "Actually, I still want to be your Brittany." I whisper.

I kiss her forehead, her nose, her cheeks and her lips. "I'm still in love with you…" I confessed.

Then her cellphone rang.

I look at the caller ID and I felt a stab directly into my heart as I read it.

Quinn Fabray calling…

* * *

**Uh-Oh! Quinn Fabray again? Poor Brittany…**

**Next chapter? hmmm, secret,, hahahaha **

**Maybe I'm going to write my other fic, SHE IS HANDSOME first? what do you think?**

**Care to share your FAVORITES once again? **

**Favorite lines? favorite scenes? Favorite character?**

**And I'm planning to go to Australia. So do I have Australian readers out there? Just asking :)**


	15. Going Back

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey I'm back! So there's no need to wait forever for an update. Happy? Well, I'm happy too that I found some decent time to write. Anyway, I will stop my rambling now because I'm so excited to share this chapter with you. I can't wait for your reviews. I hope you like it! Mistakes are mine, so forgive me if there are any. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

_**BRITTANY**_

With trembling hands, I press the answer button.

**Hey honey! Surprise! Where is your hotel room? I'm here in France. I miss you baby. **

I shut my eyes closed. I bit my bottom lip.

**Santana?**

I look at Santana's sleeping form. Once again, my heart is broken. No. My heart is shattered into pieces.

**I'm ****already here inside the hotel. Oh screw it. I'm just going to ask the receptionist. See you in a bit Honey.**

Then the call ended.

Quinn is here. She can't see me.

"I don't want to ruin your relationship with your first love, Santana. I'm setting you free. Again." I whisper against her.

Then I kiss her lips. For the very last time.

"Goodbye Santana."

With a heavy heart and a severely broken one, I left Santana's room.

My tears fell down uncontrollably as I step inside the elevator wishing that I won't face Quinn anymore. My heart can't take it if I happened to see her, the LOVE of the Love of my Life.

* * *

"Brittany!" my mom shouts as soon as she opened the door. "Why didn't you tell us you are coming home?" she hugs me tightly.

Hanna came running inside the house and hugs me too. "Oh my god! You are so gorgeous, Brittany!" she exclaims as she looks at me.

I smile at them. It's nice to be home, finally after 2 long years.

"I miss you mom, Hanna and Serena too." I give them a wide smile.

"Mom! Mom! I'm hungry! Do you have food in there?" Serena's voice filled the entire house as she pass through the front door.

"We have soup in here." Mom said.

Serena looks at me then back to mom again. "We have a guest?"

Mom rolls her eyes, and I laugh. "That's your sister, Serena."

Serena looks at me then whispers to mom, which I manage to hear, "You have a daughter outside marriage? Mom! How could you do that!"

Mom widens her eyes, "What are you talking about? That is Brittany, your sister!"

"Serena, it's me Brittany!" I exclaim.

Serena looks at me, from top to bottom. I am wearing a tight pants and a gray tank top. My hair grew longer with big curls at the end. I'm not wearing my eyeglasses anymore as I had my Lasik Eye Surgery in France to bring back my normal 20/20 vision. My eyes are accentuated because of the black eyeliner I put. I can't blame my sister if she can't recognize me now. i'm a complete different person.

"Brittany? Is that you? Oh shocks! You changed!" Serena grins at me and hugs me super tight. "You had plastic surgery?"

"Serena!" I whine. "Of course not."

"Just kidding" Serena grins, "Oh my god! You are absolutely gorgeous!" she exclaims again.

I laugh again. "And you're pregnant?"

"Yup. We tried IVF and it works." Serena said, grinning at me.

"Wow!" I said, my tears starts to fall down as memories of me being pregnant filled my brain.

"Oh Brittany." the three of them said in unison, then they wrap me with their arms.

"Serena! I've been looking all over for you!" Blair's voice filled the house.

We pulled away together.

I smile at Blair.

Blair looks at me. "Oh you have a visitor?"

"It's me Brittany!" I exclaim and hug her.

Blair pulls away, "Did you have plastic surgery?" she asks.

I roll my eyes.

Blair grins. "Just kidding baby sis." she said then hugs me too.

Everybody laughs. I roll my eyes again. God, I missed them so much!

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

"Welcome back boss." Sugar grins at me. I just gave her a tired look. "You look tired." she adds.

I walk inside my office and slumps on my chair. I let my eyes wander the ceiling.

"What happened in France?" Sugar asks, her voice serious this time.

"I saw her." I said as I stare blankly at the ceiling.

_I woke up as I felt someone stir on my side. She wrapped her arms across my stomach. Brittany. I smile and kiss her forehead. _

_Brittany lifted her head and stared directly at me but…_

_"Quinn! What are you doing here?" I exclaim. How did she? _

_Quinn tried to kiss my lips but I move away. She rubbed her eyes._

_"Why are you here?" I ask again. "Did we?" I look at her, trying to confirm something. It can't be! _

_"No, we didn't. You're sick. I took care of you last night." Quinn said._

_"You took care of me?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"How did you…"_

_She cuts me off. "We did some shots here in France and I took the opportunity to surprise you. Plus I was worried that you didn't came back in time."_

_I swear I'm with Brittany yesterday. Fuck. That was just a dream? My head hurts. "Am I the only one here when you came?"_

_Quinn caressed my temple. I closed my eyes. "Yes. You are alone." she said. _

_It was just a dream or a figment of my imagination, after all._

"Santana!" Sugar's voice made me snap back in reality.

"What?" I glared at her.

"You saw HER? Brittany? What happened?" Sugar asks me.

I shake my head. "Nothing happened." I breathe deeply. "I need a drink. I need to forget everything even just for a night." I need to forget her. I badly needed to.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

I was fixing my things inside my room when mom enters my room.

"Britty," she greets.

I flash my mom a smile, "Yes mom?"

She sits beside me on my bed, "How are you, really?"

"I'm fine mom." I answer.

"So, do you have a girlfriend now? How about the pretty lady with you in France?" my mom asks, excitedly.

"Emily? We're not together mom." I said simply.

"Why? Did she hurt you too?" My mom raises her voice.

I shake my head. "No. I was the one who broke her heart. I just can't love her even if she was so nice to me. I don't know mom." I sobbed and mom wrap me in her arms. "I just can't. I'm still-" I stop myself before revealing myself to my mom.

"I know baby. I know." Mom whispers, and kiss the top of my hair.

I let myself cry as long as mom holds me like this. "Just let me cry for now mom. I promise I'll be okay tomorrow. I just want this to be release."

I felt my mom nodding her head. I cried uncontrollably.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

I drown myself with alcohol. I need this. I want to forget everything. I desperately want to forget her.

Why can't I?

Right, because I still love her. But she doesn't love me anymore.

"Santana, stop it. You had too much already." Sugar said, stopping me but I just glared at her.

"Just let me forget things. Even for just a night. Just please." I said, my tears falling against my cheeks.

Sugar nods and sigh deeply. "What really happened?"

"I saw her. She changed. She hated me, Sugar." I said through sobs. I slam my fist on the table. "And you know why? I deserved it. I was an ass towards her. I was a bitch, I treated her badly."

"Stop it. You didn't San. You love her, you just didn't realized it at first." Sugar tried to soothe me.

I shake my head. "I deserve this. I can never be happy anymore. She is my everything!"

Sugar let out a deep sigh. "I guess it's time to move on, Santana. You are hurting."

"But I love her. I will always love her." I said in a soft voice. "I want to have dozens of children with her. I want her to be my wife once again. I want to grow old with her. Is that difficult to ask?"

Sugar stares at me directly. "You know the answer to that question, Santana."

Ugh! I slam my head on the table and cried my heart out.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

I wander around the streets in Ohio and I noticed major changes. I furrow my eyebrows at the newly-built mall in the city. N. V. Lopez Mall, it says.

"Hi." I greet the middle-aged man walking past me. The man smiles at me. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." the man said.

"N.V. Lopez?" I start.

"Yeah. It's huge right? The Lopez group of companies build that mall and it really helps with the employment of our people here in Ohio. The grand opening will be tomorrow. I heard Ms. Santana Lopez will come personally to cut the ribbon in the opening.

What? My eyes grew wide. I didn't know that Santana planned to invest a business here in our little town. And she will come tomorrow? Oh shit!

The man continues. "By the way, N. V. stands for Nigel Vincent Lopez. I heard from others that it was the name of Ms. Lopez's first born child. But sadly, the baby was gone before he was born."

I look at the man, shock visible in my eyes.

_ "Nigel? Nigel Vincent? Can it be Grandma?" I ask, feeling giddy. Santana is already thinking baby's names. _

_ "Wow! That is cute actually. Nigel Vincent. Aww. I imagined a boy with piercing blue eyes like yours and tan skin like Santana." Grandma exclaims. _

_ "Nigel Vincent Lopez. Very impressive." she said, smiling, "But how about if it's a girl?" Santana asks. _

_ I tilt my head, thinking very deeply. "Raven Nicolai?" I said between giggles, "I know it's weird-"_

_ She smiles at me, and caresses my hand on the table, "I love it. Nigel Vincent Lopez and Raven Nicolai Lopez. Very cute." she finally said. _

How could she used the name of my baby if she didn't want the baby in the first place? Maybe she felt regret. Regret of what she did to my baby.

"Hey miss. Are you okay?" the man ask.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks, by the way." I told him, then I start walking back at our house.

* * *

The next morning I decided to visit Grandma in L.A., I missed her and it will be rude of me if I won't get in touch with her. Anyway, Santana will be here in Ohio so it's better if I leave.

_"Where are you going?" Mom asked me._

_"I'm just going to visit my friends, mom. Is it okay?" I ask. _

_Hanna and mom exchange looks. They haven't told me about the mall thing, so I didn't bother asking them. They have reasons, maybe they don't want me to get hurt._

_"Oh yes. Of course. You should go now." mom said, practically pushing me. _

_I smile and kiss her cheeks. Maybe we were thinking the same thing. They don't want me to see Santana when she arrives later today. _

I press the doorbell.

No answer.

I press it again.

No answer again.

Maybe Grandma is still sleeping?

I press the doorbell again.

Again and again.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

The sound of the doorbell makes me insane. My head hurts and it feels like it's going to explode.

I cover my head with a pillow.

There goes that doorbell sound again.

Ugh!

"Can anyone please open the goddamned door!" I scream.

The doorbell goes on and on once again.

"Fuck! Where is everyone!" I said in my angry voice and stand up.

I look at the sticky note posted on my door. My eyes narrowed.

_"Santana, I'm going to cut the ribbon in Ohio since you obviously can't. Today is holiday so I've let everyone take a holiday off. Only Emma is left in the house. Call her if you need her. She's probably cleaning the house for the rest of the day."_

"Where is Emma? Emma! Emma!" I shout.

Ugh. I exhale a deep breath_. _I shake my head.

Now is not the time. I feel like crap.

I pass by the mirror and got to take a look of myself. My hair is disheveled. My eyes are swollen. I'm still in my working suit. My blouse is unbuttoned. I look like crap.

I ignore my crappy self and headed towards the door.

I saw Emma vacuuming the floor, with headphones attached on her ears. Damn. That's why she can't hear the person who rings the doorbell like a maniac.

Speaking of doorbell, it doesn't stop ringing.

I open the door in an unladylike manner, my eyes close in severe annoyance. "HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU HAVE TO RING THE BELL? HAVE YOU RANG IT ENOUGH THAT-" I open my eyes and there she is, the person that's been making me crazy. My eyes wide like saucers as we stare at each other. She looks at me with an unreadable expression, her eyebrows furrowed. I look down on myself and I realize that I look like crap.

Shit!

I close the door shut, fix my hair using my hands. I button my blouse and zip my zipper. I even check my breath for any signs of bad morning breath. I did all of this in 10 seconds.

And then I open the door with my serious, bedroom voice. "Hi." I said, smiling. "Why are you here?"

Brittany looks at me, smiling awkwardly. "Aren't you supposed to be in Ohio to cut the ribbon?"

"Oh." I look down. "I have an headache. So Grandma took my place."

Brittany smiles awkwardly again.

"And you are here because?" I ask.

"Oh! Yeah." she laughs, "I came here to visit Grandma and give her this." she said then handed me the paper bag. "Can you give this to Grandma?" she said.

I just look at her. I didn't take the paper bag.

"Please." she begs. "Please take it."

I push it towards her.

"Hey, don't tell me you purposely picked to come at this time when you thought I wasn't here." I said, looking at her with an accusing eyes.

"Of course not." She shakes her head. "Why would I do that? What about you? Did you purposely refused to come in Ohio because you didn't want to see me?"

I lower my head. "No." Then I said in a very tiny voice. "I wouldn't not want to see you." then I look at her. "I'm really having an headache."

Her expression changes, "You are really having an headache? Is it because you still haven't recover from your cold last time?" She asks.

I stare at her. Then I remember the kiss.

_I squint my eyes at her, "We have already decided to become strangers! Don't act like you care okay!? I have already prepared myself to leave you! Let me tell you, we don't have any relation with each other anymore! If you come inside with me, I can't guarantee what will happen!" I push her away, "Now, leave!"_

_She looks at me, "I know you're just trying to scare me. You want to make me leave on purpose, right?" she leans into me. "I'm not scared. I'm not the Brittany Pierce from before anymore. You can't scare me." she said._

_I take a deep breath, bit my lip and spun her around quickly against the wall. I lean in closely to her, "I'm not pretending. I really will dare to do anything. Are you leaving or not?" My lips hovered against her._

_"No."_

_"Are you really not afraid?" I ask again. My eyes meet hers. _

_"No."_

_"Okay, you brought this onto yourself." I said, then lean into her, her lips inches from mine._

_"I'm not afraid of you." she whispers against my lips. "I'm worried about you."_

_I pull away and look into her eyes._

_Then I press my lips against hers as I pinned her against the wall. My hands at the back of her neck pulling her against me. I can feel her resistance as I kiss her hungrily, desperately. _

_I bit her bottom lip as I continue my assault on her lips._

_She continues to fight back but I'm holding her tightly, making it difficult for her to pull away._

_I enter her mouth with my tongue and that's when I hear her moan._

_I start to loosen my hold of her, giving her chance to escape but she didn't. Instead, I felt her hands on my waist pushing me closer to her. _

_My kisses went slow as I savor her lips. She responds with equal intensity. _

_Her tongue touches mine that it's my turn to moan against her mouth. _

_I pull her against me, afraid of letting her go._

_She did the same to me and my heart jumps in joy. _

_Before I knew it, I was opening the door with my keys but my lips never left hers. _

_I guide her inside my room as she pulls me against her. I kick the door close. We never leave each other's lips as we walk inside the room. _

_The next thing I knew, my back hits the mattress of my bed with Brittany crawling on top of me. _

So, it really happened. I smile at her, showing my perfect dimples. "You still remember that I got sick?"

Brittany widens her eyes, "No! Of course not." She take a back step away from me. "I don't remember at all." she denies and laugh awkwardly.

My pride was hurt. "Well, I've also forgotten that you kissed me." I said.

We stare at each other's eyes but I can't handle it. I withdraw my eyes at her. "Uhm.. What I mean is… uhm… I want to thank you for taking care of me that night." I said shyly.

She didn't say anything. She just smiled at me.

"So, you've come back here. Why did you not tell me?" I said while I rub the back of my neck. I really felt shy as I recalled what happened that night.

Brittany smiles at me. "Yeah. About that. Uhm… actually did you know that kissing is just a form of international greeting gesture?" she said that made my eyebrows furrowed. "A lot of foreigners kiss when they see each other." she adds, nodding her head.

I nod my head too. "Oh, okay. Yeah." I said. I've never heard of an international greeting gesture that would consist of French kissing.

"Oh. Right." Brittany said joyfully. "Oh look." She looks at her watch. "It's already late. I need to go, I have to meet someone." then she adds. "Oh, before I forget. Please give this to Grandma." she said, handing me again the paper bag.

I just stare at the paper bag.

"Please give it to her." she said, still smiling.

I nod my head and take the paper bag from her.

"Is there anything else you want to say to me?" I ask.

"Nothing. That would be all." she said that made me disappointed.

"I really need to go. I'm meeting a friend so-"

Emma's voice cuts Brittany off. "Ms. Santana! Ms. Santana! Baby Tan is about to give birth!"

"What?"

"Baby Tan's water is broke!" Emma exclaims.

"Oh shit! Call the vet immediately! Now!" I ordered. I turn to Brittany. "Can you come help me? Emma and I are alone today. They all took the holiday off."

Brittany is about to refuse but I grab her wrist.

"Please Britt. I beg you."

She nod her head.

* * *

"Oh my god! Her water is really broke! Britt, can you get me a tissue, antiseptic and a scissor?" I told Brittany. "You already know where to find them, right?"

"Right." she said defeatedly then leave the room.

"Baby Tan. You can do it! Brittany and I will be with you throughout the process." I said, smiling at Baby Tan. "Oh shit! Grandma isn't here. She's going to be sad not witnessing this."

I have an idea.

* * *

"Oh they are so cute!" Brittany exclaims.

"You have to wipe them very delicately." I told her.

She did what I said and I smile at her cuteness.

"Baby Tan is so good. You are a mother now." Brittany smiles. "You are amazing."

"At least it went well." I told her.

"I never thought that this room will be the same as it is. I thought that it would turn out as a storage room." she said, referring to the baby's room we arranged before.

I stare at her. "You really don't know why?"

"People say that a girl is just too innocent when she is fooled for the first time. For the second time, they would call her naive. But for the third time? People will think she is stupid." she said out of nowhere but I know the deeper meaning of it.

I smile at her. "I only know that the first is only accidental. The second time is inevitable. And the third time is by fate." I said as I stare at her deeply.

Piercing blue eyes met mine.

I start to lean in but she pulled away.

"Is it fate to be fooled by you three times?" Brittany said, her words filled with venom, but she still manages to smile.

"That's not what I meant." I said.

"What did you mean then?"

I push her slowly against the wall. My eyes never left hers.

She tried to move away but I stop her with my hands capturing her against the wall.

My other hand lifts her chin up so she could face me.

I lean in slowly, my heart hammered inside my chest.

With my hand on her chin, I press my lips against hers very softly.

I suck on her bottom lip very slowly, taking my time savoring her soft lips against mine.

Oh god.

I felt her knees buckled, and instantly, I pressed myself against her body, then placed my hands securely on her waist.

Her hands snaked around my neck that I felt my knees buckled too.

I moan against her as her mouth opens for me, my tongue meet hers.

"Santana! Emma said that Baby Tan just gave birth?" Quinn's voice cut my moment with Brittany.

Brittany immediately pushed me away.

Quinn didn't see us but I don't care if she sees us. Quinn knows how much I love Brittany.

"Oh. You're here Brittany." Quinn said. "How come you're here?" she ask.

"Oh, I was…"

I cut her off. "I asked her to come." I said.

"No. I just came here to give Grandma a present. I'm about to leave." Brittany said that made me look at her. "I'm leaving anyway."

Brittany moves away when Quinn speaks. "No. Wait."

Emma came inside the room. "Ms. Lopez. The veterinarian is here. He wants to bring Baby Tan in the clinic for check up."

I nod. "Okay. I'll bring Baby Tan downstairs." then I look at Brittany and Quinn. "You both wait for me here. Okay? Don't leave, Britt."

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

I feel so guilty right now. Good thing that Quinn didn't see us kissing. I don't want to ruin their relationship. I've ruined it once. I don't want to ruin it again.

Why did I let Santana kissed me?

"You've become pretty, Brittany."

"Thank you. You look very good too." I said awkwardly.

Quinn looks at me, there's sadness in her eyes though. "I'm really sorry that you lost the baby 2 years ago." she said softly.

"It's not your fault." I said. "It was me who didn't take good care of my child."

She holds my arm. "Believe me. That was the most upsetting and gloomy day of my life."

I look at her. "You're still with Santana, right?" She was about to say something when I cut her off. "Actually, I really just came here to visit Grandma. I never thought that I would meet her because I thought she went for ribbon-cutting in Ohio." I take a deep breath. "Rest assured. I'll promise you that I won't have anything to do with her ever again. Ever since Grandma's birthday 2 years ago, the day that she asked you to bring me the abortion agreement, I no longer had anymore feelings with her." then I turn my back away from her. "I once thought that she cared about me, and that she cared about my baby. I thought too much. From this on, I won't love her again. Not anymore." Then I turn to face her again and smile at her. "So you don't need to worry Quinn. You are the love of her life. You are her princess. I was just the frog in this story."

Quinn looks at me, like she was about to say something but I don't want to hear it anymore. "Guess I need to leave." I said.

"Brittany." Quinn takes a deep breath. "I'm really sorry. Please forgive me."

I nod my head. "I wish you two happiness. Goodbye."

I stumble at Santana near the door.

"You're leaving?" she asks.

"Yup." then I smile at her, "I wish you happiness, Santana. Believe me, I do." I said then walks away from her.

"Britt!"

I ignore her as I walk fast away from her. Away from this house.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

"Santana!"

I close my eyes as I lean on the couch. I can't get Brittany off my mind.

I start watching the video I took when we start to give birth to Baby Tan. I open my eyes again to watch her.

Brittany is so beautiful.

"Santana!" Grandma calls again.

I stop the video. "Here, Grandma!" I yell.

"Oh, Santana! Baby Tan gave birth?" Grandma hugs me. Sugar is behind her

"Yes. Three puppies."

"I'm so sad that I wasn't here." Grandma said in a gloomy tone. "I've been waiting for her to give birth."

"Grandma, I recorded it so you can watch." I said, smiling at her.

"Really?" Grandma said excitedly.

I play the video.

"Oh! That's Brittany! You didn't tell me that she was here!" Grandma slaps my arm.

Sugar snickers, "Oh Grandma. There are a lot of things Santana didn't tell you when she was in France."

"Sugar!" I glare at Sugar.

Grandma looks at me, then at Sugar, she gave a sweet smile to Sugar then speaks. "I'm still your boss, Sugar. Now tell me."

"Oh sorry Grandma." Sugar smiles. "I have something very important to tell you."

"Sugar!" I yell again.

Sugar ignores me. "You see when Santana went in France, she met Brittany there."

"Really?" Grandma's eyes widen.

Then Brittany's voice stops Grandma and Sugar's conversation.

**"I never thought that this room will be the same as it is. I thought that it would turn out as a storage room."**

**"You really don't know why?"**

**"People say that a girl is just too innocent when she is fooled for the first time. For the second time, they would call her naive. But for the third time? People will think she is stupid." **

**"I only know that the first is only accidental. The second time is inevitable. And the third time is by fate."**

Grandma and Sugar watch the video with their mouth open. I roll my eyes.

**"Is it fate to be fooled by you three times?"**

Grandma slaps my arm. "How dare you to fool Brittany thrice?" she glared at me.

"Grandma. I didn't!." I whine.

**"That's not what I meant."**

**"What did you mean then?"**

"That was hot!"

"That was romantic!"

Sugar and Grandma said in unison as they watch us kiss.

I roll my eyes. I was so embarrassed.

But then Quinn came into the picture.

"Oh what a bad timing!" Grandma exclaims, clearly disappointed.

The movie went on and Grandma together with Sugar cornered me.

"You kissed her!" Grandma exclaims excitedly.

"Yeah! You're the man, Santana!" Sugar said, pinching my cheeks.

"Stop it." I glare at both of them.

**"I'm really sorry that you lost the baby 2 years ago." **

We start to pay attention at the movie playing in front of us.

"Oh. I forgot to stop the recording." I said.

Grandma hushed me as she intently listens.

**"It's not your fault. It was me who didn't take good care of my child."**

**"Believe me. That was the most upsetting and gloomy day of my life."**

**"You're still with Santana, right? Actually, I really just came here to visit Grandma. I never thought that I would meet her because I thought she went for ribbon-cutting in Ohio. Rest assured. I'll promise you that I won't have anything to do with her ever again. Ever since Grandma's birthday 2 years ago, the day that she asked you to bring me the abortion agreement, I no longer had anymore feelings with her."**

"Wait. What?" My eyes went wide. I take the remote again and press rewind.

**"Ever since Grandma's birthday 2 years ago, the day that she asked you to bring me the abortion agreement."**

I replayed the video again. Over and over.

**"Ever since Grandma's birthday 2 years ago, the day that she asked you to bring me the abortion agreement."**

**"Ever since Grandma's birthday 2 years ago, the day that she asked you to bring me the abortion agreement."**

**"Ever since Grandma's birthday 2 years ago, the day that she asked you to bring me the abortion agreement."**

I pause the video. I look at Grandma and she mirrored my expression. "What abortion agreement?!" I yelled, clearly shocked. "What was she talking about?"

I grab Sugar by her collar. "What was she talking about?!" I yell at Sugar. I give Sugar the papers to take care of, but that wasn't an abortion agreement.

"I don't know." Sugar's eyes widen in surprise. "I don't know about it. I just remembered that Quinn asked me about the documents I'm bringing and I said that you said it's important. She insisted to look at them, but she only took a glance. I didn't gave the papers to her. I gave them back to you remember?"

"What papers?" Grandma asks, puzzled.

"I didn't give her an abortion agreement." I said, as I press both sides of my head as I remembered the events two years ago...

_ "I don't want to sign that contract!"_

_ "Why?"_

_ "Don't force me to sign that contract! I will leave you! You don't have to force me to sign that!"_

_ "BRITTANY!" I scream at the top of my lungs as I run towards her in the middle of the road. The rain is getting heavy and I can hear the sound of thunder but I don't care._

_ I run as fast as I can, then I kneel in front of her. _

_ I am covered with blood as I wrap my arms around her, crying my heart out._

_ "Help me!" I yell. "Call an ambulance!" I scream, "Brittany! Please don't leave me!"_

_ "Brittany!"_

_ "Brittany!"_

_ "Brittany! Brittany! Wake up! Please!"_

_ "Ms. Lopez. You cannot enter here." _

_ "No! I want to be beside her. I'm not going to leave her!" _

_ "You must wait outside." _

_ "Please, Dr. Sue. I beg you! Please save Brittany! Please!"_

_ "Due to the strong impact of the accident, it caused placental abruption in the uterus, which lead to excessive bleeding. In order to protect Brittany, I must conduct a surgery to induce labor." _

_ "What do you mean? You're going to take out our baby?" _

_ "This is the agreement that you would willing to undergo the surgery. Please sign it. There's no other way to save her."_

_ "Can't we save both of them?" _

_ "We can't because of her present condition! Ms. Lopez. We're running out of time! Hurry up and sign it!"_

_ "my baby… my baby…"_

_ "Brittany!" _

_ "What is that?" _

_ "Please don't sign it. Please don't. Santana. Please don't. I beg you." _

_ I wipe my tears away, and bit my lip to stop myself from crying. My hands hold a vice grip to my pen as I sign my name on the document. _

_ I give the paper to Dr. Sue, without looking back at Brittany. _

_ "I want Brittany. I don't want the baby." _

_ "No!" _

* * *

"No wonder she kept running away from me when I saw her."

"No wonder she kept hiding from me."

"No wonder she hated me that much."

"No wonder she wanted me to leave her."

"This was all because of Quinn!" I shouted as I point at her image on the paused video.

Grandma force me to look at her. Her tears falling down, "Wait Santana. There might be a misunderstanding. Brittany lost the baby in an accident!"

"Grandma! You don't understand!" My tears falling down against my cheeks. "Brittany begged me not to harm our baby in tears. In tears, Grandma! She thought I didn't want Baby Nigel! She thought I didn't want her! I truly broke her heart! In her eyes, I am a monster! You understand me? She thought I murdered our child!"

With gritted teeth and clenched fist, I grab my jacket and car keys.

Sugar stops me. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Quinn's place and ask her for an explanation!" I said through gritted teeth.

* * *

**FINALLY, right? This chapter was so exhausting to write but I love it. Because the truth comes out already. So, I hope I will get a lot of reviews again with this chapter. A girl can dream, right?**

**I think there are 2 or 3 chapters left. Or maybe 1 lengthy one. It depends. **

**By the way, I have a new Quinntana story (if you happened to ship Quinntana too) **

**I know you all hate Quinn here but she is nice on my other fics so don't hate her, hahaha**

**To my NEW READERS (if there are any)**

**I would recommend my other stories:**

**1. STRAIGHT OR NOT - this is my first ever story. Hot and steamy scenes present in this fic. **

**2. NOW SHOWING - I know I haven't updated this story, but hey, the last chapter can stand by itself right? **

**3. THE FLOWER FOUR - This is the first asian drama adaptation I did, and I'm proud of the twist I did with this story. Who wouldn't love the ending that I wrote here, right? I love it so much! **

**4. STICKY NOTE GIRL - the one you're reading now of course. my 2nd asian drama adaptation.**

**5. SHE IS HANDSOME - my 3rd asian drama adaptation. Not yet finished though. But believe me, it's kindda cute and less drama.**

**6. FIX MY CAR, I'LL FIX YOUR HEART - my 1st ever Quinntana fic. I hope you give this a chance. Quinn Fabray is a bomb here. And Santana? She's a snob here but nevertheless she is still HOT. This story is all mine. I didn't adapt any drama or series. This is purely mine. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading this story. **

**Care to share your favorites? Favorite scenes? Favorite lines and Favorite characters? :)**

**-Rainezeik**


	16. Truth comes out

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hello everybody. Thank you for your continues support with this story. I really appreciate all the follows, favorites and most especially the reviews. That even if I took so long to update again, you didn't leave me. Anyway, we are down to one chapter. I don't want the story to be drag on and on, cause they need to have a happy ending now, right? Actually, the first plan I had in mind is that this will be the last chapter, a longer one of course. But I don't want to disappoint you all not knowing that this would be the last, so there's another chapter waiting for you. Just for you to be prepared that this is coming to an end. So yeah. This will be the revelation part you've all been waiting for. So enjoy! Mistakes are mine so forgive me if there are grammar errors or something. Anyway, the bonus thing is that I'm writing the last chapter, so maybe at the end of the day, I will finished and upload it, or maybe tomorrow. (maybe it depends upon the reviews with this one, haha) So there, enjoy reading! **

**CHAPTER 16**

_**SANTANA**_

_"Mom! Don't let her come in! I don't want to see her! She killed my baby!" she said in a loud voice that I heard clearly. "My baby! My baby! She killed my baby!" she yelled in a panic voice that made my tears fall down endlessly. "My baby is gone! My baby is gone!" she continued screaming and crying._

I know I shouldn't be driving with my current state but I can't just let go what I've heard. I can't even see the road because my tears are falling uncontrollably. I grip the steering wheel. Fuck! I can't forgive her! I gritted my teeth and bit my bottom lip trying to control myself from crying endlessly.

_"Of course you don't care what happened to my baby! Why would you care? What do you mean that you originally wanted me to stay? Would you even say you love me back then? Would you even had the guts?"_

_"What have I done that has made you so mad at me? From the time I started to have feelings for you, I did my best to be good to you."_

_"Is asking me to abort my child also for my own good?"_

_"I had no choice. I could only choose between the two of you. You also know that the car accident…"_

_"Don't drag the car accident into this! Even if there wasn't a car accident, you don't want the baby either!" _

Why am I so fucking stupid not to understand what she was trying to say! She hated me for two years because of that!

I park the car at the side of the road, I can't even fucking drive! I close my eyes and lean back for a moment. Images of Brittany on the hospital stretcher 2 years ago flashes on my mind. I can't even… I can't…

* * *

Quinn opens the door, "Santana?"

"Why!" I shout at her. She walk backwards. "Why did you bring an abortion agreement to Brittany?!"

Quinn didn't say anything, her tears start to fall. I don't even care!

I step inside her apartment, "Everything that you said to Brittany today has all been recorded!" I continue. "Have you ever thought about that she is innocent?! My baby was also innocent!

She close the door then turn to face me, her eyes are filled with tears. "Then have you ever thought that I'm also innocent?" she softly asks. "You told me you will love me for the rest of your life? But then you had a change of heart? How am I supposed to live with that?"

"You told me you were okay with it! You told me you accepted it wholeheartedly!"

"Well, I can't! I love you Santana-"

I shake my head. "My baby was innocent! Brittany was pregnant! No matter what I had done wrong, you still shouldn't have given her an abortion agreement!" My fist were shaking uncontrollably as I said those lines. I am beyond angry.

She lowers her head and softly said, "I really didn't mean to… I knew you cared about the child. I knew grandma cared about the child. I just wanted Brittany to leave on her own…" then she looks at me, tears welled in her eyes. "I didn't know that she would have a car accident for the sake of protecting her child… I'm so sorry…"

I sit on the couch in front of her. I exhaled a deep breath. I feel exhausted.

None of us wanted the accident to happened.

"I understand your reason." I finally said. "But I can't find a way to forgive you, Quinn." I shake my head. "Because of that, I've lost my first born son forever."

"If I knew that would happened, I wouldn't have done it. I was selfish." She lowers her head again and cried silently.

Then she continues, meeting my gaze. "If I came back soon enough, you wouldn't have fallen for Brittany, right?"

I look at her intently. "You're wrong." Then flashes of the past clouded my mind. "From the moment you chose to take the plane instead of boarding the cruise, everything had changed." I take a deep breath before I continue, "If you had boarded the ship, I wouldn't have met Brittany. And I wouldn't have known that such kind of girl existed, who works hard to endure everything, works hard to smile, and works hard to give." then I look at her again, her eyes flashes pain but I need to be honest. "So, from the moment you chose to take the plane, you had already chosen to give up on me. Our fate had already taken on different paths. You chose to fly high. I chose to try to accept Brittany, and become a mother." then I stand up. "But in the process of accepting her, I fall for her. Hard. Harder that I ever could have imagine myself falling for someone." I start to walk away, "You are my past, but she is my present and future. She is the one for me. Brit and I are meant for each other. So I don't blame you for not choosing me over your career that day on the cruise, fate had laid a hand on us." then I stop by the door. "I'm sorry too. But I can't forgive you, Quinn. I just can't. You've just ruined my life…"

With that, I open the door and step out of her apartment.

"Santana! I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" she said between cries.

I slam the door shut and walk away.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

Words of Santana keep floating inside my mind. I could practically hear her voice.

Images of her stays on my mind too. I could practically feel her lips against mine.

I shake my head. Why can't I forget about her? She wasn't mine in the first place. She just couldn't be mine.

Maybe it's a bad idea coming back here. I shouldn't have come home. I should have stayed in France a little bit longer to heal my wounded heart.

"Brittany…"

I turn around when I heard my mom's voice.

I wipe the tears away and clear my throat. "Yes mom?"

"You want to tell me what's been bothering you ever since you came back here yesterday?" she asks.

"Nothing mom." I turn away.

I heard my mom exhaled a deep breath before speaking, "You and Santana saw each other yesterday, right? Her grandma was here yesterday for the ribbon-cutting and I assumed that you came face to face with Santana instead?"

I nod my head as I turn to face my mom. "I just don't want to be hurt anymore. I want to forget her but I can't." My heart aches again as I remembered Quinn and Santana together.

Mom put her hand on my shoulder, making me lean into her. "Honestly, I don't like her. She was the reason why you cried countless times before. She was the reason why you left the country. She is again, the reason why you came back. And now she is the reason why you're hurting again." then mom lifts my chin and looks at me. "But I know that she is also the one who will make you happy. You're still in love with her."

I nod my head again. "But I want to forget her."

"You're planning to run away again, are you?"

I didn't answer because that's my plan again.

"Brittany, don't. Don't ever run away. You have to face her."

"Mom, I can't-"

"She came here multiple times when you left. She begged me to tell her where you went. But I pushed her away."

I look at her, I didn't know that.

"She gave this to me 2 years ago. She told me to give it to you when you come home." Mom handed me an iPod Nano with earphones attached. "I think it contains everything she wants to say to you…"

Mom already left me alone with the iPod on my hand. I continue staring at it. At some point, I am afraid to hear everything Santana had to say. I'm afraid to get hurt again. I don't expect anything at this point. She is obviously, still together with Quinn.

I sighed, maybe I need to hear this. Maybe, it will help me to finally move on.

I attach the earphones on my ears and started playing the iPod.

**"Brittany, I'm sorry. I couldn't protect Nigel Vincent." **Santana's sad voice plays. **"This is the second week since you left. Grandma and I often come into the baby's room. The thing that the captain gave us, the baby cupids that makes sound, no longer has any batteries." **She chuckled for a little bit but I can still hear the sadness in her voice.** "You're the one who chose this to be displayed inside baby Nigel's room. Everything here was all decorated by you. Every time I stand in the room, I can feel how much you look forward to Nigel Vincent's coming." **Her voice croaked. I felt tears welled in my eyes as I listen.

**"And I know that you can feel it very well, that I am truly a bad person. How could I say that I only want the child after we got married? And that you would have to leave after the child was born. There is no mom in this world that would be willing to abandon their own child, even if its just only for a second. It would be torture for you. I thought about everything too simple. Blood relation cannot be cut off so easily. You once said that I treat you well. But I thought about it again and again, and I felt that it was not enough. I didn't take care for you enough. I wasn't considerate with you enough. And I didn't spend enough time to understand you. I'm really sorry…" **I close my eyes, the memories of the divorce agreement she told me to sign after our wedding came back to haunt me again.

Santana's voice croaked again and I figured she was trying to stop herself from crying, **"I've taken a look at your notebook, and I found out that you're in love with me but you're too afraid that I would know because of the agreement we had. It's just that I realized that I was too late. I can understand why you want to leave me. But will you get angry with me if I ask you to give me one more chance to be with you? I swear that I will definitely do better this time. Brittany, please give me one more chance. Because I've finally realized, even before you left me, even before Quinn came back, that I had already fallen in love with you… I love you Britt. I want to be with you. I hope you come back for me… I love you… so much…"**

I bit my lip as I listen to her confession. It turns out that she had already confessed her love for me 2 years ago. She really loves me.

I was about to turn off the iPod when I hear her voice again. **"I don't know why you ran away at that time. I shouldn't have force you to sign those papers." **My heart stopped. She was referring to the abortion agreement! **"I should have given you choices, if you want to stay married with me or not. I know I'm selfish but I should have confessed my love to you without those damn papers. I was afraid that you didn't love me back then, I was afraid that if I tell you I love you, you would ran away. I need you to sign the documents first that states that we should void the divorce agreement we signed after the wedding, but you figured that out so you ran away from me. If I wasn't selfish, the car accident shouldn't have happened. I'm so sorry, Brittany… I am deeply sorry…" **Then I heard her sobbed.

The paper she was referring to wasn't the abortion agreement Quinn gave me that day? Did I made a terrible mistake?

Oh god!

I tried to contact Santana but I can't reach her phone. I need to do something. Quinn planned that all along. Santana was innocent!

"Where are you going?" Hanna asks me.

"I need to find Santana. I need to talk to her." I put my clothes inside my luggage.

"It's already late, Brittany. You can leave tomorrow." Mom said.

I look at her. "Mom, I need to see Santana now before it's too late."

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

My heart beats faster as the plane landed in Ohio. My hands are fidgeting as I'm about to see Brittany again. I don't know if she'll ever forgive me but I'm going to try harder to make her mine again.

I can't live without her. She is my life.

My confidence begins to fade as I walk inside the airport. I don't know what to expect. Maybe she really doesn't want to see me. Maybe she wants me out of her life. She did say that she doesn't love me anymore.

Maybe I need to calm myself first. I haven't eaten since yesterday and I feel my stomach grumbling already.

I am lost in thoughts that I accidentally bump into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't look-"

"Santana?"

My eyes wide like saucers as I stare at the person I bump into.

"Brittany…" I murmured.

For a moment, there are no words coming out of my mouth. We just stare at each other. Blue eyes met brown ones.

I wasn't expecting her here. Is she going back to France?

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

My heart hammered inside my chest. I don't know what to say.

"You're going somewhere?" I ask, avoiding her question.

"Santana. What are you doing here?" she repeats impatiently.

"Honestly?" I ask.

She nod her head.

"I'm here because of you…" I said softly.

She bites her lower lip. She didn't say anything though.

My heart aches.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

She lowers her head at first then looks at me again. "I'm not going anywhere anymore." she said shyly as she flutters her eyelashes.

I furrow my eyebrows. "You're waiting for someone?" I clench my fist. Maybe she's waiting for Emily.

She chuckle a bit. "I like it when you're jealous." she whispers as she lean into me. She drops her luggage and place her hands on my waist.

"I am jealous?" I ask, her scent invades my senses.

"You are." she said, her lips hovers mine.

I can't help it. I capture her lips against my own. I nip on her bottom lip as I place my hands at the back of her nape.

Am I dreaming? Is this a dream? Because if it is really a dream, I don't want to wake up anymore.

We continue kissing each other, and I don't mind people staring at us.

"Britt… uhmmm…" I tried to speak between kisses, "I don't know about the… uhmmm… abortion agreement…"

Her tongue enters mine, that I embarrassedly moan.

When breathing became a problem, we pull apart. Our foreheads touched.

Brittany smiles at me, while looking at my swollen lips.

"I know. The iPod, I just heard it today." she said that made my heart swell. "I'm sor-"

I stop her with my fingers on her lips. "No, don't say that. I am the one who needs to apologize. I hurt you. I should have told you I love you sooner."

"About Quinn-"

I cut her off. "I just found out yesterday that Quinn gave you that. I was able to record your whole conversation when Baby Tan gave birth. I didn't know about that." then I cup her cheeks. "I broke up with Quinn the following day she came back. But you left me already. I told you to wait for me but you didn't. I tried to call you but you didn't answer any of my calls."

"I'm sorry… I just thought that you would choose her because you love her first."

"Not until I met you Britt. You made me complete. I can't imagine myself with someone other than you. I'm so in love with you, it hurts. It hurts deeply when you left me. It hurts when you told me to leave you alone. It hurts even more seeing you with my cousin."

"Oh Santana…" she cup my cheeks and kiss me softly.

"Do you still love me?" I ask.

She chuckles, "Why am I here kissing you if I don't?"

"I want to hear you say it." I insist.

"I love you Santana. My love for you never fades. I tried to forget you but I simply can't. I'm so in love with you, it hurts too."

I cup her face and capture her lips once again. Together we shared a deep, passionate kiss for everyone to see.

I don't care if there are flashes of camera directed on us. I simply don't care.

I pull away from her.

I drop down on my knee, my right hand interlaced with her own.

"The last time I proposed was a disaster right?" I ask.

Tears start to form on her eyes as she looks at me. She nod her head.

"I want to do it the right way."

She nod her head again.

"I bought this 2 years ago for you but I haven't had a chance to give it to you on Grandma's birthday. I was planning to propose to you back then." My cheeks are turning red now, "I love you so much, with all my heart and soul. Brittany S. Pierce, will you marry me?"

And then there is silence.

I look around me, and they are all staring at me.

Brittany still didn't answer my question, my confident starting to fade.

"Britt?" I look at her again.

She bites her lip,then she takes the ring from me, her lips tremble as she answers, "Yes."

I exhaled a deep breath. "Oh god! Thank you!"

I stand up and kiss her passionately.

"I love you Santana…"

"I love you too…"

I hug her tightly as I kiss her deeply in front of everybody.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER? The Last Chapter. (sexy times included for those who requested it to me)**

**So, hoping still that I can have a lots of reviews with this chapter. I hope u like what I did here :)**

**Stories that I'm going to spend writing after these would be:**

**1. She is Handsome (Brittana)**

**2. Fix my Car, I'll fix your heart (Quinntana)**

**Thank you for those who supports all of my stories especially my Quinntana fic because I'm new in that department. **

**And of course to solid Brittana readers, thanks a lot! I understand if you won't read my Quinntana fic so it's okay :)**

**Anyway, care to share your favorites? Favorite lines? Favorite characters? Favorite scenes?**

**Thanks! Love you all! **


	17. Happily Ever After

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: As I promised, this will be the last chapter. Thank you again for loving this story. After reading this, I hope that it will make u smile and continue to believe in happy endings. So, thanks a lot for telling me I'm one of your favorite writers. That means a lot to me. **

**Some readers of mine asked me what is the formula of a good story? I am not a professional writer (I had published only one pocketbook, as I've said before) but I'm still going to share my secret. **

**"I just write what I want to read." As a reader, I want to read a good story that will make me feel butterflies in my stomach, also if it can make me cry with all the drama, and lastly, if it makes me smile. So there, this story is a mixture of drama, comedy, and romance. I know I made the other readers a crying mess, and I also know that I made you so hooked up with this story that you want to ambush Quinn's character here. It really makes me laugh reading your reviews, by the way. **

**Sexy times in this chapter as you requested :)**

**Anyway, without any further ado, I bring you STICKY NOTE GIRL the finale! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

_**BRITTANY**_

It had been months after our grandiose wedding. I must admit I am the luckiest person in the world. I love her, and she is a wonderful person. We had our honeymoon in different parts of the world. And I'm so happy… Well, almost happy...

Why?

I look at the pictures of Santana's ancestors. Then my eyes lingers on the picture of the ultrasound picture of my unborn baby, Nigel Vincent. I remembered Grandma telling me that there is only one Lopez in every generation. I lost my chance of having Santana's baby. I can't bear a child anymore.

Before Santana and I get married, my sister force me to do a check up with her. And the doctor told me honestly that because of the accident I had, I may or may not be conceiving a child in the future. I was devastated.

There might be a chance that I can't get pregnant anymore? I can't do that with Santana. So, I broke off the engagement with her, telling her the truth.

_ "What are you talking about? You're breaking up with me because of that reason?" Santana angrily said. _

_ I love Santana but I can't do this to her. I'm not selfish. I'm doing this for her. "San, please try to understand. There's a chance I might not get pregnant anymore. I know you want a child of your own and-"_

_ She cuts me off by grabbing my wrist, pulling me against her. "I don't care if you can't get pregnant anymore. I don't care if we can't have a child anymore. I don't care! I love you and that is all that matters." She kiss me but I pull away. _

_ "Santana, I can't-"_

_ "Oh shut up Britt. You do know that you're still married to me right? And this wedding is just going to be our second right? So technically you are still my wife even if you fail to fulfill your duties for the past 2 years, I don't mind. As long as you are mine, and I am yours."_

_ Tears welled in my eyes as she kissed me passionately, not letting me go._

"What are you doing here baby?" I turn around to come face to face with my gorgeous wife.

It was almost midnight when I left her alone in our room.

Santana wrap me around her arms. Her hands settle on my stomach. She kisses the back of my head.

"We tried several times already…" I murmured. "The doctor said I may or may not get pregnant so there's still a chance right?"

"We just have to wait. There's no need to rush things." she said.

I pout and look away, "What if the accident really caused me to be infertile?"

Santana lifts my chin, "If we can't have another baby, it's okay. I already told you that."

I furrow my eyebrows at her. She told me multiple times but I know she's still hoping for it, just like me.

"All I'm saying is, I don't want you to be sad and lonely. If it's God's will that we can't have one anymore, I'm going to accept it and you should accept it too."

"Grandma is really looking forward for a great grandchild. I know she has hopes too. I don't want to disappoint her." I said softly.

"Babe, Grandma loves you and she accepted you no matter what. She absolutely adores you. Frankly, for me, it's ok that we don't have a baby."

I glare at her. "Liar."

She chuckles, "No, think about it. Before, it was clear that we were forcefully married because of the baby inside you. But right now? We marry because we love each other. I love you Brittany. I can't imagine myself without you. Baby or no baby."

"But what about when we are 40 years old, we will be alone. How about when we get 50 or 60? We will be lonely, Santana." I said.

Santana cup my cheeks, "We can travel the world together. We can be joyful and happy together. No matter what age. We will be together. I will be content with you at my side. I love you so much."

I pull away and kiss her lips. I sighed. "I love you, San."

"I love you too babe."

Santana pulls me against her and our tongues clashes with each other.

I pull away when I felt 'it'.

I look down and there it is.

I look again at Santana. She smile sheepishly.

I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Yeah I know. Every time you kiss me, I can't control myself even if I want to so-" She rubs the back of her neck.

"I know." I grin at her. "So what do we do about that?"

"You're the boss." Santana smiles, her dimples showing. She is absolutely gorgeous. I am so lucky.

I give her 'the look.'

She swallows hard.

I grab her wrist and we ran towards our room.

Santana locks the room while I remove my robe, making me naked on top of the bed.

She removes her robe too, her extra appendage standing straight for me.

I bit my bottom lip as she settled on top of me.

She licks my lips and I open my mouth to capture her tongue.

She moans.

She cups my other breast and capture the other with her mouth. I moan in ecstasy.

"San… Oh baby…"

I can feel myself soaking wet. I want her inside me now.

"Make love to me San…" I plead.

But she has other plans as she lowers herself.

My eyes rolled as she spread my legs wider and then she kiss my center.

I grab the back of her head, urging her to continue what she is doing down there.

She licks and suck my clit that I can't help myself to scream. I hope Grandma won't hear me. Please don't let her hear me.

I feel myself getting near the edge when she climbs on top of me. She guides 'it' up and down my clit before she enters inside me.

"Oh San!" I moan as she fills me up.

She starts to move fast against me as she capture my lips with her own.

Her tongue inside my mouth mimicking what she's doing at my lower half. I moan in severe pleasure.

She thrust inside me and I can't help it anymore.

With one sudden move, I roll on top of her.

Santana looks at me with her lust-filled eyes.

"I want to be in control." I breathe as I move on top of her.

"Oh god Britt. You're so hot." she moans as I bounce up and down on top of her. "That feels good. Oh shit!"

Her hands settled on my waist as she guides my movement.

"Oh San…" I moan.

"Faster baby. I'm close." she breathes as she buck her hips.

I bite my lip. I'm also close.

"Oh Britt! Oh Britt! I love you…"

"I love you too!" With one last thrust, I climaxed.

My juices mix with her seed as she reaches the edge too.

"Oh god!" I collapse on top of her.

She holds me close, then kiss my head. "Who would have thought that my sticky note girl is hot and wild in bed?"

I chuckle then I give her a peck on her lips. "They're never gonna find that out." I smirked at her and she rolls on top of me.

* * *

"Good morning Mrs. Lopez."

I smile at my employees. I have my own gallery here in Los Angeles. I really love painting and Santana supports me with my passion. She helped me organized an exhibit and I was glad that it was a success.

"Good morning." I greet back.

Then I went straight to my office but before I could reach the door, I cried in pain.

"Ouch! My stomach hurts!" I screamed.

Then I black out.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

Grandma's voice filled my senses. "Santana! What happened to Brittany?"

I am so worried, I can't help but to panic. "I don't know, Grandma. Her employee told me that she fainted awhile ago. I am so worried. I don't know what to do!"

I paced back and forth at the lobby of the hospital. Brittany is inside the emergency room right now. I was forced to leave because I was panicking.

Dr. Sue approached me, with that angry face of hers.

"Doctor! What happened to my wife?" I ask immediately.

"Lopez! You are one bastard! You really don't know how to be considerate of your wife. You never cared about her in the beginning! You don't accompany her in her body checks, and you don't care about her mood!" she said that made me furrow my eyebrows.

Grandma slap me on my arm, "What exactly have you done to Brittany!?" she continue slapping me.

"Grandma! I didn't do anything" I reasoned out. I have no idea what this doctor was talking about.

"What do you mean you didn't do anything? If you didn't exhaust her, why would she faint?!" Dr. Sue angrily said.

"How is that possible? I've been so good to her. I even tell her not to do anything!" I explained.

"If she hasn't been doing anything, would she have fainted?" Dr. Sue asks again. "She is in a very special condition right now! Do you know that?"

"What is really wrong with her doctor?"

"She is fine." she gives me a smug look.

I furrow my eyebrows. "Is she ill?"

"No she is not ill." she said.

"Then what?"

"She is pregnant." she said, smiling at us.

My smile widens. "Really?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" she asks, glaring at me.

I hug her tightly. "Oh god! Thank you Dr. Sue! Thank you!"

"Get off me, Lopez!" she orders.

I pull away and I hug Grandma tightly. Grandma is jumping with joy.

* * *

"Britt…" I open the door. Brittany is looking outside the window. She looks sad. Dr. Sue hasn't tell her the news yet, so I insist that I would tell her. I want to see my wife's reaction upon hearing it for the first time.

"Hi." she greets me, giving me a simple smile.

"How are you feeling?" I ask as I take her hand and interlace it with mine.

"I'm fine now. What's wrong with me?" she asks.

"Brittany…" I smile at her and kiss the top of her head. "You're going to be a mother." I whispered at her.

"What?" she asks.

Then I cup her cheeks. "We're going to be a mother. You're pregnant babe! You're pregnant!" I press my lips against hers.

She pulls away, "Really?"

"Yeah." I smile at her.

Then she caress her abdomen. "I am pregnant. I am pregnant! Oh god! Thank you!" she squeals.

Then she pulls me and kiss me deeply.

"I thought that the Lopez generation thingy was true!" she said between kisses.

"Well," I answer between kisses too, "it wasn't."

"I am so glad…uhmmm… it wasn't." she murmurs then pull away, "Thank God you love me and you didn't gave up on me."

"I love you so much Brittany. You're my soulmate."

She smiles cutely at me. "Soulmates." she whispers then kiss me hard.

We kiss for a couple of minutes.

"Britt…" I pull away, breathing raggedly. She pouts. I pointed down. "You know what your kisses can do to me right? We're in the hospital."

She chuckles and then smile sheepishly.

Then she looks up and down on me with that seductive blue eyes of hers.

"Brittany!" I whine.

"Sorry. I can't help it. Maybe because of the hormones?" she explains, as she bites her lip.

I let out a deep breath. "Grandma is coming. She can't see me like this." I said.

She let out a loud laugh.

Oh I love to hear her laugh. Music into my ears.

Well, aside from her hot moans of course.

What can I say, my wife is pretty hot especially in bed.

* * *

**Several months later...**

I'm very much concentrated on reading my book when my wife goes out of the bathroom in all her naked glory. My eyes blink a couple of times as she parades herself in front of me. She is still sexy even with the huge bump on her stomach. She looks at me with lustful eyes as she crawls on top of me, removing the book I'm currently reading.

"San…" she hovers against my lips. "I want you…"

I hesitated. "But the baby?"

"Dr. Sue said that we can't do it rough but we can do it nevertheless." she whispers as she press her lips against mine.

"Oh god. You are so hot." I said between kissing her and groping her breasts.

"Hormones." she murmurs.

I chuckle. "I love your hormones." I said as I roll on top of her.

I kiss her lips and cup her breast. She moans.

"San…"

I pull away and stand at the foot of the bed, removing my bra and boxer shorts. She kneels in front of me and capture my nipples with her mouth. I moan.

"I love your boobs." she murmurs as she suck continuously at them. She licks, suck and play with them using her tongue.

I am so arouse that maybe I can't take it much longer.

"Babe. Lie down." I ordered as I guide her.

I settled myself on her side.

This is the first time we're going to do this position because the baby bump is already visible and I don't want to compromise the baby.

"San…" she gasp as I enter her.

Her breathing become ragged as I continue moving behind her.

I grope her breast as I kiss her neck. She moans.

She reaches out for my hips, ordering me to go deeper.

I am so close but I want to give her pleasure first.

She whimpers in ecstasy as she reaches her climax then I shudder as I reach my own orgasm too.

"Oh Britt…" I breathe.

"You are amazing babe." she whispers.

I hug her tightly and we get our cuddle on.

"I love you so much…" I murmur against her ear.

"And I love you too…"

* * *

**Years later...**

"Santana!" Brittany screams are loud enough that I panicked.

I am changing the diaper of one of the twins when Brittany screamed.

"Santana!" Brittany screams again.

"I'm coming babe!" I yelled. "Oh god!" I use my super speed as I fix the diaper of my baby.

"Santana! Brittany's stomach hurts! She's having labor!" Grandma yells as she takes the baby out of my arms.

I panic. Oh god!

I run as fast as I can towards Brittany.

"Babe!"

"Santana! Take me to the hospital right now!" she orders.

"Yes! Yes!" I replied. I don't know what to do first.

"Santana!"

"Yes baby." I carry her in my arms. "Grandma! Just stay here and call Sugar. We're going straight to the hospital."

"Mama! Mama!" Vince poke my legs. "What is happening with mommy?"

"Baby, just stay here with Grandma 'kay? You're going to meet your baby sister soon."

"Really!" Vince claps his hands. "I'm going to see my baby sister soon?"

"Yup. So, be good okay? Mommy and mama loves you. Help Grandma to take care of your brothers okay?" Brittany breathes, but give our son a warm smile.

"Yes mommy!" Vince says as he runs towards Grandma.

Brittany and I smile at each other.

We are one big happy family.

"I'm excited to see Baby Raven Nicolai. Our only daughter."

"Me too. Now drive faster babe! She wants to come out now!" Brittany glares at me.

I drive as fast as I can.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

"Here's your daughter, Mrs. Lopez." the nurse smiles at me when she handed me my daughter. "Congratulations."

Santana sits beside me as we both take a look at our daughter.

"She's amazing." Santana whispers then she caresses our baby's cheeks.

"She is beautiful. She looks like you." I said, looking at the beautiful baby inside my arms.

"She looks like you too." Santana murmurs.

I look at Santana, her dimples showing as she wipes her tears away.

I kiss her cheeks. "I love you."

Her lips are quivering, "I love you too…"

"Where's my granddaughter?" Grandma squeals as she enters the room, with Sugar and Hanna behind her.

Sugar carries one of the twins, Brent. While Hanna carries the other, Brett. They are both 1 and a half year old.

Oh did I mention that Sugar and my sister Hanna are dating now? So yeah. It was unexpected.

"Brent, Brett. Come here." Grandma motions Sugar and Hanna to come near me. "Your sister is beautiful."

Brent smiles, her blue eyes sparkling as she looks at me. I reach out for his blonde hair.

"Mommy!" Brett whines then Santana takes him on her arms.

"Look at your sister, baby." Santana said.

Brett reach out to touch her sister then he smiles.

Then mom enters the room with Vince.

"Where's my granddaughter?" she asks, excitedly.

Vince let go of my mom's hand and walk towards us. "Can I see her?" he asks.

"Of course baby." I said as I motion him to sit on the bed.

Vince grins widely as he saw his sister for the very first time.

"I'm going to take care of her mommy," she looks at me then to Santana, "mama, I will."

"That's great sweetie. You're going to be a good big brother to all of them." Santana said, as she sits beside me, with Brett in her arms.

Brent sits at my other side, with my mom. "She is gorgeous." mom said.

"She is." I smile.

"Can I carry her?" mom asks.

"Of course."

Santana press her lips softly against me. "You just made me the luckiest woman on earth."

"I love you…" I whisper.

"I love you too, my sticky note girl…"

I chuckle.

* * *

Santana made me also the luckiest woman on earth. And I'm also lucky for having such wonderful kids.

Our eldest son, Vince Nigel Pierce-Lopez, looks a lot like Santana. Brown hair, hazel brown eyes. The smirk. He looks a lot like Santana.

Our twins, Brent Santino Pierce-Lopez and Brett Santiago Pierce-Lopez, got my looks. Blonde hair and blue eyes.

But my daughter, Raven Nicolai Lopez, they said she's a mixture of us both, and I think so, too. She has brunette hair and blue eyes.

If God will give us another son or daughter, I will still be up for it.

This is the first time that the Lopez family had more than one descendant and I'm happy that Santana and I have been given the chance to make our family big. Grandma was ecstatic.

_**"Happiness will come knocking at your door, Brittany. I believe that one day you will become the most beautiful princess of our family. There is nothing wrong with being ordinary, being ordinary will be your greatest power. So don't ever give up! You will definitely meet a princess or a prince who will love you and you both will live happily ever after."**_

My father's words came true. I did find my princess charming… with the name of Santana Lopez…

Even if I was just an ordinary sticky note girl…

- THE END -

* * *

**AND THEY LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER!**

**Hmmmm…. So, did I made you smile? I hope. **

**Watch out for the next chapter of:**

**1. SHE IS HANDSOME**

**2. FiX MY CAR, I'LL FIX YOUR HEART**

**3. NOW SHOWING (I'm going to try to continue it but I won't promise. I have sort of writer's block there. Sorry.)**

**Anyway, this is the last chapter so would you please brighten up my day and share me your reviews?**

**Favorite lines? Favorite characters? Favorite scenes?**

**Thank you so much…**

**This is Rainezeik's STICKY NOTE GIRL signing off…**


End file.
